Tragédie émeraude
by Leptitloir
Summary: Nagare Hisui, le roi vert, symbole du changement, celui qui vécu terré dans l'ombre, jusqu'à l'apogée de Jungle. Justement, quelle fut-elle, sa vie, à jamais marquée par la table de Dresde? Où se sont ancrées les racines de la Jungle? (Nagare x Iwa.)
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété de GoRA / Shingo Suzuki.

Salut les gens !

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de passer et de venir lire, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, autant qu'il m'a plus de l'écrire ^-^

La fic qui suit est centrée sur l'histoire de Nagare, telle que je me suis amusée à l'imaginer, et devrait s'étendre de l'épisode du Cratère Kagutsu jusqu'à la fin de la saison deux – aussi, ceux n'ayant pas vu les deux saisons et le film risquent de se faire spoiler, attention ! Je précise que je me base uniquement sur l'animé, donc les informations tirées d'autre supports ne seront pas prises en compte. J'essayerai d'éviter au possible les incohérences avec ce dernier – que j'ai revu pour l'occasion - mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'erreurs.

D'autre part, les relations entre les personnages ne seront pas forcément les mêmes que celles qu'on peut imaginer, libre à vous d'apprécier ou non ce que j'ai tenté de faire :)

Enfin, assez parlé ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

 **Prologue**

« -Eh, Nagare, tu lis quoi ? »

Surprit par la voix guillerette, qui venait de le tirer de ses pensées, ledit Nagare redressa la tête, posant l'ouvrage qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, de manière à ne pas perdre la page qu'il dévorait. Près de lui, tanguant d'un pied sur l'autre, vêtue d'une robe rosée, légère, dont les jupons neige flottaient au gré du vent, se tenait une jeune fille, laquelle se fut approchée sans un bruit, avant de l'interpeller doucement, curieuse.

Non loin d'eux, une bande de gamins courrait le long de la barrière qui délimitait le parc de jeu, riant aux éclats. Jeunes, ils n'excédaient pas les treize ans pour les plus âgés, mais n'avaient rien perdu de cette énergie inextinguible qui animait les enfants. Sans aucun doute, la fillette appartenait au groupe, quand bien même elle s'en fut éloignée, intriguée par le jeune garçon qui lisait non loin d'eux, assit à l'ombre d'un arbre.

« -Un livre. » Répondit calmement le garçon, ses profonds yeux bleus plongés dans le regard similaire de sa camarade.

« -Je sais bien, ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle, une moue boudeuse étirant son joli petit minois enfantin. « Lequel ? »

Sans comprendre l'intérêt soudain que lui vouait son interlocutrice, le concerné reporta son attention sur le livre entre ses mains, le soulevant pour en déchiffrer le titre, comme par crainte de lui offrir une réponse erronée. L'ouvrage en lui-même était assez vieux, les pages reliées jaunies par le temps, emprisonnées sous une épaisse couverture rigide. Il fallait savoir, Nagare l'avait emprunté à sa mère la veille, friand de lecture, bien plus que les autres enfants de son âge. Il datait donc, mais cela ne gâchait en rien le plaisir du lecteur lorsqu'il se plongeait dedans, se coupant du reste du monde.

« -Le songe d'une nuit d'été, de William Shakespeare.

-C'est un livre de grand, ça … » Marmonna-t-elle, surprise de le voir s'intéresser à ce genre d'œuvre.

« -J'aime bien les livres de grand. »

Il lui sourit, rassurant, et elle rougit faiblement, avant d'en faire de même. Une brise légère vint secouer tout ce beau tableau, caressant les longs cheveux pâles de la gamine, dont les mèches s'éparpillaient selon les envies du vent, alors que ceux de l'enfant, à la couleur si sombre, retombaient sur son regard, le forçant à secouer la tête pour dégager sa vue.

Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de propos, les jeunes de son âge partageaient rarement ses gouts en matière de littérature. Tout du moins, la petite curieuse ne lui reprochait pas son activité, comme certain, et s'y intéressait même, cela lui suffisait. Miyabi Ameno – car c'était ainsi qu'elle se prénommait – se trouvait être la fille d'une des familles voisine à la sienne, aussi, il la connaissait bien, pour l'avoir à plusieurs reprises croisée dans la rue, quand elle ne venait pas chez lui, invitée par ses parents, qui désiraient le voir s'intégrer davantage. Car Nagare était un enfant réservé de nature, et doux, aussi, calme, tendre, serein. Parfois très adulte, pour quelqu'un de son âge, ce qui le freinait dans sa relation aux autres.

« -Tu peux me le lire, dis ? » Demanda la fillette, enjouée.

« -Bien sûr, Ameno. »

Appréciant la compagnie qu'elle constituait, il entama une lecture lente, appliquée, sans pour autant se montrer monotone. Souvent, lorsqu'elle venait le voir, ils passaient des heures ainsi, lui lisant, elle écoutant, et cela leur convenait, chacun confortablement installé dans son rôle d'acteur ou de spectateur.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant que l'un des petits camarades de la jeune enfant ne vienne soudain les rejoindre, les yeux brillants, s'écriant.

« -Miyabi, Miyabi ! Vient voir dans le ciel, c'est énorme ! »

Intriguée, la concernée se releva, s'éloigna quelque peu, jusqu'à pouvoir admirer pleinement la voute céleste, et écarquilla soudain les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, sans trouver le moindre mot à mettre sur la surprise qui la frappait alors de plein fouet.

Là-haut, flottant, immobiles, deux immenses épées venaient d'apparaitre, l'une azurée, l'autre d'un rouge flamboyant.

Entrevoyant à son tour ce singulier spectacle joué au-dessus de leur tête, et de la ville, l'assidu lecteur s'approcha de son amie, son livre refermé entre ses mains, serré contre son torse, entre ses frêles bras. Il avait mal, tout à coup, au creux de sa poitrine, une douleur étrangère, un étau qui enserrait ses poumons, entravait sa respiration, ainsi que son jugement. Au contraire de l'émerveillement des autres enfants, il sentait la peur s'immiscer en lui, le paralyser. Quelque chose allait se produire, sans tarder, il le sentait, et s'en retrouvait terrifié. Quelque chose de terrible.

« -Nagare, Miyabi, venez, on va voir ! »

Tétanisé, le garçon ne réalisa que trop tard, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient déjà, le danger qui menaçait ses compagnons, en particulier la jeune fille qui aimait tant lui tenir compagnie. Bien qu'aussi âgé qu'eux, il était le plus mûr, et aussi le plus responsable, il se devait de veiller sur eux ! Sur cette pensée, et par peur de voir blessée sa tendre amie, il se mit en route sans tarder, laissant tomber son livre dans l'herbe humide, accourant, les jambes tremblantes.

Dans sa précipitation, il ne remarqua pas que la seconde épée, délabrée, entamait une inexorable chute vers la ville.

Aujourd'hui, l'air était léger, doux, un agréable parfum l'embaumait, comme à la naissance du printemps. Un ciel dégagé s'offrait aux promeneurs, ainsi qu'aux paroissiens, lesquels sortaient de la modeste église en souriant. Une femme pressait le pas, serrant dans sa main celle, délicate, de son enfant, qui menaçait de s'éloigner pour courir vers le marché, attiré par les étalages, les milles trésors revendus par les occupants de la place. Alors que le petit réussissait enfin à s'éloigner de sa mère, il fila entre les passants, et échappa aussitôt au regard de cette dernière, la paniquant. La foule, compacte, ne lui permettait pas de se déplacer aussi librement qu'elle l'aurait voulu, si bien qu'elle ne put retrouver le bambin. Son cœur s'emballa, craignant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, s'il se perdait au milieu des stands, parmi tous ces gens aux intentions incertaines.

« -Tohma ! Tohma, reviens ici, ton père nous attend ! »

Craintive, elle se tourna, se retourna, mais aperçut soudain un homme de grande taille qui se tenait non loin d'elle, un sourire bienveillant étirant ses lèvres. Blond, le regard brillant d'un brun doré peu commun, fin, bien que large d'épaule, le teint légèrement bronzé, il arborait un air d'une sérénité sans égale. A sa longue soutane, dont le tissu sombre détonnait face au reste du paysage, elle reconnut le prêtre qui, quelques instants plutôt, s'était chargé de l'office matinal. Aussi, lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle remarqua qu'il tenait par la main ledit Tohma. Immédiatement soulagée, elle s'approcha pour récupérer son fils, avant de se perdre en remerciement auprès de l'homme d'Eglise, reconnaissante.

« -Merci, mon Père, merci …

-Ne vous en faites pas. » Lui répondit-il, de sa voix forte et apaisante. « Il s'était perdu dans la foule, je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser seul.

-S'il lui était arrivé malheur …

-Ce n'est en rien le cas, n'y pensez pas. Rentrez plutôt, j'ai cru comprendre que votre époux vous attendait, il risque de s'inquiéter s'il ne vous voit pas venir.

-Merci encore, mon Père ! »

Plus légère, la jeune femme sermonna son fils, pour la forme, avant de rentrer chez elle, sans lâcher sa petite main, cette fois. Satisfait, Seigo Otori – car en ce temps, il portait encore ce nom – les regarda s'éloigner, avant de retrouver au cœur de l'immense bâtisse, qu'il avait rejoint depuis peu. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'occupa de ranger les livrets trainant sur les bancs, que les fidèles laissaient parfois lorsque la messe se terminait. Il ne s'en offusquait pas outre mesure, et, tandis qu'il les empilait non loin de l'entrée, il songea, amusé, à sa récente affectation dans le quartier.

Prêtre depuis peu, il s'engagea sur cette voix non pas par vocation, mais pour le désir de ses parents, tous deux fervents croyants. Son père, longtemps, rêva d'occuper lui-même cette place, mais n'en eu malheureusement jamais l'occasion, forcé à travailler très jeune, du fait d'une situation familiale fort compliquée. Sur son lit de mort – un regrettable accident dans une rue, il n'avait pas vu la voiture s'approcher de lui à temps – il fit promettre à son fils, en ce temps encore jeune, d'accomplir pour lui ce qu'il ne fit jamais.

Otorie n'avait en ce temps ni projet d'avenir, ni fantasme concernant sa vie futur, qu'elle soit professionnelle ou sentimentale. Encore jeune lors du décès de son géniteur, il se jura d'accomplir cette tâche en son honneur. Et, s'il ne s'en était jamais réellement senti la vocation, son envie d'aller vers les autres et d'aider son entourage se complaisait dans cette activité. Enfin, il songea, riant doucement, qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais vraiment à s'entendre appeler Père.

« -Tout va bien, mon père ? » Demanda soudain l'un des membres du groupe d'animation de la paroisse, qui venait parfois aider à organiser la messe.

Tiré de ses pensées, l'homme d'Eglise lui adressa un sourire bienfaisant, mais n'eut le temps de dire mot pour le rassurer, soudain, le ciel s'était éclairé d'une immense épée azurée. Son cœur se serra, lorsqu'il en vit une seconde apparaitre non loin, écarlate, délabrée, prête à s'effondrer.

« -Le roi rouge … » Murmura l'homme près de lui, écarquillant les yeux.

« -Et il n'est pas seul. » Ajouta Sergio, inquiet.

Ce qu'il voyait là n'augurait rien de bon, bien au contraire. Car, au-delà de sa fonction religieuse, il en occupait une autrement plus importante, celle de Roi Gris, depuis presque trois ans maintenant. Aussi, il avait pour habitude, et presque pour devoir, de s'interposer lors des batailles entre clan, afin d'assurer l'ordre et la paix au sein de la ville, évitant au possible les victimes collatérales qui se retrouvaient malheureusement prises au piège lors des combats entre les clans bleu et rouge.

Il n'était pas seul, cependant, à veiller ici, soutenu par les membres du clan gris, autrement dit, une partie des paroissiens qu'il choisit minutieusement après son arrivée dans la région. Sans attendre, il se tourna vers ces derniers, encore présents dans la salle, avant de s'écrier d'une voix claire, mais sérieuse.

« -Haru, Ushio, partez immédiatement avec le gros du clan ! Si les deux rois s'affrontent, arrêtez les sans attendre, l'état de Kagustu ne lui permet pas ce genre de folie. » Il serra les poings, inquiet. « Akikane, emmène le reste avec toi, et faites évacuer les citoyens alentours !

-Bien, Otori ! » S'écrièrent-t-ils, aussitôt enveloppés par un aura brumeux, caractéristique de ceux du clan gris.

Sans se faire prier, ils partirent tous, alors que leur chef se précipitait à l'arrière de l'église pour y récupérer son arme – un vieux révolver, bien qu'encore parfaitement fonctionnel – qu'il chargea. Il s'agissait là d'un objet fort peu orthodoxe, mais son rôle de roi l'obligeait à garder ce genre de chose non loin de lui, bien qu'il détesta avoir à s'en servir. Inspirant longuement, il se tourna vers l'immense porte du bâtiment, le cœur battant à tout rompre, lutant pour garder son calme. L'épée du roi rouge pouvait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre, et celle du roi bleu, à bien y voir, n'allait pas en s'améliorant … Que se passerait-il, s'ils ne parvenaient pas à les arrêter ?

Préférant ne pas y songer, il sortit précipitamment du lieu. Alors, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, admirant pleinement la splendeur des deux interminables lames aux couleurs du sang et de l'océan.

Et, figé par l'horreur, il ne put que contempler sa totale impuissance, malgré ses incommensurables pouvoirs, alors que l'arme destructrice chutait vers la ville.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les gens !

Merci à ceux qui ont lu le prologue, les vues et les reviews sont vraiment très motivantes ! J'espère vous avoir donné envie de suivre cette histoire.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter aujourd'hui, si ce n'est pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ^^ Passez un bon moment !

Chapitre 1

Deuil

Il brulait de l'intérieur. Une sensation désagréable, continue, intense, qui paralysait entièrement son corps, lui arrachait de faibles gémissements lorsqu'il revenait à lui, pour le replonger aussitôt dans un état comateux, plus qu'inquiétant. D'abord, il ne comprit rien de ce qui lui arrivait. Tantôt, il s'éveillait, bien que serrant les paupières sous le coup de la douleur, puis il se sentait flotter, ici et nul part, comme loin de tout, mais toujours, il avait mal, atrocement mal. D'où lui venait cette souffrance, qui semblait s'écouler de son cœur pour se répandre dans tout son être, comme un poison fulgurant, sans pour autant lui offrir la délivrance de la mort ? Il ne comprenait pas, non. Plus rien n'avait de sens, et les siens ne répondaient plus, pas même sa pensée. Juste ce mal, encore et encore.

A nouveau, il plongea dans l'inconscience.

Non loin de lui, le prêtre surveillait le jeune garçon, le cœur lourd. Ce petit être frêle, sans défense, quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ? Onze ans, douze, tout au plus. Il ne savait ni son nom, ni même d'où il venait, aussi, personne n'était venu le réclamer, depuis le terrible accident qui ravagea la ville, quelques jours plus tôt. L'homme d'Eglise en avait rapidement déduit qu'il ne lui restait pas de famille, cette dernière ayant certainement péri lors de la chute de l'épée. Un orphelin, comme on en trouverait des centaines, désormais … Il soupira. S'il ne lui restait personne, autant prendre soin de lui, il refusait de l'abandonner dans un de ces orphelinats récemment ouverts, où il se retrouverait perdu au milieu de tous ces gamins dont on ne savait plus que faire. Quel avenir, pour eux ? Quelle vie, pour ceux qui n'y mettraient pas fin ?

« -A-ameno … » Surprit, Seigo se retourna, avant de s'assoir près du petit corps tremblant, à demi conscient. « N-n'y va pas … » Il gémit faiblement, crispé. « Maman … »

Apparemment, il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de vivre, pas plus que de son état actuel. Face à la souffrance du jeune enfant, son protecteur ne put que serrer les poings, encore et toujours ramené à son incapacité à agir, malgré sa position de roi. Autant de pouvoir, de responsabilité … Pourquoi, au final ? Son clan, il n'en restait rien, chacun ayant trouvé la mort, emporté par l'inexorable chute de Kagustu. Haru, Ushio, Akikane … Tous les autres … Son cœur se sera, tout comme ses dents, ses poings. Un roi pitoyable, voilà tout ce qu'il était ! A quoi bon tous ces pouvoir, s'il n'avait pas pu agir en ce jour fatidique, celui-là même qui emporta tant de vie, par le seul égoïsme d'un de ses semblables ? Pourquoi défendre encore et encore les citoyens impuissants, s'il ne pouvait changer leur destin ?

« -M-maman … J-j'ai mal … »

Il lui en restait, pourtant, des pouvoirs. Mais, ironie du sort, aucun d'eux ne lui permettait de soulager la douleur du garçon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, assis près de lui, assister à la ruine de l'innocent. Tout ce qu'il put faire pour lui, ce fut cet amas de couvertures rassemblées en un lit de fortune, installé dans la nef d'une église en ruine, des bandages pour ses blessures. Si peu qu'il se demanda encore comment le jeune adolescent parvenait à lutter ainsi contre la mort autour de lui, celle-là même qu'il sentait, omniprésente, rodant, insatiable.

Et pourtant … Il crut avoir rêvé, d'abord, mais il le vit bien, lorsqu'il dégagea le petit corps. De sa blessure, il avait émergé comme un feu émeraude, une aura si particulière, qu'il reconnut tout de suite, au même titre que la magnifique épée verte qui se dressa dans le ciel, un court instant. L'enfant était un roi. Le Roi Vert. Là où deux perdirent la vie, elle lui fut rendue, par le biais des mystérieux pouvoirs de la table de Dresde.

Après avoir tant prit, daignait-elle enfin donner ?

« -Qu-qui … »

Encore une fois, la voix douloureuse de la victime lui déchira le cœur, autant qu'elle soulignait son impuissance. « Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, ni pour tous les autres », voilà donc ce que signifiait ce faible son, implorant brisé, qu'il le hantait chaque jour, chaque nuit.

Mais, cette fois, le bambin venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Etonné, et bien plus, le prêtre posa sa main sur son épaule, avant de s'exprimer, de son éternelle voix claire et rassurante, pourtant triste, désormais.

« - Repose toi … Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, entraperçu une lueur rassurée, perdu dans ce regard de souffrance pure. Pour autant, l'enfant ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et, par ce maigre lien, il lui posait, imposait, milles questions, lesquelles se bousculaient en son esprit. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi moi, et pas un autre ? Pourquoi ça ne s'arrête pas ? Et les autres, justement, où sont-ils ? Pourquoi je n'entends plus leurs voix, je ne sens plus leur cœur battre ? »

Mais Seigo ne pouvait répondre. Il le rassura, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le petit être perde à nouveau connaissance. Puis il le borda, se leva, et parti chercher une partie des quelques provisions qu'il lui restait. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, avec le peu qu'il conservait … Soupirant, encore, il décida qu'il rechercherait dès aujourd'hui un nouvel endroit où séjourner. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas correctement prendre soin du blessé dans une église en ruine.

xoxoxox

Dix jours. C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Nagare pour reprendre définitivement connaissance, et s'éloigner enfin de ce nuage de sensations intenses et intenables qui le coupait du reste du monde. Son torse lui imposait toujours cette douleur diffuse, bien sûr, mais plus faiblement, désormais. Il arrivait à réfléchir, raisonner correctement. Bouger, toujours pas, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, non ? L'idée de perdre cette capacité ne lui effleura pas même l'esprit.

Encore fatigué, comme au sortir d'un très long sommeil – n'était-ce pas le cas, après tout – il peinait à aligner correctement ses pensées. Mais, peu à peu, ses souvenirs lui revinrent, d'abord pour son plus grand soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne comprenne vraiment de quoi il retournait.

D'abord, il y se remémora ces deux épées, immenses. Les cris d'émerveillement des autres, sa propre peur, qui le paralysa. Ameno, qu'il ne put retenir à temps. Un bruit sourd, comme une explosion, un vent violent, une lumière aveuglante.

Et la douleur, soudaine, brutale, au niveau de son cœur. Puis le noir complet.

Son cœur … Il ne le sentait plus battre. Mais quoi d'anormal, après tout ? Il ne le remarquait pas plus que ça, au quotidien.

« -Tu es réveillé ? »

Surprit par le long silence qui s'imposait soudain – car le gamin ne se doutait pas des longs gémissements de douleur qu'il n'avait cessé de pousser depuis des jours - un homme venait de s'approcher de lui. Grand, blond aux iris marron, fort claires, vêtu d'une chemise simple et d'un pantalon des plus communs, il le couva d'un regard inquiet, tirant une chaise pour s'assoir près de lui.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda le jeune adolescent, d'une voix faible, usée par ces derniers jours.

Il ne connaissait pas ce type. Tout du moins, pas personnellement, car il aurait juré l'avoir déjà aperçu lors de ses rares moments de lucidité, lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à ouvrir les yeux, avant de sombrer aussitôt. Il nota alors, étonné, qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans l'immense bâtiment qu'il vit, la première fois. Plus de vitraux éclatés, de murs effondrés, juste cette petite pièce aux murs gris, décorée d'une étagère couverte de livre, d'une table, d'une fenêtre près de son lit et d'autres meubles qu'il ne put voir d'ici. Et un lit, o combien moelleux par rapport au précédent. L'inconnu l'avait-il déplacé ? Pourquoi lui, et non pas ses parents ? Soudain effrayé, il songeant qu'il préférait encore ne jamais connaitre la réponse à cette question.

« -Je m'appelle Tenkei Iwafune. Mais Iwa suffira amplement.

-Iwa … »

Non, vraiment, ce nom ne lui disait rien. Il ne se doutait pas, de toute façon, du mensonge proféré par cet homme, encore moins de ses raisons. Après tout, son identité, c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

« -Et toi ? » Enchaina le concerné, toujours bienveillant avec lui. « Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Nagare … » Murmura l'enfant, se crispant un instant, gagné par une forte, mais brève, vague de douleur. « Nagare Hisui.

-Hisui … »

Iwafune, en revanche, connaissait bien ce nom. S'il ne rencontra jamais la progéniture, le couple, en revanche, lui était familier. Kagura Hisui, soit la mère de l'orphelin, fut son institutrice, du temps où il étudiait encore. A regret, il réalisa qu'il comptait désormais une victime de plus parmi la liste de ses connaissances. Mais quelle importance, maintenant ? Il avait tant perdu …

Ce fut ce constat, d'ailleurs, qui le décida, quelques jours plus tôt. Son identité, et tout ce qu'elle impliquait, il n'en voulait plus, désormais Oublié, le prêtre, le roi gris, faible et impuissant. Oublié, le jeune homme guidé par ses idéaux, insouciant, confiant. Du jour au lendemain, on lui avait tout arraché, son clan, ses amis, cette ville paisible, dont il ne restait qu'un interminable amas de ruines et de corps sans vie qu'on dégageait encore. Oublié, Seigo Otori. Ce passé, cette douleur qu'il ne pouvait éteindre, et qui le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus, le hantait la nuit et dans chacune des plaintes du blessé, ces cauchemars, ces vies qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver …

Non. Il ne voulait plus y penser. C'était lâche, peut-être. Mais, après tout, s'accrocher aux morts ne les ferait pas revenir. En contrepartie, il se jura, intérieurement, de s'occuper de ce rescapé miracle, dont nul ne savait rien. Ce nouveau roi.

« -Iwa-san ? » L'interpella timidement Nagare, qui ne pouvait se résoudre au simple surnom proposé par son bienfaiteur.

« - Tu as besoin de quelque chose, petit ?

-J'ai soif …

-Je vais te chercher à boire. » Répondit-il souriant, comme pour dissimuler ses sombres pensées. « Je ne serai pas long. »

Iwa se leva, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, ouvrant le frigo pour y saisir une bouteille d'eau fraiche. Il attrapa un verre ensuite, le remplit, s'arrêta dans son geste.

Il allait devoir lui dire. Soudain, cette pensée le frappait, l'arrêtant net. Sa main trembla. Il devrait s'assoir près du garçon, lui tendre ce verre, et enfin viendraient ces questions qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais entendre. Il lui faudrait énoncer ainsi, sans faillir, la mort de dizaines de milliers de gens, dont ses amis, sa famille. Son ancienne vie, balayée. Et ses blessures, dont il ne se remettrait peut-être jamais …

Le verre lui échappa, se renversa, mais ne se brisa heureusement pas.

« -Iwa san ? Vous allez bien ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement le garçon.

« -Juste une maladresse, ne t'en fais pas ! »

S'empressant immédiatement nettoyer le tout, le jeune homme reposa le verre sur la table, sentant sa main trembler. Il ne pouvait pas. Il allait le briser, et il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis l'accident du cratère Kagutsu, et malgré toutes ces barrières qu'il édifiait en lui, ce passé qu'il s'efforçait de tenir éloigné, l'adulte lui-même brisé sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Un faible sanglot lui échappa, le seul cependant, il refusait d'offrir ce spectacle aux yeux et aux oreilles de son protégé. Lui aussi, il avait tout perdu dans cette catastrophe. Tout. Jusqu'à son identité Il était en miette. Et personne ne pourrait réparer ce qui venait de s'effondrer sous ses yeux.

Redressant la tête, pour faire face au miroir accroché dans la cuisine, Iwa pu pleinement admirer son visage ruisselant de larmes, ses yeux presque rougis. Cette peau bronzée, ces longues mèches blondes, et cet air juvénile, tant et si bien qu'on le croyait souvent plus jeune qu'il ne se révélait être … Il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de ça. Son nom, son passé, oui, mais cet être impuissant, debout face à lui, le serait pour toujours.

Il fallait être fort, pourtant. Pas par choix, la question ne se posait pas, mais par devoir. D'un geste bref, il essuya ses larmes, puis se retourna, rinça le verre tombé au sol, le remplit à nouveau.

Nagare, pour sa part, attendait, toujours allongé sur son lit, immobile, impassible.

xoxoxox

Toute la journée, il s'occupa du garçon, soignant ses plaies, y compris celle de son torse, qui guérissait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Une faible lueur émeraude s'en échappait, cependant, le concerné ne sembla pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Il ne posa pas, d'ailleurs, de question au sujet des récents événements, aucune sur son sort, sur l'accident. Seulement, parfois, son regard en parti dissimulé par ses longues mèches, se tournait vers l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre, se perdait dehors, loin, là où son bienfaiteur ne pouvait le suivre.

« -Nagare … » Demanda-t-il, le soir venu, marquant une faible hésitation.

Les heures se succédaient les unes aux autres, tout comme ses pensées, ses craintes, sans qu'il ne réussisse enfin à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Il aurait aimé, d'une certaine manière, que l'enfant lui pose de lui-même ces questions qui le hantait. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, alors, c'était combien ces interrogations terrifiaient le blessé. Une part de lui mourrait de ne savoir enfin ce dont il se trouvait être victime, l'autre rejetait désespérément cette réalité qu'il savait instinctivement trop dure pour lui.

« -Oui, Iwa-san ?

-Tu … » Il soupira, abandonna avant même d'essayer. « Tu n'as toujours pas mangé. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

-Je veux bien. Merci … » Ajouta-t-il, plus faiblement, avant de retourner contempler la fenêtre.

Toute la journée, il était resté allongé sur ce lit, sans bouger. Nagare prétendait que son corps souffrait trop lorsqu'il tentait de se mouvoir, mais Iwafune soupçonnait une vérité bien plus désagréable. Enfin, mieux valait ne pas se focaliser là-dessus, pour l'instant. Une fois le garçon guéri de ses blessures externes, alors, il s'attaquerait à ce problème.

Se levant, il prit la direction de la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo pour en tirer les aliments les plus simples à cuisiner, ne voulant pas trop le faire patienter.

De l'autre côté du petit appartement, l'orphelin songeait, loin de tout, de lui-même. Encore, il sentait la souffrance le taquiner, mais il la supportait plus aisément, désormais, alors que son protecteur prenait soin de lui. Cependant, il était une autre douleur, plus vicieuse, que l'homme ne pouvait en rien soulager. Ce dilemme en lui, ce déchirement, l'envie de savoir, la peur de réaliser. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, il remarqua la lumière étrange qui émanait de son torse, tandis qu'on s'occupait de ses blessures. Qu'était-ce ? Par moment, elle lui rappelait celle des épées dressées dans le ciel, celles-là même responsable de l'anéantissement de la ville, de sa vie.

« -Tu aimes le poisson, Nagare ? » S'enquit Iwa, depuis la cuisine.

« -Oui, Iwa-san. »

Toujours cette neutralité dans son ton, de pair avec son insondable regard. Impossible de savoir ce à quoi le jeune homme songeait, ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il se refermait ainsi, pour se protéger du monde, de ses craintes. Depuis tout petit, le blessé se comportait de la sorte. Se fermer, empêcher quiconque de voir l'intérieur de la carapace qu'il se forgeait. La tendresse, il s'accordait le droit, parfois, de l'offrir aux autres, ceux qui la lui inspiraient. Mais le reste, il ne voulait pas le montrer. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai maintenant, alors qu'il avait tant souffert physiquement, mentalement. Amèrement, il pensa qu'il ne lui restait plus grand-chose de l'enfant qu'il aurait dû être, malgré son jeune âge.

« -Voilà. Je ne suis pas fin cuisiner, mais j'espère que ça te plaira …

-Merci. » Lâcha le garçon en souriant faiblement. « Vous ne mangez pas ?

-Je verrai plus tard, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas faim, petit. »

Nagare haussa les épaules, puis tenta vainement de lever sa main vers l'assiette cuisinée par son hôte. Il grimaça de douleur, mais ne put accomplir le geste, ce fut tout juste si son poignet se redressa, son bras ne fit de frotter contre le tissu des draps. Frustré, il serra les poings, tout du moins autant que le lui permettait ses maigres forces. Au moins, il obtenait quelque chose de ses bras, au contraire de ses jambes …

« -Ne t'embête pas. » Le rassura l'homme face à lui, avant de se pencher pour le redresser légèrement, callant sa tête à l'aide deux épais oreillers. « Je vais t'aider, tu ne dois pas brusquer ton corps. »

Impuissant face à son sort, l'adolescent ne put qu'acquiescer, avant de laisser l'adulte le nourrir. Le repas se déroula ainsi, dans le plus grand des silences, si l'on omettait le son de la cuillère contre le plat. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne cherchaient à parler, et pourtant, sans le savoir, les deux songeaient à la même chose. Ce fut après s'être occupé de la vaisselle que l'homme se décida finalement à aborder le sujet, bien qu'à contre cœur. Il ne pouvait laisser son protégé dans l'ignorance, pas face à une si grave nouvelle. Le cœur lourd, il s'assit face à lui, détourna le regard, cherchant ses mots. Son attitude seule suffit à faire comprendre au garçon où il voulait en venir. Aussitôt, son cœur – tout du moins, ce qui s'y trouvait désormais – se serra. Non. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

« -Nagare … » Iwa prit son courage à deux mains, inspirant longuement. « A propos de l'incident, il faut que tu saches qu-

-Il n'y a rien à avoir. » Le coupa brusquement son interlocuteur.

Surprit, le roi gris releva la tête, sans comprendre. Jusqu'alors, l'enfant se comportait de manière particulièrement calme, sans rien laisser paraitre du fond de sa pensée, toujours très respectueux, comme s'il acceptait sans se poser de question tout ce qui venait à lui. Il se trompait sur son compte, à bien y voir, et réalisant cela, Iwafune comprit également qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire bien plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il le fallait, pourtant, non ?

« - Ecoute-moi, petit … » Il posa sa main sur son épaule, le sentant crispé. « L'accident qui a eu lieu … Il a tou-

-Iwa-san, s'il vous plaît, taisez-vous. » Ordonna-t-il, plus ferme.

Et pourtant, son protecteur, sensible, su remarquer le léger tremblement de sa voix, cette hésitation qui le tordait. Il comprit, alors, la terreur qui lui nouait les tripes, combien il s'accrochait encore à ces maigres espoirs qui ne valaient rien. Et il vit, pour la première fois, derrière ces profonds yeux bleus, tant l'adulte que l'enfant face à lui. La culpabilité qui le rongeait n'en fut que plus forte. Il aurait pu, peut-être, sauver l'enfant. En tant que roi, pourtant, il avait vu la ville s'effondrer, et ces dizaines de millier de vies prises, malgré ses pouvoirs, malgré ses efforts …

« -S'il te plaît, Nagare, ne rend pas les choses plus dure qu'elles ne le sont. » Il soupira, perdant peu à peu l'assurance qui l'animait quelques instants auparavant. « Tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette partie de la ville, il-

-Taisez-vous. » Répéta-t-il, et sa voix trembla encore.

« - Il n'y a pas eu de su-

-Je ne veux pas savoir ! » S'écria soudain le gamin, fermant les yeux, comme pour ne pas voir la vérité.

C'était trop dur, trop dur de comprendre, de savoir, d'imaginer le corps de son père, de sa mère, d'Ameno, et de faire face, enfin, à l'idée qu'il ne les verrait jamais plus. S'il eut encore un cœur, ce dernier se serait emballé, à lui en faire mal, aussi sûrement qu'il se sentait fébrile, tremblotant, tantôt brulant, tantôt glacé, comme si son corps lui-même refusait les paroles de son bienfaiteur. Il aurait voulu ne jamais faire face, ignorer la vérité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus une. S'effacerait-elle, alors, s'il la niait suffisamment ? Que lui restait-il, comme espoir, sinon ce dernier, ce mensonge ?

« -Je ne veux pas savoir. Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne dites pas un mot de plus, Iwa-san. » Murmura-t-il, à nouveau calme, le regard perdu.

« Si vous me le dites, je n'aurais plus rien. » Plus rien, oui. Il ne resterait de lui qu'un amas de ruines, comme celles de l'église où il l'avait recueilli.

Ne trouvant pas la force d'enfoncer davantage le couteau dans la plaie à vif du blessé, l'hôte se leva, soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ce mal là, peut-importait qu'il eut du se montrer honnête avec ce futur roi. Il pouvait lui tendre la main, l'aider, le soigner, le soutenir, le relever. Pas l'abattre. Pas ce soir, en tout cas.

« -Pardon, Nagare. » Lâcha-t-il tout simplement, avant d'ajouter, voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas. « Il est tard … Repose toi. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle, je serai dans le salon. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva, le cœur lourd, conscient qu'il ne dormirait pas, ce soir, encore une fois. De quoi s'était-il excusé ? Son insistance ? Son incapacité à lui avouer la vérité ? Son impuissance, malgré le rôle de roi gris qu'il se vit confier ? Il n'en savait rien. Un mélange des trois, sûrement.

Toujours dans sa chambre, immobile sous les draps, l'enfant ferma les yeux, perdu. Cependant, et malgré ses tourments, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, dont il ne s'éveilla que le lendemain.

xoxoxox

D'abord, Iwa craignit que son protégé ne lui reproche son comportement, qu'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Alors, lorsqu'il se leva, le lendemain, les yeux marqués par le manque de repos, il hésita longuement à rejoindre le gamin, le cœur lourd. Il commença par gagner la cuisine, prépara le petit déjeuné, quelque chose de sucré, tout en espérant correspondre aux gouts du jeune homme. Enfin, il trouva le courage de le rejoindre, une assiette pleine en main, dont s'échappait une attrayante odeur, douce, comme un parfum de sucrerie.

Déjà réveillé, Nagare se tourna vers lui, sans un mot, se contentant de l'observer, comme à son habitude. Nulle expression ne paraissait sur son visage, seulement son éternelle impassibilité. Ce constat rassura l'adulte. Rancunier, le blessé ne l'aurait pas ainsi observé.

« -Bonjour, petit. » Commença-t-il, s'approchant. « Tu as réussi à dormir ? »

Pas de réponse, seulement un bref hochement de la tête, après quelques secondes. En effet, aucune trace de poches noires sous ses prunelles azurées, à son contraire. Rassuré, et sans tout de suite réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas, le cuisinier improvisé s'assit à sa place, portant l'assiette à son niveau pour lui montrer son déjeuner.

« -Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu aimes, alors j'espère que ça t'ira. Si ça ne te plait pas, je cuisinerai autre chose. »

Nagare observa l'assiette, un instant. Ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer, brièvement, tant qu'il crut avoir rêvé, puis l'adolescent essaya, malgré la douleur qui le traversait, de lever son bras pour atteindre lui-même la cuillère. Un bref gémissement lui échappa, mais il réussit, cette fois, à décoller le membre de l'épaisse couverture qui couvrait son corps. Cependant ses doigts ne firent qu'effleurer le rebord du plat, pour s'effondrer aussitôt sur le lit. Frustré, il ne put retenir une grimace de déception, avant de reprendre contenance.

« -Tu vas de mieux en mieux, on dirait ! » S'exclama Iwafune, préférant souligner ses progrès que mettre en avant ses faiblesses.

Peu convaincu, son interlocuteur n'ajouta rien, tournant simplement son regard vers lui, comme pour le prier de l'aider. Naturellement, son bienfaiteur attendit qu'il le demande de lui-même, craignant de blesser son égo en agissant de son propre chef. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Une minute. Enfin, il réalisa que quelque chose clochait.

« -Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, laissant paraitre son désarroi.

Encore une fois, il obtint pour seule réponse un mouvement d'acquiescement. L'enfant ne lui parlait pas. Et il ne décrocherait pas mot avant un certain temps, Iwa le comprit aussitôt. Il soupira, avant de saisir la cuillère pour l'aider à se nourrir, sans émettre de commentaire. Il connaissait ce genre de comportement, pour les avoir déjà observés chez les plus jeunes, parfois même les adultes, après un traumatisme. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un léger pincement au cœur face au sort du gamin. Combien de temps, avant qu'il ne trouve la force de faire face à tout ça ? Des jours, des mois, des années ? Et s'il ne s'en relevait jamais ?

Pour sa part occupé à manger, Nagare ne se posait pas toutes ces questions qui hantaient l'esprit de son protecteur. Pour lui, seul comptait de se protéger du monde extérieur, et de la vérité qu'il craignait. S'enfermer dans le mutisme, voilà la seule solution qu'il trouva pour se couper de cette expérience traumatisante. Plus précisément, s'il ne pouvait faire part de la douleur qui refusait, autant ne pas s'exprimer tout court, garder au fond de lui toutes ces choses blessantes, les enfermer dans un coin de son - désormais absent – cœur.

Parler, s'était prendre le risque de craquer. Craquer, c'était accepter la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas.

« -Tu en veux encore ? »

Le muet secoua la tête, mais remercia son hôte d'un mince sourire, éphémère, comme chacune de ses expressions. Ça aussi, il devait y faire attention, s'il ne voulait pas céder. Ne rien montrer, rien exprimer, tout garder, tout enfermer. Séparer son esprit du monde autour de lui. S'il redoutait une chose, plus que la souffrance physique, il s'agissait sans nul doute de ses propres sentiments, cette brulure interne que les soins d'Iwa ne pourraient guérir, s'il la relâchait.

xoxoxox

« - Si l'eau est trop chaude, dis-le-moi. »

Réveillé depuis maintenant une dizaine de jours, l'orphelin, toujours muet, lui répondit comme à chaque fois, d'un mouvement de la tête, alors que celui chargé de prendre soin de lui le déposait lentement dans la baignoire, remplie pour la première fois à son intention. Auparavant, Iwafune ne pouvait prendre le risque de le déplacer sans raison valable, ses blessures menaçant tant de le faire souffrir que de s'aggraver. Mais son corps guérissait vite, et bien, de telle sorte qu'il pouvait désormais être manipulé sans mal.

Cependant, ce constat en apportait avec lui un bien plus désagréable, lequel frappa durement le garçon, avant qu'il ne décide de s'y fermer, comme pour le reste. Ses bras bougeaient. Aucun problème concernant ses mains, ses doigts, son visage, son cou. Mais impossible pour lui de mouvoir ses jambes de son propre chef. Intelligent qu'il était, Nagare comprit très vite qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus jamais marcher. Mais cette nouvelle, qui l'aurait, en d'autres circonstances, démoli, venait seulement s'ajouter à une longue liste de fait plus accablant les uns que les autres.

« -Ça te convient ? » Demanda son protecteur, soucieux.

Un bref hochement de la tête, tout ce qu'il attendit, avant de se retourner, s'occuper de plier les affaires du garçon. Ce dernier, de son coté, attrapa de ses mains désormais valides le savon posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, le laissant glisser sur son corps, jusqu'à le voir former une légère mousse blanche entre ses doigts. Il était, au moins, encore capable de s'occuper de lui seul sur quelques points … Qu'en serait-il advenu, si cet accident l'avait également privé du reste de ses membres ? Avec un sourire amer, il songea qu'il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à perdre, en dehors de ce peu de mobilité.

« - Préviens-moi, quand tu auras fini. » Iwafune ajouta, craignant certainement que sa présence ne gêne le jeune homme. « Je préfère rester, si jamais tu as un problème … »

Ses craintes amusèrent le concerné, qui ne jugeait nullement son comportement. Il s'excusait, de la même manière, lorsqu'il devait l'aider à se dévêtir pour se changer. Le blessé savait pertinemment que l'homme près de lui ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal. S'il l'eut voulu, il n'aurait certainement pas attendu jusqu'à maintenant, alors qu'il se remettait, bougeait de nouveau. Immobile sur un lit, là, il aurait fait une parfaite proie.

Mais, au-delà de ça, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas douter d' « Iwa-san », comme il aimait l'appeler. Tout en lui paraissait sincère, doux, bienveillant. Iwa n'avait pas le regard d'un homme prêt à lui faire du mal, tout simplement. Il le sentirait, sinon. Nagare remarquait instinctivement ce genre de chose.

Poursuivant, il glissa le savon le long de ses jambes, et s'étonna presque d'en sentir la douceur contre sa peau, esquissant un bref sourire. Elles ne bougeaient pas, mais apparemment, les nerfs sensitifs étaient intactes, eux. C'était déjà ça …

Dans le plus grand calme, l'enfant termina de se laver, avant de faire signe à son hôte de s'approcher, toujours exempt de la moindre gêne. Ce dernier l'aida à sortir, veillant à le pas toucher à ses blessures – bien qu'il n'en restait plus que des cicatrices – puis l'enroula dans une immense serviette moelleuse, avant de l'assoir sur une chaise, pour l'aider à se sécher.

xoxoxox

Les jours se succédèrent les uns aux autres, sans que rien ne vienne perturber leur routine. Iwa s'occupait du repas, du ménage lorsqu'il le fallait, sortait pour remplir le frigo et les placards, raréfiant tant qu'il pouvait ses allées-venues dehors, par crainte qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à son protégé entre temps. Ce dernier passait ses journées dans son lit, à lire, toujours sans dire mot. Le temps filait, la vie continuait. Aux informations, on relayait sans cesse les nouvelles concernant l'incident du Cratère Kagutsu, ainsi nommé par le roi gris, bien conscient de l'identité du responsable. Près de 700 000 morts décompté, des milliers de familles brisées, toute une partie du Japon anéantie …

Et il aurait pu l'empêcher. Sans cesse, et sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, l'idée revenait inlassablement à l'esprit du blond, ce qui n'était pas pour alléger le poids trop lourd sur ses épaules, l'étau autour de son coeur. Et, comme en quête de rédemption face à ses erreurs, et pour oublier cette catastrophe désormais indélébile sur le parchemin de l'histoire, il s'appliquait à s'occuper de son unique compagnon de vie, veillant à ce qu'il ne manque de rien.

« -Bien dormi, Nagare ? » Lui demandait-il, chaque matin dissimulant ses propres soucis sous un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant.

Bien sûr, l'enfant ne lui répondait pas, mais même si ce constat le peinait toujours un peu plus, il n'en montrait rien, mimant l'accommodation à leur situation.

Ce matin-là, il revenait du marché, de bonne humeur, et lui tendit aussitôt un petit paquet plié, agréablement chaud, intrigant le convalescent.

« -Je t'ai acheté des Taiyakis, en revenant. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait peut-être, ils avaient beaucoup de succès. »

A l'entendu du terme, le concerné écarquilla les yeux, avant de se saisir du cadeau, observant l'intérieur du sachet en salivant. Autrefois, lorsque sa mère l'emmenait avec elle, se balader dans les rues bondées de la ville, elle ne manquait pas de lui en acheter, amusée face aux regards envieux qu'il lançait vers les vitrines. Autrefois … Plus maintenant. Mais il ne devait pas y penser.

Saisissant l'étrange gâteau en forme de poisson entre ses frêles mains, il mordit sans hésiter dedans, ravi par les saveurs sucrées qui emplirent sa bouche. C'était chaud, presque tant agréage à tenir qu'à manger …

Les deux Taiyakis disparurent en un rien de temps, sous le regard attendri d'Iwa, heureux de le voir enfin exprimer cet empressement et cette joie qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'enfantine, et qu'il démontrait si peu souvent. Il se promit, intérieurement, de lui en racheter la prochaine fois qu'il sortirait.

Le reste de la journée, il la consacra à son protégé, lui ayant également trouvé de nouveaux livres. Il remarqua bien vite la propension du jeune homme à les dévorer inlassablement, ses yeux courant d'un bout à l'autre de la page sans jamais s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il lisait, le gamin oubliait aussitôt le monde qui l'entourait, se perdait loin, tout autant que lorsqu'il songeait, le regard jeté par la fenêtre. Un grand rêveur, apparemment …

Iwafune ne s'était pas douté, tandis qu'il choisissait ces ouvrages, de l'impact qu'ils auraient alors sur le garçon, un mois après l'effondrement de leur vie.

Le soir venu, tandis que le ciel se parait d'une immense robe noire, l'adulte vint souhaiter la bonne nuit au plus jeune, le borda – bien qu'il soit capable de se débrouiller seul là-dessus - puis partit passer la nuit dans le salon, habitué à y dormir.

De son côté bien loin du sommeil, le mutin attrapa le sac laissé non loin par son protecteur, souriant faiblement. Nagare aimait bien Iwa-san, aucun doute là-dessus. Cet homme, d'une bienveillance à toute épreuve, s'occupait de lui sans rien exiger en retour. Il se souciait toujours de son bien-être, ne le contraignait à rien, tenait compte de son infirmité, sans pour autant le considérer comme incapable de se débrouiller. Il souriait constamment, et pourtant, l'enfant sentait bien, sous ce visage joyeux, toute la peine qu'il cachait, la blessure au fond de son cœur, comme une fêlure qui menait de fendre définitivement son masque. Il aurait voulu, parfois, l'aider, soigner lui aussi cette brulure qu'il se devait de supporter.

Mais pour cela, il lui fallait passer au-delà de ses propres sentiments, accepter l'inacceptable. Parler, peut-être. Il ne pouvait pas. Par égoïsme, ou bien par peur, il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même. En était-il qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Cessant d'y penser, il reporta son attention sur ses cadeaux, trois petits ouvrages, apparemment en bon état. Aussitôt, il se figea.

Ses mains tremblèrent, faiblement, alors qu'il déchiffrait le titre d'un des livres. Non … Incertain, il tourna les premières pages de l'œuvre. Aucun doute possible. L'émotion lui brula la poitrine, ramenant à sa mémoire quelques souvenirs indésirables, contre son gré. Il détourna le regard, laissant tomber l'objet de son désarroi sur la couverture. Non, non, non …

Sous le clair de lune, un timide rayon éclairait faiblement les lettres d'or, malheureux trésor qui suffit à rouvrir la porte longtemps fermée en lui.

Le songe d'une nuit d'été.

Comment croire, un seul instant, qu'il pourrait oublier, faire comme si rien ne se passa jamais ? Guérir de cette plaie qui défigurait définitivement l'île de son pays ?

Lentement, ses doigts virent se poser sur son torse, là où émanait tantôt une faible lueur émeraude, désormais synonyme de vie, pour lui. Aucun battement de cœur, juste une chaleur diffuse, comme celle du Taiyaki. Celle des bras de sa mère, aussi. De la petite main d'Ameno dans la sienne, lorsqu'elle passait la nuit chez lui, effrayée par les ombres du noir profond. Une chaleur qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais.

Sa vie s'était envolée, sans même qu'il ne la voit déployer ses ailes.

« -I-iwa-san … » Murmura-t-il faiblement, si bas qu'il le put, comme un appel au secours honteux, mais désespéré.

Aucun bruit, il ne l'entendit pas. Un sanglot, alors, puis un second, virent estomper le silence qui régnait autour de lui. Des larmes, salées, brulantes, coulèrent le long de son visage juvénile, s'écrasèrent sur ses mains, la couverture, contre sa volonté même.

Il avait mal, et cette douleur-là, personne ne la guérirait jamais.

« -Nagare ? »

Alerté par les sanglots, lesquels se révélaient plus bruyant que l'appelle au secours de son protégé, Iwafune accourut, inquiet. Le spectacle face à lui, soit le visage ruisselant de larmes, scintillant parmi ses longues mèches sombres, parla pour le jeune homme. Il n'eut pas besoin d'un mot, l'adulte comprit. Il craquait. Il assimilait enfin ce qu'il rejetait alors de toutes ses forces. Et, plus que jamais, il nécessitait son soutien.

Lentement, le blond s'approcha, s'assit près du blessé, qui se réfugia comme il le pouvait contre lui, avide de chaleur humaine, d'affection, tout ce qui aurait pu lui permettre de combler la plaie béante en lui.

« -I-ils sont … » Peinant à parler, il en ressentait pourtant le besoin pressant, exprimer cette douleur, la faire sortir, la partager avec le seul capable de le comprendre, l'unique autre survivant de la catastrophe. « Ils sont mort … A-ameno … Et maman … papa … tous …

-Je sais, Nagare … » D'une tendresse sans pareille, Iwa le serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux.

« -P-plus jamais … »

Plus jamais quoi ? Leur parler ? Marcher ? Vivre comme avant ? Tant de choses … Trop de choses. Il ne pouvait tout dire, tout saisir lui-même, de l'étendue de cette perte. Avec le temps, jours après jours, il réaliserait un peu plus ce que la table de Dresde lui arracha. Ce qu'il lui manquait. Et il apprendrait à faire avec, comme tout le monde.

« -C'est fini, petit … » Comprenant, lui, l'immensité de sa blessure, son semblable ne cessa de le rassurer. « Les choses iront mieux, maintenant. Même si ça doit être dur, ça ira mieux … »


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les gens !

Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Pour l'instant, ça avance doucement, les liens se tissent, mais l'histoire bougera un peu plus d'ici quelques chapitres.

Merci à ceux qui lisent, et particulièrement à Saiken-chan pour ses reviews qui me motivent à poursuivre, ça fait vraiment plaisir de les lire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

Chapitre 2

Seuls au monde

Iwa sourit faiblement, songeur, alors qu'il séparait équitablement, dans deux bols différents, le riz vinaigré qu'il venait de préparer, pour son petit protégé et sa propre personne. Nagare aimait bien ce plat, aussi simple fut-il, mais y préférait tout de même les taiyakis qu'il ramenait parfois de ses visites en ville. Il le comprenait, d'un certain coté, ces friandises attiraient tous les enfants du quartier.

« -C'est bientôt prêt, petit ! »

D'ici, il pouvait apercevoir, au bout de l'étroit couloir menant à la chambre du gamin, le visage de son interlocuteur tourné vers lui, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Le soleil matinal éclairait son visage pâle, cette peau presque diaphane, en contraste total avec ses longues mèches ténébreuses, désordonnées.

« -Bien, Iwa-san. » Répondit-il poliment, avant de retourner à la lecture de son livre, qu'il tenait incliné au-dessus de son visage, faute de pouvoir s'assoir convenablement.

Cette vision le rassura. Depuis quelques jours, et après une nuit particulièrement brutale pour l'enfant, il retrouvait enfin la parole. Et, bien qu'il ne soit pas de nature loquasse, son protecteur préférait de loin ces quelques mots opposés au silence oppressant qui régnait tantôt. Cependant, il restait encore bon nombre de choses que le roi gris se devait de lui expliquer, à commencer par sa nature de roi, justement. Comment réagirait le concerné, lorsqu'il lui conterait la vérité sur leur rôle, et le sien, dans l'atroce incident qu'ils maudissaient chacun ?

Chassant l'appréhension de son esprit, le cuisinier improvisé s'approcha, les bols fumants en main, rejoignant rapidement l'oisillon. Leur appartement n'était pas bien grand, aussi, il ne se trouvait jamais loin de lui.

Intérieurement, il remercia celui qui lui trouva cet abri, un ami de longue date, qui lui devait quelques services, et avec qui il gardait d'ailleurs contact en cas d'ennui. Pas un membre de son clan, il n'en restait aucun, mais une connaissance qu'il appréciait fortement, la seule qu'il lui restait, en dehors de Nagare.

« -Merci, Iwa-san. » lâcha d'ailleurs ce dernier, alors qu'il récupérait son riz.

« -C'est normal. » Son bienfaiteur lui sourit, tendre, avant de l'aider à se redresser, le callant comme à chaque fois à l'aide de ses oreillers.

A priori, le roi vert pouvait se débrouiller seul pour se sustenter, mais il préférait tout de même rester près de lui, et veiller discrètement au bon déroulement du repas. Un accident arrivait vite, et bien que le survivant soit encore capable de se démener sur certain point, il n'en restait pas moins en difficulté.

Et puis, Iwafune devait bien l'avouer, il aimait passer du temps avec lui, même s'il craignait souvent de l'importuner.

« -Iwa-san, puis-je vous poser une question ? » Demanda soudain l'énigmatique gamin, son bol à moitié vide.

« -Je suis là pour y répondre, petit. C'est à quel sujet ? »

Habité au jeune homme peu causant, le blond se trouvait surprit de cette soudaine curiosité. S'étonnait-il enfin de la lueur émeraude émanant de sa poitrine, ou bien des inexplicables sources de l'incident Kagutsu ? A moins que le sujet de sa question ne soit tout autre, plus personnel, peut-être. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient que peu de choses l'un de l'autre, pour l'instant.

-Je me demandais … » Il parut chercher ses mots, un instant, hésiter, avant de planter son regard insondable dans les iris clairs du plus âgé. « Lorsque vous m'avez récupéré, nous ne nous trouvions pas ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. » Acquiesça son vis-à-vis.

« -Où étions-nous ? »

Iwa hésita à répondre, perturbé par les interrogations de son petit protégé. Devait-il lui expliquer quel rôle il occupait, précédemment ? Il n'en éprouvait pas la moindre envie, cette période de sa vie, si proche, lui semblait pourtant terriblement lointaine, comme un souvenir flou dont il ne voulait plus rien savoir.

Songeant que Nagare ne demandait apparemment rien de bien précis ni d'indiscret, il décida de lui offrit la réponse la plus vague qu'il trouva, arrangée à sa manière.

« -Dans une vieille église, qui en a pris un sacré coup, après cette catastrophe … Mais je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de toi décemment, là-bas, alors je suis vite parti.

-Bien … »

Si la réponse ne le frustra nullement – il ne comptait pas brusquer son hôte, mais il avait bien remarqué, posé sur une étagère, le pendentif en forme de croix – un autre détail le perturbait. Détail qui lui trottait en tête depuis un temps déjà, car, si son protecteur se rendait régulièrement en ville, son propre monde se résumait à ce lit, cette chambre aux murs gris, ses livres, et la splendide vue que lui offrait l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Parfois, il repensait à son ancienne demeure, les rues où il jouait tantôt, l'arbre sous lequel il s'asseyait pour lire en compagnie d'Ameno. A quoi ressemblait ces lieux empreints de souvenirs, désormais ?

« -Tu voulais autre chose ? » Le devança Iwafune, remarquant son regard perdu, la brève hésitation dans ses propos.

« -En effet. J'aurais une requête à vous soumettre, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit pas réalisable, et gênante pour vous, qui plus est.

-Ca, c'est à moi d'en juger, Nagare. » Lui fit remarquer le concerné, amusé.

L'enfant hocha faiblement la tête. Après tout, il ne risquait rien à demander, mais il n'était pas certain lui-même de ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Et s'il ne supportait pas la vue de son ancien chez lui, dévasté, peut-être inexistant, désormais ? Les rues balayées par le souffle destructeur de l'épée azurée, quoi de plus sûr pour raviver la douleur sourde que lui évoquait sa vie passée ? Il le fallait, pourtant. Qu'il le voit, qu'il comprenne, et qu'il puisse enfin tirer un trait sur tout ça, s'adapter pleinement à cette nouvelle existence au côté de son étrange compagnon. Un mal pour un bien.

« -Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais retourner chez moi. Je veux savoir ce qui est advenu de l'endroit où j'ai vécu. »

Le pseudo-cuisinier se mordit la lèvre, discrètement. Il comprit aussitôt l'importance de cette requête aux yeux de l'enfant, à quel point elle l'éprouverait, mais aussi combien elle l'aiderait à avancer par la suite. Pouvait-il vraiment lui refuser une telle demande, bien qu'ayant conscience des risques qu'il encourait ?

En effet, jusqu'alors, il n'avait toujours pas pu s'assurer de la nature des pouvoirs de son protégé. Enfermé ici, le jeune roi ne risquait rien, mais dehors, à la vue de tous ? Un surplus d'émotion pouvait le pousser à matérialiser son épée, inconsciemment, et il connaissait les dangers qu'un tel acte présentait. D'un autre côté, tôt ou tard, le gamin finirait par révéler l'étendue de ses capacités, s'inquiéter d'un incident inévitable ne rimait à rien. Il espérait seulement que les autres pions de la table de Dresde ne prendraient pas conscience de son existence …

« -Je dois pouvoir t'arranger ça. » Lui affirma le blond en souriant, avant tout soucieux de son bien-être.

Le visage du plus jeune s'éclaira comme rarement, avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance, affichant pour seul symbole de contentement un sourire reconnaissant. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, tout en terminant leur repas, puis l'adulte rallongea le garçon, avant de récupérer les bols est leurs baguettes, s'empressant de nettoyer et ranger le tout. La demande de Nagare le motivait soudain, il tenait particulièrement à aider son semblable du mieux qu'il le pouvait, même s'il devait pour cela prendre quelques risques. Prêt à tenter le jeu il attrapa son téléphone – son seul lien avec son unique autre ami – avant d'y composer son numéro.

« -Ash ? » S'exclama-t-il, souriant. « Oui, c'est moi, encore. Merci pour ton appartement, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait, sans toi. » Ils discutèrent un moment, avant qu'il n'entre dans le vif du sujet. « J'aurais encore besoin de ton aide, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvenant. Il me faudrait un matériel particulier … »

xoxoxox

Satisfait, Iwafune observa le matériel, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Comme toujours, il pouvait compter sur Ash pour lui livrer ce qu'il lui fallait. Le jeune homme démontrait un talent hors pair pour dégoter ce que chacun demandait, mais en toute honnêteté, le blond ne savait pas le moins du monde comment son proche ami se débrouillait pour acquérir le tout. Enfin, ce n'était plus son problème, maintenant. Il ne pouvait que le remercier, et observer le fauteuil roulant à ses pieds.

« -Merci, Ash ! » S'écria-t-il aussitôt, reconnaissant.

« -Normal, Iwa. Pas de quoi remercier. »

L'homme face à lui – plutôt jeune, les cheveux d'une attrayante couleur argentée, rejetés en arrière, dégageant son visage fin et son regard vert d'eau – peinait encore à s'exprimer, ce constat amusa le roi. Il ne laissa cependant pas la moindre remarque lui échapper, peu soucieux de ses petits défauts de langue. En revanche, le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains l'intrigua. Une épaisse poche noire, repliée, que son interlocuteur lui tendit après une brève hésitation. Que lui offrait-il là ?

« -Ça allait avec fauteuil, ancien propriétaire le donnait aussi. » Il toussota faiblement, gêné – par son expression, peut-être ? « Utile pour le petit, je pense.

-Je te remercie encore, alors. Je verrai ça plus tard. »

Le protecteur de Nagare posa le tas sur le fauteuil, satisfait de leurs affaires. Avec ça il pourrait aisément déplacer l'oisillon jusqu'au lieu de l'accident, même si le terrain restait difficilement praticable. Il ne manquait pas de force, de toute façon.

Ouvrant sa chemise, il en tira une certaines sommes, dissimulée dans une poche intérieure, qu'il recompta, avant d'interroger son vis-à-vis au sujet de leur petit échange.

« -Combien je te dois, Ash ?

-Pense pas ça ! » Refusa-t-il aussi tôt, avant de lui sourire, sincère. « Te dois beaucoup, c'est normal. Pense pas payer. »

Surprit – et tout de même soucieux de ne pas priver son curieux contact, lequel ne rechignait jamais à lui venir en aide – Iwafune insista un moment, mais rien n'y fit, son ami n'accepta pas qu'il paya le service rendu. Quelque part, pourtant, sa générosité l'arrangeait, il ne possédait pas d'innombrables fortunes, et l'argent ainsi économisé ne lui serait pas de trop pour prendre soin du petit roi.

xoxoxox

Contrairement aux autres jours, le jeune invalide ne lisait pas. Aujourd'hui, il laissait ses passionnants ouvrages de côté, posé sur une table non loin de lui, et resta tout simplement allongé sur son lit, pensif, perdu dans un monde lointain, l'univers mystérieux de ses pensées les plus intimes. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de question à poser, lesquelles ne trouvaient pour l'instant pas de réponse plausible dans son esprit d'enfant, cependant, il était trop tôt, il ne pouvait les soumettre à son bienfaiteur, tout du moins, pas avant que ce dernier ne lui ai montré ce qu'il désirait tant voir. D'abord, il voulait constater, réaliser pleinement, faire face. Ensuite, il chercherait à comprendre les causes. Chaque chose en son temps.

« -Nagare, tu dors encore ? » S'écria soudain une voix claire, fort appréciable, qui lui arracha un sourire.

« -Non, Iwa-san. » Il ajouta, ayant bien remarqué l'anormalement longue absence de son unique colocataire. « Vous étiez parti faire les courses ?

-On peut dire ça … »

Un bruit étrange attira son attention. Le nouveau venu semblait se dépêtrer comme il le pouvait. Avec quoi cependant, il n'en savait rien. Que ramenait-il du marché, cette fois ? Il l'entendit jurer malgré lui, et l'objet non identifié tapa contre l'un des murs de l'appartement. Surprit, il crut reconnaitre un faible grincement, puis le son du caoutchouc crissant sur le sol. Au moins, il pouvait être certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Tayakis …

« -Vous avez acheté quelque chose d'inhabituel. » Nota-t-il tout haut, curieux.

« -Ça, tu peux le dire ! »

Il rit, apparemment d'excellente humeur, puis, après de laborieux efforts, débarqua enfin dans la chambre, poussant devant ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un fauteuil roulant. Deux larges roues blanches, d'apparence usée, un tissu vert sombre en guise de dossier et d'assise, le tout accommodé de deux plateformes pour caller les pieds d'un quelconque patient.

Comprenant, Nagare écarquilla les yeux. Non …

« -Iwa-san … » Murmura-t-il, regrettant un instant de ne pouvoir bouger pour s'approcher.

« -Il est assez rudimentaire, mais il devrait tenir la route. Avec ça, je vais pouvoir te sortir plus souvent, petit ! »

Profondément touché par l'attention dont il venait de faire preuve, le jeune infirme lui jeta un regard emplit de reconnaissance, comme il n'en laissa jusqu'alors jamais voir. Il désirait pouvoir se déplacer, certes, mais le porter aurait largement suffit. Il ne pesait pas bien lourd, fluet de nature, et le blond démontrait déjà de sa facilité à le soulever chaque fois qu'il devait l'aider à se rendre dans la salle de bain. Pourtant, cet effort, il venait de le faire, pour lui, pour répondre à cette requête si importante à ses yeux, et, toujours, sans rien lui demander en retour …

« -Merci beaucoup. » Finit-il par lâcher, ne trouvant d'autre mot pour lui exprimer sa gratitude.

« -Tu me remercieras lorsque je t'aurai emmené faire un tour en ville avec. Mais pour l'instant, on va commencer par un tour dans la cuisine. Ça te dirait de prendre ton repas autour d'une table, pour une fois ? »

Nagare hocha la tête, attiré par l'idée, laquelle lui apporterait un semblant de normalité, au cœur de ce quotidien bien éloigné de son habituel mode de vie.

Iwafune s'occupa donc du repas, comme chaque jour, et disposa cette fois les deux assiettes sur la table haute de la cuisine, presque aussi impatient que son petit compagnon. Le garçon paraissait bien heureux, depuis qu'il avait aperçu le fauteuil, et ce bonheur-là contaminait le jeune adulte. Quelque part, et sans s'en rendre compte, l'infirme le poussait à s'accrocher, malgré la dureté de son sort, le deuil de son ancienne vie. Il lui offrait une raison de se donner corps et âmes. Un but, prendre soin de lui, l'aider tout autant qu'il aidait.

Une fois le tout préparé, il s'approcha du lit, et découvrit le sujet de ses attentions, avant de passer l'un de ses bras sous ses jambes, l'autre derrière son dos, le soulevant sans encombre. Bien que le trajet se révéla particulièrement court, le petit être eut immédiatement le réflexe de passer son propre bras autour de ses épaules, agrippant sa frêle main à la fourrure noire de la capuche de sa veste. Le cuisiner déposa ensuite son fardeau sur le fauteuil, puis cala correctement son dos contre le dossier, ses pieds sur les supports prévus à cet effet, afin qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise. De lui-même, l'infirme posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, quelque peu surpris par cette nouvelle position. Elle ne lui déplut pas, cependant, et il s'en accommoda bien vite.

« -Alors, petit prince ? » Plaisanta amicalement l'adulte.

« -Le prince est à son aise. » Répondit le concerné, souriant, tournant légèrement la tête pour observer la pièce autour de lui sous un angle inédit.

« -Bien, dans ce cas, je m'empresse de vous délivrer votre repas ! »

Il le conduisit ainsi dans la cuisine, bien heureux du sourire satisfait qu'il pouvoir admirer sur ses fines lèvres. Pour l'instant, la trouvaille d'Ash se révélait fort plaisante. Mais, qu'en penserait-il, une fois qu'il lui faudrait inévitablement amener l'enfant sur les lieux de son passé, de ses désirs ? Il ne sourirait plus, alors. Lui poserait-il enfin les ultimes questions, celles qui lui délivreraient les clefs de l'incident majeur de leur vie, et particulièrement de la sienne ?

xoxoxox

Une fois le soir venu, le soleil dissimulé sous une épaisse couche d'immeubles plus hauts les uns que les autres, Iwa et son protégé rentèrent à l'appartement, tous deux pleinement comblés par la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. D'un commun accord, tacite, mais clair pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils n'initièrent pas le jour même leur petite visite sur les lieux ravagés par la chute de l'épée de Kagutsu. Demain, pas aujourd'hui.

Nagare eut ainsi le loisir de découvrir les rues de son nouveau lieu de vie, le rire des enfants insouciants qui couraient le long des couloirs ruraux, l'odeur des taiyakis tout chaud – le blond lui en acheta d'ailleurs quelques-uns – la chaleur de l'astre d'or sur la peau pâle de ses mains découvertes. Tantôt, le regard des autres, curieux, se posait sur lui, et sur le fauteuil que son compagnon de promenade poussait, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Lui aussi, plus jeune, il dévisageait les infirmes de la même manière, sans comprendre, et sans savoir, surtout. Plutôt que de s'attarder sur ce petit désagrément, il préféra profiter pleinement de la journée offerte, jusqu'à ce que la nuit approche, les poussant à rentrer.

« -Alors, cette petite balade ?

-Les taiyakis sont encore meilleurs, aussi chauds. » Conclut le garçon.

Ces quelques mots amusèrent leur destinataire. Au moins, il savait de quelle manière lui faire plaisir à coup sûr.

Sans plus attendre, Iwafune poussa le jeune homme jusque dans sa chambre, prenant grand soin de ne pas faire taper ses genoux contre les murs de l'appartement. Le couloir était étroit, il ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser, ni de lui causer un quelconque désagrément. Une fois dans la pièce, il nota alors le paquet présent sur le lit, celui qu'Ash lui donna en supplément. Hâté à l'idée de faire part de son petit cadeau au concerné, il en oublia de vérifier le contenu du sac, lequel l'intriguait maintenant bien plus. Il ne fut pas le seul, d'ailleurs, à se poser des questions, le plus jeune fixait lui aussi la poche avec attention.

« - De qui s'agit-il, Iwa-san ?

-J'ai eu droit à un supplément, avec le fauteuil. » Expliqua-t-il calmement, le poussant jusqu'au lit, avant de dégager le paquet pour l'y allonger convenablement. « C'était à l'ancien proprio, apparemment.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'ouvrir maintenant, en ce cas ?

-Excellente idée, petit ! »

Et, sans le faire patienter davantage, il saisit la poche noire, lui aussi particulièrement curieux à son sujet. La soupesant, il constata d'abord son étonnante légèreté, elle ne contenait rien de bien lourd. Pas de la nourriture, il l'aurait senti, et son fournisseur se serait chargé de le prévenir. De même pour un objet dangereux ou de fragile, pas une arme, pas de vaisselle. Mais ce devait au moins être utile, sans quoi Ash ne prendrait pas même la peine de le lui donner.

Plongeant enfin la main dedans, il senti un tissu soupe, agréable au touché, puis quelque chose de bien plus solide, lui rappelant le contacte du cuir, comme une ceinture. Des vêtements ? Il n'en possédait que peu à la taille du garçon, tout était à prendre, là-dessus. Il les tira donc sans attendre, et resta sans voix face à ce qu'il trouva entre ses mains, les yeux écarquillé, plus que surprit. Une … Une camisole ? Mais à qui Ash avait-il bien pu acheter ce fauteuil !

« -Apparemment, mon ami nous a fait un cadeau des plus … Originaux … »

Il ne trouva pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'objet qu'il tenait. Un long vêtement de tissu vert, s'accordant avec les mèches folles de l'enfant, le tout parcouru de liens de cuir sombre, qu'il pouvait nouer jusqu'autour du cou du porteur, s'il le désirait. De quoi maintenir immobile le plus réfractaire des patients d'un asile. Mais, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, si Nagare ne pouvait marcher, sa santé mental s'en tirait plutôt à bon compte, après le traumatisme qu'il venait de traverser. Certes, il avait lui-même précisé à son fournisseur que tout lui irait, compte tenu de son manque alarmant de ressource, mais tout de même, pareille chose, aussi excentrique, pour un jeune garçon … C'était encore ça, le plus étonnant. Une camisole, de la taille d'un enfant.

« -Laissez-moi l'essayer, Iwa-san. » Demanda soudain l'observateur, accompagnant ses propos d'un regard appuyé.

« -Essayer … Ça ? »

Surprit par la réaction de son protégé, il agita l'habit, remarquant par la même occasion que le tissu semblait abimé au niveau des jambes, bien qu'en plutôt bon état pour ce qui était du corps et des bras – les manches se perdant dans le dos du porteur. Ainsi vêtu, il ne pourrait se servir des seuls membres qu'il lui restait. Désirait-il vraiment revêtir une tenue aussi incongrue ?

« -Oui. S'il vous plait, Iwa-san. » Insista-t-il, apparemment pressé d'enfiler leur découverte.

« -Bien, si tu le veux vraiment … »

Soupirant, Iwafune décida cependant de ne pas s'opposer à la volonté du garçon. Il déposa leur surprenant présent sur le dossier d'une chaise, et s'assit sur le lit, près du plus jeune. Habitué à l'aider, lorsqu'il s'agissait de se vêtir, il se demanda cependant comment lui faire enfiler l'étrange accoutrement.

Confiant, le demandeur se laissa faire lorsqu'il lui retira son haut, remuant seulement les bras pour l'aider à retirer les manches. Comme toujours, son vis-à-vis démontrait une étonnante douceur, attentif, caressant au passage ses cheveux dans un geste tendre, affichant un air semi désespéré, plus pour l'amuser que par réel ennui.

« -Tu ne pourras pas bouger tes bras, avec, tu sais. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Non. » Nagare secoua la tête, avant d'affirmer, serein. « Puisque que vous êtes là pour m'aider. »

Touché, le roi gris n'ajouta pas un mot, ému de la confiance totale que lui vouait son protégé. Intérieurement, il se jura de ne jamais faillir à ces espoirs qu'il lui confiait, comme une main qu'il lui tendait, un appui auquel se raccrocher. Dans leur malheur, le sort leur laissait au moins ce droit, celui de se soutenir mutuellement.

Poursuivant, il fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes désormais immobiles, remarquant combien le tissu se révélait abimé. Le peu d'économie qu'il possédait ne lui permettait pas vraiment de remplir leur garde-robe, et trouver un travail, alors qu'il fallait s'occuper de l'infirme …

Bien qu'il soit peu commun, le vêtement tombait tout de même à pic. Il l'attrapa, d'ailleurs, et notant qu'il semblait fait de la même manière qu'une robe, le lui fit enfiler tel quel, gardant le corps frêle contre lui pour glisser la camisole tout autour. Ainsi enveloppé, l'enfant laissa ses doigts courir sur la surface verte, agrippant par moment le tissu lâche, ni trop rêche, ni vraiment doux. Il sourit. Puis Iwa bloqua, bien qu'à contre cœur, ses bras, comme l'y contraignait les manches perdues dans le dos. Sur la demande du jeune homme, il boucla les liens, y compris celui du cou, sans pouvoir se départir de la désagréable impression de le priver de sa liberté.

« -Alors, comment tu te trouves ? » Le questionna-t-il, tandis qu'il le portait devant l'unique miroir de la pièce.

« -J'aime bien. Pas vous ?

-C'est-à-dire … » Le bond hésita, cherchant ses mots. « Tu n'es pas libre de tes mouvements, comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas libre, tout simplement, Iwa-san. »Répondit simplement le roi vert, sans détacher son regard du reflet face à lui.

Il aimait beaucoup cette camisole, malgré son côté incongru. Déjà, elle démontrait une certaine originalité, laquelle le frappa sitôt qu'il la vit. Ensuite, la couleur s'accordait à merveille avec ses mèches folles, et ses iris d'un gris bleu sans pareil. Il comprenait bien la réticence de son protecteur à la lui faire enfiler, mais au contraire de ce dernier, n'y voyait la pas une prison, sinon celle que son corps représentait déjà. Quelque part, l'étonnante tenue extériorisait l'étouffant sentiment d'impuissance qui le tenait chaque jour, lorsqu'il tentait, sous le coup d'une vieille habitude, de bouger ses jambes, redresser son dos, en vain. Le vêtement lui ressemblait. Sur ce constat, il décida de le mettre aussi souvent que le lui permettrait l'homme qui s'occupait de lui.

xoxoxox

S'il eut encore un cœur, il se serrait emballé, aussi surement qu'il sentait ses mains – solidement attachées derrière son dos – trembler sous le coup de la nervosité. Assit sur son fauteuil, poussé par le roi gris, Nagare peinait à rester calme, le masque impassible qu'il imposait à son visage d'enfant menaçait de se tordre en une grimace apeurée.

Le jour précédent, il donnait son ancienne adresse à son bienfaiteur, lequel s'était ensuite chargé des recherches pour la retrouver. Maintenant, il s'en approchait dangereusement. Dangereusement, oui, car il en venait presque à douter de sa décision. Il ne le réalisait pas vraiment, lorsqu'il caressait simplement le désir de retrouver ce fragment de passé pour s'y confronter, mais dès lors qu' « Iwa-san » le déposa sur le siège de son récent cadeau, son corps ne cessa de le tourmenter, crispé, fébrile, là où son esprit imaginait milles images possible de ce qui fut autrefois sa demeure familiale.

Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il verrait, ce qu'il restait de sa vie. La douleur, il apprenait à avancer avec. Ce sentiment d'angoisse, en revanche, qui nouait sa gorge et lui tordait les tripes, se révélait particulièrement désagréable.

« -Nous ne sommes plus très loin. » Fit remarquer le blond, alors qu'il le poussait, évitant autant qu'il le pouvait les gravats jonchant leur chemin.

« -Bien. »

Aucun autre mot ne put sortir de sa bouche, son esprit le tiraillait également, tant qu'il devint pour lui fort difficile de penser correctement. Il devait voir cet endroit. Pour ne jamais regretter, et se détacher, enfin. Accepter pleinement le futur qui s'offrait maintenant à lui. S'il se décourageait, il n'aurait de cesse d'y songer, encore et encore. Hors, il refusait de vivre dans le remord, encore moins dans le doute. Pour avancer, il lui fallait pouvoir affirmer ses choix, ne jamais revenir en arrière.

Autour de lui, le paysage ne s'apparentait à rien, sinon à d'interminables champs de ruines. D'immenses bâtiments anéantis, une mer de murs déchirés, s'élevant désespérément vers le ciel, au milieu de décombres dont on ne distinguait parfois plus rien de la structure initiale. Au sol, des cendres, des pierres, parfois de larges poutres en bois, des éclats de verre. Plus de corps, depuis le temps, on les dégagea tous. Celui de ses parents aussi, très certainement. Et celui d'Ameno, également … Que s'était-on imaginé à son sujet ? Après tout, il n'existait aucun cadavre à son nom, puisqu'en dépit de toute logique, il se révélait toujours vivant. Le peu de famille qu'il lui restait pleurerait certainement sur une tombe vide. Peut-être qu'un tas de chair non identifiable lui avait été attribué, à tout hasard. Et ce serait mieux ainsi. L'orphelin ne voulait pas se raccrocher à son ancienne vie. Aujourd'hui, son monde s'appelait Iwa-san, et il s'en accommodait très bien.

« -Voilà. C'est ici, petit. » Déclara ledit Iwa-san, avant de poser tendrement sa main sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort.

C'est ici … La peur retomba, instantanément. Étonnamment, et logiquement, après tout, Nagare s'attendait à retrouver la vieille maison telle qu'il la laissa, le matin de l'accident, avant de rejoindre son amie au parc de jeu. Mais, exempt de tout espoir, il ne put qu'admirer pleinement la splendeur de la déchéance de Kagutsu. Pas de maison, juste un tas de pierre, quelques restes qu'une structure en bois méconnaissable, un jardin qu'il identifia au vue de la terre retournée, soufflée jusque dans la rue.

Pas de douleur, cette fois. Juste un vide immense. Il venait de perdre les dernières miettes de son passé. Du Nagare Hisui insouciant, qui lisait tantôt sous l'abri des arbres, sereinement, il ne restait rien. Et, malgré la désagréable sensation qui l'oppressait, le creux dans sa poitrine, le garçon su qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il ne lui restait aucun regret, désormais. Les miettes balayées, il pourrait enfin commencer à reconstruire.

« -Merci, Iwa-san. » Redressant sa tête pour le regarder, il lui sourit faiblement. « Nous pouvons rentrer à la maison, maintenant. »

xoxoxox

La nuit régnait, et pourtant, nul ne dormait, au cœur de leur petit appartement. Couché – ayant troqué son nouveau vêtement contre un pyjama trois fois trop grand, propriété d'Iwa – Nagare fixait le plafond face à lui, pensif. Il avait vu. Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à poser les questions qui le hantaient. Hésitant, il se décida cependant à appeler son protecteur, lequel s'approcha en souriant, avant de venir s'assoir près de lui, comme chaque fois qu'ils parlaient. Inconsciemment, cette proximité rassura l'enfant, et il tendit faiblement sa main vers son unique compagnon, qui la saisit sans attendre.

« -Puis-je vous poser encore quelques questions, Iwa-san ? Elles m'empêchent de dormir. » Demanda-t-il posément.

« -Tu veux en apprendre un peu plus au sujet de ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui, je me trompe, petit ? »

Hochant la tête, le plus jeune resserra ses doigts autour de la paume chaude de son interlocuteur. Apaisé, il sourit faiblement, malgré son hésitation à poursuivre. Le souvenir de la lueur verte au creux de sa poitrine lui revint, tout comme l'image des épées, fièrement dressée au-dessus de la ville qu'elles s'apprêtaient à abattre. Mais que risquait-il à savoir, de toute façon ? Il se doutait fortement que son vis-à-vis lui révèlerait une vérité peu conforme à celle qui régissait son monde. Pour autant, elle n'en demeurerait pas moins la vérité.

« -Je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir. A toi de voir si tu me crois, ou non. Et … » Il hésita, détournant le regard, avant de soupirer. « Et si tu me pardonnes.

-Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, Iwa-san. » Décréta le garçon, un instant surprit par le sérieux dont il faisait preuve, d'un naturel pourtant fort plaisantin.

« -J'aurais pu éviter quelque chose de mal. C'est tout comme. »

Dans son regard, il put lire l'étendue de sa tristesse, celle-là même qu'il y découvrit des jours auparavant, peu après son réveille. De la douleur dans chacun de ses gestes, du remord dans ses propos, des pleurs dissimulés derrière cette voix vibrante de gentillesse, ceux de son cœur, sûrement. Le blond prit sur lui, si tôt qu'il s'éveilla à sa nouvelle vie. Il souriait, riait, plaisantait, prenait soin de son corps infirme, le protégeait, tout simplement. Mais, malgré ses efforts, il n'avait jamais su effacer complètement ses fantômes aux yeux du gamin. Ou bien, était-ce le plus jeune des deux qui se révélait trop perspicace ?

« -Comment tout cela est-il arrivé ? Je … Dans le ciel, avant que le chaos ne s'abatte, j'ai vu quelque chose. Comme deux épées.

-Et tu n'as pas rêvé, Nagare. »

Alors, il commença à lui expliquer, point par point, l'histoire des rois, la naissance de leur étrange règne, le jour de la découverte de la table de Dresde. Il ne s'attarda que peu – voir pas – sur l'énigmatique roi d'Argent, dont personne ne parlait plus, sinon pour le désigner comme étant le premier d'entre eux, et l'homme qui s'était enfui au-dessus des nuages.

Il en vint assez vite au récit des éternels conflits entre les seigneurs rouges et bleus, et aux causes de l'indicent, l'épée de Kagutsu ayant dépassé ses limites. Il n'omit rien quant à son propre rôle de protecteur, auquel il faillit bon gré mal gré.

« -Pour en venir à toi … Les rois peuvent apparaitre au sein de leur propre clan, une fois leur précédent meneur décédé. Mais il arrive aussi qu'ils s'éveillent tel quel, sans raison apparente, au gré des caprices de la table de Dresde, comme les Strains. »

D'un geste doux, il abaissa le col trop large de l'enfant, dévoila son torse, avant d'effleurer sa peau, là où aurait-dû se trouver son cœur. Nagare, tentant de voir ce qu'il lui montrait, voulu se redresser, sans succès. L'effort suffit cependant à raviver la lueur enfouie au fond de lui, et aussitôt, sa peau s'illumina, diffusant en sa chair une chaleur agréable. Il reconnut sans mal ce phénomène.

« -Tu aurais dû mourir dans cet accident, mais elle en a décidé autrement. Et elle a fait de toi le prochain roi vert. C'est ce qui te maintient en vie.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? » L'interrogea ledit roi. « Je pourrais tout aussi bien être une Strain, non ?

-Non. » Le concerné secoua la tête. « Ce jour-là, quand je t'ai retrouvé, ton épée flottait également dans le ciel. »

Il le recouvrit, et la lueur s'éteignit petit à petit. Pas un mot, juste le silence. Le plus jeune pensait, le plus âgé attendait, le cœur lourd, sans vraiment savoir quoi. Il aurait voulu, au fond, entendre son interlocuteur lui accorder ce qu'il recherchait désespérément, pour avoir failli à son rôle : le pardon. Mais le mystérieux gamin ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Lui en voulait-il ? Cette idée l'effraya. Le poids des regrets se révélait déjà pesant sur ses épaules, qu'en serait-t-il s'il devait, par-dessus, essuyer les reproches de son compagnon de fortune, celui-là même qu'il ne put sauver ?

Pour sa part, le petit juge songeait, encore. Si invraisemblables qu'ils pouvaient être, les propos d'Iwa n'en demeuraient pas moins l'unique réalité qu'il devait accepter, pour les preuves qu'il possédait déjà, et la confiance qu'il témoignait à son sauveur – représentait-il autre chose, à ses yeux ?

Sans lui, bien que vivant, il aurait erré au milieu des décombres, sans espoir, sans avenir non plus. La solitude de l'orphelinat, ou la chaleur inacceptable de son arrière famille – si tant est qu'elle ait pu survivre, il n'en savait rien –, il n'en voulait pas. Parce que là-bas, aucun ne comprendrait sa douleur. Oui, d'autre vivaient désormais sans parents, sans enfants, sœur, frère, cousin, ami. Mais ils souffraient de la perte, pas de l'accident. Nagare, lui était un Survivant. Et, de tout le Japon, de toute la terre, même, il n'en existait qu'un seul autre à ce jour, Iwafune.

Il trancha. Ce que loi roi Gris lui révélait ne pouvait-être que la vérité. Il l'accepta.

« -Iwa-san ? » Demanda-t-il simplement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, tournant son insondable regard dans sa direction.

« -Oui, petit ?

-Vous resterez toujours ?

-Toujours, Nagare. » Il serra sa petite main. « Je veillerai sur toi, ne t'en fait pas. Et je ne manquerai pas de te rapporter tes Taiyakis.

-Alors tout va bien. »

Il sourit. La douleur, les souvenirs, tout ça ne disparaitrait pas de sitôt, évidemment. Le deuil allait à son rythme, et il n'était pas encore prêt. Mais tant qu'il pourrait rester au côté de son protecteur, tout irait bien, oui. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que son ami prendrait soin de lui, qu'il le comprendrait. Peut-être parce que cet individu l'avait sauvé, il lui vouait une confiance inébranlable. Il ne lui fallait rien de plus, pour reconstruire, petit à petit, et se construire lui-même.

« -Tu devrais dormir, maintenant. Tu ne tiendras pas sur ton fauteuil demain, sinon.

-Restez, alors. S'il vous plait. » Il ajouta, tirant faiblement sur sa manche. « Vous dormez mal, dans le salon. Et je n'aime pas être seul ici.

-Quel petit capricieux. » Plaisanta tendrement l'espiègle roi, lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux.

Cependant, la proposition de l'infirme le touchait profondément. Il prit le temps de le border, et s'allongea près de lui, se promettant toutefois de retourner sur le canapé de la pièce adjacente une fois son protégé endormi, conscient qu'il risquait de le gêner lorsqu'il plongerait lui-même dans un profond sommeil.

Le petit sombra bien vite, rassuré par la chaleur de son semblable.

Les jours se poursuivirent ainsi, tantôt calmes, tantôt tristes. Mais, comme le craignait Iwa, les pouvoirs de l'énigmatique garçon finiraient par se manifester, et ce bien plus vite qu'il ne le croyait.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les gens !

Merci à vous de passer lire cette fanfiction, comme toujours, ça fait plaisir, et merci également à Soako-chan et Saiken-chan pour leur reviews qui m'ont motivée à écrire !

Concernant ce chapitre, il est un peu plus court que les autres – à peine – et commence à mettre certain point de l'histoire en place, les plus attentifs remarqueront lesquels ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous retrouve après votre lecture pour expliquer encore quelques petits points !

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 3 :

Le réveil du roi vert

« -Nagare ! »

Paniqué, le roi gris se précipita vers le corps de son protégé, étalé au sol, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que ses bras. Les yeux fermés, crispés, il respirait péniblement, laissant parfois échapper de faibles gémissements, comme souffrant, blessé.

Autour de lui, le chaos régnait dans la petite pièce L'unique table de travail trônait contre un mur, les pieds levés vers le plafond, la couverture – tout du moins des morceaux de cette dernière, éventrée – ornait le meuble retourné. Le lit, épargné, se retrouvait cependant couvert d'une multitude de livres, pour certains réduit à l'état de confettis, lesquels s'envolaient, fuyant par la fenêtre grande ouverte, en partie fendue, bien que non brisée. Du reste, le miroir, trop éloigné, ne semblait pas détérioré, sinon une ou deux petites éraflures décorant le rebord de son cadre de bois.

Mais, dans l'instant, Iwafune se moquait de l'état de la chambre. Il comprit bien vite ce qui venait de se passer, et se maudissait de n'avoir su anticiper l'événement, malgré son attention à l'égard de l'infirme.

« -Iwa-san ? »

Revenu à lui, Nagare entrouvrit ses grands yeux d'azur gris - dont l'un se parait soudain d'une teinte verdoyante vive - l'air perdu, peinant à se remémorer ce qu'il venait de faire. Pas de son, de mot, pas même d'image à raviver, seulement le souvenir agréable du pouvoir enfermé dans son cœur qui s'était soudainement réveillé, pour courir dans ses veines, son corps, son esprit même. Un instant, la sensation de ses jambes paralysées, le quitta. Il n'aurait su décrire avec exactitude ce qu'il venait de vivre, seulement, sa carapace, lourde et handicapante l'avait, l'espace de quelques secondes, abandonnée, pour laisser place à un enveloppe légère, vive, débordante d'énergie, tant qu'il ne put la contrôler. Puis le flux se tarit brutalement, aussi soudainement qu'il l'anima, et de son torse émanait maintenant une douleur fort désagréable, ainsi qu'une vive lueur émeraude.

« -C-ca fait mal … » Murmura-t-il, serrant les dents.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir porter sa main, tremblante, vers la source de cette souffrance, mais son enveloppe charnelle, comme rancunière, refusait de lui obéir. Un instant, il se crut revenu au temps de sa convalescence, plus d'un mois auparavant, mais cette fois, il sentait la chaleur rassurante de son protecteur près de lui, et elle suffit à le maintenir conscient, tout comme le son de sa voir apeurée, ruisselante d'inquiétude, qui le berçait.

« -N'essaye pas de bouger, tu n'es pas en état ! » S'exclama le blond, remarquant qu'il tentait vainement de remuer ses doigts.

« -I-iwa san … La lumière … »

En effet, la lueur émeraude qui éclairait tantôt sa peau pâle brillait intensément, mais loin de s'en soucier, le plus âge fixait au contraire, au-delà de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, un détail bien plus menaçant. Elle s'effaça bien vite, mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir l'immense épée aux teintes de pierre précieuse flotter, perdue dans l'océan céleste, comme un mirage, terrifiant mirage.

C'était mauvais signe, Iwafune le savait. S'il avait vu l'épée du roi vert, alors leur régisseur doré aurait bientôt vent de son existence.

« -Ca va aller, petit … » Reportant son regard vers le faible corps entre ses bras, il caressa ses cheveux, doux. « La douleur va passer, d'accord ? C'est juste une question de temps.

-D-d'accord … »

Le blessé hocha faiblement la tête – elle était bien la dernière à lui répondre correctement. Si Iwa lui murmurait que la douleur s'apaiserait, alors elle s'apaiserait. Confiant, il ferma les yeux, et calma sa respiration saccadée, concentré sur le mouvement régulier des doigts de son protecteur parmi ses mèches sombres. Et, comme il le promit, petit à petit, l'oppressante sensation qui le maintenait immobile s'envola, alors que la luciole verte s'éteignait. Après plusieurs longues minutes, rassuré par les paroles apaisantes du roi gris, il rouvrit ses iris insondables, plus serein, bien que toujours secoué par les récents événements.

« -Comment tu te sens, Nagare ? » Lui demanda le plus inquiet des deux, le gardant contre lui.

« -Mieux. » Murmura-t-il, désirant l'apaiser à son tour.

« -Bien … » Il lui rendit son sourire, sans cesser de le câliner. « Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Nagare fronça les sourcils. Une fois son corps calmé, son esprit suivait, et peu à peu, ses souvenirs lui revirent en mémoire, d'abord flous, incertains, puis de plus en plus clairs, alors qu'il cherchait les mots pour lui expliquer l'étrange événement.

Frustré de ne pouvoir se déplacer à sa guise, car bien qu'il n'en fasse jamais mention devant son unique proche, sa condition le complexait, il tenta de bouger, comme bien souvent, chaque matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait. Hors, ce jour-là, il avait senti tout au fond de lui, au contraire des autres matinées, une étrange chaleur, une énergie nouvelle, et aussitôt, un éclair au couleur de son épée le traversa. Sitôt, pour la première fois depuis son accident, son corps lui obéit entièrement. Le reste, il ne pouvait le décrire, sinon au travers de la sensation qui l'anima, avant de s'éteindre tout aussitôt.

« -Je voulais juste bouger … »

A sa manière, il lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de vivre. Iwafune savait certainement bien mieux que lui ce qui s'était réellement passé, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Alors, pourquoi décelait-il, au fond de ses prunelles d'or brun, comme un soupçon de peur, un frisson qu'il sentait parcourir son être ?

xoxoxox

Après avoir écouté avec attention le récit peu commun de son semblable, le plaisantin se chargea de remettre sa chambre en ordre, et entassa dans un coin de l'appartement ce qu'il lui faudrait inévitablement jeter. Il déposa ensuite Nagare sur son lit, qu'il venait de couvrir d'une toute nouvelle couverture, moelleuse, aux teintes grises similaires à celles des murs de sa chambre, tachée de motifs de plumes blanches. Ash la lui dégotait le jour précédent, sa découverte tombait à pic, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« -Merci, Iwa-san.

-C'est normal, petit. Je n'allais pas laisser ta chambre tel quel.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de la mettre dans un tel état. » S'excusa le plus jeune, bien conscient que ses seuls mots ne changeraient rien à la situation.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que toi, tu n'aies rien. »

Il s'assit près du gamin, ébouriffa ses mèches folles. Pourtant, au fond de lui, l'inquiétude restait, se lovait près de son cœur, profondément ancrée. Bien sûr, la seule apparition de l'épée de son protégé ne suffirait pas à révéler sa position au roi doré, mais désormais, il savait l'existence d'un nouveau roi. Comment réagirait-il ? Après tout, au même titre que Kagutsu, Nagare représentait un danger non négligeable, un enfant qui plus est, qui n'exerçait à priori aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs.

« -Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? » Demanda soudain le garçon, conscient des sentiments de son vis-à-vis. « Je ne recommencerai pas.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur. » Répondit-il, surprit, souriant faiblement.

« -De quoi s'agit-il, dans ce cas ?

-Rien d'important, Nagare, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. »

Il refusait de laisser son soucis se propager jusqu'à l'esprit de l'infirme. Pour l'instant, aucun risque ne courrait, le second roi le croyait mort, et s'il se lançait à la recherche du nouvel arrivant, nulle chance pour lui de le trouver. Iwa veillait sur lui, personne ne l'approcherai.

Observant la vitre fendue, il songea qu'il lui faudrait faire réparer ça le plus vite possible, un accident était vite arrivé, et la large plaque de verre trônait juste au-dessus du lit du petit roi.

De son côté, l'objet de son attention songeait également, inquiet à sa manière, l'esprit troublé. Il refusait d'en parler avec son ainé, conscient que quelques mots ne changeraient rien à sa condition, mais son corps l'agaçait. Incapable de bouger – bien que ses bras retrouvaient déjà une partie de leur mobilité -, de marcher, les longues journées passées clouée au lit, ou sur un fauteuil dans le meilleur des cas, ne faisait qu'accroitre sa frustration. Soupira, il se dit que son pouvoir ne s'était pas manifesté en vain, ce matin-là. Il en avait assez. Au début, résigné, la rancœur qu'il nourrissait envers sa piètre condition s'éveillait un peu plus chaque jour. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement se lever, comme son protecteur, gambader près de lui, à l'instar des enfants de son âge ?

« -Toi aussi, quelque chose te tracasse. » Nota le blond, remarquant son regard agacé.

« -Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pourrez régler, Iwa-san.

-Dis toujours. C'est à quel sujet ? »

Mais le cadet se contenta de secouer la tête, et son opposé n'insista pas, ne désirant pas s'immiscer outre mesure dans ce monde intime que représentaient ses pensées. Lui aussi gardait ses propres secrets, après tout. Il n'allait pas reprocher à Nagare son manque de franchise, là où lui-même mentait sur ses propres origines. Il savait, de toute façon, combien son protégé se révélait parfois mystérieux. Il faudrait encore bon nombre de jours, de mois sûrement, avant qu'il ne puisse enfin percer la carapace qui lui servait de refuge.

« -Je vais préparer le déjeuner. De quoi as-tu envie, aujourd'hui ?

xoxoxox

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme chacune de celles qu'ils partageaient. Quelques plaisanteries échangées, un sourire amusé, tantôt complice au coin des lèvres, l'un comme l'autre veillant cependant à ne jamais trop empiéter sur leur territoire respectif. Iwafune laissait, lorsqu'il le fallait, le plus jeune savourer son besoin de solitude. En réponse à ses attentions, le gamin muselait sa curiosité à l'encontre de son protecteur, malgré l'envie d'en apprendre plus à son sujet. En effet, à ses yeux, le blond n'avait nulle autre identité que celle de l'homme étrange et plaisantin, parfois triste, qui veillait sur lui sans relâche. Un nom, un visage, une voix fort agréable qui l'apaisait, cependant, pas de passé, aucune information qui eut pu remonter au-delà de l'incident Kagustu.

Aussi, c'était à ces détails manquant que songeait le roi vert, allongé sous sa couverture, alors que le ciel, noirci depuis longtemps, brillait de milles étoiles – qu'il ne pouvait voir, pourtant, Iwa ayant refermé le volet. Nullement fatigué, le garçon tentait d'imaginer son semblable, des mois auparavant, sans succès. Quels furent sa vie, ses proches, sa famille ? Lui en restait-il seulement, après le vent de chaos qui changea le cours de leur existence ? Son compagnon de vie ne contactait personne, sinon l'inconnu – Ash, si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tour – qui l'aidait à trouver de quoi vivre convenablement.

« -Nagare, tu devrais dormir … »

Surprit, ledit Nagare tourna son regard vers l'intrus, le seul autre habitant de l'appartement. Apparemment, le roi gris ne dormait pas non plus. Et à la vue de la canette logée dans sa main, l'enfant comprit bien vite quelle activité le maintenait éveillé. Oh, pas qu'Iwafune fut un grand buveur, il ne l'avait par ailleurs jamais vu ivre – et bien heureusement – mais parfois, le soir, il lui arrivait de boire. Un peu, assez pour se montrer plus loquace, cependant. L'infirme ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, d'autres auraient cédé à ce vice, de manière bien moins modérée, à sa place.

« -Et vous ne devriez pas boire. C'est mauvais pour votre santé, Iwa-san.

-A plus forte dose, et plus régulièrement, petit. Toi, en revanche, tu es en pleine croissance, ton corps a besoin de repos. » Il s'approcha, tirant une chaise pour s'assoir près de son interlocuteur. « Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil.

« -Non, tout comme vous, il semblerait.

-Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Tu dormiras sûrement mieux, après. »

Nagare secoua la tête, il ne s'agissait pas de tracas, mais de questions qu'il n'osait poser, par respect pour le plus âgé, et par peur de le blesser. Pourtant, à le voir ainsi, elles le dévoraient d'autant plus. Il voyait d'ici le spectre de ses remords planer autour de lui, comme un vautour, l'œil avar, lugubre présage, et regretta de ne pouvoir le chasser aussi aisément qu'Iwafune l'aurait fait avec lui. Il lui adressa un bref sourire, cependant, et le geste parut toucher son vis-à-vis.

« -C'est vous qui n'allez pas bien, ce soir. » Il hésita, puis décida de se lancer. « Vous aussi, vous pouvez me faire part de vos soucis. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais les répéter à qui que ce soit. »

Un faire rire échappa au blond, qui termina sa canette – déjà presque vide – avant de la poser sur l'unique table de la pièce, puis de se retrouver vers le petit être, dissimulé sous son épaisse couverture décorée de plumes. Etrangement, il songea que le motif s'accordait avec son colocataire. Contre son avance, et ses propos en contraste total avec les paroles des jeunes de son âge, il opposait parfois une naïveté presque déconcertante, qui le désarçonnait.

« -Ca je n'en doute pas. Même si tu pouvais bouger, tu ne le ferais pas. » Il s'arrêta, réalisant soudain la maladresse de ses propos, mais leur destinataire ne lui en tint pas rigueur. « Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça.

-Pourquoi m'embêteriez-vous, Iwa-san ? »

Le concerné s'apprêta à lui répondre que le rôle de confident ne convenait pas à un enfant de son âge, mais n'en fit rien, prenant soudainement conscience de la stupidité même de cette pensée. Nagare n'était plus un enfant. Bien que jeune, parfois innocent, ses paroles et son regard, celui-là même qu'il lui servait dans l'instant, profond et pourtant insondable, un puit d'azur ruisselant de mystère, laissait lire une histoire tout aussi dure et éprouvante que celle qu'il devinait dans ses propres iris d'or brun. S'il existait une personne sur terre qui pouvait comprendre ses propos, sa douleur, elle se trouvait face à lui.

Pourquoi, alors, refusait-il de lui livrer le fond de sa pensée, ouvrir entièrement sa confiance à cet être qu'il protégeait, mais qui se révélait plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû l'être ? Le silence s'installa entre eux, sans que la question ne trouve de répondre. Peut-être qu'il s'effrayait lui-même, au fond. C'était toujours plus simple d'enfermer péniblement ses remords, plutôt que de les laisser enfin se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« -J'aimerai retrouver en arrière. » Finit-il par lâcher, se tournant à demi, le visage dissimulé par la pénombre.

A son écoute, le petit confident ne se permit aucune remarque, l'incitant à poursuivre de par son éloquent silence. Iwa se revit, un instant, le regard fixé sur leur destin, matérialisé par ces deux épées de Damoclès. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus pour empêcher tout ça ? Aujourd'hui encore, il n'en savait rien, et cette question le tuait. Même s'il ne pouvait rattraper cette erreur, le désir de l'effacer n'en restait pas moins violent.

« -Des milliers de vie se sont éteintes ce jour-là, et je ne pourrai jamais changer ça. » La langue déliée par l'alcool, il poursuivit. « J'y pense tous les jours, à revenir en arrière. Mais même les pouvoirs d'un roi ne peuvent accomplir une telle chose. »

Timidement, puis plus fermement, la frêle main de Nagare vint cheminer jusqu'à la sienne, malgré l'effort que le simple geste lui coutait. Il serra faiblement ses doigts, compatissant, sans juger ni commenter les confidences de son protecteur, touché qu'il se soit enfin ouvert à lui. Si ces révélations ne lui en apprenaient pas plus quant à sa vie passée, elle lui permettait de cerner un peu plus l'étrange personnage qui prenait chaque jour soin de lui.

« -Iwa-san ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air pensif.

« -Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, si c'est ce que tu veux. » Répondit le plus âgé, souriant faiblement.

« -Ce n'est pas ça. J'aurais encore une requête pour vous, si je peux me le permettre.

-Je te dois bien ça. »

L'enfant ne comprit pas vraiment ce que son ainé entendait par là. A ses yeux, le roi gris lui avait sauvé la vie, tant en s'occupant de son corps meurtri que de son cœur blessé. Il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre les efforts qu'il fournissait constamment pour s'assurer de son bien-être. Iwafune ne lui devait rien, bien au contraire, encore moins pour quelques minutes à l'écouter épancher sa douleur. Il ne se doutait pas, ainsi témoin de leur situation, de la force qu'il donnait inconsciemment au blond, ni de l'espoir qu'il lui communiquait.

« -Si nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière, alors changeons le futur. Transformons cet endroit en un lieu où nul n'aura à souffrir d'une catastrophe semblable. »

Surprit, tant par la candeur de ses propos que par le rêve insensé, inaccessible, et pourtant terriblement alléchant de Nagare, le jeune homme le dévisagea un instant, sans trouver quoi lui répondre, avant de lui adresser un sourire sincère, triste, certes, mais symbole d'espoir pour tout deux.

« -C'est toujours plus intéressant que de passer ses journées enfermé dans cet appartement, hein ? »

Il rit, sans se moquer, cependant, et serra la main offerte dans la sienne, comme pour sceller leur accord. Cette nuit-là, il ne se doutait alors pas de l'ampleur de la promesse qu'ils venaient de concrétiser. Pour l'un, comme pour l'autre, il s'agissait là d'une proposition idéalisée, en réponse aux peines du roi déchu, en écho au besoin d'action du futur fondateur de Jungle. Des mots, juste des mots à leurs yeux, mais des mots qui leur réchauffèrent le cœur.

xoxoxox

« … Je ne crois pas que ce genre de distraction l'intéresse. » Remarqua Iwa, serrant son téléphone contre son oreille. « Il est plutôt porté sur les livres. Mais au rythme où il les lit, je ne pourrai pas lui acheter de quoi s'occuper toute la journée.

-Essaye lui proposer autre chose. » Répondit son interlocuteur, insistant. « Enfant aiment bien les jeux. Je peux faire ça. Pas dur. »

Le blond éteignit l'aspirateur qu'il poussait, soupirant. Tant pis pour le ménage, le désagréable ronronnement de l'engin l'empêchait d'entendre convenablement son interlocuteur, et il n'aimait pas faire répéter Ash, lequel craignait déjà de mal se faire comprendre.

« -Mais Nagare est loin d'être comme les autres enfants, tu sais. Vraiment, je doute que tes jeux l'intéressent pour l'instant.

-Je essaye de chercher des livres, alors. Mais si changes d'avis, dis-moi !

-Promis, Ash ! »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis le roi gris raccrocha, et reprit son ménage. Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement, depuis le récent accident, mais la quiétude actuelle n'empêchait en rien la poussière de s'accumuler dans les recoins de la cuisine, et il ne pouvait décemment pas demander au plus jeune de passer l'aspirateur ou le balai.

Cependant, à ne rien faire de ses journées, hormis lire, manger et dormir, le gamin s'ennuyait fortement. Bien sûr, par respect pour son ainé, il ne lui fit jamais a moindre remarque à ce sujet, mais ce dernier le comprenait au travers de son regard pensif, perdu vers la voute azurée qu'il apercevait derrière la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait l'emmener se promener, tout du moins pas pour l'instant, alors que le roi doré le cherchait peut-être, sans compter que d'après les dernières nouvelles, le Scepter 4 comptait désormais un nouveau meneur à sa tête. Hors de question de mettre son protégé en danger. Lorsqu'il maîtriserait mieux ses pouvoirs, peut-être, mais Nagare s'en trouvait encore loin, au vu de sa première – et dernière – tentative.

« … Deux victimes du terrible accident survenu presque deux mois auparavant sont finalement décédées des suites de leurs blessures, malgré les efforts des médecins pour les maintenir en vie. En ce qui concerne l'avancée des travaux de reconstruction du secteur … »

Agacé, Iwa éteignit la télévision, avant de reposer la télécommande sur la table de la cuisine, las. Il n'en pouvait plus, d'entendre sans cesse ce téléviseur débiter encore et encore les mêmes nouvelles navrantes. Plusieurs mois après la catastrophe, les vies s'envolaient encore. Mais, et il peinait à le reconnaitre, plus que la mort de ces deux jeunes gens, ce fut l'annonce des travaux qui lui serra le cœur. L'existence se poursuivait, le Japon soignait petit à petit ses blessures. Y arriverait-il un jour, lui ? L'idée que le temps s'écoule ainsi l'agaçait, parfois. Comme pouvait-il ne pas s'arrêter, face aux événements majeurs qui le bouleversaient ? Pire, le pays oublierait-il, un jour, lorsque les années se seraient chargées de cimenter cette immense fissure de leur histoire ?

« -Iwa-san ? Vous parliez avec votre ami ? » Demanda le plus jeune, curieux, l'ayant entendu couper l'aspirateur.

« -Qui d'autre ? » Amusé, il rejoignit le jeune garçon, une fois la pièce exempte du moindre mouton de poussière. « Je lui demandais de quoi te distraire, tu ne dois pas beaucoup t'amuser, ici. »

Nagare haussa les épaules, avant de tapoter le lit près de lui, invitant son protecteur à s'assoir tout près. Il aimait discuter avec Iwa, lorsque ce dernier n'était pas déjà occupé à faire les courses, la cuisine, le ménage, ou tout d'un tas d'autres choses qui prenaient une grande partie de son temps. Souriant, le taquin vint prendre place près de lui, veillant à ne pas le gêner. Il dénoua le tablier qu'il portait, et qu'il n'avait songé à retirer depuis leur repas de midi, et le jeta sur une chaise non loin.

« -Il m'a proposé de t'apporter les jeux vidéo qu'il n'utilise plus, mais je doute que ça t'intéresse. » Tenta-t-il tout de même.

Le roi vert s'apprêta à lui répondre par l'affirmative, puis marqua une pause, comme songeur. Non pas qu'il se soit intéressé à ce genre de distraction, bien au contraire, mais, la proposition de son unique colocataire lui donna, l'espace d'un instant, une idée floue, encore incertaine, sur laquelle il ne put mettre de mot. Il la chasse, songeant qu'elle ne rimait à rien, puis secoua la tête.

« -En effet. Mais je remercie tout de même votre ami. Ash, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. » Il épela le nom, avant d'ajouter. « Ash Gojo.

-Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? » Questionna l'enfant, intrigué, n'ayant encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer le dénommé.

« -Presque trois ans. Sa famille s'est installée au Japon en même temps, et ils se sont tourné vers notre … » Il marqua une pose, réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, et se reprit aussitôt. « … vers des amis que je connaissais, pour demander de l'aide. Nous nous sommes très bien entendus, et j'ai gardé contact avec lui. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça, attentif. Il releva l'hésitation de son interlocuteur, mais n'en fit aucune remarque, bien que sa curiosité fût titillée. Pour la première fois, le blond lui parlait de sa vie passée, et il manquait même de lui en avouer une partie. En apprendrait-il un jour un peu plus à son sujet ?

« -Et votre ami, que fait-il de ses journées ?

-Ash ? » Son vis-à-vis rit, avant de poursuivre. « Il passe sa vie à trafiquer tout ce qui fonctionne un tant soit peu à l'électricité. Qu'il s'agisse d'un téléphone ou d'un micro-onde, il touche à tout. Il survit surtout en piratant pour le compte d'autre personne, moyennant une certaine somme. Il s'est tissé tout un réseau de connaissance, comme ça.»

Ses informations sur le Scepter 4, c'était de lui qu'il les tenait. Bien sûr, l'étranger s'attaquait rarement à ce genre d'institution, au vu du risque, mais pour son ami, il entravait parfois ses propres règles. Par ailleurs, si le roi gris ne voyait pas toujours ses penchants d'un très bon œil avant l'incident Kagustu, il n'en restait pas moins que leur lien demeurait fort. Enfin, quand bien même, depuis la catastrophe en question, il avait grandement remis en question sa définition de la justice et de la légalité.

De son coté, bien que réellement intéressé par l'ami fantôme dont la voix lui parvenait parfois depuis le téléphone, grésillant, Nagare cherchait également à en apprendre plus sur le passé de son unique proche. C'est dans cette optique qu'il prit le risque de poursuivre.

« -Vous travailliez là-dedans, vous aussi ?

-Oh non, loin de là ! » Le sourire de son vis-à-vis se ternit. « Au contraire, mon travail s'opposait radicalement au sien. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne …

-Et en quoi consistait-il ? »

Iwa se tourna vers lui, sans répondre. Il avait cerné l'idée du gamin, et le pourquoi de ses questions autour d'Ash, ainsi que de lui-même. Après tout, s'il devait décrire son protégé, il placerait la curiosité parmi ses caractéristiques premières, sans hésiter. Cependant, cette vie antérieure, refoulée, il la raillait sans hésiter d'une croix indélébile, refusait de revenir dessus, lorsqu'il s'agissait de demandes trop personnelles. Il s'appelait Iwafune désormais, l'autre était mort, enterré le même jour que Cathédrale.

« -Je te vois venir, petit. » Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Tu manques encore de subtilité, tu sais ? »

Se trouvant démasqué, le concerné détourna le regard, peu conscient de son manque de tact. Son ami ne semblait pourtant pas lui en tenir rigueur, ce qui le rassura. Il laissa l'adulte caresser doucement ses longues mèches sombres, sans dire mot, savourant seulement le geste. S'il refusait d'en parler, ne voulant pas contraindre son colocataire outre mesure, il appréciait sa présence, assez pour regretter son absence, lorsqu'il sortait remplir le frigidaire, ou s'occupait simplement dans la pièce adjacente. La solitude face au reste du monde, il l'acceptait unique au prix de la présence de cet homme dont il ne savait que peu de choses.

« -Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'en parler, Nagare. » Reprit soudain l'objet de ses pensées, sans cesser de le câliner. « Mais ce que tu cherches à savoir appartient au passé. Je ne me retournerai pas sur ce que j'ai laissé derrière.

-Je comprends. Je ne poserai plus de question, si elles vous dérangent.

-Mais tu ne les oublieras pas pour autant, je me trompe ? »

Le silence qui s'en suivit confirma les dires d'Iwa. Ne voulant cependant pas mettre le plus jeune mal à l'aise, il décida de changer de sujet, et de s'intéresser un peu plus au jeune garnement dont il s'occupait tous les jours.

« -Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? Moi aussi je suis curieux, tu sais.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, Iwa-san. » Fit remarquer le jeune roi, étonné par la question. « Ma vie ne différait pas vraiment de celle des autres enfants.

-Tu es assez loin de l'idée qu'on se fait des gamins de ton âge, petit. Et quelque chose me dit que ça ne date pas de notre rencontre. »

Son interlocuteur hésita. Le blond marquait un point, et Nagare doutait de pouvoir l'en détourner. Alors, d'abord timidement, puis plus assuré, il lui raconta les journées passées à lire, assit à l'ombre d'un arbre, parla de la compagnie fort agréable d'Ameno, des soirées passées à rire avec elle. Le gris comprit, au travers de son regard profond, que la jeune fille qu'il décrivait lui manquait, bien qu'il ne l'avoua pas ouvertement. Les membres de son clan avaient eux aussi laissé un trou béant au creux de sa poitrine, seulement, il apprenait à vivre avec.

Lorsque son compagnon de fortune aborda le sujet de ses parents, il revit, au travers de son récit, l'enseignante pleine de vie, sévère mais juste, qu'il connut du temps de ses études. Il ne confia cependant pas ce détail à l'enfant, et l'écouta simplement, souriant tantôt, attentif.

De son côté, l'infirme apprécia cet instant partagé, l'intérêt que lui portait son semblable. Aborder le passé lui parut bien moins douloureux, alors qu'il parlait sous le regard apaisant du roi protecteur. Il continua donc, un long moment, et s'il aimait pouvoir lui confier ces moments de sa vie désormais révolue, il parla avant tout pour le retenir, le garder près de lui un peu plus longtemps, et savourer simplement l'instant. Il sentait, intimement, qu'Iwafune le comprenait, et le comprendrait toujours.

xoxoxox

Le temps passa, et nul signe de la venue du roi d'or ne vint perturber leur routine. Tantôt, l'adulte se renseignait auprès d'Ash, lequel surveillait discrètement le clan bleu et leur nouveau roi, Munakata, mais s'ils se révélèrent conscient de la découverte d'un nouvel élu de Dresde, aucun ne se doutait ni de son identité, ni de sa localisation.

« Evidemment, ils surveillent les vivants » Songea le disparu, rassuré.

Il resta néanmoins particulièrement prudent. Pour l'instant, hors de question de tester les capacités du gamin. Plus tard, peut-être, une fois la situation calmée. En attendant, il limitait ses sorties, conscient qu'au moindre faux pas, les gardiens d'azures le découvriraient. Heureusement pour lui, son informateur l'aidait également à subvenir à leur besoin, mais il savait pertinemment que cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Il craignait de plus en plus le jour où il leur faudrait trouver une autre solution. Si, auparavant, Nagare ne se souciait – en apparence – pas de son absence, il le questionnait desormais davantage, comptait les minutes, s'inquiétait des retards, allant jusqu'à calculer la fréquence de ses sorties. Il le comprenait, pourtant, passer sa vie enfermé dans un appartement ne devait guère l'enchanter.

Par ailleurs, l'enfant insistait maintenant chaque soir pour que son ainé reste près de lui, ne serait-ce que jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le sommeil. Ce comportement attendrissait Iwa, et, comme pour les nuits précédentes, il céda, s'allongeant près de son unique semblable pour lui tenir compagnie.

« -Merci, Iwa-san. » Murmura l'infirme, soulagé par sa présence.

« -C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, petit. Ton lit est infiniment plus confortable que le canapé du salon. » Plaisanta-t-il en retour.

-Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas plus longtemps, dans ce cas ?

-Je te gênerais. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux. Je suis beaucoup plus encombrant que toi, tu sais. »

C'était bien le propre de son colocataire, tout prendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie, soit pour le distraire, soit pour éviter habilement de répondre aux questions dont il n'aimait pas la réponse. Mais, aujourd'hui, le plus jeune ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire. Sa petite main valide glissa jusqu'à la capuche de sa veste, jouant maladroitement avec la fourrure ébène qui l'ornait.

Il aimait bien cette veste, Iwa la portait, le jour où il avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois. Alors, elle ravivait ce souvenir si particulier, cher à son cœur, sa bouée de sauvetage. Par la même occasion, elle renforçait ses certitudes au sujet de cet homme dont il ne savait presque rien, mais dont la chaleur transmise par son seul regard suffisait à l'apaiser. Présent à son réveil, il le serait toujours.

« -Je veux que vous restiez. » Lâcha-t-il finalement, s'autorisant un caprice d'enfant.

Ses doigts agrippèrent la chemise de son vis-à-vis, son regard vint soutenir le sien, lui interdisant toute réponse négative. Ce comportement étonna le concerné, mais il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. D'un naturel calme, Nagare ne se permettait que quelques rares requêtes, lorsqu'elles lui paraissaient comme nécessaires, et non pour son propre plaisir. Pourtant, et en dépit de cette âme bien vieille pour des traits si juvéniles, il n'en demeurait pas moins un enfant, avec ses envies, ses peurs, ses rêves.

Et lui, qu'était-il exactement, pour cet être privé de toute famille ?

« -Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je resterais avec toi toute la nuit, ne t'en fais pas.

-Vous ne partirez pas pendant que je dors, Iwa-san ?

-Pas cette fois. »

Il le sera faiblement, alors que l'autre fermait les yeux, enfin soulagé. Pour sa part, il songeait, l'esprit soudain assailli de milles interrogations qu'il ne soupçonnait jusqu'alors pas. Comment se considérait-il, face à son petit protégé ? Il traitait Ash en ami, mais se montrait encore trop protecteur envers Nagare pour lui accorder ce titre. Un père, alors ? Il le surveillait, veillait à son bon développement, s'inquiétait, le grondait parfois. Et, plus que tout, il désirait le voir sourire, grandir, s'épanouir. Peut-être bien, en ce cas, qu'il correspondait à ce rôle, leur relation ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle qui unissait parents et enfant.

Satisfait de cette réponse, il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son à priori fils dans son sommeil, un mince sourire au coin des lèvres.

xoxoxox

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les commentaires !

Concernant les explications que je voulais ajouter, je tenais déjà à prévenir que le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir un peu de retard – pas des masses, mais il mettra un peu de temps à sortir. J'ai commencé à travailler sur un OS, sur K également, qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps cette semaine, et qui ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, mais il me faut du temps pour le retravailler, et je vais le boucler en priorité.

Ensuite, je tenais à éclaircir un point de l'histoire, afin que vous ne soyez pas surpris par la suite, la « première partie » de cette fanfic s'arrête ici. Aussi, dans le prochain chapitre, le petit Nagare aura pas mal grandi, même si on n'attaquera pas tout de suite le canon !

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 4 ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou les gens !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec un brin de retard par rapport aux autres, mais comme je l'expliquais dans le précédent, j'ai pris du temps pour finir l'Os sur K qui me tenait à cœur, que j'ai posté il y a quelques jours. Enfin, pour compenser, ce chapitre-là est plus long que d'habitude !

Il attaque une nouvelle partie de l'histoire, et c'est maintenant que Jungle va vraiment pendre forme. De même, la relation entre Iwa et Nagare commencera à évoluer maintenant, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ^^

Je remercie Soako-chan pour sa review, ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent et j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

Les vestiges du passé

Il était seul. Autour de lui, l'ombre noire s'étendait à l'infini, et pourtant, il lui aurait suffi de tendre la main pour sentir ces murs invisibles autour, prison de son corps tant que de son esprit. Ledit corps, d'ailleurs, refusait comme à son habitude de lui réponde, aussi restait-il assit au sol, adossé à ces barreaux soustraits de son regard. S'il ne pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer, son torse, en revanche, s'illuminait, une luciole émeraude déposée sur sa peau, symbole de la peur qui le gagnait. Il le devinait, ils s'approchaient, et personne ne viendrait le sauver. Prisonnier ici, impuissant, comme un rat dans sa cage, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, tremblant. Ou était passé ce pouvoir qui l'animait, la dernière fois ? Cette énergie, ce feu qui circulait dans ses veines, mû par le désespoir, capable de contrer même l'immobilité de cette enveloppe déjà mort ?

« -Iwa-san … » Murmura-t-il, comme un enfant effrayé.

Il allait venir. Jamais Iwafune ne l'abandonnerait, peu importait face à qui. Après tout, ne l'avait-il pas promis, des années auparavant ? Pourtant, ses espoirs silencieux se heurtèrent au vide autour de lui, ce noir profond, et le seul son qui lui parvint fut celui des pas dans sa direction, lents, raisonnant à travers l'immensité déserte.

Juste lui, et ces pas, cette peur grandissante au creux de son ventre, non pas chaude et agréable comme son pouvoir, mais froide, aigüe, similaire à la douleur, plus insupportable encore.

Un geste, violent. On le saisissait par le col – la ligne de cuire autour de son cou, reliée à sa camisole, plus précisément. Ainsi soulevé, il voulut se défendre, s'échapper, se débattre seulement, impossible cependant. Ses bras même abandonnaient l'idée de lui répondre. Son corps refusait de le protéger. Il était seul, indéniablement, seul face à l'ombre opposée à lui. Elle lui revint, alors, brièvement, un fragment de souvenir, ce masque doré, semblable au rongeur. Une longue tenue noir, mais aucun visage, rien d'humain. Son cauchemar se cachait.

« -Iwa-san ! » Répéta-t-il, plus fort, incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste.

L'ombre resserra son emprise, le plaqua contre le mur invisible. La lueur lovée contre sa peau scintillait, mais toujours aucun signe de l'énergie qui obéissait habituellement au roi vert. Condamné à son rôle de victime, il ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre du plus fort qu'il put, priant pour sortir de ce rêve atroce, lequel le renvoyait brutalement à ses faiblesses primaires.

« -Eh, réveille-toi petit ! Je suis là, c'est bon … »

Tremblant, encore incertain de l'endroit où il se trouvait, le garçon ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, faisant cette fois face au visage rassurant d'Iwa, son regard inquiet, plongé dans le sien. Malgré la longue tenue blanche qui lui servait de robe de chambre, il pouvait distinguer la flamme au couleur des prés, symbole de son pouvoir, qui s'éteignait peu à peu, alors que la peur qui le maintenait captif s'évaporait elle aussi. Il soupira.

Encore un cauchemar, rien de plus. Il était sain et sauf.

« - Comment tu te sens ? » Lui demanda l'homme assit près de lui, gardant sa main posée sur son épaule.

« -Bien, Iwa-san. » Répondit calmement le concerné. « Juste un mauvais rêve.

-Encore … » Le blond soupira.

Cela durait depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. Et il savait parfaitement la cause de ces nuits agitées, contre lesquelles il ne pouvait rien.

L'incident remontait à plusieurs mois, maintenaient, mais hantait encore le jeune roi, bien qu'il refusa d'en montrer le moindre signe. Nagare avait seize ans, alors, et Iwafune poussait son fauteuil en direction de son ancienne demeure. Il était coutume, pour eux, de se rendre sur les lieux, encore en l'état de ruine, pour célébrer à leur manière l'anniversaire de l'incident Kagutsu. Mauvaise idée, cette fois-ci.

En temps normal, Ash surveillait les réseaux du Sceptre 4, veillant à ce qu'aucune patrouille des bleus ne se présente là-bas ce jour-là, ces derniers collaborant toujours avec le second roi dans le but de découvrir l'identité du vert. Cependant, s'il ne trouva aucune information chez les subordonnés de Munakata, il ne pouvait, malgré ses efforts, infiltrer les systèmes de Kokujoji. Aussi, ce ne fut pas l'un des membres du Sceptre 4, mais un groupe d'Usagi qui leur tomba dessus.

« -S'en prendre à un enfant … Le roi d'or est tombé bien bas. » Ricana faiblement le gris, caressant comme à son habitude les cheveux de son protégé.

« -Il ne s'attendait pas à te trouver avec moi.

-Et c'est d'autant plus mesquin de sa part. »

Avantagé face au clan d'or, il ne fut pas difficile pour le prétendument disparu de s'éclipser, dissimulé derrière un épais brouillard mauve, écartant le plus jeune du combat, avant de venir se charger des autres. Il les avait laissés inconscients sur les lieux – allez savoir pourquoi, de vieux souvenirs de son ancien emploi peut-être, il ne trouva ni le courage ni la force de les abattre en dépit de son arme chargée – mais commettait alors une grosse erreur : Le meneur de l'escouade les observait de loin, et profita de l'occasion pour tenter d'enlever le gamin. Heureusement pour sa proie, Iwa les retrouva à temps, Nagare suspendu par le cou, solidement tenu par le dernier rescapé. Il ne comprit que trop tard l'intention de l'agresseur, qui n'était autre que de pousser l'adolescent à manifester son épée de Damoclès, pour confirmer son identité.

Dans le ciel gris de ce jour de deuil, brillait une interminable lame incrustée d'émeraude, enveloppée d'un nuage verdoyant.

« -N'y pense plus, petit. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, et je veillerai à ce qu'ils ne t'approchent plus.

-Merci, Iwa-san … » Murmura-t-il, un faible sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le protecteur n'eut finalement pas même le temps d'agit, de lui-même, l'infirme se libéra, soufflant son agresseur dans une décharge tant terrifiante qu'époustouflante, qui eut pour effet d'assommer le destinataire contre un amas de ruines proches. Le bon côté des choses, car il en voyait néanmoins un, c'était son anonymat toujours intacte. A aucun moment il n'eut besoin de faire appel à son propre pouvoir, aussi, le roi gris restait un mort aux yeux de leur ennemi. Les mauvais, en revanche, se révélaient bien plus encombrant. En effet, contraint d'user une part considérable d'une énergie qu'il ne maitrisait pas, le vert eut besoin de plusieurs jours de repos avant de se remettre, et jamais entièrement.

Autre ennui, qui l'inquiétait aujourd'hui encore : son protégé peinait à user de ses bras comme il le faisait auparavant. Ses membres lui répondaient, mais de manière plus imprécise, tremblant parfois, s'épuisant vite. C'est là qu'Iwafune réalisa combien il serait dangereux pour lui d'user de son pouvoir, même en le métrisant. L'épée de Damoclès qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête le maintenait en vie. S'il s'épuisait, son corps en pâtirait.

« -Comment vont tes bras, aujourd'hui ? » l'interrogeait-il d'ailleurs, surveillant depuis lors de très près son état.

« -Comme toujours. Mais merci de t'en inquiéter. »

Le remercié sourit faiblement. C'était bien le minimum qu'il eut fait pour lui, s'inquiéter, se soucier. Il pouvait au moins remercier le ciel de n'avoir rien perdu dans cette sombre embuscade. Désormais, les clans d'or et d'azur recherchaient toujours plus ardemment le roi vert, mais aucun incident ne vint les perturber dans les mois qui suivirent.

Et puis, lorsqu'il feta des dix-sept, ans, jeune adulte qu'il était désormais, Iwafune réussi à force d'insistance à convaincre son colocataire de cesser enfin de le vouvoyer, comme il le faisait jusqu'alors. Cette proximité lui plaisait, il n'aimait guère la relation d'autorité qui s'installait parfois entre eux.

« -C'est normal, petit. Quel père indigne je ferais, si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi ?

Le prétendu fils haussa les épaules, habitué à entendre son protecteur parler d'eux en ces termes. Au début, cela l'avait amusé, parfois enchanté, il aimait cette ambiance familiale qui s'instaurait dans leur appartement, et qui poussait le blond à se montrer plus proche. Maintenant, l'idée éveillait en lui un sentiment désagréable, car le statut de père érigeait aussi quelques barrières. Ils n'étaient pas sur un pied d'égalité.

xoxoxox

« -Tu n'es pas obligé de commencer aujourd'hui. » Plaida Nagare, son regard peu assuré dirigé vers son semblable.

« -Nous en avons déjà discuté, petit … » Le plus âgé soupira, avant d'ajuster sa tenue.

S'il avait quelque peu vieilli au fil des années, son visage gardait encore quelques traits juvéniles, couverts d'une fine barbe naissante qu'il s'évertuait à raser régulièrement. Ses longues mèches d'or encadraient son habituel air enjoué, piqué d'un regard malicieux, mais triste pour qui savait y déceler cette lueur vacillante. Il portait en ce jour une veste sombre, commune, un pantalon dans les mêmes teintes, de quoi le faire passer pour un homme parfaitement honnête. Non pas qu'il soit devenu un parfait petit mercenaire, mais son travail ne se révélait pas non plus être des mieux considérés.

Car, en effet, Iwafune commençait dès aujourd'hui à travailler.

« -Ash ne peut pas nous aider à survivre plus longtemps. » Continua-t-il se détournant du miroir pour faire face à l'adolescent. « Il doit aussi s'occuper de son petit frère, maintenant. Quatre personnes, même avec l'argent qu'il se fait, c'est trop. Et puis, tu ne seras pas seul, il ne va pas tarder.

-Justement. » Répliqua son interlocuteur. « Je préfère rester seul.

-Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je refuse catégoriquement cette option. »

Quelque part, le roi gris comprenait les réticences de son cadet à accepter une présence autre que la sienne entre ces murs, sans qu'il ne soit là pour le protéger. Depuis l'attaque des Usagis, Nagare n'avait plus confiance en personne, hormis son sauveur. Il se savait faiblement, physiquement, inapte à se défendre, et se méfiait de quiconque oserait l'approcher de trop près. En son absence, Ash représentait un danger de taille pour lui.

Hors, il était impensable pour le prétendu père de laisser le jeune homme sans surveillance. D'une part, ses pouvoirs, même s'ils ne se manifestaient habituellement pas, restaient potentiellement dangereux pour le vert. D'autre part, et malgré toutes les précautions prises, l'idée que leur ennemi ne découvre leur cachette restait à prévoir. Cet appartement n'était pas sûr.

« -Ton ami à sûrement mieux à faire que de me surveiller. » Insista l'infirme, décidé à faire entendre raison à son protecteur.

« -Ash est parfaitement capable de travailler tout en te surveillant. Et, pour la énième fois, il ne te fera aucun mal.

-Ça, tu ne peux pas en être sûr. »

Toujours d'un naturel franc, Nagare n'hésitait pas à affirmer son désaccord quant à cette situation. Mais il aurait pu protester tant qu'il le voulait, Iwafune ne changerait en rien ses projets. Il n'avait pas le choix, après tout. Qu'il le veuille ou non, sans argent, impossible de survivre, et mieux valait ne pas se faire remarquer, s'il voulait rester invisible aux yeux du roi doré.

Une sonnerie retentie. Ash était arrivé.

« -Iwa-san ! » S'exclama le plus jeune, alors que son ainé venait de décrocher l'interphone.

Le blond soupira. Il n'aimait pas voir son petit protégé dans cet état, encore moins lorsqu'il savait les causes de cette peur profonde qui le hantait. Après avoir ouvert à son ami de longue date, il s'approcha, s'assit près de l'adolescent. Nul agacement dans son regard, malgré l'entêtement de son vis-à-vis, seulement une affection sincère.

« -Je serai de retour ce soir, Nagare. Et il ne se sera rien passé entre temps. Ash est là pour me prévenir si quoi que ce soit devait t'arriver, pas pour te faire du mal. Je n'aurais jamais l'esprit tranquille en te laissant seul ici, après ce qui s'est passé, tu comprends ?

-Tu seras à l'heure ?

-Oui, petit. Promis. »

Il hésita un instant, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front, paternel. Le geste, pourtant naturel entre eux, perturba l'infirme, lequel détourna le regard, sans rien dire. Plus jeune, il appréciait cette attention, souriait chaque fois que son protecteur l'embrassait. Maintenant, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le comportement d'Iwa, à visée tendre, éveillait en lui une étrange tristesse. Pourquoi cette distance ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, parfois, de se demander si sans ce handicape regrettable, l'adulte l'aurait considéré comme son égale et non son cadet.

Cette fois, c'était à la porte de l'appartement qu'on frappait. Le roi gris sourit une dernière fois à son colocataire, avant de se lever en direction de ladite porte.

« -Ce soir, Nagare. C'est juste l'affaire de quelques mois, alors soit patient. »

L'absence de réponse du vert lui indiqua qu'il s'opposait toujours à ses choix, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement, pas au vu de leur situation. Enfin, il pourrait toujours lui acheter une surprise sur le chemin du retour, pour se faire pardonner … Sans attendre plus, il déverrouilla la porte, et salua chaleureusement le jeune homme qui apparut face à lui.

De son côté, le craintif serra les poings, plus sous le coup de la peur que par colère. Dans quelques minutes, son semblable ne serait plus là. Oh, bien sûr, il s'était déjà retrouvé seul, lorsque le blond devait s'absenter pour remplir leur frigo et retrouver Ash, mais aussi longtemps, toute une journée, et en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre, en plus … Non, il refusait. Impossible de faire confiance à cet homme, peu importait celle que lui vouait l'ancien gris. Pas après toutes ces années passées en compagnie de son unique ami.

« -Viens, Ash, ne soit pas timide ! »

Entendant la voix enjouée de son ainé, l'immobile se crispa. Et, sitôt qu'il regarda dans leur direction, il put admirer pleinement l'homme qui allait s'occuper de lui pour le reste de la journée.

Plus jeune qu'Iwafune, l'étranger comptabilisait vingt-quatre années, d'après les dires de ce dernier. Il se démarquait de par sa taille, plus grand que son hôte, assez bien bâti aussi. Certainement pas le genre de personne à qui il aurait voulu se frotter, s'il eut été en état de le faire. Un visage à mi-chemin entre la finesse et le carré, une peau claire presque pâle, cependant loin de l'aspect diaphane de l'adolescent. Une barbe à peine perceptible, similaire à celle de son vieil ami. Ses cheveux, en revanche, se révélaient plus courts, rejetés en arrière, d'une couleur argent lisse, l'air doux, en accord avec son regard vert d'eau limpide, sincère, non pas tendre mais plutôt serein, presque naïf. Et triste aussi. Cette même lueur qu'eux, qui vacillait, dansait, troublait quiconque la remarquait.

« -Enchanté, Nagare. » Commença-t-il, timidement, conscient de l'hostilité que lui témoignait son opposé. « Iwa beaucoup parlé de toi, tout le temps, même.

-Enchanté aussi, Ash. » S'efforça-t-il de réponde, malgré ses craintes.

A priori, le nouveau venu n'était en rien effrayant. Malgré sa carrure enviable, il se révélait tout aussi intimidé que le garçon, peut-être même plus encore, car se sachant considéré comme un ennemi. Réalisant cela, le roi vert détourna le regard et inspira longuement, cherchant à se détendre. Il n'avait rien à crainte, son protecteur le lui répétait sans cesse … Il n'aurait pas menti, après tout. Mais, malgré sa confiance envers son sauveur, il lui était peu aisé de confier son sort à cet homme dont il ne savait que le nom.

« -Comme je te l'ai expliqué, Nagare est encore à cran, après ce qu'il s'est passé. Ne le brusque pas, s'il te plaît. » Insista le futur travailleur, soucieux du bien-être de son petit prince.

« -T'en fais pas. J'ai habitude, Sukuna est dur aussi, parfois.

-Et merci encore d'avoir accepté.

-Je t'ai déjà dit, c'est normal. T'es ami, Iwa. »

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, avant que leur ainé ne quitte les lieux, promettant de revenir le plus tôt possible. L'infirme comprit alors mieux ce qu'entendait le blond, lorsqu'il lui parlait de ses difficultés à s'exprimer. Il discerner, par ailleurs un accent étranger dans sa voix, mais plutôt agréable, rien de bien agressif, au contraire.

« -Ça te gêne, si je travaille ? J'ai vraiment besoin. » Demanda l'intrus, toujours l'air intimidé, tentant un mince sourire.

Secoua la tête, sans trouver quoi lui répondre, Nagare se contenta de lui désigner l'unique table de sa chambre, et l'observa installer son ordinateur, surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Tout allait bien se passer, il ne cessait de se le répéter, comme pour s'en convaincre. Iwa le lui avait promis, non ?

xoxoxox

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans la même ambiance tendue, peu agréable, l'un observant fixement l'autre, l'autre conscient du regard presque agressif du premier, sans pour autant le lui faire remarquer. Il se contentait de taper frénétiquement sur son clavier, plongé dans son travail, presque fasciné, sans interruption. Travail qui intriguait d'ailleurs le jeune roi, lequel aurait bien tenté de regarder par-dessus son épaule, s'il l'avait pu.

Pourtant, sa curiosité n'apaisait en rien la peur au creux de son ventre. Immobile, sur son lit, il jouait nerveusement avec sa couverture, tout en sachant qu'il s'agissait là du seul geste qu'il pouvait exécuter. Si l'étranger approchait, il ne pourrait reculer. S'il l'attrapait, il ne pourrait se défendre. S'il le frappait, il ne pourrait lui rendre ses coups. Impuissant, faible en somme. Son regard, voilà l'unique arme qu'il lui restait, à pointer vers son potentiel adversaire, sans relâche.

Un silence pesant les écrasait, oppressant, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'osèrent le rompre. Pour quoi dire, de toute façon ? Ils s'ignoraient, ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre, à peine leur nom, quelques éléments de leur passé, et après ? En dehors d'Iwafune, rien ne les reliaient.

C'est en cogitant ainsi que le plus jeune eu soudain une idée. Après tout, Ash ne connaissait-il pas le roi gris depuis plus longtemps que lui ? Aussi, n'en devenait-il pas susceptible de répondre à toutes les questions qu'il se posait et qui, depuis tant d'années, ne trouvaient pas de réponse ?

« -Tu as besoin quelque chose ? » Demanda soudain son nouveau bienfaiteur, qui venait de détourner le regard de son écran.

« -Non merci. Et vous ? » Ajouta-t-il, forçant toujours sa politesse.

-Me faut pas grand-chose, je déjà mangé avant de venir. S'il te manque des choses, demande moi, je suis là pour ça.

-Bien. »

Il hésita, pesa le pour et le contre. Tout comme Iwa, l'argenté pouvait parfaitement refuser de répondre à ses milles interrogations, tant par respect pour leur ami commun que par peur de son propre passé. Il n'y avait songé, jusqu'alors, mais fort était à parier que l'argenté eut aussi souffert de l'accident Kagustu, pour peu qu'il ait connu le même monde que le blond. Pourtant, il tenait là l'occasion rêvée, celle qu'il attendait depuis des années. Percer en partie ce grand mystère que représentait l'homme qui s'occupait chaque jour de lui, effleurer du bout de doigts la brume qui l'enveloppait, la dissiper.

« -Ash-san ?

-Oui, Nagare ?

-Vous connaissez Iwa-san depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. » Il sourit à la mention du nom, avant de poursuivre, plus détendu, malgré le regard inquisiteur du jeune. « Il a beaucoup aidé ma famille, avant. Et il demandait rien en retour, toujours. Ca aidait beaucoup mes parents. »

Le craintif reconnu sans mal l'homme qui partageait avec lui cet appartement, au travers de ses dires. Le genre à donner sans compter, offrir sans désirer un quelconque retour. Oh, le temps l'avait changé, quelque peu. Il s'ouvrait bien moins aux autres, maintenant, et les longues soirées de regrets qui le hantaient le poussaient parfois à la boisson, trop souvent au gout du roi vert. Il n'hésitait plus, d'autre part, à user de violence pour le défendre, comme lors de l'incident survenu des mois plus tôt, bien qu'il s'imposait encore certaines limites. Mais Iwa était bon, profondément. Il cherchait seulement à enterrer cette partie de lui-même.

« -Comment vous-êtes-vous rencontrés ? » Poursuivit le curieux, moins tendu lui aussi.

« -J'avais moins d'années que toi, juste quinze. Dans notre pays, c'était plus possible de vivre pour ma famille, à cause du régime. » Il s'efforçait de sourire, mais son regard s'assombrit. « On est parti ici, et ils nous ont aidés à trouver le travail et la maison.

-Ils ? »

Le hacker hocha la tête, sans comprendre la réaction de son interlocuteur. Face à son regard perdu, cependant, il réalisa bien vite que l'adolescent ne semblait en rien au courant de l'ancienne profession d'Iwafune. Il en avait trop dit, néanmoins, pour se taire maintenant. Et, s'il se doutait bien des raisons qui poussaient son vieil ami à dissimuler les traces de son passé, il songea également que l'infirme était en droit d'en savoir plus à son sujet. Ash n'aimait pas mentir, ni cacher la vérité aux autres, d'un naturel franc et sincère.

« -Il travaillait pas seul. » L'étranger scruta la pièce autour de lui, mais, ne trouvant de quoi appuyer ses propos, il dut se résoudre à expliquer lui-même ces brides cachées du passé. « Il t'a parlé de Cathédrale ?

-Vaguement. »

L'unique conversation des deux colocataires concernant le passé du plus vieux remontait aux premiers jours de leur rencontre, alors que le roi lui dévoilait l'origine de leurs pouvoirs, et de la tragique catastrophe qui anéanti leur vie. Cathédrale, soit le nom du clan gris, si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tour. Et, se souvenant soudain de la vieille croix en fer entourée de perle, posée sur l'une des étagères de sa chambre, ainsi que de la vague représentation qu'il lui restait de l'église – leur lieu de rencontre premier – il comprit soudain l'immense part de vérité déposée sous ses yeux, en évidence depuis tout ce temps.

Notant l'objet en question, qu'il venait de remarquer sur le meuble de bois noir, derrière le lit de son vis-à-vis, l'homme esquissa un bref sourire, avant de se lever pour la saisir, et la porter près du visage du garçon.

« -Iwa était prêtre, et les autres de Cathédrale travaillaient tous avec lui, même s'ils étaient parfois que des membres de paroisse. » Il agita son nouveau jouet. « C'est son chapelet. Pour réciter les prières, mais il fait plus depuis des années, maintenant. »

Surprit, Nagare fixa la petite croix, comptant une à une les perles brunes reliées par une fine cordelette, certaines plus épaisses que d'autres, sans vraiment comprendre ni le rôle de chacune, ni l'utilité même de la chose. Pourtant, le chapelet avait appartenu au blond, et cette simple idée le poussa à lever sa main – secouée de bref tremblement, hésitante – pour effleurer le métal froid qui se balançait sous ses yeux. Froid, comme le regard de son unique ami, lorsqu'il approchait de trop près ce secret, bien gardé, par ses innocentes questions. Froid aussi, comme son cœur, les soirs où il s'abandonnait, sans trop d'excès, aux méfaits de la boisson.

Mais, étrangement, et agréablement, entre ses doigts fébriles, l'objet se réchauffa, lentement.

« - Je vois … » Murmura-t-il, ailleurs, comme si l'outil de prière lui communiquait à sa manière les souvenirs que l'ancien prêtre y avait rattaché.

« -Il t'a pas dit, hein ? » L'adolescent hocha la tête. « Il faut pas lui en vouloir. Il a perdu beaucoup, Iwa, ce jour. Mais il était très heureux de te trouver toi.

-Il vous l'a dit ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander le garçon, relevant ses irises azurés vers l'argenté.

« -Pas besoin qu'il le dise. Il souriait que pour toi, il demandait tout pour toi, jamais pour lui. Il aurait pas tenu sans te trouver, je crois. »

Touchée par cette révélation, bien que préférant ne rien en montrer à l'étranger face à lui, Nagare relâcha la croix, laissant tomber son bras tremblotant sur la couverture. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres, même si son regard refusait toute émotion, toujours indéchiffrable, profond, mais sombre aussi, deux puits sans fin. Ash se demanda, un instant, ce qu'il pouvait ainsi dissimuler quelque part dans son esprit. L'infirme, lorsqu'il pensait, semblait s'enfuir loin de tout, là où nul ne pourrait entrevoir le fil de ses réflexions. Peut-être était-ce en cette même terre qu'Iwafune venait épancher ses peines, lorsque lui-même songeait, loin du monde qui l'entourait ?

« -Il doit beaucoup vous apprécier aussi, pour vous faire confiance au point de vous laisser venir ici. » Lâcha-t-il finalement tout en l'observant à nouveau, moins hostile, néanmoins toujours tendu.

« -On lui doit tout. Il sait que jamais je pourrais le trahir. Jamais.

Et, croisant son regard vert d'eau, d'une sincérité naïve, le roi vert su qu'il n'avait pas à douter de ses paroles. Le hacker ne mentait pas, tout autant qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Sans partager l'altruisme de leur ami commun, il était doux, presque candide, si l'on omettait son air parfois triste, cette blessure au fond de ses yeux. Ni l'envie, ni la capacité de faire souffrir, en somme.

Mais l'image du masque doré, si proche de son visage, s'imposa soudain à son esprit. Et il se souvint, brutalement, qu'il ne pourrait jamais être certain des intentions de l'homme face à lui.

« -Et votre famille ? Iwa-san parle parfois de vous, mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu l'évoquer.

-M-ma famille ? » Le voyant à nouveau sur ses gardes, et lui-même prit de cours par la question, le jeune adulte se recula de quelques pas, fuyant son regard. « C'est compliqué. Iwa te dira mieux que moi, je crois. »

Comme brusqué par la question, l'argenté n'ajouta rien, retourna s'assoir après avoir reposé le chapelet à sa place, sourit au garçon immobile. Il reprit ses activités, ses doigts courant sans relâche sur son clavier, et à nouveau, un lourd silence vint s'installer entre eux, rompu seulement par le cliquetis des touches noires sous l'impulsion des doigts du gardien.

De son côté, le roi émeraude observait la fenêtre, comme chaque fois qu'il voguait au gré de son imagination. Plus confiant, il regrettait pourtant l'absence de son colocataire, lequel ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs heures. Le blond lui manquait, sa voix rassurante, sa chaleur lorsqu'il s'asseyait près de lui, glissait sa main dans ses cheveux, et lui parlait, souriant, tenait loin l'ennui, la peur et la solitude. Comment pourrait-il tenir ainsi plusieurs mois, alors qu'il avait passé les six dernières années bercé par sa présence ?

xoxoxox

La journée d'Iwa fut pour le moins fatigante. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait en compagnie de son petit protégé, il en avait oublié le rythme de son ancienne vie, le prix des efforts, du travail physique et surtout l'idée de se rentrer chez soi tout en sachant qu'il lui faudrait y retourner le lendemain. Enfin, pour l'instant, il devait seulement savourer son repos, et les quelques billets glissés dans sa main, obtenu au prix d'un jour de dur labeur.

Trouvé grâce au large réseau d'Ash, son gagne-pain restait somme toute assez simple. Il travaillait dans l'ombre – passant pour mort, hors de question de dévoiler sa véritable identité ou de se faire remarquer, il se devait de rester discret – usant de sa force remarquable sur l'un des chantiers de reconstruction de ce qui fut autrefois une ville resplendissante. Plus précisément, il aidait à dégager le terrain, où seraient bientôt construits de nouveaux bâtiments, lesquels rognaient petit à petit la plaie dans le paysage du Japon.

Bien sûr, les dégâts causés par Kagustu ne pourraient jamais s'effacer complètement, mais depuis six ans maintenant, le pays œuvrait pour effacer cette sombre période du panorama de l'île principale. Désormais, il y participait. Et, payé à la journée en fonction du travail abattu, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Cependant, tout acharné qu'il fut dans sa tâche, il ne put effacer de son esprit le visage craintif du garçon qui partageait son appartement, ni l'idée qu'il l'avait, d'une certaine manière, abandonné. Mais, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement pour l'instant, s'il voulait continuer à s'occuper de lui. Avant, Ash, profitait de sommes raisonnables qu'il recevait en échange de ses services, grâce auxquelles il pouvait se permettre de couvrir leur train de vie, mais suite à de récents et fort regrettables événements, il se trouvait contraint de veiller sur son petit frère, et d'assumer d'importantes dépenses pour le bien de sa propre mère. Le roi gris refusait de se reposer sur lui plus longtemps, et de le mettre en situation délicate.

« -Nagare va m'en vouloir … » Murmura-t-il, souriant pourtant.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver l'infirme. Aussi fatigué qu'il puisse être, il voulait s'assurer de sa sécurité ainsi que de son bien-être, constater par lui-même qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé durant son absence. L'étranger le surveillait, mais que pourrait bien faire Ash, si jamais les pouvoirs du vert se réveillaient à nouveau, sinon attendre le retour du gris ?

Pressant le pas, il s'arrêta aussitôt, pour faire face à la vitrine haute en couleur d'une animalerie récemment ouverte dans le quartier. Non pas que les chiots et chatons qu'il eut aperçut eurent pu l'attendrir outre mesure, mais, alors qu'il observait ces petits animaux blottis les uns contre les autres, une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Depuis l'attaque du clan d'or, Nagare craignait la présence d'autres personnes autour de lui, notamment du fait qu'il lui était impossible de se défendre sans risquer sa propre vie. Mais en serait-il autrement, avec un animal ?

xoxoxox

« -Iwa, qu'est-ce que ça ? » S'exclama l'argenté, écarquillant les yeux en apercevant la cage tenue par son ami, ainsi que le perroquet enfermé à l'intérieur.

« -Une surprise, Ash. Pour le petit.

-J'ai bien compris que c'était pas pour moi, l'oiseau. Mais pourquoi cette idée ?

-Pour me faire pardonner, et pour lui faire plaisir. »

Incertain de ce qu'il lui fallait dire, le hacker scruta la bestiole, se reculant pour laisser le propriétaire des lieux entrer dans l'appartement. Le cadeau était de taille, presque aussi grand que sa cage, orné d'un bec circulaire crochu et d'une paire d'yeux inexpressifs, le tout collé sur un plumage vert chatoyant. Plairait-il vraiment à son destinataire ? Le garçon lui paraissait pour le moins compliqué à cerner, après cette journée passée en sa compagnie.

« -Iwa-san ! » S'écria d'ailleurs ce dernier, ayant reconnu la voix de son protecteur.

« -Je t'avais bien dis que je rentrerais à l'heure, Nagare. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » Le taquina l'homme tant attendu, en retour. « J'ai même un cadeau, pour m'excuser.

-Un cadeau ? »

Guettant sa réaction, l'intrus s'approcha, sans dépasser l'entrée de la chambre du plus jeune, où le blond venait de pénétrer. Il put alors admirer une nouvelle version de l'adolescent qu'il surveilla tout l'après-midi durant. S'il restait d'un naturel calme, peu expressif, il n'en demeurait pas moins que la tension présente venait de s'évaporer, instantanément. Son regard insondable lui semblait souriant, brillant, alors que les traits détendu de son visage s'abandonnaient à un sourire fin, puis s'étirèrent à nouveau sous le coup de la surprise, tandis qu'il remarquait la cage entre les mains de l'homme qu'il estimait tant.

« -Nagare, je te présente ton cadeau. Cadeau, voici Nagare. C'est un gamin capricieux, d'une curiosité digne des plus grandes fouines, mais il a aussi ses bons côtés, ne t'en fais pas.

-Cadeau, ce n'est pas un prénom convenable pour notre nouvel arrivant. » Nota le concerné, sans relever les remarques de son interlocuteur.

« -C'est à toi de lui en trouver un convenable, il t'appartient, maintenant, petit prince.

-Vraiment ? »

Ash jura que le sourire du plus jeune s'était élargi, à l'entente du surnom donné par son ainé. Il tendit une main incertaine et tremblante vers les barreaux de la prison doré, tenta de glisser ses doigts entre ses derniers pour atteindre le volatile, sans succès. Ce dernier poussa un effroyable croassement en guise présentation, mais ne chercha pas à se reculer, observant l'infirme d'un œil vide.

Les admirant, attendri, Iwafune s'assit sur le lit de son petit protégé, déposant la cage sur les draps pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre plus aisément.

« -C'est un perroquet, tu pourras lui faire la conversation, si tu te sens seul.

-Il comprendra tout ce que je dis ?

-Si tu lui apprends suffisamment de choses, peut-être. »

Les deux se turent, le roi vert l'air étrangement apaisé, depuis l'entrée de son semblable. Ash ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine gêne, comme s'il assistait là à une scène des plus intimes, qu'il n'était en rien autorisé à voir. Il sentait entre ces deux-là un lien puissant, forgé par leur douleur commune et les années passées en compagnie l'un de l'autre, quelque chose de particulier, qu'il ne pouvait précisément identifier. Comme une ligne floue, mais bien présente entre les deux. Il comprenait mieux, alors, toute l'attention et les efforts que son vieil ami avait déployés à l'égard de l'adolescent, depuis l'accident Kagustu.

« -Fais attention, Nagare, il risque de te mordre si tu laisses tes doigts. » Le réprimanda l'ancien prêtre, alors que le garçon tentait toujours d'atteindre son nouvel ami malgré les barreaux.

« -Il n'a pas de dent, Iwa-san. » Répliqua innocemment le concerné, sans tenir compte de ses mises en garde.

« -Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne peut pas … Nagare ! »

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Sur ses gardes, et malgré toute la bienveillance de son nouveau propriétaire, l'oiseau venait de saisir l'index de l'inconscient à l'aide de son bec acéré, laissant s'écouler une fine ligne rouge le long de la peau de sa victime. Surprit, le blessé retira aussitôt ses doigts de la prison de fer, écarquillant les yeux. Le blond ne fit pas même semblant d'hésiter, et saisit la fine main entre les siennes, se penchant pour observer la petite plaie, inquiet, bien que conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une blessure grave.

« -J'ajoute « têtu » et « inconscient » sur la liste de tes défauts, petit. » Soupira-t-il, gardant la frêle paume coincée entre des mains. « Tu aurais dû m'écouter !

« -Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait vraiment me faire mal. » Le roi vert adressa un regard rembruni à sa surprise. « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser après ce qu'il t'a fait ! »

Mais malgré ses airs de réprimandes, le protecteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au comportement enfantin de son petit camarade, amusé. Réalisant que les rois l'avaient apparemment oublié, Ash réprima lui aussi une mimique égayée, et s'éloigna doucement, après un ultime regard en direction de leur mains jointes. Adorable, vraiment, cette scène entre les deux colocataires.

xoxoxox

Le soir même, le gris s'attela à la préparation d'un des plats préférés du plus jeune, désireux de le voir sourire encore. Il avait bien conscience de la journée qu'il venait de passer, en apparence sereine, et pourtant éreintante de par la peur constante qui l'anima tout du long de la présence de l'inconnu. Mais, malgré tout, Nagare ne se plaignit pas du départ de son ainé, une fois ce dernier de retour. Il n'insista pas non plus, comme il l'eut fait le matin même, pour l'empêcher de repartir le lendemain. Cet effort, son protecteur l'appréciait.

« -Le riz est bientôt prêt, petit ! »

Une fois le diner servi, ils mangèrent ensembles, assis à la table de la cuisine, l'infirme confortablement installé dans son fauteuil – toujours en bon état passé six ans qu'il l'utilisait – puis son proche ami l'aida à se changer, avant de le border sous une épaisse couverture moelleuse, veillant toujours à ce qu'il ne souffrit pas du froid. Hors de question que son petit prince ne tombe malade, il ne pourrait pas même l'emmener voir un médecin.

« -Iwa-san ? »

Souriant, le concerné se tourna vers lui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, la main posée sur l'embrassure de la porte, sa silhouette découpée d'un halo doré, du fait de l'ombre de la pièce, rongée par la lumière du couloir.

Le vert hésita, observant un instant cette homme qui s'occupait de lui depuis tant de temps. Petit, il avait pris, chaque soir, l'habitude de réclamer sa présence la nuit, appréciant de sentir son semblable si près alors que le sommeil le gagnait. Il tenait éloigné ses plus sombres cauchemars, et le berçait de sa voix sereine. Avec le temps, cependant, un certain écart prit place entre eux, comme une gêne, celle-là qui plaçait le roi déchu au-dessus de lui, une limite tacite à ne pas franchir.

Enfin, il ne l'interpellait pas pour lui demander de revenir dormir contre lui, conscient que son interlocuteur éviterait la proposition sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Seulement, la conversation partagée avec l'étranger lui revenait en mémoire, et son éternelle franchise lui interdisait formellement de cacher cet échange aux yeux de l'adulte, sans compter que les révélations d'Ash ne suffisaient à tarir son insatiable curiosité.

« -J'ai parlé avec Ash, à ton sujet. » Déclara-t-il, neutre.

Surpris par ses mots, le sujet de ses propos se tourna complètement, avant de revenir près de son colocataire, se doutant soudain des propos qui allaient suivre. Il n'avait, selon son souvenir, jamais interdit à son vieil ami de répondre aux questions de l'adolescent, mais uniquement parce qu'il n'anticipa pas la possibilité que le jeunot se décide à lui en poser.

Remarquant toute l'attention que lui portait l'ancien prêtre, le jeune roi poursuivit, franc.

« -Il m'a parlé de ta vie, avant l'accident … » D'un bref mouvement de tête, il désigna l'étagère où se cachait la croix, symbole de tant de souvenirs, tous refoulés au plus profond de la mémoire d'Iwafune. « Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Nagare … »

Soupirant, le plus âge des deux s'assit sur le lit, l'air mécontent. Il aurait dû se douter que le petit curieux profiterait de l'occasion, après tout il n'avait cessé, durant toutes ces années, de glisser tantôt quelques allusions à leur vie passée au cours de leurs conversations. L'idée que Nagare puisse le voir autrement que tel qu'il était maintenant le dérangeait, il n'aimait pas l'image que Seigo renvoyait.

« -Ca appartient au passé, Nagare. Je ne veux plus reparler de ça, il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet.

-Ma vie aussi appartient au passé, tu m'as pourtant questionné à ce sujet. » Argumenta le vert.

« -C'est différent.

-Tu penses que je n'ai pas souffert autant que toi ? »

Surpris, le blond écarquilla les yeux, avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune, ne sachant que lui répondre. Non, bien sûr, il ne songerait jamais à pareille chose, ce serait manquer de respect à son petit protégé, d'autant qu'il ne pourrait jamais nier la douleur du plus jeune, pas après les premiers jours passés en sa compagnie, les larmes dans ces yeux lorsqu'il avait enfin compris la triste vérité. Seulement, il dressait une barrière infranchissable, nécessaire, entre cette vie loin du regard du monde, et cette qu'il mena auprès de son clan, des années auparavant. Il avait tourné la page, pour de bon.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais très bien. Mais je ne veux plus repenser à tout ça. Ça ne nous avancera à rien.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en parles pas que tu n'y penses pas. » Affirma calmement l'enfant aux yeux insondables, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence. « C'est même le contraire. »

Frappé par ses mots, la franchise caractéristique du roi vert, le gris se tu un instant. Il se trompait. Il n'y pensait plus. Certes, il buvait parfois, lorsque les souvenirs d'antan le rattrapaient, mais c'était pour cette même raison qu'il s'efforçait de les laisser derrière, d'oublier Cathédrale, et son ancienne vie. Pour aller de l'avant, et se concentrer uniquement sur son camarade, ce fils dont il devait prendre soin.

De son côté, le curieux garçon observait son interlocuteur, craignant un instant de l'avoir énervé de par son manque de tact. Peu habitué au contact humain, hormis celui qu'il partageait avec Iwa, il ne réalisait pas la portée de ses mots, pas plus que son indiscrétion. Seulement, il lui semblait important d'en apprendre plus au sujet de l'unique membre de sa vie. Pour mieux comprendre la tristesse de son regard, peut-être.

« -Si ça t'intéresse, tu n'auras qu'à en reparler avec Ash. » Lâcha finalement son protecteur, détournant le regard. « Tout ce qui compte, maintenant, c'est toi, Nagare. Le reste est mort, alors ça n'a plus d'importance. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. » Songea l'indiscret, sans le dire toute fois. Il sentait qu'il jouait avec les limites de l'ancien meneur de Cathédrale, et ne désirait pas non plus faire éclater entre eux une regrettable dispute, alors que leur temps commun se trouvait déjà considérablement réduit. Mais, d'avoir découvert une partie de la vie de son colocataire, il réalisait un peu plus combien ce dernier s'efforçait de maintenir entre eux cette limite que lui refusait. Et ça lui déplaisait.

« -Et puis, fait attention à ce genre de conversation, avec Ash, tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise. » Ajouta le plus âgé, sans réussir à se montrer aussi ferme qu'il le voulait. « Tu risques de toucher des points sensibles.

-Au sujet de ses origines ?

-Non. » Le blond secoua la tête. « De sa famille. Il a perdu son père, il y a longtemps, et sa mère ne peut plus s'occuper de lui et de son frère. Ne le blesse pas, s'il te plait, Nagare. »

Tristement amusé, le roi gris songea que ses paroles ne pourraient que raviver la curiosité du plus jeune, mais il espérait au moins que son petit protégé ne pousserait pas le hacker dans ses retranchements.

De son coté, réalisant qu'il allait parfois trop loin, sans le vouloir, le curieux se promit de ne rien faire qui pourrait mécontenter son unique proche, bien qu'il désirait soudainement en apprendre plus sur l'homme qui reviendrait s'occuper de lui le lendemain. L'idée qu'il puisse être, d'une quelconque manière, lié à l'accident Kagustu, l'intriguait. Fatigué, il tendit faiblement sa main blessée vers celle de son vis-à-vis, rassuré de le voir la saisir. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Il entremêla maladroitement ses doigts aux siens, avant de lui adresser un sourire enfantin, et, cette fois, le contact des lèvres de l'adulte sur son front lui arracha un frisson.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut les gens !

Merci à ceux qui suivent la fanfiction depuis un moment, ça motive toujours de savoir qu'on est lu. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dessus dans les reviews, ça aide à progresser ^^

Concernant ce chapitre – et le précédent, j'ai zappé quelques précisions – j'avais fait allusion à un « incident », au sujet de Nagare et des Usagis. C'est en référence à un épisode de la seconde saison, où Iwa rappelle au roi vert un événement passé durant son enfance, où le roi d'or s'en serait pris à lui. C'est assez flou, donc j'ai joué là-dessus pour en faire ce que je voulais.

Je précise également que la première attaque de Nagare contre le clan d'or, dont Yashiro parle avec les bleus et les rouges, arrivera plus tard que prévu dans la fanfic. Elle diffère donc de l'animé sur ce point, mais ça ne devrait pas beaucoup influer sur la suite.

Voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fois.

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 5

En désaccord

« -Mordre. » Déclara fermement l'adolescent, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« -Mooodre. » Répéta maladroitement le volatil, dans un croassement des plus désagréables.

« -Non, Kotosaka. Mordre. »

Ash observa les deux interlocuteurs du coin de l'œil, amusé, sans oser la moindre remarque. Il surveillait Nagare depuis près de deux semaines déjà, et bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement se rapprocher, il était tout de même rassuré de constater que le plus jeune ne se montrait pas tant hostile que lors de leur première rencontre. Il ne le détaillait plus fixement dès qu'il entrait dans la pièce, pas plus qu'il ne lui répondait sèchement, presque agressif dans son comportement.

Il fallait dire, aussi, que le petit cadeau d'Iwafune l'accaparait plus que sa propre personne. En effet, le roi d'émeraude se plaisait à répéter inlassablement toute une liste de mots, tout aussi utiles qu'hasardeux, décidé à apprendre à l'animal comment communiquer selon son bon vouloir. Au début, l'étranger crut que le garçon sous sa surveillance se lasserait, Tokosaka peinant à retenir ce qu'il lui inculquait, mais contre toute attendre, l'infirme s'entêta, si bien que le cadeau à plume maitrisait déjà un certain vocabulaire, de quoi amuser son propriétaire.

« -Nagare, Nagare faim ! » S'exclama soudain l'élève, du haut de son perchoir.

« -Ash-san ? » Demanda le concerné, tournant son visage impassible vers son surveillant.

« -J'ai compris, je vais chercher les graines pour l'oiseau. »

Délaissant son ordinateur, il s'exécuta, filant vers la cuisine, avant de saisir le sachet rempli desdites graines, puis de revenir remplir la mangeoire du gourmand. Ce dernier s'empressa de dévorer une partie de son trésor, remerciant brièvement l'argenté de sa voix fort peu agréable, le tout sous le regard indéchiffrable du vert. D'une certaine manière, le volatile instaurait une stabilité non négligeable entre Ash et Nagare, apaisant, de par l'attention qu'il réclamait, la tension naissante des premiers jours. Pour ça, le hacker se sentait reconnaissant envers son vieil ami, lequel travaillait encore aujourd'hui.

« -Et toi, tu as pas faim ? » S'inquiéta-t-il, se tournant vers l'autre habitant de la pièce.

« -Non, le repas de ce midi me suffit amplement. Mais merci de vous en inquiéter.

-C'est normal. Tu es pas très épais, tu sais. Il faut manger plus, Iwa va me fâcher si tu deviens malade. » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter, glissant nerveusement sa main derrière sa nuque, parmi ses mèches claires.

-Je ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'énormément de ressources. »

Face au sérieux du plus jeune, l'ainé rougit, baissant les yeux, puis il se rassit à sa table, laissant sa main glisser jusqu'au clavier de son ordinateur. Il devait poursuivre sa tâche, hors de question de prendre du retard. Plus tôt il aurait terminé, plus vite Iwa pourrait rentrer, se reposer. Même si le blond ne se plaignait jamais de ses longues journées passées à travailler, il remarquait bien la fatigue de son ami, et le souci que lui causait le temps passé loin de son « petit prince », comme il aimait l'appeler.

« -Sur quoi travaillez-vous ? » Le questionna soudain Nagare, toujours tourné vers lui.

Etonné par la question, et peu habitué à voir le gamin s'adresser à lui autrement que sur ce ton méfiant, auquel il s'était habitué, l'étranger s'écarta légèrement pour lui laisser voir l'écran. Ce dernier affichait une suite de symbole, lettres et chiffres, qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement.

« -C'est du code. » Tenta de lui expliquer l'adulte, désignant les caractères. « Tu sais, pour faire fonctionner les jeux, les sites, et l'informatique.

-Vous arrivez à gagner votre vie, comme ça ?

-C'est pas trop dur si on connait bien. » Confirma son interlocuteur, hochant la tête. « On peut exploiter le système de tout un tas de manière. »

Sans s'offusquer de sa maladresse verbale, l'infirme écouta les quelques explications qui suivirent, sentant son surveillant heureux de pouvoir enfin s'exprimer sur un sujet qu'il appréciait autant qu'il le maitrisait. Il ne saisissait pas tout ce qu'il lui montrait, mais réalisa que son vis-à-vis contrôlait avait une indéniable aisance tout ce qui se rapportait au domaine de l'informatique, comme le lui avait expliqué son protecteur.

« -Quand j'ai du temps en plus, je fais des jeux pas trop compliqué pour Sukuna, il aime beaucoup. » Expliqua le génie de l'électronique, dont le visage s'éclaira soudain d'un sourire franc.

« -Sukuna ? » S'étonna le jeune roi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce nom dans la bouche du hacker, ni dans elle d'Iwafune, d'ailleurs, mais jusqu'alors, il ne s'interrogea pas plus sur l'identité du concerné. Comprenant cela, l'argenté attrapa le sac qu'il emportait partout avec lui, en tira un portefeuille dont il ne put voir le contenu depuis son lit, mais dont la simple vision parut émerveiller le jeune homme assit à ses côtés. Il hésita, un instant, puis brandit son trésor vers le visage de l'infirme comme s'il s'agissait là d'un secret immensément précieux, qu'il partageait avec lui.

« -C'est mon frère. Il est petit encore, parce que mes parents ont décidé de l'avoir quand on est arrivés au Japon, quand la situation était meilleure. Mais on s'entend très bien, même si on a une grande différence en âge.

-Il vous ressemble beaucoup. » Nota le vert, observant le carré de photographie glissé derrière la poche plastique du portefeuille.

En effet, l'enfant sur la photo abordait la même chevelure claire, argenté, bien qu'il la porta beaucoup plus longue, ses mèches descendant jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules. Jeune, il ne devait pas excéder les quatre ans, mais son visage, à l'instar du sien au même âge, exprimait une maturité plus marquée, son regard brillait d'une lueur similaire à celle de son grand frère. Vêtu d'une veste grise, qui couvrait en partie son jean, il tenait entre ses petites mains une console de jeu allumée, mais n'y prêtait pas attention, concentré sur l'objectif de l'appareil.

Son visage, néanmoins, ne reflétait aucune gaité, malgré le maigre sourire qui tentait d'étirer ses lèvres. Comme si quelque chose l'effrayait, chose qui demeurait hors de portée de la compréhension de l'adolescent.

« - Merci. » Répondit Ash, touché.

Ne sachant quoi ajouter il rangea sa précieuse photographie, alors que le silence pesant reprenait ses droits.

Comme promis, Nagare ne s'était pas permis d'interroger l'étranger au sujet de son histoire, tenant à respecter la parole donnée à Iwa. Cependant, il n'en restait pas moins curieux, et se retenait à grande peine de poursuivre cette discussion sur le ton de la question. Aussi, pour tenir la tentation à l'écart, il décida de se tourner à nouveau vers son nouveau compagnon de vie, et de reprendre ses leçons, sans pouvoir s'ôter de la tête le visage indéchiffrable du jeune enfant de l'image.

xoxoxox

Le jeune roi frissonna au contact de l'eau chaude contre sa peau, un faible sourire étirant son éternel visage impassible. Près de lui, Iwa se retourna pour s'assoit dos contre la baignoire, comme à son habitude, observant le reste de la pièce, les murs de carrelage rosé, le miroir teinté par la buée, l'unique fenêtre flouée, qui laissait deviner un paysage rural. Le garçon redessina de ses doigts fébriles la ligne imperturbable de l'eau, brisée d'un reflet transparent, jouant à y déposer de nombreux cercles égaux, lesquels se diffusaient sur toute la longueur du bain.

Parfois, son protecteur lui faisait l'effet d'une surface plane similaire, laquelle ne laissait voir que l'image de celui qui s'y penchait, tant il cachait ses propres sentiments, son histoire. Depuis des années qu'il le fréquentait, Nagare se lassait de contempler son propre reflet face à Iwafune. Il désirait plus, découvrir ce que lui dissimulait le blond, qu'il entrevoyait tantôt en discutant avec Ash, ou durant des sombres nuits embrumées par l'alcool que le roi gris ingurgitait. Plonger ses doigts dans cette eau brulante.

« -Elle n'est pas trop chaude ? » S'inquiéta l'objet de ses pensées, sans se retourner.

« -Non, Iwa-san. »

Ses jambes immobiles repliées contre son torse frêle, le plus jeune tourna légèrement la tête, cherchant à croiser le regard de son colocataire. Peine perdue, ainsi adossé, ils pouvaient seulement regarder dans la même direction. Comme à son habitude, et malgré leur proximité – du fait de son handicap, le vert ne pouvait toujours ne débrouiller part lui-même – l'ancien homme d'église respectait son intimité autant qu'il le pouvait, mais en toute franchise, son protégé se moquait pas mal d'être vu ainsi au travers des yeux de son ainé. Iwa l'avait soigné, protégé, élevé, l'aidait chaque jour depuis plus de six ans, ils n'étaient plus à ça près, maintenant.

« -Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? » Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi franc.

« -Ce serait bien impoli de ma part, petit. » Releva son interlocuteur, surpris par la question.

« -Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu sans mes vêtements …

-Ce n'est pas un raison pour relayer ton intimité au second plan. »

L'adulte ne put s'empêcher de rire faiblement face à l'incompréhension de l'insondable gamin, mais n'en bougea pas pour autant. Nagare ne fréquentait personne d'autre que lui, depuis tant d'années qu'il en oubliait parfois les codes sociaux les plus évidents. Et si, comme il le soulignait, la nudité du garçon ne le gênait plus vraiment, depuis le temps qu'il s'occupait de lui, il n'en respectait pas moins son intimité.

Tout du moins, il se répétait ces quelques mots, jusqu'à se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas d'autres raisons de tourner le dos à son protégé.

« -Tout s'est bien passé avec Ash, aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il, réalisant qu'un silence oppressant prenait place entre eux.

« -Oui. Il était content, son travail avance. » Répondit calmement le destinataire de ses mots, avant de se saisir du savon posé sur le rebord de la baignoire. « Il m'a parlé de Sukuna.

-Ah ? Il est assez timide là-dessus, d'habitude, il n'ose pas parler de sa famille.

-Il a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. »

Le roi vert revoyait encore le regard limpide de son surveillant s'illuminer à la mention de son jeune frère, au contraire des prunelles presque craintives, indéchiffrables, du petit garçon de la photo. Nul doute qu'il tenait énormément à lui, l'expression éclairée de l'étranger rappelait sans mal le visage d'Iwafune lorsqu'il rentrait du travail, fatigué, mais heureux.

Lentement, il fit glisser le savon le long de ses jambes, l'observant mousser, les quelques bulles blanches se cachant entre ses doigts, lui arrachant un sourire enfantin. La surface de l'eau se teinta bientôt d'une multitude de fleurs neige. Mais son bras se crispa soudainement, avant de trembler faiblement, comme souvent depuis l'accident. Son corps peinait à lui obéir, et ce constat lui serrait ce qui aurait pu lui servir de cœur.

« -Oui. C'est le dernier membre de sa famille sur lequel il peut compter. » Après une bref hésitation, le blond ajouta, étrangement languissant. « Comme pour toi et moi.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas de la même famille.

-C'est tout comme, non ? »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, rembrunit par ses paroles, sans comprendre lui-même pourquoi. Le roi gris s'occupait de lui comme un père, en effet, depuis tant de temps qu'il en oubliait presque sa propre famille. Mais cette comparaison lui déplaisait, elle instaurait encore et toujours les mêmes limites qui l'oppressait. Il voulait être égale d'Iwa, et non pas son simple petit protégé, auquel il cachait continuellement ses sentiments, son histoire. Certes, il était plus jeune, mais n'avaient-ils pas traversé les mêmes épreuves, la même douleur, laquelle les rapprochait toujours un peu plus ? Nagare savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais, nulle part en ce monde, quelqu'un capable de le comprendre aussi bien que son ainé. Alors pourquoi ce dernier refusait-il de le voir de manière égale, comme un semblable ?

« -Dépêche-toi, petit, tu n'es pas le seul qui a besoin de se laver. Et je ne parle pas de Kotosaka. » Plaisanta le centre de son attention, comme pour dissimuler le malaise qui l'envahissait.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. » Lâcha naturellement le jeune homme, comme s'il se fut agi de la réponse la plus évidentes qui soit.

Interloqué, et ne sachant comment prendre ces paroles, le concerné écarquilla les yeux sans répondre. Certes, son protégé se révélait souvent très franc, sans vraiment le réaliser d'ailleurs, mais à ce point, s'en était presque gênant.

De son côté, l'initiateur de ces propos se surprit à getter la réponse de son ainé, curieux de sa réaction. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à voir le buveur accepter, mais regrettait cependant de ne pouvoir admirer son visage suite à cette remarque. Une fois n'était pas coutume, le trouble du blond l'amusait.

« -Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » S'exclama-t-il finalement en soupirant. « Tu te joues de moi, maintenant … Et dire que je fais tous ces efforts pour un petit ingrat qui prend plaisir à me faire tourner en bourrique.

-Il est encore temps de me laisser dormir sur le trottoir. Tu aurais le lit pour toi tout seul. » Plaisanta le concerné, riant faiblement.

« -Ne me tente pas, je commence à trouver le canapé étroit. »

Il rit à son tour, mais ne put se départir de l'étrange sentiment de malaise instauré par les propos de son cadet. Quelque chose en lui, une partie qu'il aurait volontiers faite taire, ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconsidérer les quelques mots lâchés sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il secoua la tête.

Au même moment, il entendit le savon tomber près de lui, suivit d'un soupire de frustration. Comprenant, il se mordit la lèvre, se tournant en partie vers le plus jeune.

« -Nagare … » Murmura-t-il.

Mais l'infirme ne répondit rien, serrant les poings. Il ne pouvait, d'ici, récupérer le savon. Pour quoi faire, de toute façon ? Alors que ses doigts tremblants glissaient vers ses épaules, l'objet lui avait échappé, un soubresaut incontrôlé de son bras. Encore.

Il le sentait, depuis l'attaque des Usagis, son corps refusait obstinément d'obéir comme il l'entendait, plus seulement ses jambes, mais aussi les quelques membres valides. Et, alors que l'infirmité gagnait du terrain, la peur grimpait simultanément au creux de sa tête, intruse indésirable, se gonflait, l'oppressait.

Comme toujours, il était impuissant, réduit à l'état de malade, de faible, alité. C'était ça, le roi vert qui effrayait tant le clan d'or ? Un gamin paralysé, tremblant, incapable même de survivre seul ?

« -Ne t'en fais pas, petit. Je vais m'en occuper à ta place. »

Surprit, Nagare sentit alors deux mains chaudes se poser sur ses frêles épaules, l'une tenant le savon qu'il venait de laisser échapper. Lentement, elle glissa sur la peau diaphane de son cou, dans un geste tendre, puis se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses clavicules, le massant, couvrant son corps de ces mêmes fleurs de neige, explorant son dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, toujours dans un élan de douceur. Il frissonna, se mordit la lèvre, envahi par une étrange sensation, inconnue jusqu'alors, se laissant faire sans oser prononcer le moindre mot, comme par crainte que le plus âgé ne l'abandonna soudain.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé, qu'il pouvait autant apprécier le contacte de son protecteur, ses doigts effleurant sa peau, ses mains glissant le long le son torse pour y faire couler l'eau brulante qui l'enveloppait.

« -Merci, Iwa-san. » Murmura-t-il, presque à contre cœur, sa faiblesse en travers de la gorge.

« -C'est normal. » Il reposa le savon. « Je t'ai toujours aidé, Nagare. Alors si quelque chose ne va pas, dis le moins, plutôt que de jouer avec les limites de ton corps.

-Bien. »

Iwafune hésita, un instant, avant de passer ses bras autour du torse du plus jeune, ses manches suffisamment remontées pour éviter de tremper dans le bain. Il le serra faiblement, son front appuyé contre son épaule humide, sans que la proie de son étreinte ne cherche à lui échapper. Il comprenait, pour l'avoir élevé si longtemps, la fierté de son cadet, son refus de laisser voir ses faiblesses. Bien qu'il n'en parla pas souvent, plus rarement encore que lorsqu'il était jeune, le garçon aux mèches sombres n'acceptait pas sa condition. Et comment ne pas compatir à sa situation ? Iwa avait moins perdu que lui, sur ce plan, et ne pouvait pourtant oublier.

« -Je serais toujours là.

-Je le sais. C'est moi qui te l'ai fait promettre. » Lui rappela le paralysé avec un faible sourire.

« -Alors ne l'oublie pas. » Il se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder, sans pour autant le lâcher. « Je ne suis pas juste là pour te protéger, petit. Je suis tes jambes, tes yeux sur cette ville, et je serai aussi tes bras, s'ils doivent cesser de bouger.

-Alors nous ne sommes pas égaux. » Finit-il par lâcher.

Etonné, le blond se recula légèrement, rompant son étreinte. Il ne s'attendait à cette remarque de la part du roi vert, mais n'en réalisait que pleinement le complexe que ce dernier. Oui, physiquement, c'était peu dire que d'affirmer le fossé que les séparait, physiquement. Iwa, en plus de posséder une force inégalable, jouissait toujours de sa liberté de mouvement. Nagare n'en gardait que quelques miettes, lesquels menaçait de se perdre chaque fois qu'il faisait appel à son incommensurable pouvoir.

Et alors ? La nature, la vie même n'étaient jamais égales.

Ce qu'il ne saisit pas, alors, ce fut le véritable sens des propos de l'adolescent. Il ne voyait pas la limite qu'il s'évertuait à tracer entre eux.

« -C'est ça qui te gène, Nagare ? » Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il se levait pour attraper une serviette.

« -Maintenant, oui. Je veux être ton égale.»

Il soupira, avant d'aider l'infirme à sortir, puis de l'envelopper dans l'épais tissu moelleux. Il passa ensuite l'un de ses bras sous ses jambes, l'autre derrière son dos, le gardant contre lui. Inlassablement, le fardeau le fixait, silencieux, comme s'il eut attendu une réponse de sa part. Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu lui dire ? Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Mal à l'aise, le buveur détourna le regard, fuyant, comme toujours, incapable de faire face aux deux puits insondables dont il ne pouvait saisir la moindre pensée.

Que fuyait-il, au juste ?

xoxoxox

« -Il s'est passé des choses avec Iwa, petit ? » L'interrogea l'étranger, alors qu'il installait son ordinateur.

Préoccupé, le concerné redressa la tête en direction de son surveillant, surpris par la question.

La veille, il n'échangea pas plus avec son colocataire, tout du moins rien d'important. Des formalités durant le repas, à peine quelques politesses lorsque le blond s'occupa de le border. Jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte sa chambre, le roi gri s'obstina à baisser les yeux, détourner le regard, refusant de faire face aux prunelles azurées, franches, de son protégé. L'objet de ses craintes ne comprit pas ce refus qu'il opposait. L'avait-il perturbé, en affirmant ce qu'il pensait depuis si longtemps ?

« -Je ne comprends pas Iwa-san. » Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme, toujours honnête.

« -Il a dit des choses de particulier ?

-Non, justement. »

Ash soupira, avant de se tourner entièrement vers son interlocuteur, reposant sa sacoche désormais vide. L'informatique pouvait bien attendre un peu.

Dès lors qu'il avait franchi la porte de l'appartement, l'argenté sentit l'ambiance étrange, presque tendue, qui régnait. Iwafune, bien que feignant son éternel enjouement, lui semblait pressé de filer, jetait de furtifs regards vers la chambre du roi vert, comme s'il craignit que quelque chose n'arriva. Ses doigts agrippaient nerveusement le pan de sa veste, sa langue tapait contre son palet tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots, tant de tics qui ne lui ressemblaient pourtant pas. De même, s'il n'était en rien agité, Nagare n'échangea pas un mot avec Kotosaka, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce comportement le surprit, l'inquiéta presque.

« -Qu'est-ce qui va pas, petit ? » Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant, n'ayant pas le cœur à le laisser se morfondre ainsi.

« -Je viens de vous le dire.

-C'est flou, ce que tu dis. Explique moi plus. »

Plantant ses iris indéchiffrables dans le regard sincère de son vis-à-vis, l'adolescent hésita. Habitué à la présence de l'intrus, il n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes, renfermé, comme il le fut même avant l'incident Kagustu. Pourtant, ironie du sort, l'étranger restait sa seule porte ouverte sur le mystère que représentait son bienfaiteur. Si peu qu'ils se connaissaient, il restait son dernier moyen de mieux comprendre le comportement du blond.

Il lui résuma brièvement les regards fuyants de l'adulte, leur conversation, évitant d'en détailler le contexte. Sans s'épancher, ni offrir ses propres sentiments à son interlocuteur, Nagare lui fit part de cette limite qui se dessinait plus précisément chaque fois qu'il croyait se rapprocher un peu de son ainé.

« -Il est compliqué Iwa, tu sais. » Expliqua l'homme à l'accent d'ailleurs. « Il est pas comme toi, ni moi. Il a toujours pas accepté ce qui est arrivé, même s'il veut pas avouer. Et tout ce qui peut faire mal, il préfère le garder loin.

-Tout ce qui peut faire mal ?

-Oui. » Affirma le hacker. « Laisser ce qu'on a perdu de côté, c'est dur. Il peut pas. Il avait trop de choses à porter sur les épaules, il s'en veut de pas avoir réussi, tu comprends. Il arrive pas à se détacher. Il parle pas, parce que faire son deuil, ce sera accepter qu'il a pas réussi. Qu'il a pas pu tous les sauver. »

Le vert hocha faiblement la tête, intrigué par les propos de son opposé. Bien que peinant à se montrer clair, Ash accompagnait ses paroles par quelques gestes éloquents, glissant ses doigts derrière sa nuque lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses explications. Ces mimiques amusèrent le jeune roi. Ce comportement spontané le mettait plus à l'aide.

Cependant, s'il savait combien le passé du blond le hantait, le lien entre ses souvenirs et la barrière qu'il érigeait n'en devenait pas plus clair.

« -Il a besoin de protéger. » Compléta alors l'orateur, assuré. « Pour se rattraper. Et il peut pas protéger quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

Ces derniers mots frappèrent soudain leur destinataire, sans qu'il ne puisse dire quels sentiments en découlaient. D'une certaine manière, l'idée de servir de voie de salut lui déplaisait. Leur relation ne se résumait-elle qu'à cela ? Pourtant, l'affection qu'il avait pu lire dans ses iris dorées, le contacte de ses mains chaudes sur sa peau, lui revinrent. Non, ces gestes-là, poussés par une tendresse sincère, ne relevaient pas de l'obligation. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il les brimait, et qu'il fuyait sans cesse ? Par peur que cette même affection ne le blesse à nouveau, s'il le perdait lui aussi ?

« -Il a toujours été un peu comme ça. Pas autant, mais un peu. » Ajouta le surveillant face au silence de son cadet. « Mon père, il disait qu'Iwa il vivait pour les autres.

-Votre père le connaissait bien ?

-Très bien ! » Assura l'argenté, avant de sourire tristement au souvenir de son géniteur. « Il était dans le clan d'Iwa. »

De nouveau interloqué, le garçon écarquilla les yeux, fixant son interlocuteur, sans savoir quoi répondre. Un membre de Cathédrale, le clan gris, éradiqué par la chute de l'épée d'azure ? Mais alors …

« -Il est mort comme les autres. » Expliqua le hacker, qui semblait suivre ses pensées au travers de son regard. « A cause de l'épée du roi. »

Encore une victime. Un humain lambda, comme il le fut autrefois. Membre d'un clan peut-être, mais humain quand même, avant tout. Tué par la catastrophe. « Assassiné », eut presque envie de dire l'adolescent. Après tout, où se situait la limite, là-dedans ?

Pour l'instant, le pouvoir des rois sommeillaient, les batailles se jouaient en secret, mais combien de temps, avant qu'à nouveau l'une des lames célestes ne s'abatte sur la ville ? Et qui serait en mesure de se protéger, alors, sauver sa vie comme celle de ses proches ? Personne, Nagare le comprit de lui-même. Les élus de Dresde, lui comme d'autres, représentaient la plus grande inégalité de ce monde.

« -Je suis désolé pour vous, Ash-san. » Murmura-t-il, sincère, et compatissant, pour la première fois envers l'argenté.

« -C'est pas ta faute, il faut pas. C'est derrière maintenant, il faut penser à ceux qui sont toujours là. C'est pour ça que je m'occuper bien de Sukuna. »

Etrangement, l'aveu du grand frère, parut dessiner comme une ligne floue entre eux, un fil, un semblant de relation, de compréhension mutuelle. Bien qu'il ne fût pas un survivant du cataclysme, le jeune homme face à lui n'en restait pas moins une victime, handicapé à sa manière par le même accident. Cette constatation les rapprochait, et balaya d'un revers de la main les restes de méfiance du plus jeune. Il lui sourit – sans se forcer, cette fois – et poursuivit, plus amical dans son ton.

« -Votre mère s'occupe de lui, pendant que vous êtes ici ? »

S'il prenait la réponse pour évidente – qui d'autre pour surveiller l'enfant de la photographie – la réponse le prit de cours. Son vis-à-vis secoua la tête, avant d'afficher une mimique partagée entre la gêne et l'hésitation. D'un geste de la main, il mima contre sa tempe le geste de la déraison.

« -Elle va pas très bien dans sa tête depuis qu'on est partis de la Russie, et que mon père est plus là. Au début ça allait, mais ça s'est dégradé dedans, alors il a fallu la laisser quelque part pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Mais ça coute, donc je peux plus aider Iwa comme avant, pour l'argent. Sukuna, il est petit, mais il sait occuper la journée tout seul, alors il attend. »

Le plus étonnant, c'était encore de voir le russe lui expliquer tout cela en souriant – un sourire contrit, certes, mais présent tout de même. Plutôt que de se plaindre, comme Nagare l'eut fait de son infirmité, ou bien de fuir, au même titre qu'Iwa, qui rejetait son passé, il l'acceptait, s'accrochait, et s'attelait à la construction d'un avenir meilleur que les souvenirs qui le poursuivaient. Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'eux deux, au final ?

Le voyant ainsi, une idée, logée depuis fort longtemps au creux de l'esprit du roi vert, germa peu à peu, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience. Lui aussi se devait de bâtir quelque chose, comme il l'avait promis à son protecteur, des années auparavant. Et pour ce faire, il lui faudrait commencer par maitriser sa propre nature, endormie. Peut-être pourrait-il, alors, faire pencher la balance de l'inégalité, empêcher qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne s'abatte un jour sur le Japon?

« -Pourquoi ne pas l'amener avec vous, lorsque vous venez ici ? » Proposa-t-il soudain, reconnaissant envers l'argenté.

« -Je voudrais pas déranger ! » S'exclama aussitôt ce dernier, étonné par ses propos. « C'est l'appartement à toi et Iwa, ici.

-Iwa-san n'est pas là de la journée, et notre appartement n'est pas si petit, Ash-san. »

Hésitant, l'interrogé observa brièvement les lieux, son ordinateur posé sur la table, les pièces alentours, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'adolescent, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, craignant de profiter de sa gentillesse.

« -Tu es sûr que ça dérange pas ? »

xoxoxox

Concentré sur son travail, Iwafune dégagea la poutre qui encombrait le terrain dans trop de difficultés. Près de lui, deux autres hommes l'aidaient, le remercièrent, avant de passer aux reste des décombres, répétant mécaniquement les mêmes gestes sans plus réfléchir. Ils s'acharnaient depuis presque trois heures maintenant, certains d'eux ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à se plaindre de la faim et de la fatigue.

« -Attention, y a des bleus qui arrivent ! » S'écria l'un d'entre eux, plaisantant à moitié.

Bien qu'une grande partie du groupe travaillait ici faute de papier, réfugiés clandestins d'un pays quelconque tel que le furent Ash et sa famille, ils savaient tous que « les bleus », comme ils surnommaient les subordonnés de Munakata, ne leur prêteraient pas plus d'attention que nécessaire. Ils venaient patrouiller aux alentours, curieusement attirés par les ruines de la ville, interrogeaient parfois les ouvriers qui travaillaient, sans plus.

Le roi gris se doutait bien de l'objet de leur recherche, mais ne pouvait évidemment en faire part à ses collègues, sans quoi les membres du clan bleu auraient tôt fait d'entrevoir sa véritable identité. Cependant, la venue des azurés l'inquiétait plus que ses compagnons. D'un geste bref, il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, dissimulant ses longues mèches blondes, avant de reprendre son travail.

« -J'comprends pas s'qui peuvent chercher ici, y'a rien. » Marmonna l'un de ses collèges, non loin.

« -Parait qu'ils enquêtent sur la cause de l'accident. M'enfin, j'crois pas qu'ils vont trouver grand-chose, après tant d'années.

-A part une p'tin d'explosion, j'vois pas c'qui a pu s'passer ici, sérieux.

-Ben eux non plus, apparemment. »

« Deux inconscients qui ont entrainé des milliers d'innocents dans leur folie, ni plus ni moins. » pensa le blond, tristement.

Les paroles des deux jeunes hommes, ainsi que le duo de bleus qui marchait au loin, lui rappelèrent malgré lui le jeune garçon, rescapé de cette abominable catastrophe. Il soupira.

Les propos tenus la veille le tourmentaient encore, bien qu'il ne se soit pas agi là d'une véritable dispute. Nagare ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais plaint de leur relation. Si, parfois, quelques tentions venaient à s'installer, elles se trouvaient sitôt désamorcées par leur bonne entente habituelle. Aussi, ces quelques mots le perturbaient, il n'en saisissait pleinement le sens. Mais ce qu'il peinait le plus à comprendre, c'était les attentes de l'adolescent. Être égaux ? Comment, en quels points ? Pas physiquement, le gris s'en doutait bien.

« -Les gars, le repas se pointe ! » S'exclama soudain l'un d'entre eux, alors qu'un autre s'approchait, un sac remplit de sandwichs basiques en main.

« -C'est pas trop tôt, sérieux ! »

Bien heureux de pouvoir enfin s'arrêter de travailler, les hommes se dirigèrent vers le porteur. Iwa les imita, plus lent, trainant jusqu'à eux, les mains dans les poches, l'esprit voguant ailleurs.

Il devait protéger Nagare, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Trop de dangers guettaient le jeune homme, le clan d'or comme le bleu, ses propres pouvoirs aussi. Il le devait, oui, et l'échec n'était pas permis, cette fois. Plus âgé, plus libre aussi, car en pleine possession de son corps, il lui fallait mettre ses avantages au service du plus jeune. N'en avait-il pas toujours été ainsi entre eux ?

xoxoxox

« -Manger ! Manger ! » Croassa le perroquet, battant furieusement des ailes dans tout l'appartement, avant de venir se poser sur le meuble, près de son maitre.

« -Bientôt, Kotosaka. » Lui assura le jeune homme, avant de se tourner vers l'autre habitant de la pièce. « Ash-san ?

-J'ai compris, je vais chercher à manger pour l'oiseau. »

Habitué, il s'occupa de remplir la mangeoire de la bête, s'approchant d'un pas peu assuré, comme si le volatil s'apprêtait à l'attaquer.

Jugeant la condition de l'animal cruelle – peut-être parce qu'il savait lui-même qu'il était dur de ne pouvoir se mouvoir à sa guise – le roi vert avait insisté auprès de son nouvel ami, pour que ce dernier libéra l'oiseau de sa cage, promettant qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon s'enfuir hors de l'appartement. Comme s'il lui en était reconnaissant, le tas de plumes voltigeait maintenant autour de lui, piaillant joyeusement.

« -Merci Nagare ! Merci !

-Non Kotosaka, c'est Ash que tu dois remercier.

-Merci ! » S'écria encore la bestiole, avant de plonger son bec dans le tas de graines.

Gardant un œil sur le perroquet, l'homme vint s'assoit près du garçon, son matériel déjà rangé. Iwafune ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, toujours au sujet du blond, l'argenté lui comptant les quelques souvenirs qu'il lui restait du temps où celui-ci dirigeait Cathédrale, mais ils furent interrompus par le cri retentissant de la sonnette d'entrée. Se redressa, Ash partit ouvrir la voie au propriétaire des lieux.

« -Pas trop fatigué, Iwa ?

-Comme d'habitude. Enfin, j'aurais pu tomber sur un travail bien pire.

-Ca durera pas pour longtemps. Il faut juste que je mette les choses en place, et après, l'argent, ce sera plus un problème. »

Allongé sur son lit, Nagare percevait quelques brides de conversation, alors que son protecteur venait d'entrer dans l'appartement. Aussitôt qu'il reconnut la voix de l'ancien homme d'église, il frémit, à la fois heureux de le savoir près de lui, et oppressé par sa simple présence. Reviendrait-il sur les propos tenus le soir dernier ?

Pressé, sûrement inquiet pour son jeune frère, le hacker les salua sans attendre, avant de filer, sa sacoche sous le bras. Seul avec le roi gris, l'adolescent grattait distraitement la tête de son animal de compagnie, sans trouver quoi dire, mal à l'aise. Le travailleur n'en menait pas large non plus, resté dans le salon, adossé au mur, toute son attention focalisée sur l'être infirme, si près de lui. L'un comme l'autre songèrent ironiquement qu'ils se comportaient comme des enfants, trop honteux pour se faire face, et trop fiers pour lâcher leurs idées. Nagare ne voulait plus paraitre aux yeux de son sauveur comme une faible créature à protéger, mais Iwa était-il seulement prêt à se reposer enfin sur lui ?

« -Iwa ! Iwa ! »

Tous deux se trouvèrent fort surpris d'entendre le troisième habitant croasser ainsi. Comme s'il sentait également la tension qui régnait, le volatile abandonna son maitre, quittant le lit en quelques puissants battements d'ailes, avant de faire le tour des lieux, sans cesser d'appeler le buveur, éparpillant sur le sol ses plumes verdoyantes, le tout sous les regards étonné du plus jeune, médusé de l'ainé.

« -K-kotosaka ? » bégaya le nouvel arrivant, se précipitant dans le couloir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ta cage ! »

Apercevant le propriétaire de l'appartement, ledit Kotosaka se précipita vers lui, piaillant de plus belle, avant d'emprisonner sa veste entre ses serres, le tirant si fort qu'il le put vers la chambre de leur ami commun, tout en répétant à tue-tête le prénom du jeune homme. Pestant, le roi gris tenta de se libérer, en vain. Il abandonna, et le laissa guider par la bête, protégeant de sa main libre son visage, lequel affrontait une terrible tempête de plumes émeraude.

Lorsqu'enfin son agresseur daigna relâcher son vêtement, il réalisa qu'il se retrouvait dans la chambre de son protégé, lequel l'observait, allongé sur son lit, presque coupable.

« -Je suis désolé, Iwa-san. Je ne pensais pas qu'il agirait ainsi. » Explique l'adolescent, d'une voix calme.

« -J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça … » Soupira le plus âgé, songeant au jour où il lui avait offert le perroquet avant d'ajouter, lui désignant la prison d'or. « Et je présume que tu sais comment le faire rentrer dedans ?

-C'est inutile. Il se sent bien mieux en dehors. N'est-ce pas, Kotosaka ? »

Comme s'il saisissait le sens des mots de Nagare, l'oiseau croassa gaiment, volant vigoureusement jusqu'à l'armoire la plus proche pour se poser près de son maitre. Ne s'étant pas le moins du monde attendu à cette réponse, Iwafune jeta un coup d'œil découragé autour de lui, déplorant intérieurement l'état des lieux, les taches vertes éparpillées sur le sol, voltigeant au moindre courant d'air.

« - Et tu comptes nettoyer toutes ces plumes, peut-être ?

\- Puis-je te demander une énième faveur ? » Demanda le roi vert, un brin enjoué. « Je crains d'avoir besoin de ton aide pour tout ranger …

-Moque-toi de moi, bien sûr ! » S'exclama le blond, ne pouvant néanmoins empêcher un sourire rieux de venir creuser son visage. « Toi alors … »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, détendus par la plaisanterie, chacun idiot face à cette situation. Des prunelles d'or sombre du travailleur, il émanait une chaleur, synonyme de tendresse, laquelle arracha un frisson à l'infirme. Sous ses yeux, c'était son corps qui se réchauffait, ses pensées amères qui s'évaporaient. Lentement, mais pas moins sûrement, l'homme vint près de lui, oubliant un instant les mots échangés la veille, les doutes qui en découlèrent.

« -Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut manger ce soir, le gamin qui vient de me salir tout l'appartement ? J'ose espérer que tu ne vas pas me demander de laisser ton nouvel ami partager notre repas, tu devras de débrouiller tout seul pour retirer les plumes de la nourriture.

-Si je peux me permettre, commence par enlever celles qui sont accrochées à tes cheveux. »

Soupirant longuement, Iwa passa sa main parmi ses longues mèches désordonnées, en tirant lesdites plumes. Kotosaka hors de sa cage, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

xoxoxox

Le soir venu, les deux compagnons mangèrent à leur faim, l'oiseau fièrement perché sur l'épaule de son libérateur. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de piocher les mets appétissants à même l'assiette du garçon, mais son protecteur le gronda aussitôt, veillant à ce que l'animal ne salisse pas davantage la pièce. Le repas terminé, il allongea son cadet sur son lit, le borda comme à son habitude, puis s'attela au ménage forcé, imposé par le perroquet, balayant sans repos chacune des plumes éparpillés de ci de là. L'initiateur de ce désordre se posa pour sa part sur le perchoir de la cage, droit, les yeux fermés, probablement endormi.

Cependant, son travail expédié, le blond ne revint pas immédiatement auprès du jeune homme, et disparu dans la cuisine. Nagare n'était pas dupe, il se doutait bien des projets de son ainé. Néanmoins, les prévoir n'atténuait en rien la peine qu'il ressentait à le voir boire tantôt, lorsque la nuit s'approchait.

« Chacun ses démons. » Songea-t-il, détournant le regard pour se concentrer sur les quelques rayons d'argents qui filtraient du volet clôt.

Fermant les yeux, il patienta, attendit le sommeil, mais les minutes passaient, et Morphée lui refusait obstinément son étreinte. Dans la pièce adjacente, nul bruit, sinon tantôt celui des pas solitaires de son colocataire, le tintement métallique de la canette qu'il reposait sur la table. Et, décidant qu'il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi, malgré l'éternelle limite qui les maintenait chacun de leur côté, il l'appela.

« -Iwa-san ? »

Pas de réponse, sinon celle du silence qui s'installa alors. Aussi pesant qu'il fut, il n'entama en rien la détermination du plus jeune.

« -Je t'entends. » Ajouta-t-il, assuré. « Je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

Un soupire, lequel amusa l'auteur de l'appel, puis le crissement des pas qui se rapprochaient, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant l'embrasure de la porte. Le murmure d'une poignée qu'on abaissait. S'aidant de ses bras, le roi vert se tourna à nouveau, observant l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« -Je t'empêche de dormir, petit ? » Demanda-t-il, le regard désolé.

« -Non. » Affirma Nagare en secouant la tête. « Autant ne pas dormir à deux, tu ne penses pas ? »

Un faible rire s'échappa des lèvres du buveur, avant qu'il ne s'approche maladroitement de l'adolescent. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui l'informa de l'absence de son habituelle chaise, certainement encore dans la cuisine, aussi se résigna-t-il à s'assoir au pied du lit, son dos appuyé contre le matelas, sa canette posée à même le sol. S'il n'était pas complètement ivre – il n'aurait jamais osé face à son protégé – son esprit n'en demeurait pas moins flou, embrumé. Un comble pour le roi gris, songea-t-il ironiquement.

« -Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? » S'enquit-il, son visage à demi tourné vers le roi émeraude.

« -Moins qu'avant. »

Après une brève hésitation – et quelques gorgées de bière – le blond glissa sa main le long de la couverture, jusqu'au visage du garçon, caressant tendrement sa joue avant de passer ses doigts au milieu de ses mèches aux reflets d'ébène, dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Que serait-il devenu, s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé, ce jour-là, perdu au milieu des décombres ? Ce petit corps inerte, illuminé d'une luciole verdoyante, aux portes de la mort. Une raison de rester debout, alors que sa vie venait de s'effondrer. Un dernier survivant à protéger, non pas des rois, mais du monde entier, et plus encore de lui-même. Dès l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur Nagare, il le considérant comme quelqu'un s'il se devait de préserver. Aujourd'hui, il réalisait, en écho aux propos tenus par ce dernier, qu'il s'était trompé.

Comme s'il devinait le fond de ses pensées, révélées par ce simple geste tendre, le concerné prit la parole, son regard insondable ancré dans les iris douloureuses de son interlocuteur.

« -Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges, Iwa. » Pour la première fois, il l'appelait ainsi, dans un élan de sincérité.

« -C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, Nagare. Comme je te l'ai promis.

-Non. Tu m'as promis d'être là, de m'aider. C'est différent.

-Et t'aider à quoi ? » Il ricana faiblement, retirant sa main pour attraper sa canette. « Ça revient au même. »

C'était absurde. Oui, toute cette situation était absurde. Que pouvait-il faire, hormis ce qu'il avait fait durant toutes ces années ? Défendre le jeune roi, le préserver des manigances des autres clans, de ces guerres incessantes qu'ils se livraient, des catastrophes qui en découlaient. Le cacher aux yeux du monde – l'emprisonner, d'une certaine manière. Nagare ne serait jamais heureux, en vivant ainsi. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir d'autre avenir. Pas dans le monde des élus de Dresde.

« Elus … Maudis, oui. » Ironisa-t-il intérieurement. « Que Weismann aille au diable, et le roi d'or avec lui … »

« -M'aider à changer ce monde. A forger un avenir où personne n'aura plus à souffrir des inégalités creusées par la table. »

Surpris par ses paroles, Iwafune sentit son cœur se serrer au souvenir de leur vieille promesse. Ainsi, il n'avait pas oublié ces quelques mots échangés, d'une naïveté flagrante. Un rêve idyllique, un futur fantasmé, sorti tout droit de l'esprit d'un gamin de onze ans. Et pourtant, six ans plus tard, ses prunelles indéchiffrables imposaient la même certitude, une détermination palpable. Il s'exprimait plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'eut jamais fait, si bien qu'un instant, le gris l'aurait cru plus âgé que lui, plus adulte.

« - Et comment crois-tu pouvoir briser ce cercle vicieux ? Ne pense même pas à éliminer les autres rois, la table en appellerait de nouveaux, comme elle l'a fait avec toi.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à brimer ses pouvoirs, Iwa. Après tout, n'est-ce pas grâce à eux que nous avons pu survivre ? »

Le garçon ne cesserait décidément jamais de l'étonner. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser, caché derrière ce masque impénétrable, cet air posé, presque serein ? Lui seul le savait. Il ne parlait pas en idéaliste, cependant, Iwa sentait qu'il avait longuement réfléchit à cette idée. Ainsi, il pensait détenir une solution à leur problème, un moyen de briser enfin ce cercle vicieux ? Soit, c'était toujours mieux que de passer sa vie assit dans son lit, immobile, impuissant. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

« -Tu prendras des risques, en te lançant là-dedans. » Le prévint-il, tout de même intrigué.

« - Si quelqu'un en avait pris avant nous, nous n'en serions pas là. Je ne compte pas passer le restant de mes jours à survivre en me cachant aux yeux des autres rois.

-Pas faux, petit. »

Nagare disait vrai. Aussi idéaliste qu'il puisse paraitre, naïf dans son désir de changer le monde, il n'en restait pas moins que ce dernier ne bougerait pas sans l'impulsion d'une tiers personne. D'autre part, la gravité avec lequel il exposait ses convictions contrebalançait leur utopisme. Cet aspect insaisissable du jeune homme l'attirait, le poussait à le suivre. Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller ?

« -Mais pour changer les choses, j'ai besoin de ton aide, pas de ta protection. Tu ne pourras pas toujours me garder à l'abri, mais il me faudra ton appuie.

-En somme, deux égaux, j'ai bien compris ? » Lâcha le blond, en référence à leur précédente conversation.

« -Exactement. »

Ils en revenaient toujours au même point. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas même lui donner tort, défendre ses positions. Il couvait Nagare, comme son rôle de père autoproclamé le demandait. Or, l'aider, accepter ce pari insensé, cela revenait à accepter de laisser le roi vert prendre les rennes, se battre lui-même, et risquer peut-être de finir blessé. Il perdrait le contrôle de la situation, se trouverait obligé de s'en remettre au plus jeune. Se reposer enfin sur lui, cesser de tout porter sur ses épaules, comme il tentait de le faire, depuis toujours.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu ne me ferais pas faire, petit … » Marmonna-t-il, sans pour autant protester.

Prenant ses paroles comme un synonyme de l'accord tant attendu, l'infirme ne put empêcher un sourire franc de prendre forme sur son visage sérieux. Enfin, une brèche sur ce mur, cette limite qui l'oppressait, un passage qui les rapprochait un peu plus. Comme pour celer leur promesse tacite, il tendit sa main, tremblante, fébrile, et pourtant sûre, d'une certaine manière, vers son compagnon de toujours, et caressa maladroitement ses mèches d'or, comme l'autre l'eut fait pour lui, lorsqu'il cherchait à lui communiquer sa tendresse. Ce geste anodin, toujours offert en un seul sens, il pouvait enfin le lui retourner.

« -Nous y arriverons, Iwa. Nous ferons évoluer ce monde comme il se doit, et comme il aurait dû en être sans le roi d'or. Un lieu où les hommes pourront enfin être égaux et heureux. »


	7. Chapter 7

Salut les gens !

Voilà le chapitre 6, comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Merci de prendre le temps de me lire !

Pour le rythme de publication, il risque d'être plus lent pour les mois à venir. Avec le bac qui approche, je fais passer les révisions en premier – il faut bien, après tout. Enfin, j'ai bossé toute l'année, donc je n'ai pas masse de travail non plus, j'aurais toujours le temps d'écrire. Il devrait normalement y avoir deux chapitres par mois, peut-être trois en mai avec les ponts.

Sinon, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de la seconde partie, il en reste un, et après l'histoire de Jungle démarrera vraiment ! (Et celle d'Iwa et Nagare aussi :3)

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire ! Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 6

Les racines de la Jungle

Lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, Iwa sentait toujours la frêle main du plus jeune posée sur son front, cependant immobile. Remarquant qu'il se trouvait en partie avachit contre le lit, sa canette vide posée non loin, il réalisa qu'il s'était très certainement endormi près de son protégé sans en prendre conscience, passé leur conversation nocturne. Un faible sourire le gagna, avant qu'il ne déplace tout doucement la fine main, le concerné encore blotti dans les bras de Morphée. Il quitta la pièce sans un bruit, l'esprit toujours embrumé, retrouvant par bride le film de la veille, tandis qu'il préparait le petit déjeuné.

« -Nagare ! Nagare ! Faut s'lever ! » Piailla soudain le volatile sorti de sa cage, posé sur la couverture de son maitre.

« -Kotosaka ! » Le réprima immédiatement l'ainé, mécontent. « Laisse le se reposer, rien ne presse.

-Nagare ! »

Entêté, la bête entreprit de tirer la couverture à l'aide de son bec, sans grand succès. Le geste suffit cependant à faire émerger le roi vert, lequel entrouvrit ses yeux sombres, peinant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

S'empressant de terminer leur premier repas, le blond déposa le tout sur la table avant de rejoindre le joyeux petit groupe, désespéré par l'attitude du perroquet.

« -Va manger tes graines, toi ! Je m'occupe de Nagare. » Râla-t-il, avant de chasser l'oiseau d'un large geste du bras, puis de s'assoir près de l'infirme. « Désolé, petit. Tu vois ce que c'est que de le laisser hors de sa cage ?

-Ce n'est pas un problème. » Répondit calmement l'adolescent, bien qu'amusé.

« -Dieu merci, il n'a pas couvert l'appartement de plume comme hier. J'ai déjà un petit déjeuné à cuisiner, c'est bien assez ! »

Comme à son habitude, il caressa les cheveux de son interlocuteur, tendre, avant de l'aider à se redresser, puis d'aller chercher de quoi l'habiller convenablement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nagare se trouvait vêtu d'une large tenue blanche – tout de même plus aisée à enfiler qu'un pantalon ou une camisole. Il mangea en compagnie de son colocataire, sous l'œil avar du volatile, puis ils échangèrent quelques mots, jusqu'à ce que raisonne la sonnerie qui marquait l'arrivée d'Ash.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune, lorsqu'il songea qu'il allait pour la première fois rencontrer le petit Sukuna. Puis il réalisa, presque simultanément, qu'il n'avait pas encore prévenu le propriétaire des lieux au sujet de l'invitation.

« -Iwa-san ?

-Oui, Nagare ? » Répondit le blond qui revenait vers lui, la porte d'entrée débloquée.

« -J'ai proposé à Ash de prendre Sukuna avec lui. » Annonça-t-il platement, comme lorsqu'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« -Tu … Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? » S'exclama le roi gris, écarquillant les yeux. « Tu es irrécupérable …

-Je sais, tu l'as régulièrement souligné, ces temps-ci. »

Soupirant, l'homme se tourna vers la porte, guettant la venue des deux arrivants. Non pas qu'il redouta de voir le jeune frère du hacker, non plus que sa présence le dérangea, mais il aurait tout de même apprécié d'être mis au courant avant. Et puis, l'enfant ne risquait-il pas de déranger son protégé ? Loin d'être méchant, le gamin se révélait cependant difficile, parfois froid avec son entourage, y compris son ainé. Se remémorant l'accident récemment survenu, Iwa ne put s'empêcher de craindre que la présence d'un être si particulier ne perturbe le vert.

Puis, réalisant qu'il se comportait encore en papa poule, il chassa l'idée d'un bref mouvement de la tête. C'était le choix de Nagare, il était capable de l'assumer.

« -Iwa ! C'est moi ! » S'écria Ash, de l'autre côté de la porte.

« -Bouge, le vieux ! » Ordonna une nouvelle voix, jusqu'alors inconnue de l'adolescent.

« -Sukuna ! Dis pas de chose comme ça ! »

Amusé, Iwafune laissa échapper un faible rire, qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il remarqua le regard étonné de l'infirme. En effet, sa nouvelle connaissance risquait fort de le perturber, pas pour le pire cependant.

S'avançant vers la porte, il ouvrit sans plus attendre, laissant voir les deux invités. Si le jeune roi reconnut sans mal celui qui le surveillait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, il ne relia pas immédiatement Sukuna à l'enfant découvert sur la photographie. Le garçon en question arborait de longs cheveux d'argent, dépassant ceux aperçus hier. Ils lui arrivaient à mi- dos, détachés et impeccablement brossés. Ses yeux, dont il distinguait à présent la couleur, se composaient d'un large cercle vert, plutôt pâle, loin de l'émeraude du roi. Ils brillaient cependant de méfiance, comme s'il craignait toute chose qui eut pu résider au sein de l'appartement, et ce sentiment se trouva renforcée à la vue de sa petite main serrée au creux de celle de son frère. Il portait également un large sweet blanc, ainsi qu'un jean banal, un brin trop grand.

« -Bonjour, Sukuna ! » S'exclama l'homme le plus âgé de la pièce avant de se pencher vers le plus jeune, ouvrant les bras.

« -B'jour. »

Il sembla hésiter à réitérer son surnom, mais le regard désapprobateur du hacker l'en dissuada. Toutefois incertain, il se recula plutôt que de s'approcher de l'adulte, se glissant derrière les jambes du russe. Son comportement intrigua Nagare qui les observait de loin, mais Iwa ne parut pas s'en vexer, se relevant pour faire face au surveillant.

« -Toujours aussi timide, le coquin.

-Je suis désolé, Iwa ! » S'excusa l'étranger, mal à l'aise. « Il veut pas être impoli, il a juste pas l'habitude des autres …

-Ne t'en fais pas Ash. Ça leur fera un point commun. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, avant que l'ancien homme d'église ne se voie contraint de filer, saluant la petite fratrie avant de disparaitre. Nagare se retrouva ainsi seul avec son nouvel ami, et l'invité qu'il amenait avec lui.

xoxoxox

Obsédé par la conversation tenue la veille, partagée avec son protecteur, le jeune roi d'émeraude ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer, encore et encore, à leur promesse échangée et au moyen d'intervenir enfin, mettre un terme à ces conflits insensés. Bien sûr, il comprenait combien ses plans pouvaient sembler insensés aux yeux d'autrui, un rêve, un mirage peut-être. Briser le cercle des élus de Dresde ? D'autres auraient ri, à l'entendre. Mais lui y croyait, dur comme fer.

Depuis qu'Iwa lui avait parlé de cette mystérieuse table, il se demandait tantôt d'où l'artefact leur venait, quelles étaient les raisons de sa présence. Car, si table il y avait, raison il trouverait aussi, non ? Il envisageait difficilement le hasard au sujet d'un objet si puissant, dévastateur. Il en arriva aisément à la conclusion qu'elle constituait une avancée pour les hommes. Non pas une arme, mais une étape nouvelle à leur évolution, un échelon qu'ils se devaient de franchir. Or, par crainte de son incommensurable puissance, le roi d'or la muselait, comme un chien prêt à les mordre. N'était-ce pas là la plus grosse erreur qu'il eut jamais commise ?

Car en effet, ainsi privé de l'influence de la table, l'humanisait se trouvait affaiblie, soumise aux quelques désignés qui profitaient de son flux. Cette idée le désolait. Sans ces chaines, instaurées par leur prétendu défenseur, des dizaines de milliers d'humains seraient encore en vie aujourd'hui, y compris sa famille et celle d'Ash. Oui, Kokujoji commettait une regrettable erreur. Mais il se chargerait d'y remédier, un jour. Lui, le Roi Vert, symbole du changement. Il guiderait les hommes vers leur évolution, vers un univers plus stable, sécuritaire. Vers leur bonheur.

« -Ash, j'ai faim. » Râla l'enfant, tirant le rebelle de son courant de pensée.

« -Bientôt Sukuna. Je vais aller préparer le repas, mais attente peu, s'il te plait.

-Un peu. » Le reprit-il sèchement.

« -Oui, attend un peu. »

Très vite, Nagare nota que le petit garçon s'exprimait bien mieux en japonais que son ainé, sans laisser transparaitre le moindre accent, ce qu'il expliquait facilement. Le jeune était natif du Japon, après tout. Néanmoins, il semblait maitriser quelques notions de sa langue d'origine, lâchant parfois une phrase incompréhensible pour le curieux à l'adresse du plus grand.

Son frère disparu, Sukuna jeta de furtifs coups d'œil en direction de l'illustre inconnu allongé sur le lit, se questionnant à son sujet. Le roi vert saisit bien vite le mélange de méfiance et d'intrigue qu'il lui inspirait, se retrouvant lui-même au travers du petit garçon. Quelques jours auparavant, ne dévisageait-il pas l'étranger de la même manière ? Aussi, il adressa un sourire serein au jeune curieux, avant de l'inviter à s'approcher d'une main tremblante.

« -A quoi joues-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il, en référence à l'appareil qu'il tenait entre ses petites mains.

A vrai dire, le jeu qui accaparait l'attention de l'argenté ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il désirait seulement échanger quelques mots avec lui, mieux le comprendre. Autant qu'Ash, le gamin éveillait chez lui nombre de question. C'était, d'autre part, l'un des rares contacts humains auquel il avait droit, depuis tant d'années.

« - C'est mon jeu. » Affirma jalousement le concerné, s'approchant à petit pas, la console fermement pressée contre son torse. « C'est mon frère qui l'a programmé. Alors il est à moi.

-Je ne te le prendrais pas, ne t'en fais pas. » Assura calmement l'adolescent. « Et en quel honneur l'a-t-il programmé ?

-Les autres, y sont trop faciles. Y m'en a fait un plus dur. Parce que je suis fort. »

Le joueur s'exprimait toujours par de courtes phrases, déclarées d'une voix ferme, presque agressive. Sans faillir, il les lâchait tout en soutenant le regard impénétrable de son interlocuteur, s'avançant petit à petit vers le lit, jusqu'à se trouver à la hauteur de son vis-à-vis.

« -Le plus fort. » Ajouta-t-il, grognant presque.

« -Le plus fort dans quel domaine ? » Répondit l'autre garçon, sans réellement saisir ses propos.

« -Le plus fort. »

La réponse semblait se suffire à elle même, l'infirme n'insista pas. Il en déduisit que le plus jeune parlait certainement de son jeu – quoi d'autre ? – et s'apprêta à enchainer sur un autre sujet de conversation, avant que l'enfant ne le devance, déclarant d'un ton tout aussi franc que claire, une moue soupçonneuse étirant son visage fin.

« -T'as posé la question le premier, c'est à mon tour maintenant !

-Une question chacun ? » S'étonna le vert, avant de sourire « Ça me va.

-Je peux demander tout ce que je veux. »

Nagare hocha la tête, offrant son accord à cette nouvelle règle, puis patienta alors que le petit cogitait, regardant parfois autour de lui. Trop d'idée, pas assez ? Lui seul le savait. Il n'en restait pas moins suspicieux, comme sur ses gardes, ses doigts crispés contre son jeu qu'il n'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Cet aspect de son opposé, qui amusa d'abord le jeune roi, l'intrigua ensuite, lorsqu'il réalisa que le frère d'Ash ne se comportait pas ainsi par hasard. Il lisait quelque chose, dans ses yeux d'un vert uni, clair, comme il déchiffrait chez ceux de l'ainé et du blond cette lueur qu'il n'expliquait pas. Et il voulait l'expliquer. Curieux, toujours, sûrement trop.

« -Pourquoi tu marches pas ? »

Sans surprise, l'élu de Dresde observa brièvement son propre corps, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'auteur de la question. Il s'y était attendu, à subir les regards en coin du gamin. Lui-même n'aurait pas hésité, en cas contraire, à demander.

« -J'ai eu un accident. Mon corps ne fonctionne plus comme avant. » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer, sans évoquer les détails les plus sordides.

-Un accident de voiture ?

-Non, quelque chose de plus compliqué. C'était il y a plusieurs années. »

Sukuna plissa les yeux, scrutant de long en large l'épaisse couverture qui cachait le corps brisé, maigre, pâle, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Il hésita, tira faiblement le tissu, jusqu'à découvrir un début de robe blanche, puis le relâcha. Soudain, ses prunelles printemps s'illuminèrent, et il s'exprima d'une voix plus calme, presque triste, relâchant faiblement l'étreinte de sa console.

« -L'accident qui a tué papa ? »

Le roi vert hocha la tête, s'étonnant de voir l'enfant aborder ainsi le sujet, non pas calmement, mais presque sans tristesse. Puis il songea qu'il avait dû s'y faire, avec le temps. Cruel constat, le joueur n'excédait pas les six ans, il ne devait même pas avoir connu la terrible catastrophe, non plus son père. Au moins lui restait-il un frère pour veiller sur lui, une mère, même à moitié folle. Combien ne bénéficièrent pas même de cette seule chance ? Ironiquement, Nagare réalisa qu'il comptait parmi eux.

« -C'est à ton tour, pour la question. » Lui rappela le petit homme, retrouvant son caractère ferme.

« -Je n'avais pas oublié. » L'adolescent réfléchit, quelques secondes. « Tu es content d'être ici ?

-Je suis capable de rester tout seul à la maison ! Je suis pas faible. »

L'exclamation soudaine du questionné déconcerta l'auteur de la demande, mais il n'en montra rien, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Apparemment, l'idée lui tenait à cœur, autant ne pas le contrarier là-dessus. Mais, comme s'il comprenait soudain le pourquoi de ses propos, Sukuna se calma, avant d'hocher rapidement la tête, observant brièvement la porte du couloir qui menait à la cuisine.

« -Mais je suis content de rester avec Ash. Et de revoir le vieux.

« -Le vieux ? » S'amusa celui aux yeux d'azur, comprenant qu'il parlait d'Iwa.

-C'est ma question ! » Souligna aussitôt le petit argenté, vif. « Ash, il a dit que t'était comme eux, toi aussi. Les gars de l'accident. C'est vrai ? »

Apparemment, le jeune garçon en savait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait d'abord supposé. Il semblait, par ailleurs, saisir nettement le danger que représentait les rois, l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de leur tête, ce qui expliquait en partie cette manière de le fixer, la méfiance qu'il exprima d'abord, mais qui s'évaporait au fur et à mesure de la discussion, ravalée par l'envie d'en apprendre plus, de savoir. Constatant cela le roi vert acquiesça, n'éprouvant pas le besoin de dissimuler son identité outre mesure.

« -Tu vas aussi nous tuer ? » Gronda-t-il, comme un chiot sur la défense.

« -Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » L'apaisa paisiblement le concerné, sans relever la double interrogation. « Les pouvoirs de Kagutsu le dépassaient. Je ne fais jamais appel aux miens. »

Le gamin paru peser le pour et le contre de ses propos, puis hocha faiblement la tête. Se prenant au jeu des questions, il s'éloigna, posa son précieux trésor sur la table, près de l'ordinateur de son frère, puis revint, grimpa sur la chaise presque aussi haute que lui, comme rassuré par l'altitude qui le maintenait au-dessus de son interlocuteur. Comprenant que c'était son tour, Nagare reprit, toujours souriant.

« -En quoi consiste les jeux que te programme ton frère ?

-C'est facile. D'habitude, il modifie juste les vrais pour les rendre plus compliqués, quand j'ai fini tous les niveaux, et tous les modes. Celui-là, il l'a fait en entier, pour s'entrainer sur celui qu'il prépare tous les jours. » Marquant une pose, il désigna l'ordinateur. « Y a plusieurs niveau, jusqu'en haut de la tour. J'en ai déjà fait la moitié !

-Tu es rapide. » Constata l'infirme, comme pour le mettre en confiance.

Satisfait du compliment, Sukuna afficha son accord d'un mouvement de tête. Il croisa les bras en signe de fierté, puis s'étira, avant de rougir subitement lorsque son ventre exprima à son tour la faim qui le taquinait. Au même moment, une agréable odeur leur parvint, ainsi que le son des assiettes sorties de leur placard, qu'Ash ne tarderait pas à leur apporter. Entre autre, Nagare ne mangeait pas à table lorsque le russe venait le surveiller, il n'aurait pas particulièrement apprécié de voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'Iwa le prendre dans ses bras pour le poser sur son fauteuil.

« -Tu vis bien avec le vieux ? » S'assura d'abord le plus jeune, croisant les doigts à la vue de son vis-à-vis pour lui signifier que la question ne comptait pas.

-Oui. » Lui confirma le roi vert, songeant avec amusement que son protecteur n'était pas si vieux, au contraire.

-Est-ce que vous êtes mariés, comme papa et maman ? »

Pris de cours, n'ayant jamais envisagé une telle idée, le concerné ouvrit grand les yeux, exposant ses irises d'azur luisant, brillantes d'étonnement. Lui et Iwa, mariés ? Il eut envie de rire, d'abord, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Simplement, il fixa l'enfant, secoua la tête, avant de lui répondre par la négative, son esprit s'égarant dans un recoin de sa tête pour rêvasser en paix.

Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait le roi gris, il n'avait pas une fois envisagé leur relation sous cet angle. La question ne lui traversa pas l'esprit, malgré les rares plaisanteries à ce sujet, la tendresse du plus âgé à son égard, ses attentions. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne parlait-il pas de lui comme de son propre fils ? Y croyait-il seulement ? Pour Nagare, le chant sonnait faux. Il tenait beaucoup à Iwafune, il lui serait éternellement reconnaissait pour toute l'aide et l'attention qu'il lui dévouait depuis leur première rencontre. Mais pas une fois il ne vit en lui père. Un adulte. Un homme.

Pas un père.

« -Les garçon, le repas est fini ! » S'exclama soudain Ash depuis son repère.

Il ne tarda pas à arriver, deux assiettes à la main, la sienne toujours sur la table de la cuisine. Il posa l'une près de l'ordinateur, cédant sa chaise au petit argenté après lui avoir tendu une paire de couvert, puis s'approcha du surveillé pour l'aider à se sustenter, conversant parfois, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais le concerné ne pouvait pour sa part s'ôter de la tête la question de Sukuna, et ce qu'elle incluait. Qu'attendait-il vraiment de la part du blond ?

xoxoxox

« -T'en a mis du temps, le vieux ! » Râla le jeune garçon, alors que le propriétaire des lieux passait la porte, usé par une éreintante journée de travail.

« -Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Sukuna … »

Il sourit, cependant moins enthousiaste qu'à l'accoutumé, puis s'agenouilla pour attraper le môme entre ses bras, avant de se relever, le soulevant du sol. Aussitôt, la proie s'agita, gigotant dans tous les sens, sous les rires du travailleur et de son vieil ami.

« -Un vrai poids-plume, ton frère. Il serait temps qu'il grossisse un peu, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Tu peux parler, Nagare est pas gros non plus.

-On pourrait nourrir les deux pour le prix d'un. » Acheva le buveur, requinqué par la bonne humeur ambiante.

Sur ces mots, il reposa l'enfant, qui se réfugia sans attendre derrière les jambes de son frère, jetant de méfiants regards en direction du roi gris. Ash se chargea ensuite de résumer la journée passée, apaisant les peurs de son vis-à-vis quant au roi vert. Il le savait, Iwafune ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son petit protégé, ses seules irises d'or sombre tournées vers sa chambre suffisaient à le laisser comprendre. D'autre part, le malaise entre les deux colocataires semblait s'être évaporé. Ce constat rassura l'étranger, les deux ne s'en portaient que mieux.

« -Alors petit, que penses-tu de notre invité ? » Demanda le nouvel arrivant, s'approchant du lit de l'adolescent.

« -Il s'est montré relativement agréable. » Affirma Nagare, au souvenir de la conversation partagée avec Sukuna.

« -Agréable ? On voit que ce n'est pas toi qu'il surnomme Le vieux ! »

Le dénommé soupira, passant sa large main parmi ses mèches blondes pour les rabattre, avant de se tourner vers les deux invités, le plus âgé ayant déjà rangé ses affaires. Kotosaka piailla quelques joyeuses salutations à leur égard, qui effrayèrent d'ailleurs le gamin, sans bouger de son perchoir.

« -Vous partez déjà ? » S'exclama l'hôte, leur adressant un sourire rassurant. « Ne sois pas si pressé, Ash.

-Je veux pas déranger plus longtemps.

-Tu ne déranges pas. Ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas vu le petit. » Il ajouta, remarquant les regards amicaux de son protégé en direction de l'enfant. « Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas manger avec nous, ce soir ? »

Etonné, bien que touché par la proposition, le russe refusa d'abord, puis finit par accepter. S'il craignait toujours d'empiéter sur le précieux temps que partageaient ces deux êtres si proches, lui-même aimait partager quelques moments en compagnie d'Iwa. D'autre part, Sukuna semblait apprécier fortement Nagare, ou plutôt, il lui vouait une curiosité nouvelle. D'un tempérament renfermé, ce comportement de la part de son frère le rassurait. Un peu de compagnie ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Sitôt certain de rester, le cadet de la fratrie s'arma de sa console, et s'assit sans gêne sur l'unique lit de la chambre, alors que les deux adultes discutaient au salon, échangeant nombre de nouvelles, sur nombre de sujet.

« -T'as vu, j'ai encore gagné ! » S'écria le bambin, brandissant fièrement l'écran illuminé vers le roi vert pour lui exposer une énième victoire.

« -En effet. »

Il le complimenta, lui-même intrigué par le jeu. Jusqu'alors, il ne s'était plongé que dans ses livres, les dévorant un par un, inlassablement, toujours avide tant d'histoire que de connaissances. Mais ce nouveau support attirait son attention. Aussi tendit-il une main fébrile vers l'objet, avant d'interroger son nouveau camarade.

« -Me laisserais-tu essayer ? »

Le plus jeune parut hésiter, jaugeant le demandeur du regard, comme méfiant. Il du néanmoins conclure qu'il ne risquait rien, puisqu'il décida finalement d'abandonner la console aux doigts peu assurés de l'infirme, s'allongeant près de lui pour pouvoir observer l'écran.

« -D'accord. Mais tu feras pas mieux que moi. » Affirma-t-il.

-Nous allons voir ça.

Sukuna lui montra ensuite les touches principales, les plus utiles, les coups spéciaux, et lui expliqua brièvement le background, peu compliqué, ainsi que le système de niveau et d'expérience. Nagare l'écoutait attentivement, d'une attention quasi religieuse, presque comique. Ce simple jeu, auparavant exempt de tout intérêt à ses yeux, le fascinait désormais. Là où le support se démarquait de ses habituels livres, c'était dans son implication du joueur. Il ne regardait pas simplement, non, s'il voulait poursuivre, il devait également agir, réfléchir, se battre, gagner. Aussi, bien que maladroit, il s'entêta, toujours d'un sérieux excessif. Un sourire nouveau se dessina sur ses lèvres, tranchant avec son ordinaire air calme, énigmatique. Cette fois, il s'amusait vraiment, s'impliquait, comme son corps ne le lui permit jamais.

« -Oui, par là ! T'y es presque ! » L'encouragea le gamin, contaminé par son entrain, heureux de trouver enfin un compagnon de jeu.

Ils poursuivirent ainsi, tandis que, de l'autre côté de l'appartement, confortablement assis sur le canapé du salon – et accessoirement, le lit d'Iwafune – les deux ainés discutaient paisiblement. L'ancien homme d'église tenait entre ses mains un livre récemment offert par son vieil ami, lequel en récoltait parfois pour le roi vert.

« -Il a déjà lu ? » S'étonna l'argenté, surpris.

« -Il n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire tu sais. Alors il passe son temps à ça, quand je ne suis pas près de lui.

-Il sort jamais, avec le fauteuil ?

-Avec les rois dehors ? Hors de question. » Répondit fermement le blond.

Il se souvint cependant des propos de l'adolescent, la veille, son ton solennel, sa détermination, tous ces traits caractéristiques de son petit protégé, qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Il ne pouvait plus le couver, par après leur accord. Il savait que l'infirme n'avait pas prononcé ces quelques mots sous le coup d'une quelconque impulsion. Sous ses airs parfois naïfs et enfantins, il se révélait calculateur, réfléchi. Trop pour son âge. Une machine à analyser, impassible en apparence, comme un écran, mais inlassablement active.

« -En tout cas, il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Sukuna. » Nota l'étranger.

En effet, à les entendre dans la pièce adjacente, on ne pouvait douter des propos du frère. Ou plutôt, à entendre le gamin, qui ne cessait de brailler ses encouragements. Apparemment, l'infirme venait de se découvrir une nouvelle occupation. Ash, ajouta, souriant.

« -Tu vois, il y a pas que les livres pour l'intéresser.

-Avec toi près de lui toute la journée, il fallait s'y attendre … » Le taquina le buveur.

« -Parce qu'avec toi, elles étaient comment, les journées ? » Répliqua son interlocuteur, tout aussi amusé. « Tu lui as fait apprendre ses prières ? »

Iwa gratifia le hacker d'un vigoureux coup de coude, ne faisant qu'accroitre son amusement. Il ne s'attarda pas sur l'allusion faite à son passé refoulé, trop heureux de retrouver ce jour-là un semblant d'ambiance familiale, une vie presque normale. Comme si, de par la présence des deux invités, l'histoire de Kagutsu se retrouvait effacée. Depuis combien de temps, combien d'années n'avait-il pas éprouvé ce sentiment de sérénité ? L'espace d'un instant, rien ne pouvait plus les atteindre, les rois se trouvaient oubliés, la malédiction de Dresde s'évaporait loin d'eux.

« -Nagare gagné ! Nagare gagné ! » Jacassa le volatile, qui suivait lui aussi la partie, bâtant furieusement des ailes à chaque victoire de son maitre.

« -A mon tour ! Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable. » Enchaina Sukuna, le regard brillant.

Oui, combien de temps que chacun d'eux n'avait-pas éprouvé pareil bonheur ? Un instant, le roi gris se surprit à espérer que la soirée ne prenne jamais fin.

« -Je suis content pour Sukuna. » Lui dit alors son vis-à-vis, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, le regard jeté vers la porte. « Ça fait longtemps qu'il riait plus comme ça, à cause de notre mère.

-Je sais. Ça devait être dur à vivre, pour lui. »

Ash hocha la tête en silence. Le destin s'était acharné sur eux, sans ménage. La roue tournait-elle enfin ? Ils l'espéraient tout deux.

Cependant qu'ils discutaient du travail du blond, le concerné ne put s'empêcher de reconsidérer la question du russe, songeant au temps, encore proche, où il vivait seul en compagnie du jeune roi, enfermé entre ces quatre murs. Cette vie-là se révélait monotone, répétitive, pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait le temps passé près de son semblable, leurs conversations, les rires qui réchauffaient son cœur refroidi par la catastrophe. Ces mêmes rires qui l'avaient sauvé. Sauvé de quoi ? De la solitude, peut-être. De la déchéance, d'une vie de remords, de ses fantômes.

« -C'est dommage, quand même, qu'il sorte plus du tout. Il a besoin du monde de dehors pour grandir. Ici, il va finir par étouffer, tu sais Iwa ?

-Et dehors, il risque bien pire, si jamais le roi d'or le découvre. » Soupira le plus âgé, lui-même tiraillé par ce problème. « Il ne maitrise pas ses pouvoirs, et pourtant ils suffisent à le maintenir en vie sans qu'il n'ait besoin de faire appel à son épée. Même moi, je suis limité sans elle. Tu penses bien, Kokujoji ne laisserait pas une telle source d'énergie dans la nature, pas après Kagutsu.

-Tu penses qu'il le supprimerait ? » S'inquiéta l'argenté.

« -Pour lui, ça vaudra toujours mieux qu'une seconde tragédie. » Un rire amer lui échappa. « Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'aurais pensé la même chose, à sa place. »

Mais il n'était pas à la place du second roi. Lui, il était Iwafune Tenkei, le gris, survivant inconnu parmi cette armé de mort qui hantait son passé. Et il resterait au côté de Nagare, quoi qu'il puisse lui en couter. Le garçon méritait de vivre, comme tout autre en ce monde.

Néanmoins, Ash n'avait pas tort, il ne pouvait pas étouffer le plus jeune pour la seule raison de son inquiétude.

« -Dis, Iwa, il écoute bien le petit, son oiseau, non ? » Lui demanda soudain le hacker, songeur.

« -Oui. S'il pouvait aussi m'écouter, quand je lui dis de se tenir tranquille, d'ailleurs … » Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« -T'as qu'à le nourrir avec autre chose que des graines, il sera mieux content. » Rit son interlocuteur, avant de reprendre. « Tu crois qu'il pourrait sortir de ton appartement ?

-Kotosaka, sortir ? »

Sans comprendre, Iwafune dévisagea son opposé, intrigué par son sourire mutin. Il connaissait le jeune homme, assez pour comprendre qu'il n'avançait pas ce genre de question sans une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

xoxoxox

Le repas en lui-même profita d'une ambiance similaire, de rire et de joie, de plaisanteries lancées à bon entendeur, de regards complices, et de cris stridents poussés par le volatil au plumage verdoyant. Sukuna insista longuement pour choisir le plat, Iwa s'occupa de la cuisine – refusant à répétition l'aide d'Ash qui insista tout aussi longuement – et Nagare observa le tout d'un œil rieur, jusqu'à ce que le blond vienne le poser sur son fauteuil.

La nuit les enveloppa, les deux invités filèrent, non sans remercier leurs hôtes, laissant seuls ces derniers, le cœur encore serré par le bonheur éphémère.

« -Ash ramènera certainement Sukuna, maintenant. » Signala le roi gris à son colocataire, alors qu'il poussait le fauteuil vers sa chambre.

« -C'est une bonne chose. » Argumenta ce dernier.

Ils échangèrent ainsi quelques minutes, l'infirme exprimant ses impressions quant à la petite teigne. S'il craignait auparavant la présence d'autrui, tout particulièrement celle du hacker, le temps passé en compagnie de ce nouveau monde le poussait à penser autrement. Cette ambiance lumineuse, il ne l'avait pas vue, ni ressentie depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en oublia la chaleur, l'agréable sensation des regards partagés, des voix pleines de rire. Un instant, l'image de sa mère caressant ses cheveux lui revint en mémoire, mais il n'en tira pas la moindre tristesse, sinon un élan léger de nostalgie, un sourire.

« -A quoi tu penses, petit ? » Demanda l'adulte, le remarquant.

« -Au passé. »

Iwa l'aida à enfiler une large chemise en guise de pyjama, toute grise, couleur légère semblable à celle des nuages les jours de pluie. Il se remémora lui aussi les bons moments partagé avec son ancien clan, leur visage désormais flou, et leurs accents lointains au creux de son esprit. Les années filaient, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et pourtant ce même sentiments persistait, celui de ne pas avoir su remplir son rôle. Pourrait-il, un jour rattraper ses erreurs passées ? Racheter ces vies perdues à jamais ?

Nagare, au contraire, ne regrettait pas sa famille, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait encore. Il avait tiré une croix sur ce qu'il aimait jadis, tant la main tendre de sa mère que la voix enjouée d'Ameno. Les chérir sans les salir de remords, un juste équilibre. Il luttait pour le futur, désormais. Un monde différent. L'évolution de leur espère, vers quelque chose de nouveau, d'inédit. Le changement.

« -Iwa-san ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'as déjà parlé du roi d'argent, mais jamais en détail. Que sais-tu à son sujet ? »

S'il ne se doutait pas de la question qui le guettait, le vieux – comme aimait l'appeler Sukuna – ne s'en étonna pas pour autant. L'adolescent ne se souciait pas de la forme de ses propos, les énonçait dès qu'ils lui traversaient l'esprit. Il appréciait cette spontanéité chez son protégé, ce trait qui le rendait unique et surprenant.

« -Je ne l'ai pas connu. D'ailleurs, aucun des rois hormis Kokujoji ne l'a jamais rencontré. Il vit au bord de l'Himmelreich, un immense navire qui flotte au-dessus de la ville. Tu l'as peut-être déjà aperçu, en regardant par la fenêtre. »

Liant le geste à la parole, il désigna ladite fenêtre d'un geste vague de la main, avant de reporter son attention sur les boutons de la chemise du curieux. Alors qu'il remontait, son regard se posa sur la large cicatrice dessinée sur son torse, celle-là même qui lui rappelait chaque jour que le garçon face à lui ne devait la vie qu'à ses immenses pouvoirs. Dans un geste spontané, il glissa brièvement ses doigts sur la peau boursoufflée, particulièrement douce, puis poursuivit son travail, sans remarquer le frisson du jeune homme.

« -Ce sont eux qui ont découvert la table, mais après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, le premier roi a fui, et le second a dû assumer l'entière tâche que représente sa surveillance. Certains ont tenté d'en apprendre plus à son sujet, mais ce type est une vraie tête de mule. Il défend son vieil ami, bec et ongle, impossible de l'atteindre. » Il soupira. « C'est à se demander ce qui les lie, ces deux-là.

-Nous en ferions de même, à sa place. » Commenta le garçon, pensif.

« -Peut-être. Mais nous n'avons pas déterré une arme incontrôlable pour la livrer aux mains du monde, avant de partir vivre au milieu des nuages. »

Au travers de leur discussion, Nagare apprit également que le premier d'entre eux était d'origine allemande, rien de plus. Quelles étaient ses intentions, et pourquoi avoir subitement changé d'avis ? S'il avait découvert et défendu la table de Dresde, cet homme dont il ne savait rien ne partageait-il pas ses idéaux de bonheur et de changement ? En ce cas, il pourrait en faire un allié puissant. Or, pour l'instant, aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui. Enfin, il restait bien Kokujoji, mais il n'était pas naïf au point de compter sur l'aide de ce dernier.

« -Il y en a qui prétendent que le roi d'argent est immortel. » Ajouta le gris.

-Et qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ca n'aurait rien d'étonnant. On ne sait pas quel genre de pouvoir la table peut offrir, alors pourquoi pas ? »

Le plus jeune hocha silencieusement la tête, avant de la caller confortablement contre son oreiller. Un roi, immortel, une légende parmi eux. A quoi rêvait-il, lorsqu'il avait découvert ce miracle, au cœur de l'Allemagne ? Nagare ne cessa d'y songer, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, murmurant quelques tendres paroles à l'égard de son ainé en guise de salutation. Le sommeil le gagna sans mal, la journée l'ayant épuisé, son cerveaux bouillonnant s'abandonna à de douces rêveries. Attendrit, Iwa resta près de lui, caressant machinalement ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que son souffle se face lent, régulier.

« -Dors bien, petit prince. Tant qu'on est encore tranquille … »

Il le contempla un instant, sa paisible expression éclairée par la lune – aussi ronde qu'un fruit cette nuit-là. Il nota alors combien le roi vert avait grandi, son visage étiré en quelques traits fins, agréables au regard, ses mèches se perdant au creux de son cou, sauvages. Sa peau ressortait plus pâle encore qu'elle ne l'était, sous la lueur de l'astre, une membrane translucide à l'apparence douce. L'innocence à l'état pure. En ce point, ils s'opposaient.

La remarquable intelligence de l'adolescent ne trouvait pour égale que son immense candeur, là où le buveur savait par cœur le monde dont ils s'étaient coupés. Son cœur était lourd de regrets, alors que l'esprit du plus jeune se tournait pleinement vers l'avenir.

En triste témoin des erreurs humaines, Iwafune ne pouvait que se fier à son protégé pour garder foi en leurs semblables.

xoxoxox

« -Ouais ! On a fini le vingt-deuxième ! » S'écria Sukuna, brandissant son poing victorieux droit devant lui.

« -Combien en reste-t-il ?

-Huit, il y en a trente, en tout. Je prends le prochain ! »

Excité, le gamin attrapa la console, que son ami tenait jusqu'alors, et s'engagea sans attendre vers le niveau suivant, le regard brillant. Près de lui, Nagare observait l'écran, amusé. Décidément, le jeu se révélait prenant, bien différent de ses paisibles lectures. Pas meilleur, pas pire, seulement distinct. Près d'eux, Ash souriait, les observant tantôt, avant de se plonger à nouveau dans la mer de code qui noyait son écran. Il préparait, depuis quelques jours, une surprise particulière à l'intention du jeune homme qu'il surveillait, en remerciement de la faveur que lui-même lui faisait.

« -Sukuna, vient vers ici, s'il te plais.

-Par ici. » Rectifia le garçon, mécontent de devoir interrompre sa partie.

Il confia la suite des opérations au roi vert, avant de rejoindre son frère, lequel lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, dans leur langue d'origine. Aussitôt, le gamin esquissa un sourire, avant de filer vers le salon, laissant seul les deux jeunes hommes. Distraitement, le hacker se leva, s'approchant de Kotosaka, lequel suivait avec intérêt la partie de son maitre. Il caressa son plumage, effleurant le fleuve rouge autour de son cou, un sourire énigmatique taillé au coin des lèvres.

« -Nagare ? »

Comprenant que son récent ami désirait lui parler, le joueur déposa la console sur les draps, avant de tourner son visage vers l'argenté, le regard intrigué, sans rien ajouter.

« -Ça te manque de sortir, parfois ? » Demanda-t-il son attention toujours offerte au volatile.

-Les journées passées cloitré dans cette chambre ne sont pas des plus captivantes. » Confirma l'adolescent, sans comprendre les intentions de son interlocuteur.

Le sourire du russe s'élargit, tandis qu'il poursuivait ses câlineries, détaillant l'oiseau de haut en bas, sous l'œil vide de ce dernier. Remarquant son petit manège, Nagare plissa les yeux, devinant que son surveillant lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'aurait cependant su dire quoi, l'esprit du jeune homme restait pour lui comme une porte close, une pièce inviolable.

Ash avait bien conscience de l'attention que lui vouait l'infirme, autant qu'il se doutait des questions qui le titillait. Il attendit encore quelques secondes, savourant simplement l'instant. Il savait que l'idée plairait au roi vert, le peu de temps passé en sa compagnie lui suffit pour apprendre à cerner cet être particulier, sa manière de raisonner si complexe, et le sentiment d'infériorité que lui procurait ce corps malade, mort. Mais il pouvait l'aider. Pas le réparer, certes, le garçon n'était pas un ordinateur. Seulement, il ne jugeait pas sa condition irrémédiable. Un peu d'imagination lui suffisait à trouver les solutions adéquates. Après tout, Iwa ne le dérivait-il pas lui-même comme un petit génie de l'électronique ?

« -Je peux t'amener dehors, si tu as envie.

-Iwa-san n'apprécierait pas. » Lui fit remarquer le concerné, secouant la tête.

-Il te faudra pas sortir. » Il observa la fenêtre, confiant. « Je sais comment t'amener dehors en restant ici. »

xoxoxox

C'est tout pour cette fois. Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, qui clora la seconde partie ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les reviews, ça aide à progresser et ça encourage :)

Bye !


	8. Chapter 8

Hey les gens :3

On se retrouve pour le septième chapitre, qui est aussi le dernier de cette partie-là. Du coup, on attaque bientôt la troisième – que j'ai déjà commencé à rédiger et dont le scenario est complet. On en est à plus de la moitié de la prequel, ça passe vite !

Merci de me lire et de suivre les chapitres. Même si j'écris avant tout parce que j'aime ça, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, savoir qu'on peut intéresser les autres, c'est vraiment motivant, ça me touche. Je compte bien aller au bout de cette fanfic, alors j'espère que vous continuerez de suivre avec moi :)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7

Ce qu'on croit perdu

« Alors, ça te plait ? »

Sans qu'il ne parle, le simple regard fasciné du garçon suffit à faire part de son ressenti au hacker. Absorbé, il observait l'écran face à lui, la ville défilant à toute allure, le dessin rectangulaire des bâtiments, la course des gens dans les rues, le reflet du soleil sur les vitres, la verdure disséminée çà et là, la vie au cœur de ce monde auquel il appartenait, des années auparavant.

« -Descend, Kotosaka. » ordonna-t-il calmement.

Une étrange sensation l'envahie, un mélange d'excitation, de joie, et de mélancolie. Quelques jours auparavant, Ash lui proposait de découvrir le monde extérieur, sans préciser toutefois par quels artifices il eut pu rendre la chose possible. Désormais, son animal favori survolait pour lui cette ville si proche et si lointaine, une micro caméra attachée autour du cou accompagnée d'un micro, lequel lui permettait de transmette ses ordres au volatil. L'image captée par le serviteur volant s'affichait simultanément sur l'ordinateur du russe, posé sur ses jambes immobiles, Sukuna assis près de lui, l'initiateur du projet debout derrière eux tout près d'Iwa.

Il pouvait sortir. Pas par lui-même, certes, son corps ne le permettait pas, ne le permettrait jamais. Et pourtant, sous ses yeux ébahis, le monde extérieur se dessinait, coloré, multiple, transformé à chaque coin de rue, si différent de cette petite pièce qu'il savait par cœur. Le tout grâce aux idées ingénieuses d'un homme qu'il avait d'abord craint, avant de le comprendre. Il n'aurait jamais pu rêver pareil présent de sa part.

Ash venait de lui offrir ce qu'il croyait perdu à tout jamais. La possibilité de se déplacer.

« -Merci, Ash-san … »Murmura-t-il, ému, se tournant vers lui. « Merci beaucoup.

-C'est normal, petit. Ça me fait plaisir à moi si je peux aider un peu. »

Il se garda d'ajouter que les sourires retrouvés de son jeune frère valaient bien plus que ce qu'il se contentait de lui offrir en retour, le principal concerné présent dans la pièce. Pourtant, il le pensait fort.

Sukuna ne passait plus ses journées seul, terré dans un recoin de leur propre appartement, à fuir au travers de ses jeux jusqu'à en oublier le monde autour de lui. Il ne se devait plus de supporter les excès de folie de leur mère, lesquels lui avaient arraché sa joie d'enfant. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, la simple présence de Nagare semblait réveillé chez lui nombre de sentiments enfermé, à commencer par la lueur de joie dans son regard. Il ne le fixait plus avec méfiance, mais s'empressait au contraire de grimper dans son lit pour partager son temps. Parfois, lorsque les deux parlaient, il pouvait entendre le plus jeune confier au roi vert le manque de ses parents, quelques inquiétudes avouées à demi-mots, qui lui pesaient sur le cœur, et que le rescapé soulageait de par sa compassion. Inexplicablement, l'aura de cet être sans pareil allégeait le cœur du plus jeune, comme il soignait celui d'Iwafune depuis déjà bien des années.

« -Regarde ! Maman elle travaillait là, avant, dans la bibliothèque ! » S'exclama le plus jeune, désignant sur l'écran une immense bâtisse donc les murs transparents laissaient admirer une mer de livres sagement rangés sur nombre d'étagères.

« -Elle aimait lire ?

-Oui. De nous tous, c'est elle qui maitrisait le mieux le japonais. »

Un sourire accompagna les mots du joueur, là où coulaient auparavant les larmes à la mention de cette femme qui s'occupait autrefois de lui. Sa fierté d'enfant s'effaçait peu à peu, et son ainé ne put que remercier en silence le jeune roi pour sa bonne influence.

Cette reconnaissance allait en sens inverse, l'infirme ne cessant de s'émerveiller en silence face aux nouvelles images toujours plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Certes, il sortait tantôt avec son protecteur, avant l'attaque du roi d'or, mais le monde vu du ciel offrait un angle nouveau, singulier. Et il pourrait désormais passer tant de temps qu'il le désirait à l'extérieur, aussi longtemps que l'oiseau battrait des ailes. Aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit pour exprimer sa gratitude, aucun n'aurait suffi à décrire ce qu'il ressentait. D'une certaine manière, il pouvait bouger à nouveau, se déplacer par-delà la ville. Cet espoir qu'il avait abandonné, avant même d'apprendre la vérité sur leur tragédie, Ash venait de le raviver.

« -On dirait que ton cadeau lui plait bien. » S'amusa Iwa, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du vert. « Merci encore, Ash. Tu nous offres là quelque chose que nous n'aurions pas même espéré.

-C-c'est pas beaucoup ! »

Le hacker rougit, détournant le regard, profondément touché par leurs remerciements.

Le soir même, la petite fratrie partageait à nouveau le repas des deux colocataires, offrant par ailleurs à Kotosaka une récompense bien méritée pour son rôle primordial dans l'expédition. Encore une fois, les rires fusèrent, la joie et la bonne humeur se mêlaient, les liens se resserraient. Autant de bon moment qui se gravaient dans leur mémoire, et qu'ils attendaient avec impatience, comme une bouffée d'air frai après toutes ces années passées à étouffer.

xoxoxox

« -Il est tard, Nagare. Tu devrais te coucher, maintenant. » Conseilla le roi gris, soupirant.

« -Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, Iwa-san. »

La nuit régnait, le ciel noir en témoignait. Appuyé contre la porte de la chambre, Iwafune se redressa avant de s'approcher du garçon, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. Passé l'euphorique de la soirée, il sentait maintenant la fatigue le gagner, d'autant qu'il lui faudrait se lever tôt, demain. Néanmoins, il craignait – et pas à tort – que le jeune garçon dont il prenait soin ne passa la nuit en admiration devant l'écran lumineux qu'il gardait posé sur ses jambes. Sitôt les invités rentrés, le roi vert avait demandé à lâcher son perroquet pour une nouvelle balade, nocturne cette fois, désireux d'observer un peu plus longtemps ce monde dont il fut si longtemps privé. Le buveur comprenait fort bien ses désirs, mais il se devait tout de même de veiller à ce que le jeune homme se repose.

« -Tu auras tout le temps de visiter la ville quand il fera jour, tu sais. Kotosaka ne va pas disparaitre, et la camera marchera encore demain.

-Tout est différent, la nuit. » Répondit simplement le roi, sans que son regard d'azur ne se détache des images électroniques.

Surpris par cette soudaine sensibilité de la part de l'infirme, également attendri, Iwa vint s'assoir près de lui, admirant à son tour les paysages couverts du voile noir. C'était différent, en effet. Tout semblait dormir, si l'on omettait quelques hasardeux aventuriers, encore dehors à cette heure, deux trois fêtards, et certaines fenêtres desquelles filtrait une faible lumière dorée, symbole de vie à l'intérieur des habitations. Le tout s'avérait plaire à Nagare qui ne cessait d'admirer le film, sans qu'aucune expression ne vienne altérer les traits fins de son visage.

« -Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le cadeau d'Ash te plait. » Nota le blond, riant faiblement.

« -Il m'a rendu ce en quoi je ne croyais même plus … »

Sa voix vibrait d'une émotion étrange, rare chez cet être d'une nature impassible et paisible. Le gris y entrevoyait toute la reconnaissance qu'il vouait à l'étranger, et autre chose encore, des sentiments qu'il ne devinait pas. Mais des sentiments tout de même, qu'il n'exprimait que rarement. Car, même franc, le roi vert restait toujours secret.

« -Où se trouve l'endroit où tu travailles ? » Demanda soudainement le garçon, redressant son visage vers celui de son interlocuteur.

-L'endroit … le chantier, tu veux dire ?

-Oui. »

Comprenant ses intentions, Iwa lui décrivit rapidement les lieux, et lui indiqua la manière la plus brève de s'y rendre, que son vis-à-vis répéta aussitôt à l'oiseau. Tous deux purent admirer les lieux, déserts à l'heure nocturne. Apaisé, Nagare songea qu'il pourrait toujours rendre visite à son semblable durant la journée, à sa manière, lorsqu'il lui manquait trop. Car, bien que la joie d'Ash et l'entrain de Sukuna rendit les jours passés agréables, la présence de son sauveur lui restait indispensable. Il pouvait concevoir un monde sans ses jambes, dans un corps malade. Un monde loin de toute vie, enfermé dans une pièce, dans un lit. Un monde monotone, sans père ni mère. Un monde de méfiance, où chaque visage pouvait cacher celui du roi d'or.

Mais pas un monde sans Iwa. Aussi sûrement que le blond se trouvait près de lui lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, le roi vert était certain qu'il le serait encore lorsqu'il les fermerait pour toujours.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir d'autre ? »

Résigné à laisser son protégé profiter un peu plus de sa surprise, Iwa se calla confortablement près de lui. Pourquoi ne pas profiter en sa compagnie de la balade, après tout ? Comme avant, lorsqu'il poussait son fauteuil au hasard des rues pour le seul plaisir de le voir s'émerveiller.

Comprenant, l'adolescent ne put retenir un sourire, avant de désigner bon nombre d'endroits au roi gris, lequel se fit un plaisir de les lui montrer tour à tour. Ils passèrent ainsi près d'une heure à côtoyer la nuit, n'échangeant que peu, profitant plutôt de la vue que leur offrait Kotosaka, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se décide enfin à le faire entrer. Fatigué, l'être à plume s'endormit à même son perchoir, tandis que le propriétaire des lieux s'occupait de ranger l'ordinateur laissé par le hacker.

« - Repose-toi, maintenant, petit. » Lâcha l'ancien homme d'église, s'approchant pour border le curieux.

« -Je ne suis pas fatigué, Iwa-san.

-On croirait entendre un enfant … » Soupira l'adulte, s'asseyant à nouveau près de lui. « Tu dormirais mieux si tu réfléchissais moins, et si tu m'écoutais plus.

-Tu ne me reconnaitrais pas, si je t'écoutais plus. »

Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres du buveur, alors qu'il passait comme à son habitude sa main parmi les mèches folles du plus jeune. Il les souleva, dévoilant son indéchiffrable regard, s'y plongea sans chercher à s'en détacher. Comme toujours l'âme du garçon lui restait inaccessible, protégée par ce masque d'azur, ces pupilles insondables. Tout son contraire en somme. Lui peinait à dissimuler au survivant ce qu'il ressentait, malgré ses sourires et ses attentions.

« -Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? »

Posant la question, Iwa réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de discuter entre eux comme cela leur arrivait avant, lorsqu'ils passaient leurs journées entières ensembles. Oh, bien sûr, ils échangeaient quelques mots le soir, le plus souvent tendres, mais rarement de vraies conversations, encore moins des confidences. Il n'aurait su dire à qui la faute, à la nuit qui les révélait, au regard insistant du plus jeune, mais il n'eut soudain plus le cœur à le laisser seul ici. Sa compagnie lui manquait.

« -Reste. Comme avant.

-Je croyais que je devais te traiter comme un grand ? » Plaisanta le blond.

Ni un ordre, ni une supplique, rien que le fond de la pensé du garçon exprimée en quelques mots. Oui, il ne voulait pas voir son unique ami s'éloigner, pas maintenant, pas ce soir. Quelque chose en lui refusait l'absence du buveur, comme un vide qui se creusait chaque fois un peu plus pour chaque centimètre qui les séparait. Un sentiment désagréable, qu'il ne pouvait apaiser de lui-même, encore moins effacer. Il ne fallait pas qu'Iwa soit loin.

« -Tu ne peux pas rester près de moi, et me voir comme un adulte ?

-Grandis un peu, et nous en reparlerons. » Le taquina son ainé, glissant ses doigts vers son front pour lui signifier qu'il ne parlait pas là de son corps.

Ce contraste entre la candeur et l'esprit calculateur du jeune roi l'étonnerait toujours. Pourtant, lui-même savait pertinemment que le problème n'était pas celui qu'il désignait en premier lieu. Rester près de Nagare, partager son lit maintenant qu'il n'avait plus onze ans, cela revêtait une toute autre signification. Une intimité plus poussée, qu'il peinait à concevoir. Où plutôt qu'il refusait de concevoir. Pas lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'attacher à ce point. Après tout, ne voyait-il pas en lui un fils qu'il éduquait, qu'il défendait ? Depuis des années, il se le répétait, s'accrochait à cette idée, cette vision de leur duo peu commun.

Pourtant, à y voir de plus près, il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule phrase de l'infirme le désignant comme père.

« -Tu n'es plus un enfant, mais pas un adulte pour autant, petit. » Reprit l'homme, plus doux.

« - Et quand me verras-tu comme tel ? » l'interrogea le roi émeraude, calmement.

« -Ca ne dépend pas de moi, Nagare. Malgré tes expériences, et tout ce que tu as déjà traversé, il y a des choses que tu n'apprendras qu'avec les années. »

La réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire le concerné, qui baissa les yeux, comme mécontent. Son comportement amusa le gris, lui arrachant un rire non moqueur, plutôt tendre, dévoilant un sourire sincère sur ce visage bien trop souvent marqué par l'inquiétude et le remord. Cette expression sereine, emprunte de réjouissance, l'adolescent n'en perdit pas une miette, conscient qu'il ne la retrouverait pas de sitôt. Il aurait voulu la peindre encore, l'admirer plus souvent. Voir Iwa heureux, tout simplement. Pourrait-il un jour alléger les regrets qui pesaient sur son âme ?

Soudainement, alors qu'il contemplait son ainé, la vieille question de Sukuna s'imposa brutalement à son esprit. Mariés … Absurde, bien sûr, cette suggestion, ces mots naïfs, le genre de conclusion qui ne trouvait sa logique qu'auprès des enfants, dans leur simplicité. Pourtant, c'est bien sa main qui se leva, presque fermement malgré sa faiblesse, pour se poser sur la joue du blond et remonter le long de son visage, glissant parmi ses mèches d'or terni, redécouvrant leur douceur. L'expression de l'homme se figea, mais l'initiateur n'en stoppa pas pour autant son geste, au contraire, son regard se perdait à détailler son vis-à-vis, alors que son pousse dessinait sur sa peau quelques cercles invisibles.

Dans les livres, qu'il dévora par dizaines, l'amour frappait les protagonistes, s'exprimait par nombre d'échanges passionnés, à commencer par les baisers, les regards brulants qui se cherchaient, quand les corps ne s'abandonnaient pas l'un à l'autre. Il l'avait alors imagé comme tel un sentiment qui consumait, prenait tout ce qu'il trouvait à prendre, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une trainée de malheur ou la brise d'un bonheur inégalable. Deux extrêmes, la tragédie et l'utopie. Pourtant, l'une et l'autre de ces représentations manichéennes ne lui correspondaient pas.

« -Nagare ? » S'étonna Iwa, sans repousser sa frêle main.

« -Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va mieux. » Confia l'infirme, comme une évidence.

-J'ai l'impression de sourire assez régulièrement.

-Mais pas toujours sincèrement. »

Non, son corps ne s'enflammait pas à la simple vue du roi gris, son pseudo cœur ne s'emballait pas jusqu'à la souffrance, pas plus qu'il ne rougissait aux moindres de ses attentions. Seulement, il lui était impossible de concevoir la vie sans son protecteur. Et ça, il n'aurait pu l'expliquer. Il fallait que son semblable, l'unique, soit près de lui. Etait-ce là une forme d'amour, que de désirer autant la présence de l'autre ? Non pas désespérément, sous l'impulsion d'une envie inconnue, mais comme si ce fut la plus naturelle des choses ? Si oui, alors il pouvait aisément en conclure qu'il l'aimait.

Il aimait Iwa.

Cette phrase sonnait délicieusement bien, aussi ses lèvres s'étirèrent-elles en une expression joyeuse, alors qu'il la repensait, encore et encore.

« -Tu te moques de moi ? » S'étonna le sujet de son attention, sans comprendre la raison de ce soudain comportement.

« -Pas le moins du monde, Iwa-san.

-Décidément, j'aurais toujours du mal à te suivre … » Soupira l'adulte, secouant faiblement la tête.

Le roi vert retira sa main, tout du moins de son visage, pour sa glisser jusqu'à sa jumelle, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de son ainé. Il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais osé pareil geste, et n'y accordait pas de signification particulière. Seulement, il le voulait, alors il le faisait.

Iwafune ne put pour sa part raisonner si simplement. L'attitude de son protégé différait subitement de sa conduite habituelle, et ce sans qu'il n'en saisisse la raison. Oui, autrefois, le jeune homme réclamait sa présence à l'heure de s'endormir, mais voilà bien des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas reposés l'un contre l'autre, blottis, paisibles. De même le vert ne gaspillait pas ses précieuses forces pour venir le câliner à l'heure du couché, ne lui adressait pas ce genre de phrases certes touchantes, mais pour le moins étranges. Devait il en rejeter la faute sur la nuit qui les enveloppait, et semblait réveiller en eux quelques sentiments qu'ils n'exprimaient jamais ?

« - Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ? » Lui demanda soudain l'infirme.

« -M-moi ? » Bégaya le concerné, pris au dépourvu. « J'étais prêtre, tu sais, jamais je n'ai pensé à me marier.

-L'un ne va pas forcément de pair avec l'autre.

-Tu me poses de ces questions, petit … » Sans comprendre, il détourna le regard, alors que l'autre le fixait. « Quand j'étais plus jeune, ça m'est arrivé, avant que je ne décide de suivre cette voix. Jamais rien de sérieux. »

Nagare hocha pensivement la tête, sans lâcher sa main. Mais, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur cette dernière, parcourait leurs doigts entrelacés, un profond sentiment de malaise frappa l'ancien homme d'église. Cette scène n'avait rien d'innocent, ce geste anodin n'en était pas un, pas accompagné par de tels propos. Son cœur se serra, sans qu'il ne puisse identifier l'étrange sensation qui l'étouffait soudain, comme un serpent glissé autour de son cou. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, si près de son protégé. Il fallait que ce dernier se repose, il aurait dû dormir depuis longtemps déjà. Lui-même partirait travailler d'ici quelques heures. Pourquoi diable se tenait-il encore assis près du garçon ?

Il rompit presque brutalement le mince contacte entre eux, se relevant tout aussi vivement, comme frappé par une évidence qu'il ne pouvait pourtant voir, seulement fuir. Fuir, oui, encore, toujours. Fuir ce qui le blessait, fuir ce qui éveillait en lui n'importe quel sentiment désagréable qui fut. Fermer les yeux, et fuir.

« -Iwa-san ? » L'interpella le jeune élu de Dresde, sans comprendre.

« -Tu dois te reposer, Nagare, il est tard, et je vais me lever tôt demain. Tu es assez grand pour dormir tout seul, non ? »

A nouveau, ce sourire plaisantin forcé, ce rictus de joie morte, alors que brulait dans son regard tant de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sa main désormais vide trembla, mais le blond ne s'en aperçut pas, se reculant. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait le retenir cette fois, le jeune roi se résigna à le saluer, sans rien laisser paraitre des questions qui le traversaient.

« -Bonne nuit, en ce cas.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, petit. »

L'un et l'autre se fixaient, sans pouvoir déchiffrer leurs pensées respectives. Enfin, le fuyard fila, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Ses pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir, puis il perçut quelques bruits semblables à un bruissement de couverture, avant que ne s'éteigne les derniers murmures de l'apparemment. Désormais seul, l'infirme s'aida de ses bras valides pour se lover confortablement sous les draps encore chaud de la présence de son colocataire. Pourquoi partir si soudainement ? Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Ses questions l'avaient-elles mis mal à l'aise ? Il lui arrivait parfois, dans son extrême franchise, d'appuyer sans le vouloir sur de vieilles blessures qu'il ne pouvait voir.

Il imagina un instant son protecteur, des années auparavant, serrant la main d'une jeune fille effacée par le souffle de l'épée de Kagutsu. Pourquoi pas ? Pourtant, il aurait juré avoir entrevu un sentiment tout autre que la douleur, dans ces yeux d'or brun. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

De son côté, le roi gris s'allongea sur le canapé, lit de fortune, rabattant sans y songer une fine couverture dans un geste machinalement. Même loin de l'adolescent, cet oppressant désir de fuite ne le quittait pas. Quelque chose venait de se réveiller en lui. Quelque chose d'effrayant, qu'il refusait de voir, plus encore de comprendre. Fermant les yeux, il pria pour que ses maigres heures de sommeil à venir suffisent à étouffer le malaise qui le rongeait.

xoxoxox

« -Et là, si tu passes en frôlant le mur, tu le traverses. » Expliqua patiemment le jeune garçon mimant les instructions, la console en main. « T'as des items intéressants, et les ennemis peuvent pas te suivre dans les salles secrètes. Mais elles sont dures à trouver, Ash les différencie pas des textures normales.

-Sukuna, Iwa va pas tarder, il faut ranger les affaires ! » S'exclama soudain son ainé, apparemment occupé dans une des pièces adjacentes.

-C'est bon, de toute façon, il est jamais à l'heure, le vieux ! »

Toujours réfractaire au surnom peu aimable du blond, le russe exprima son mécontentement dans une langue que Nagare ne put déchiffrer. Son interlocuteur lui répondit sur le même ton, avant de sauvegarder leur partie en soupirant, glissant du lit pour aller attraper sa petite veste verte.

Il suffit de quelques minutes avant que son frère ne le rejoindre, s'occupant lui aussi de préparer son matériel. Bientôt, il n'y eu plus aucune trace de son ordinateur sur la table de la chambre.

« -Sukuna reste pas ? » Piailla Kotosaka, qui venait de se poser près des deux invités.

« -Pas aujourd'hui, on est pressés, l'oiseau. » Répondit l'argenté, ébouriffant son plumage verdoyant. « Un autre jour, on viendra vous embêter pour la soirée.

-Pourquoi pas ce soir ? J'ai pas envie d'y aller, Ash. Je veux rester avec le vieux et Nagare.»

Le dénommé secoua négativement la tête, désespéré par l'entêtement de son cadet, avant de se mettre à sa hauteur, à genoux au sol. Il caressa tout doucement ses longs cheveux, fils cristallins, sans que le plus jeune ne cherche à se soustraire à ses câlineries. Seulement, ses yeux admiraient sans relâche le sol sous ses pieds, refusant de soutenir le regard de son unique famille.

« -On a pas le choix, il faut voir maman. Elle a personne là-bas, y a que nous pour lui rendre de la visite.

-Elle s'en fout. Si ça se trouve, elle va encore se mettre à crier pour qu'on dégage. » Lâcha-t-il sèchement, serrant les poings, sans même chercher à rectifier la faute.

« -Elle fait pas exprès, Sukuna. C'est dans sa tête, elle peut rien pour ça. »

Sans se départir de sa tendresse, l'ainé serra tendrement l'entêté contre lui, peiné, conscient que la visite faite à leur mère n'égayait en rien l'humeur du garçon. Près d'eux, Nagare les observait, compatissant. Le matin même, une fois installé, le hacker lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne pourraient passer la soirée en leur compagnie, comme ils le faisaient tantôt, lorsqu'Iwa n'était pas trop fatigué. Les médecins qui surveillaient la femme à la raison plus que douteuse lui autorisait parfois quelques visites, dont une le soir même – elle semblait s'être calmée depuis quelques jours. Pour l'étranger, hors de question de manquer au rendez-vous, il ne la voyait que trop peu. Mais, pour lui comme pour son petit frère, il s'agissait chaque fois d'une épreuve douloureuse. Ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de l'accueil qu'ils recevraient, de la réaction de leur génitrice à leur vue. Parfois, elle souriait. Parfois, elle entrait dans une colère déraisonnée, insensé.

Il avait, par ailleurs, cru comprendre que la relation entre l'enfant et la mère s'était fortement dégradée, au même rythme que sa santé mentale. La visite se révélait d'autant plus dur pour le jeune joueur.

« -Sukuna ? » l'interpella le roi vert, tout en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

« -Quoi, Nagare ?

-Viens. » D'abord hésitant, le môme s'approcha finalement, posant ses mains sur le rebord du lit, alors que son vis-à-vis glissait la sienne sur sa frêle petite épaule. « Tu devrais y aller. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il se passera si tu t'y rends, mais tu pourras toujours regretter après de ne pas être allé la voir. Tu comprends ?

-Je crois … »

Il releva ses irises vertes vers l'homme qui lui parlait, de cette voix si paisible, sûre, et inspira longuement, avant de se redresser, droit et fier. Les mots du roi émeraude suffisaient à lui transmettre son éternelle assurance.

Derrière lui, Ash adressa un sourire reconnaissant à l'adolescent, avant de prendre son semblable par la main, la câlinant affectueusement. Son regard témoignait d'une tendresse sans borne, chaleureuse, lorsqu'il se posait sur le petit être. Dans ces moments, la lueur mélancolique qui dansait dans ses yeux s'effaçait.

« -Si tu es sage, après la visite, c'est à toi de décider pour le repas, d'accord ? » Lui proposa-t-il.

« -Je peux choisir ce que je veux ?

-Tout ce que tu as envie. »

La sonnerie retentie, et le hacker se pencha pour prendre son frère dans ses bras, le portant comme il l'aurait fait du temps où il ne pouvait pas encore marcher. D'humeur à se laisser cajoler, Sukuna ne protesta pas, se blottissant même contre son ainé. Une dernière fois, le russe se tourna vers le surveillé, le saluant avant d'ajouter.

« -Je finirai la pièce demain. Tu vas pouvoir aller dehors autant que tu auras envie. »

Comprenant qu'il faisait là allusion à sa nouvelle surprise – en effet, l'argenté aménageait sur son temps libre le bureau inutilisé par les deux occupants, afin d'y installer de quoi profiter des virées du perroquet - Nagare lui adressa quelques remerciements, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et bien du courage pour la visite à leur mère. Puis Iwa entra.

xoxoxox

Tard dans la nuit, le jeune étranger poussa la porte de son habitation, son petit frère endormi sur son dos. Le souffle régulier de Sukuna lui chatouillait la nuque, quand il ne marmonnait pas quelques paroles inintelligibles, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Délicatement, le hacker déposa le corps frêle et inconscient sur les draps de son lit, veillant à ne pas le tirer de son repos bien mérité, avant de filer dans sa propre chambre.

Tandis qu'il se changeait, enfilant une large chemise noire, il se remémora la courte visite faite à leur mère quelques instants auparavant. Aujourd'hui, elle allait bien, ne démontrait aucune animosité envers eux. Cependant, les médecins se montraient assez pessimistes concernant son cas. Elle alternerait les phases de lucidité et de déraison, mais ne pourrait jamais parvenir à un équilibre total. Ash n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'annoncer la nouvelle à son cadet, préférant égayer le repas partagé avant leur retour. Sur ordre du petit tyran, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un magasin particulièrement apprécié du concerné, comme promis, puis ils avaient dégusté le tout assis dans l'un des parcs de la ville, vide à cette heure, alors que la nuit levait son voile. Le gamin sombra, la tête contre sur son épaule, épuisé.

« -Je te laisserai jamais, Sukuna. » Murmura le russe, son accent étranger se perdant dans le silence de l'appartement.

Leur père mort, leur mère folle, il se devait de prendre soin de lui. Et il le ferait non pas par obligation, mais pour protéger ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Parce qu'il le voulait.

Lui aussi fatigué, il se glissa sous les draps. Leur fraicheur le surprit, mais pas autant que le grincement de porte qu'il perçut non loin, ainsi que la faible lumière qui émanait soudain du couloir. Quelqu'un se déplaçait dans leur appartement. Ladite personne ne tarda pas à toquer à sa porte, avant de l'entrouvrir timidement, laissant apercevoir une petite tête ensommeillée, un regard perdu, hésitant.

« -Ash ? » Murmura le garçon, s'avançant de quelques pas vers le lit de son frère.

« -Petit coquin … »

Plus attendrit qu'agacé, l'homme se redressa, avant de se coller contre l'extrémité du lit, tapotant le matelas pour inviter le plus jeune à venir prendre place. Il savait ce que désirait l'enfant, habitué à le voir venir prendre place près de lui sous cette couverture, certains soirs, lorsqu'il se sentait mal. Dans ces rares moments, Sukuna ne clamait plus qu'il était le plus fort. Il ne se vantait pas, oubliait jusqu'à la signification de ce simple mot, « fort », qu'il brandissait pourtant en bannière sous les yeux des autres. Seulement, il se blottissait près de son ainé, comme un enfant de cinq ans l'aurait fait avec ses parents.

Des parents, ils n'en avaient plus, pourtant.

« -Tu as eu un cauchemar ? » Lui demanda le hackeur, une fois le petit corps lové contre le sien, à l'abri dans ses bras.

« -Non.

-Tu peux le dire. Je moquerais pas, promis. »

Le joueur parut hésiter, quelques secondes, serrant de toutes ses maigres forces le bras de son frère contre lui, comme une peluche. Elle portait le parfum du plus grand, le seul qu'il pouvait encore inspirer dans ses moments de détresse, une odeur familière, rassurante. Il enfouit son visage dans la chemise du plus grand, profitant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait, si différente de son propre lit glacé.

« -Maman. » lâcha-t-il finalement, détendu contre son protecteur.

« -Elle a répété encore les mêmes choses ?

-Oui … » Chuchota le veilleur, effrayé. « Elle a dit qu'on ferait tous comme lui. Qu'on la laisserait toute seul. Elle le criait, et je lui disais de se taire, mais elle m'écoutait pas. Elle répétait qu'on était faible, comme lui. Qu'on partirait aussi. »

Il trembla, faiblement. Le confident resserra son étreinte, touché par la détresse du bambin. Ces cauchemars n'étaient que le reflet des moments passés en compagnie de leur génitrice, il le savait, et n'en tirait que davantage de regrets. Plongé dans son travail, il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser combien le comportement de la femme pesait sur Sukuna. Parfois tendre, immensément douce, aimante, dévouée, elle le cajolait, le prenait dans ses bras pour le bercer, l'image même de la mère aimante. Mais lorsqu'elle s'enlisait dans sa folie, elle devenait toute autre. Alors, ses mots se faisaient acerbes, ses paroles cinglantes. Parfois, elle les accusait de la situation, la mort de leur père, la fuite au Japon. Conscient tout deux que sa santé empiraient, ils refusaient pourtant d'y faire face. Comprendre, c'était perdre leur mère, aussi.

Et puis, un jour, alors qu'il rentrait, Ash nota une inquiétante marque sombre sur l'épaule de son cadet. Un bleu. Rien de bien effrayant, la blessure en elle-même disparu au bout de quelques jours. Mais il comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer plus longtemps la situation. S'il ne voulait pas perdre le dernier membre de sa famille, il lui fallait agir. Car, peu importait ses efforts, Sukuna était le seul qu'il pouvait encore sauver.

« -C'est pas vrai, petit ange. » Le rassura le hacker, d'une voix qui se voulait sûre. « Il nous arrivera pas comme à papa. Parce que je suis là pour m'occuper de toi.

-Mais tu pourras rien faire contre les rois, s'il y a encore un accident.

-Moi non. Mais Iwa et Nagare, si. Tu as pas confiance en eux ?

-Si … »

Il faisait confiance à Nagare. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, le jeune homme dégageait une telle aura, comme s'il pouvait de par son seul regard, étendre ses certitudes aux autres, convaincre le monde entier en un claquement de doigt. Immobile, infirme, à peine capable de lever ses mains, et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu déplacer des montagnes ne serait-ce qu'en le désirant. Le roi vert illuminait les autres, les nimbaient de sa confiance. A ses côtés, tout deviendrait possible, le joueur en était persuadé.

« - On fait une grande famille, ensemble. Une grande famille que personne peut atteindre. » Lui assura l'argenté, ses bras glissés autour de lui en une étreinte consolante.

« -Même les autres rois ?

-Même les autres rois. »

Ses cauchemars enfin éloignés, le bambin ferma les yeux, remerciant silencieusement son ainé pour son oreille attentive, toute l'affection qu'il lui donnait sans compter. Malgré son caractère borné, sa fierté, et parfois la froideur qu'il jetait dans ses réponses, il n'en restait pas moins très attaché au russe, bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. Il n'avait qu'un seul grand frère, et ne remercierait jamais suffisamment le ciel de lui en avoir fait don.

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres enfantines.

« -Une grande famille. » Répéta-t-il.

« -Oui. » Ash ajouta, taquin. « Tu auras qu'à appeler Iwa papa. Il va faire une tête drôle.

-Surtout si j'appelle Nagare maman. »

Surpris, l'étranger ne put s'empêcher de rire, imaginant combien la scène pourrait se révéler comique s'il venait à surnommer ainsi les deux rois. Le vert s'étonnerait certainement de l'appellation, mais en sourirait également, là où l'ancien prêtre se perdrait en sermon. Oui, vraiment, il y aurait de quoi s'amuser.

Cependant, tout plaisantins qu'ils fusent, les deux argentés avaient grandement besoin de sommeil après pareille journée. Conscient de cela, Ash remonta la couverture jusqu'à leurs épaules, tendre, avant de murmurer.

« -Faut dormir, maintenant que ça va mieux. Sinon, tu vas être trop fatigué pour embêter Iwa, demain.

-Alors tu me gronderas pas si je l'appelle vraiment comme ça ?

-Seulement si tu fermes tout de suite les petits yeux pour dormir sagement. »

xoxoxox

Le lendemain, la petite famille se rendit de nouveau à l'appartement du roi gris, toujours dans le but de veiller sur le vert. Sukuna et Nagare jouèrent toute la matinée, alors que l'ainé s'occupait de fignoler la pièce destinée à servir de porte de sortie à l'adolescent. Il eut tôt fait de mettre un terme à ses arrangements, et s'en fut chercher l'infirme peu avant l'heure du repas, souriant.

« -Nagare ? Le bureau est fini ! Tu veux voir ? » Demanda-t-il, plus enjoué qu'à l'accoutumé, en dépit de son caractère timide.

-Tout est prêt ? »

Le russe répondit par l'affirmative, et le concerné redoubla d'excitation à l'idée de tester son nouveau jouet. Depuis que son nouvel ami lui avait fait part de son idée, apparemment simple, mais terriblement attrayante, il n'attendait plus que de le voir la mettre en place. Cependant, il lui était impossible d'essayer maintenant le présent de l'étranger. Nul autre qu'Iwafune ne pouvait l'approcher pour le porter jusqu'à son fauteuil, aucun n'avaient à ce point sa confiance. Et il lui tenait à cœur de faire cette expérience avec son colocataire. D'autant qu'il pouvait maintenant mettre des mots sur les raisons de cette envie. Il voulait tout partager avec le blond, plus encore les choses qu'il considérait comme importantes.

« -Attendons Iwa-san. » Trancha le jeune roi, sûr de lui. « Nous verrons cela lorsque nous serons tous réunis.

-Moi aussi je veux voir ! » S'écria Sukuna, dont l'empressement palpable amusa les deux autres habitants.

« -Je sais pas si je peux t'autoriser à voir … » Le taquina son frère. « C'est pas pour les petits enfants.

-Je suis pas petit ! Et je suis plus fort que vous tous, d'abord ! »

« Sauf Nagare. » Pensa-t-il, sans le dire toute fois. Même si sa fierté en prenait un coup, il lui fallait bien le reconnaitre, maintenant qu'il partageait sa console avec le garçon, ce dernier se révélait plus doué encore que lui dans son domaine favori. Vif, sérieux, d'un calme à toute épreuve, il enchainait les niveaux, et éclatait les records du gamin aux cheveux d'argent. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais ni à son ainé, ni au vieux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils déjeunèrent tous ensembles, rassemblés autour du lit de l'immobile, discutant de nombre de sujets variés. Le protégé du buveur fut rassuré d'apprendre que la visite auprès de la déraisonnée s'était bien passée, mais devina au regard fuyant du hacker qu'il ne leur livrait pas toute la vérité. Comprenant par ailleurs qu'il devait agir ainsi pour ménager son cadet, il ne releva pas ouvertement ses secrets, se contentant de hocher la tête, alors que les deux jeunes gens lui comptaient leur entrevue.

Enfin, passé l'heure de son dur labeur, le travailleur les rejoignit, comme toujours frappé par la fatigue, mais souriant, son regard cerné brillant de malice. Kotosaka vola joyeusement autour de lui, l'accueillant d'une cascade de plumes émeraude qui se répandirent sur le sol, au grand désespoir du futur nettoyeur. Néanmoins, il oublia bien vite les maladresses de l'oiseau lorsque son vieil ami lui apprit la bonne nouvelle, et s'empressa d'aider Nagare à grimper sur son fauteuil.

L'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas daigné revenir sur le sujet de leur conversation nocturne. Cependant, si leurs rapports n'en souffraient en rien, là où l'adolescent se satisfaisait de ses propres sentiments, les acceptants avec un naturel étonnant – après tout, pourquoi rejeter subitement quelque chose qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps ? – Iwa peinait à comprendre l'étrange nœud qui lui serrait l'estomac chaque fois que son regard croisait trop longtemps celui de l'infirme. Il refusait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas même voir. C'était terrifiant, tout autant qu'attirant.

« -Alors, ce bureau, tu nous le montres, Ash ?

-Tout de suite ! »

Sans plus attendre, il les guida vers la pièce. Certainement la plus sombre des lieux, elle se trouvait enclavée dans l'appartement, sans fenêtre pour inviter la lumière du jour. Parfaite donc pour une quelconque projection. Les meubles gênants poussés, il restait pour eux un sofa bas de gamme brun, abimé, mais tout du moins confortable, placé face au mur blanc, immaculé. Derrière, un vieux vidéo projecteur retapé par le génie de l'informatique, qui l'alluma en quelques gestes, avant de le brancher à son ordinateur. Kotosaka lâché sur la ville, il ne restait plus qu'à activer la caméra, ce qu'il fit.

Aussitôt, le mur s'illumina, et tous purent admirer les immeubles qui défilaient, la population grouillante dévalant dans les rues, la verdure qui tachait les immeubles de béton, le gris presque uniforme du paysage.

« -Alors ça … » Murmura l'ancien prêtre, les yeux rivés sur le paysage factice, enthousiaste. C'est sûr que ça vaut mieux qu'un petit écran dans une chambre.

-C'est génial Ash ! » S'écria le plus jeune, en admiration total. « Je veux pareil pour mes jeux !

-On verra si tu es sage, coquin. »

Assis sur les genoux du blond, Sukuna se pencha davantage, tendit une main innocente vers l'image mural, suffisamment pour y dessiner l'ombre de ses doigts. Nagare, quant à lui, restait sans voix, paisible en apparence. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, la machine s'activait, plus vive que jamais. Hormis la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait encore envers le russe, une nuée d'idée envahissait son esprit, toutes focalisées sur le même but, celui qu'il s'était fixé depuis des années. Certes, le hackeur lui offrait là une chance de pouvoir enfin sortir de son appartement, mais pas seulement.

Kotosaka lui permettrait également d'espionner la vie de ses ennemis en toute impunité. Qui remarquerait la présence de l'oiseau dans le paysage ? Avec lui, il pourrait récolter bon nombre d'information sur les clans d'or et d'azur, leur meneur, leur potentiel, leurs intentions, et tant d'autres choses encore. Un avantage non négligeable, s'il considérait qu'eux ne connaissaient pas même son nom, tout juste son existence.

« -C'est juste un début. » Lâcha l'argenté en souriant, avant de venir s'assoir près d'eux. « On peut faire plein de chose avec ton oiseau. Te faire parler sur la distance grâce à lui, par exemple.

-Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir faire ça, Ash-san ? » Lui demanda le garçon, tournant son regard intéressé dans sa direction.

« -Et beaucoup de choses autres encore.

-En ce cas, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander, si vous me le permettez. »

Il était rare pour les deux invités de voir le roi vert leur demander ouvertement quoi que ce soit, d'autant plus sur ce ton presque enjoué, ce regard débordant d'excitation. Peu importait ses immenses pouvoirs, le rêveur se devait d'observer la situation d'un œil neutre, aussi savait-il qu'il ne pourrait arriver à ses fins seul, pas même avec le soutien d'Iwafune. Non, il lui fallait des alliés de taille, et le russe en constituait un de choix. Ses talents informatiques représentaient un énième avantage. S'infiltrer dans les réseaux de ses adversaires, voir ceux du Japon entier … Oui, ses idées prenaient forme, enfin. Il pouvait gagner la partie.

A son sourire, le blond comprit partiellement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander. Non, tout de même …

« -J'ai pu constater vos capacité grâce à votre surprise, mais aussi au travers des jeux que Sukuna m'a montré. Je sais aussi que c'est vous qui communiquez à Iwa-san toutes ses informations au sujet des autres clans. » Comme pour chercher l'approbation de ce dernier, il rapprocha sa main de la sienne, effleura ses doigts. « J'aurais besoin de tout ça. Et peut-être de plus encore, si vous me le concédez.

-Et pour quel but ? » S'étonna l'étranger, soudain intrigué.

« -Pour changer les choses. »

Ash frissonna à ces mots, dont il ne saisissait pas tout à fait le sens, mais pleinement les intentions. Le jeune meneur préparait quelque chose de grand, il le sentait, le devinait. Un événement sans précédent. Aussi, sa voix l'hypnotisa de son ton solennel, lorsqu'il commença à lui exposer ses projets concernant la table de Dresde, le futur possible, si différent du présent actuel. Un nouveau monde, équilibré, paisible, loin de celui-ci qui leur avait tout pris. Un univers où aucun ne devrait sa vie – sinon sa mort – aux sept rois qui gouvernaient officieusement.

« - …Et plus encore. Chacun ici n'aura plus à payer les frais de ses déficiences, une fois délivré de sa condition précaire. Ceux que la nature aura fait faible ne subiront pas le joug des plus forts, ils seront à même de se défendre avec de telles capacités. » Il plongea son regard déterminé dans celui des trois attentifs, avant de reprendre. « Nous pourrions changer définitivement les choses. Faire de ce monde ce qu'il est destiné à devenir, l'égaliser, l'amener à son évolution finale. Pour ne plus jamais avoir à supporter pareille catastrophe que celle qu'a engendré Kagutsu. Je sais que, tout comme Iwa-san et moi, vous avez souffert de ces injustices, Ash-san. Vous êtes à même de comprendre, c'est pour cela que je vous le demande. »

Abasourdi par les révélations du garçon, l'argenté ne parla d'abord pas, perdu, partagé entre une surprise sans nom et un sentiment étrange, qu'il ne pouvait définir. De l'excitation ? De la joie ? De l'envie ? Un instant, le paradis que lui dépeignait l'adolescent lui apparut, et son cœur se serra sous le coup de l'émotion. Il avait mal, et ne s'était pourtant jamais senti aussi bien, presque serein. Il pouvait agir ? Là où des milliers de civils perdirent la vie, y compris son père, là où ne régnait que ceux que la table sacrée élisait, il lui serait possible d'intervenir, de changer le cours des choses ?

Ses yeux clairs, un bref instant se posèrent sur son jeune frère. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, ce qu'il désirait plus que tout préserver. Actuellement, il lui était impossible d'assurer son avenir. Mais s'il rejoignait Nagare, il le pourrait. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus. Se tournant à nouveau vers le jeune homme, confiant, il lui tendit la main, comme pour sceller un accord.

« -Si c'est ça ce que tu veux, compte sur moi. On changera les choses. » Il ajouta, alors que le rêveur acceptait sa poignée. « Je te fais confiance, petit roi. »

Au même titre que son père, qui avait servi Iwa, il se consacrerait au projet du meneur émeraude. Ils défendraient la même cause, le même but.

Près de lui, Sukuna décampa des genoux du gris, tentant tant bien que mal de joindre sa petite main à celle des deux autres, sans y parvenir. Son comportement leur arracha un sourire amusé, un bref rire de la part de l'ainé, qui se pencha pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras, le soulevant.

« -T'es encore trop petit, coquin. C'est un en jeu très grand, ça.

-Si c'est un jeu, je veux jouer ! »

Il se débâtit en vain, avant d'afficher une moue boudeuse, vaincu. Le dirigeant du clan vert les observait, l'œil bienveillant, avant de se tourner vers son semblable, curieux de voir ce qu'il en pensait. Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées dont il ne laissait rien entrevoir, prit conscience des irises azurées tournées dans sa direction. Que devait-il dire ? Que faire ? D'un côté, l'idée d'entrainer le russe dans toute cette histoire d'effrayait. Ils risquaient tous gros, à jouer avec les autres rois. Ash mesurait-il seulement le danger qui le menacerait ?

D'un autre côté, l'infirme n'avait pas tort, au contraire. Les talents du hacker valaient de loin ceux des seconds de tous les autres clans. S'il voulait parvenir à ses fins, il ne devait rien négliger, encore moins laisser s'envoler un tel avantage. Aussi, il se souvint de sa promesse, le soutenir coute que coute dans son projet. Peu importait les risques qui les guettaient, l'ennemi tapi partout autour d'eux, grondant au loin, il le suivrait, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin son but. Nagare sauverait ce monde qu'il avait échoué à défendre.

« -Vas jusqu'au bout, petit. » Murmura-t-il, assez bas pour n'être entendu que de lui. « S'ils placent leurs espoirs en toi, tu n'as pas le droit de les décevoir.

-Je ne les décevrai pas. » Affirma l'adolescent, rassuré par son approbation. « A nous trois, nous pouvons renverser l'ordre des choses établi par Kokujoji. Et nous y arriverons. »

C'est ainsi, alors que le soleil s'abaissait à l'horizon, que naquit le clan vert.

xoxoxox

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La prochaine fois, on attaquera la dernière partie de la préquel. Si ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif :) promis, je mors pas !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le huitième chapitre, qui est aussi le début de la troisième partie ! Pour vous remettre dans le contexte, elle se déroule quatre ans après que Nagare ai décidé de fonder le clan vert, ce dans le but de s'opposer aux autres rois pour libérer la table.

Ce chapitre est assez calme, l'action débutera vraiment au prochain. Cette partie servira à raconter la première tentative du roi vert pour récupérer la table de Dresde – événements auxquels certains personnages font allusion dans la saison deux de K. Comme je l'avais dit, elle se déroule plus tard que dans l'anime et j'expliquerai certainement ce choix une fois que je aurai fini cette partie.

Comme d'habitude, merci de prendre le temps de lire, :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :3

Chapitre 8

Le rêve du roi

Dès lors que les projets de Nagare furent lancés, le révolutionnaire s'y consacra entièrement. Ce qui naquit sous la force d'une innocente promesse devint alors sa raison de luter, presque de vivre, une obsession qui frôlait parfois les limites les plus malsaines. Non pas que l'adolescent s'assombrit, mais il dépensait un temps non négligeable à concrétiser ses idéaux, parfois des nuits entières lorsqu'il ne parvenait à s'en détacher, au détriment d'un repos nécessaire. D'abord, Iwafune s'en inquiéta, puis comprit qu'il ne pourrait détourner le roi vert de cet objectif. Il accepta, bon gré mal gré, de le laisser agir à sa guise, et se contenta de le soutenir lorsque son aide s'avérait essentiel.

Ainsi, les années passèrent. Ash put finalement lancer son projet, mis au point après plusieurs mois de travail : Un jeu multijoueur somme toute banal mais suffisamment prenant pour pousser les joueurs à y abandonner quelques faibles sommes en échange de bonus avantageux. « Parrot in the jungle », tel qu'il le nomma, consistait en une série de labyrinthe donc chaque joueur devait ressortir dans un temps imparti, avant tout les autres. La mascotte qui s'affichait sur l'écran d'accueil, à l'instar du nom, avaient été fortement inspirée par le volatil au service de l'infirme, il ne le niait pas. Et, d'après le succès – bien que limité – du jeu, Kotosaka plaisait beaucoup.

La solution tant attendue permit au jeune russe de payer régulièrement les soins nécessaires à sa mère, si bien qu'il put reprendre ses activités habituelles, et Iwa cesser les siennes, pour son plus grand soulagement. Mais, malgré les remèdes apportés à cette dernière, elle s'éteignit malheureusement après deux années passée au sein du centre psychiatrique.

De retour près du garçon, le roi gris ne lui fut cependant pas d'une grande utilité en ce qui concernait ses plans. Il l'aida néanmoins à réunir et classer les informations qu'il réussit à récolter au sujet des pions les plus importants de la partie, tel que Kokujoji et Munakata. Rien de nouveau concernant le roi d'argent, mais ses recherches sur la table de Dresde se révélèrent fructueuse. Nagare ne doutait désormais plus de pouvoir libérer son pouvoir, une fois cette dernière en sa possession.

Sukuna, bien qu'il ne participa pas directement aux machinations du clan vert, s'y intéressait de près. Il demanda bientôt à son ainé de lui apprendre à maitriser les domaines informatiques et technologiques comme lui savait si bien le faire. Et bientôt, le jeune homme aux mèches sombres l'imita. En effet, les nombreux objectifs du roi ne se limitaient pas à la récolte d'informations – qui ne lui seraient aucunement utiles sans un projet qui tenait la route. Il comptait faire appel aux talents de l'étranger pour mettre en place une plateforme numérique, dans le but de dénicher de nouveaux membres susceptibles de l'intéresser. Et ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour mener à terme ce nouveau jeu potentiel. Une fois l'artefact des rois récupéré, ils pourraient ainsi le défendre convenablement.

Le temps fila, les racines de cette jungle étouffante se nichèrent profondément dans les entrailles de la ville, emprisonnant sans même qu'ils ne le devinent les élus de Dresde. Bientôt, le meneur émeraude se manifesterait enfin. Bientôt, il s'opposerait aux autres rois pour affirmer sa puissance et ses convictions. C'était dans cet optique de changement, toujours plus accroché à ses idéaux, que Nagare passa son vingtième anniversaire.

xoxoxox

Kotosaka survolait la tour Mihashira, croassant, surplombant la ville du haut de son envolée majestueuse. Sans prévenir, il plongea vers le bâtiment, défilant précipitamment devant les fenêtres de l'immense bâtisse dressée qui défiait le ciel, avant de venir se poser sur les branches puissantes de l'un des arbres proches de la sortie des lieux. Sitôt qu'il se tourna vers la porte, un jeune homme en sortit, droit et fier, vêtu d'un large manteau bleu aux couleurs de sa sombre tignasse. Rehaussant ses lunettes, il ne remarqua pas une seule fois le volatil qui l'épiait.

« -Reisi Munakata … Toujours aussi sûr de lui. » Commenta Iwafune, lequel observait l'écran à l'instar de son compagnon de fortune.

« -Il ne semble pas être au courant. » Nota Nagare, pensif.

« -Je suis prêt à parier que Kokujoji ne lui a rien dit ! Il ne veut pas paraitre en position de faiblesse face au potentiel successeur de la table. »

Sur ces mots, le blond se saisit de sa canette, en engloutissant la moitié avant d'essuyer ses lèvres d'un geste mécanique. Le roi bleu disparu de l'écran, et leur espion reprit son envole dans un cri peu gracieux.

« -Voilà qui complique nos plans. » Soupira le vert.

Il secoua faiblement la tête. Initialement, il était convenu entre eux qu'Ash, le seul apte à quitter les lieux sans être reconnu des défenseurs azurés, irait semer le trouble parmi les usagis, non pas pour réduire l'effectif ni les défenses du clan d'or – un seul homme n'aurait suffi à une telle entreprise– mais pour évaluer le temps nécessaire à l'intervention de leur alliés bleus. En outre, le roi vert désirait mesurer le temps dont il disposerait s'il s'en prenait à la table, et donc à Kokujoji, avant que Munakata n'intervienne. Bien sûr, mener pareille attaque, c'était prendre le risque de dévoiler leur existence, aussi ne disposerait-il que de peu de temps pour essayer de récupérer la table dans les jours qui viendraient.

L'expérience se révélait toutefois inutile : Le russe s'en était pris au clan doré dans l'après-midi, et toujours aucun signe de réaction de la part des bleus. Certainement, le second élu n'avait-il pas jugé préférable de faire appel à ses alliées pour une si petite affaire.

« -Nous pourrons toujours retenter. S'ils ont besoin d'un danger plus grand pour crier au secours, ce n'est pas un problème. » Fit remarquer le buveur, qui venait de terminer sa boisson.

« -Ils seront sur leurs gardes, maintenant. S'ils renforcent leur sécurité, nous mettrions Ash en danger en pariant sur une nouvelle tentative.

-Ils ne se méfieront pas, s'ils mettent l'agression sur le compte d'une strain. »

Nagare hésita, mais refusa tout de même l'idée. Une simple strain n'aurait en rien représenté un problème aux yeux du roi d'or, ses subordonnés pouvaient la neutraliser sans difficultés. Aussi, s'ils ne la découvraient pas rapidement, ils finiraient par se douter qu'un ennemi les guettait dans l'ombre. Ce qui impliquait également qu'il ne tarderait pas à soupçonner son identité. En ce cas, il lui fallait agir vite.

« -Nous attaquerons d'ici deux semaines tout au plus. Nous ne pouvons leur laisser le temps de faire des recherches sur nous, ce serait prendre le risque de perdre notre avantage. » Déclara le roi vert, se tournant vers son semblable.

« -Si tôt ? Tu n'y penses pas ! » S'exclama le blond, écarquillant les yeux. « Nous n'avons même pas pu évaluer la capacité de réaction des bleus, c'est bien trop dangereux.

-Kokujoji n'est pas stupide, et il n'a par ailleurs que peu d'ennemis. S'il comprend que nous en avons après la table, il concentrera toutes ses forces, et celles des autres clans qu'il pourra convaincre, sur notre capture, mais aussi sur la défense de cette relique. Nous devons la récupérer tant qu'il n'en sait rien.

-Ce vieux sénile ne sait même pas que je suis en vie, encore moins ce que tu projettes de faire, comment voudrais-tu qu'il remonte jusqu'à nous ? »

En effet, la probabilité que le second roi ne devine les plans de l'élu émeraude restait faible. Pouvait-il pour autant la négliger ? Non. S'il voulait réussir, il lui fallait mettre toutes les chances de son coté, calculer les moindres détails, chacun en faveur de sa réussite. Hors, en cet instant, le facteur le plus avantageux – donc le plus important – demeurait leur anonymat. L'ennemi ne savait pas encore qu'il servait de proie. Mais s'il enquêtait sur l'attaque d'Ash dans ses quartiers, il ne manquerait pas de le découvrir. Le temps jouait contre eux.

Iwafune comprit au regard du jeune homme qu'il ne pourrait le convaincre. L'infirme anticipait bien plus efficacement l'avenir qu'il ne pouvait le faire. Lui, il se laissait dépasser par ses sentiments, entre autre, par son inquiétude. Nagare, en revanche, les enfermait à double tour lorsqu'il s'agissait de planifier ses projets. Il dessinait presque froidement son œuvre, n'agissait jamais autrement que de la meilleure façon qu'il eut pu le faire.

« -Si nous ne savons combien de temps sera nécessaire au clan bleu pour intervenir, alors nous optimiserons le nôtre. Une attaque brève et efficace, voilà la stratégie que nous adopterons.

-Bien … » Marmonna l'adulte, remuant sa canette vide. « C'est toi qui vois, après tout. »

Le perroquet s'éleva au-dessus des immeubles, puis l'écran comme la pièce devinrent noirs. Puis qu'ils n'avaient plus l'utilité de la caméra, il n'était pas obligatoire de la garder allumée. Contrarié, le gris glissa ses doigts le long du mur, jusqu'à enclencher hasardeusement l'interrupteur, ramenant autour d'eux la lumière sale et faiblarde d'une ampoule bas de gamme.

Bien qu'ils ne puissent pleinement faire usage de ses pouvoirs, sans quoi ils auraient tôt fait d'être repérés, Ash n'avait pas pour autant oublier les pouvoirs de son meneur, comprenant bien vite leur nature électrique. Ainsi, au cours des dernières années, il trouva nombre de moyens pour les exploiter en faible quantité, de quoi les rendre maitrisables, contrôlables, et surtout indispensables. Manipuler à distance le petit arsenal incrusté dans le corps de Kotosaka faisait désormais partie des quelques capacités du calculateur. Plus besoin de parler, il pouvait diriger l'oiseau comme s'il se trouva au bout de ses doigts quelques fils lui permettant de le manœuvrer.

« -Puisque nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, je te propose de sortir de cette pièce et d'oublier un moment tes rêves d'utopie et d'évolution, petit. Ash ne va pas tarder à rentrer, et il sera certainement épuisé après cette journée, sans compter qu'il va falloir surveiller le sale gamin qui l'accompagnera.

-Ne t'étonne pas qu'il te surnomme Le vieux si tu l'appelles ainsi. » Lui fit amicalement remarquer l'infirme, alors que son interlocuteur poussait son fauteuil hors de la pièce, en direction du salon.

« -Tu oublies que c'est vraiment un sale gosse, et que je ne suis pas vieux ! »

Bien qu'il se plaignit du cadet de leur petit groupe, Iwa éprouvait en réalité une sincère affection pour le bonhomme, affection rendue malgré les appellations moqueuse et les regards pleins d'orgueil du joueur. Le caractère de Sukuna ne s'était pas attendri au fils des années passées, bien au contraire, mais aucun des deux ne le déplorait vraiment.

D'autre part, ils compatissaient chacun aux terribles épreuves que durent affronter le gamin et son ainé, qui n'avaient en rien facilité le mauvais caractère du cadet. Malgré les soins des médecins, toute leur attention et leurs efforts, une regrettable overdose de remèdes – prescris pour la guérir, comble de l'ironie – eut raison d'elle. L'étranger fit face au décès de manière remarquable, ne cachant pas sa douleur sans pourtant la laisser empiéter sur sa détermination et son travail. Son frère, en revanche, se referma à nouveau sur lui-même. Et, s'il proclamait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était assez fort pour ne pas craquer, cet excès de fierté seul suffisait à laisser comprendre combien il restait fragile.

xoxoxox

Assis autour d'une table, les trois comploteurs observaient chacun les plans de la tour Mihashira ramenés par le hacker, lequel avait réussi à se les procurer à force de persévérance et d'ingéniosité. Les larges feuilles surchargées d'indications peu compréhensibles s'entassaient les unes sur les autres, mais toutes n'intéressaient pas le petit groupe.

« -La grande partie des étages sont les mêmes. » Expliqua le russe, indiquant les niveaux qui l'intéressaient. « Tu peux les monter facilement avec les pouvoirs. S'ils s'y attendent pas, ils t'arrêteront pas. Le plus important, c'est que tu perdes pas tes forces avant que Kokujoji agisse aussi. Il faut qu'on parie sur la rapidité.

-Les Usagis surveilleront les entrées, après l'attaque que nous avons donnée aujourd'hui. » Nota le roi vert, désignant lesdites entrées sur le plan près de lui.

-Peu de chance. Ils ont cru que j'étais une strain. Je les ai entendus dire. »

Rassuré, le meneur ramena sa main contre lui, agacé par ses habituels tremblements. Il sembla méditer quelques secondes, observa la masse de feuilles face à lui, puis les deux hommes susceptibles de l'aider. Sukuna attendait calmement dans la pièce adjacente – sa chambre – aussi pouvaient-ils parler librement.

S'il devait agir, hors de question de faire entrer Iwa avec lui, les membres du clan adverse connaissaient son visage, bien que le temps ne l'ai pas laissé indemne. En revanche, il était possible de faire appel à son pouvoir. La brume du roi gris n'éveillerait pas de soupçons, tous le croyaient mort.

« -Iwa-san, tu masqueras les entrées. S'ils ne nous voient pas arriver, je pourrai passer plus vite. »

Le blond hocha la tête, sans livrer le fond de sa pensée.

Toujours songeur, Nagare tourna et retourna la situation sous tous les angles possibles, veillant à combler les moindres failles de son projet. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas là d'une attaque particulièrement ficelée, ni imparable. Il misait principalement sur la force insoupçonnée et insoupçonnable de son pouvoir d'élu de Dresde. Mais pour autant, il lui fallait veiller à étudier chaque détail, réduit la marge d'échec tant qu'il le pouvait. Après tout, il ne disposait pas de toutes les informations nécessaires pour planifier correctement la récupération de la table, le risque était déjà suffisamment grand.

« -Il faudrait tout de même prévoir un plan de secours. » Fit remarquer le buveur, peu rassuré par les manigances du plus jeune. « Que tu puisses battre en retraite si tout ne se passe pas comme nous le prévoyons.

-Il dit pas faux. » Approuva l'argenté.

Conscient qu'il n'était pas infaillible, ses projets encore moins, l'infirme leur signifia son accord d'un geste de la tête. Il nota la présence d'issues de secours, deux qui longeaient les extrêmes du repère de Kokujoji. A chaque fois, elles comptaient un escalier et un ascenseur qui grimpaient le long de la tour. Hors, une fois sa présence découverte, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, dans les plus brefs délais, ces deux échappatoires seraient certainement bloquées.

« -Ash-san, tu surveilleras ma position grâce au système de vidéo surveillance à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Reste assez près de la tour, dans une des habitations à proximité si possible. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à réserver l'un des appartements alentours pour l'occasion.

-Mais même si je surveille, je pourrais peut-être pas intervenir à temps.

-N'intervient pas. Tu te mettrais en danger inutilement. » Sérieux, le garçon se tourna vers son colocataire, lequel le regardait sans comprendre. « Iwa-san, si je dois me retirer, Ash pourra te prévenir. Dégage l'une des deux issues sans te faire repérer, cela devrait suffire.

-Bien. »

Satisfait, le roi vert retourna à sa contemplation des plans, mémorisant l'accès le plus rapide pour la salle qui l'intéressait tant. Une fois la relique atteinte, il lui faudrait s'en prendre à celui qui la défendrait immanquablement. Le combat serait sans aucun doute éprouvant, mais il pouvait en ressortir vainqueur. Restait à faire sortir l'objet de son attention.

Ils discutèrent encore de longues minutes, jusqu'à convenir que la voix du ciel restait la plus sûre, et la seule vraiment envisageable. Ash pensait pouvoir obtenir l'aide de quelques connaissances pour intervenir, il suffisait seulement au meneur émeraude de leur ouvrir la voie à l'aide de ses incommensurables capacités.

« -Combien de temps avant d'attaquer ? » Demanda l'étranger, tandis qu'il repliait les larges feuilles empilées sur la table.

« -Nous interviendrons d'ici deux semaines. » Affirma le jeune rêveur, d'un ton plein d'assurance.

xoxoxox

Inquiet, Iwa disposa équitablement le riz préparé dans les deux bols posés face à lui. Non pas que le plat en lui-même eu pu lui apporter un quelconque souci, mais d'autres pensées que le repas qu'il venait de préparer accaparaient son esprit. Des pensées qui ne l'enchantaient gère, à commencer par l'imminence de leur entreprise. Certes, il ne doutait pas de Nagare, encore moins de ses plans. Le jeune homme – qu'il ne pouvait même plus qualifier d'adolescent tant il avait grandi – savait pertinemment ce qu'il désirait, et comment l'obtenir. S'il jugeait qu'il leur fallait intervenir maintenant, alors c'était après avoir mûrement réfléchi à son projet qu'il passait à l'action. L'enjeu demeurait trop conséquent pour qu'il puisse se permettre de laisser la précipitation et l'excitation le guider, la peur encore moins.

Néanmoins, impossible pour l'ancien prêtre de calmer ses doutes, maintenant qu'ils entraient en terrain miné.

« -Dépêche, Iwa ! » Piailla Kotosaka, lequel tenait compagnie à son maitre. « Manger ! Manger ! »

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, mais il ne suffit pas à détendre ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Et si quelque chose tournait mal ? Si le clan d'or le repérait ? S'ils remontaient jusqu'à Ash ? Ou … Il se mordit la lèvre, refusant d'imaginer le pire. Nagare ne pouvait perdre face à Kokujoji. Il ne sous estimait pas le vieux roi doré, mais tant l'effet de surprise de les capacités non négligeables du révolutionnaire jouaient en leur faveur. Il ne s'agirait pas vraiment d'un combat à l'amiable, mais peu importait aux yeux du garçon : Il n'avait qu'un but, changer les choses. Et pour ce faire, peu importait le prix.

« -Si je t'entends encore, tu seras le dernier à manger ! » Menaça-t-il l'oiseau.

« -Iwa méchant ! Méchant ! »

Le croassement se tu, et le cuisinier reprit son activité.

Parfois, le comportement presque obsessionnel de son jadis protégé l'effrayait. Il devait le reconnaitre, depuis maintenant presque dix ans qu'il s'occupait de l'infirme, il pouvait compter nombre de différences entre le gamin endeuillé, muré dans son silence, et le jeune adulte assis dans la pièce adjacente, patientant calmement sur son fauteuil dans l'attente de leur habituel diner. D'abord, sa maturité excessive s'était muée en un esprit secret, calculateur, impitoyable, bien qu'il conserva ses sourires serein. Son regard ensuite, deux cercles d'azures ornant une pupille profonde, un puit dont il ne pouvait voir le fond, qui exprimait tantôt cette fascination dérangée à l'égard de ses deux ennemis majeurs. Il n'aimait pas ces yeux là, qu'il posait sur l'écran du bureau, suintants l'envie aux abords de la folie.

Cependant, il ne s'agissait que d'une infime partie du caractère de Nagare. Partie qu'il ignorait autant qu'il pouvait. Son visage paisible lui convenait plus, celui qu'il arborait enfant, mais qui dégageait maintenant une véritable chaleur, comme une aura de bienveillance. Pas étonnant qu'il eut si aisément convaincu Ash de le rejoindre, des années plus tôt, n'importe qui l'aurait suivi en le voyant. Seulement, savait-il lui-même où il les conduisait ?

Non loin, le révolutionnaire pensait également, caressant distraitement la tête de son perroquet du bout de ses doigts fébriles. Il n'avait demandé à regagné son lit, préférant parfois rester ainsi assis sur son vieux fauteuil roulant, son fidèle volatile posé sur ses jambes inertes. Il sentait ses puissantes serres enroulées autour du tissu de son vêtement – une longue tenue noire, en contraste totale avec sa peau diaphane. Ce contacte l'apaisait. Il lui rappelait, d'une certaine manière, qu'il pouvait encore sentir le monde autour de lui malgré son immobilité.

« -C'est prêt, petit ! » S'exclama enfin le cuisiner, entrant dans sa chambre pour venir le récupérer.

« -Merci, Iwa-san. »

A l'odeur, il avait reconnu le riz qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, bien qu'il en mangea régulièrement depuis des années. Celui de son colocataire se révélait particulièrement bon, aussi ne s'en lassait-il jamais. Se laissant pousser jusqu'à la table de la cuisine, il laissa s'envoler son animal de compagnie que le gris s'empressa d'aller nourrir, avant de revenir s'occuper de son colocataire.

Tout au long du repas, ponctué par quelques phrases agréables, Nagare ne put s'empêcher de détailler son vis-à-vis, sans même chercher à le lui cacher. Peu lui importait que le blond remarqua ses regards, après tout, il était dans son droit.

« -Alors, ça te plais ? » Demanda l'adulte, une fois son bol terminé.

« -Comme toujours. »

Cependant, malgré son entrain, il ne pouvait manger aussi vite que son interlocuteur. Habitué à cette scène, qui se jouait chaque soir qu'ils passaient entre eux, l'ancien meneur des gris s'approcha de lui avant de saisir sa main pour l'aider à se sustenter, le taquinant gentiment à ce sujet.

« -Eh bien, ça prétend vouloir changer le monde, et ça n'arrive toujours pas à se nourrir seul ? Dieu merci, tu n'auras pas à affronter Kokujoji avec des baguettes.

-Nous serions perdus, en effet. » Le jeune homme ajouta pourtant, perplexe. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ces baguettes pourraient nous être utile face à lui.

-Je plaisante, Nagare … »

Amusé par ses restes de naïveté enfantine dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment départi, Iwa rit tendrement. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, un geste habituel entre eux, vecteur d'affection. Le roi vert ne se trouvait pas plus avancé quant à sa question, mais n'en posa pas davantage, se contenant de hausser les épaules. Habitué à ne pas comprendre toutes les plaisanteries du buveur, il ne se formalisait pas de ses douces moqueries.

Néanmoins, il ne le laissa pas retirer sa main, la saisissant faiblement alors qu'il redressait son visage vers le sien pour croiser son regard. Il agissait ainsi, lorsqu'il désirait s'entretenir sérieusement avec le plaisantin. Soutenir les yeux d'or sombre du blond, c'était l'empêcher de mentir, deviner les pensées qu'il cachait derrière les mots avant même qu'il ne les formules.

« -Iwa-san, que penses-tu du plan que nous avons mis au point aujourd'hui ?

-Il m'a l'air de se tenir. Nous n'avons pas de meilleure solution, de toute façon. »

Avec le temps, le vieux avait cependant appris à dissimuler ses idées aux garçons. Lui servir des vérités indéniables, sans pour autant donner son propre avis. Le jeune homme déplorait ce comportement de la part de l'adulte, remarquant qu'il cherchait encore et toujours à s'éloigner, s'enfuir à sa manière. Bien qu'il le soutenait dans ses projets, il refusait toutefois de s'investir pleinement dans quoi que ce fut. Et leur entreprise à venir n'était pas le seul terrain qu'il rechignait à aborder.

« -Plus précisément ? » Insista le jeune homme.

« -Je ne suis pas un fin stratège, tu sais ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter. »

Il ne mentait pas d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il fut amené, par le passé, à luter face aux rois belliqueux, il ne pouvait miser que sur ses pouvoirs, sa détermination et le respect qu'il imposait. Encore aujourd'hui, il lui serait possible de faire de ces traits des atouts majeurs dans leur lutte, lorsque le temps viendrait pour lui de dévoiler son identité – certainement pour protéger la table. Néanmoins, les calculs du meneur et de leur acolyte restaient hors de sa portée.

Têtu, Nagare se tut un instant, cherchant les paroles nécessaires pour faire céder le roi, sans pour autant lâcher sa main et son regard. Insistant, il semblait lui transmettre nombre de choses au travers de ces yeux sincères, mais c'était tout autant de chose que le roi gris préférait ne pas voir. Sans que l'un ou l'autre ne cherche à mettre de mots dessus, ouvertement du moins, Iwafune avait bien compris, au travers du comportement du garçon, la manière dont il le percevait. Et, encore, il fuyait.

« -Quelque chose te perturbes. Est-ce la tournure que prennent les événements ?

-C'est … pour le moins précipité. » Soupira l'adulte.

Bien décidé à le pousser à s'ouvrir, l'infirme ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Si la limite entre eux paraissait s'effacer, brouillée par leur proximité, cette étrange relation qu'il peinait à définir, il n'en restait pas moins que le blond s'enfermait encore dans cette bulle, le monde de ses pensées et de ses émotions qu'il s'efforçait de fermer à tous par un masque de sourires factices. Il lisait pourtant sur son visage le trouble du buveur, tout ce qu'il n'exprimait pas.

« -Si c'était vraiment ce dont tu t'inquiétais, tu ne me l'avouerais pas. » Affirma-t-il calmement.

« -Et si tu n'insistais pas, pour une fois ?

-Je n'aurais plus à insister lorsque tu te montreras véritablement sincère. »

Face à cette remarque, l'ancien prêtre pesta intérieurement. Il afficha une moue mécontente, les lèvres pincées, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire s'effriter la persévérance du révolutionnaire. Là encore, il pouvait noter l'évolution suivie par le gamin qu'il avait recueilli. Autrefois, Nagare ne franchissait pas les barrières qu'il entrevoyait, respectait les désirs de son ainé et n'insistait que peu. Désormais, il refusait de céder, s'entêtait – non pas idiotement, mais par quelques arguments auxquels il ne pouvait pas même donner tort.

L'homme, après réflexion, se détacha finalement du regard de son interlocuteur, conscient qu'il serait plus à même de s'exprimer sans ce lien qui les rapprochait.

« -Toi alors … » Il sépara doucement leur main, comme par crainte qu'un geste trop brusque ne le vexe, avant de s'assoir près de lui. « Je crains seulement que les choses ne se passent pas comme nous le prévoyons. Après tout, nous n'avons pas tous les éléments nécessaires pour assurer notre réussite. D'autant qu'Ash n'est pas à même de se défendre en cas de complication, malgré les pouvoirs que tu lui as octroyés.

-Aucune situation n'est réellement sûre, Iwa-san. En revanche, pour chacune, nous pouvons optimiser nos chances de réussite. » Le roi vert marqua une pause, avant de l'interroger. « Pourquoi toujours observer la situation sous l'angle le plus pessimiste, alors que tout semble jouer en notre faveur ?

-Je préfère anticiper le pire. Il me surprendra moins s'il venait à arriver. »

Le rêveur secoua la tête sans comprendre. Sur ce point, le blond resterait toujours un grand mystère pour lui. Même en regardant dans une direction semblable, l'un se trouvait ébloui par la lumière, alors que l'autre scrutait inlassablement l'obscurité. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il s'efforçait de ne jamais s'attarder sur les signaux qu'il lui envoyait ?

« -Encore des questions, monsieur l'inquisiteur ?

-Ta réponse me parait suffisamment claire.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ? Je ne te cache pas que je suis fatigué, et que même si je n'ai pas à me lever tôt demain, je ne cracherais pas sur une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Serais-je vraiment en mesure de t'en empêcher ?

-Ne te sous-estime pas. Tu pourrais envoyer Kotosaka m'attaquer, si tu le voulais. »

Un mince sourire effleura les lèvres du meneur des verts à cette amusante idée. Pour sûr, l'oiseau lui obéirait sans faillir, il lui était presque aussi dévoué que son colocataire. Mais s'il désirait vraiment rester en bons termes avec son semblable, il ne comptait pas aller contre sa volonté. Nagare savait encore quelles barrières ne pas franchir pour éviter que leur relation ne se dégrade. Enfantin dans sa manière d'insister jusqu'à obtenir l'objet de ses désirs, il n'en restait pas moins assez adulte pour respecter son ainé.

« -Kotosaka dors déjà.

-Et tu devrais en faire de même. Autant éviter de te surmener avant le jour-j, ton plan est prêt, Ash et toi aurez largement le temps de l'affiner dans les jours qui viendrons. »

Iwa discerna un semblant de regret dans les yeux du garçon, mais ne s'attarda pas dessus. Il le ramena près de son lit, le déposa sur la couverture, puis l'aida patiemment à enfiler ce qui lui servait de pyjama, passant ses bras dans les manches d'une chemise trop grande pour lui. Etrangement, ce rituel qu'il perpétrait depuis leur rencontre n'avait en rien changé, malgré l'ambiguïté naissante qui prenait place chaque jour dans leur petite vie. Glisser ses mains sur sa peau, s'attarder sur la large cicatrice de son torse, le déshabiller, avant de le vêtir à nouveau, ces quelques gestes relevaient de l'habituel, pour eux. Comme s'il leur était impossible d'y attribuer une autre signification.

« -Bonne nuit, Iwa-san. » Murmura le roi vert.

« -Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Nagare. »

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, puis l'embrassa sur le front, comme toujours avant de le laisser. Cette fois néanmoins, il crut percevoir un bref mouvement du plus jeune, comme s'il avait, au dernier moment, hésité à relever la tête. Un geste bref, presque imperceptible. Mais, quand bien même, le jeune homme ne l'aurait jamais pris en traitre de cette manière – il l'espérait ?

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, le roi gris ne put pourtant s'empêcher d'y repenser, perturbé. Il savait ce que voulait son protégé de toujours. Comment ne pas le comprendre, sous ses regards insistants ? Ses yeux, après tout, se révélaient au moins aussi sincères que ses paroles. Pourtant, il s'agissait là de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui accorder. Après tout, son corps n'était pas son seul handicape, son manque de contact avec le monde extérieur pouvait tout aussi bien fausser sa manière de concevoir leurs rapports. Sans compter leur écart d'âge. Et si jamais il finissait par le blesser ? En temps qu'adulte, il se devait de se montrer plus raisonné que le jeune homme.

En silence, il se dirigea vers le salon, sa chambre depuis leur arrivée dans cet appartement, et laissa le sommeil l'emporter sur les doutes que la journée lui avait amené.

xoxoxox

Le lendemain, Ash et son roi poursuivirent leurs planifications. Ils décidèrent ainsi de l'heure de l'attaque, organisant celle-ci en tenant compte des tours de garde des Usagis – minutieusement observés par le meneur au cours des derniers mois. Les passages les plus avantageux menant à la salle convoitée furent définis, il ne restait plus pour le jeune élu qu'à apprendre le trajet déterminé, lequel lui permettrait de gagner un temps précieux. Une fois son épée dévoilée aux yeux du monde, il ne pourrait se permettre d'en perdre une miette.

« -On peux distraire les bleus, pour qu'ils arrivent plus tard. » Proposa l'argenté, songeur.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Rien de très dur à faire. On pourrait infiltrer le réseau et perturber le système. Comme ça, ils seront pas capables de réagir tout de suite.

-Tu juges en être capable ? »

Le russe hocha la tête. Il lui expliqua ensuite son idée – à savoir, mettre au point un virus qu'il lâcherait dans le système informatique du clan bleu. Ce dernier les dérouterait suffisamment pour les empêcher d'agir efficacement, et le temps qu'ils puissent faire le lien entre les deux événements, l'anonymat du clan vert ne leur serait plus d'une grande utilité.

Ils passèrent ainsi la journée à affiner leur stratégie, tandis que l'adulte s'occupait de l'insupportable gamin, lequel ne levait les yeux de sa console qu'à de rares occasions. Ils attendaient tous deux dans la cuisine, conscients que leur présence ne serait en rien bénéfique pour les deux comploteurs. Au mieux, le blond se chargerait de donner son avis une fois leur tactique établie, rien de plus.

« -Et toi, que penses-tu de tout ça ? » Demanda Iwafune, cherchant désespérément à établir un quelconque lien de communication avec le joueur.

« -Mm. » Marmonna Sukuna.

« -Ce qui veut dire ?

-Tu me déconcentres, le vieux. »

Soupirant, le buveur s'approcha du frigo pour se saisir d'une de ses habituelles bières. Remarquant qu'il n'en restait que deux, il nota dans un recoin de sa tête le précieux mot sur sa liste de courses fictive. Près de lui, l'enfant reposa finalement l'objet de son obsession, pestant, le tout accompagné d'un faible coup de pied dans celui de la table. Iwa s'amusa de constater qu'il ne s'arrangeait décidément pas avec le temps.

« -Tu as perdu ?

-J'ai plus de batterie. Fait chier. » Grogna-t-il, croisant les bras.

Rien de mieux pour agacer le gamin, désormais âgé de neuf ans. S'il avait grandi au cours des dernières années, il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne poussait pas non plus à une vitesse fulgurante – au contraire du roi vert qui dépassait de loin le gamin retrouvé sous les décombres, le jour de l'accident Kagutsu. Ses cheveux s'élançaient maintenant jusque dans son dos, épais et lisses, offrant de jolis reflets luisants ainsi que deux mèches séparées du gros de la masse à l'aide de fins rubans blancs.

Lorsqu'il s'attarda sur sa tenue, le gris remarqua qu'il portait l'une des chemises de son frère, désormais trop petite pour le russe. Impeccablement neige, elle soulignait sa finesse, comme s'il cherchait à compenser sa faible hauteur en affinant sa silhouette. A moins que le cadet n'eut voulu imiter son ainé ?

« -Et tu ne veux pas jouer à quelque chose de plus traditionnel, en attendant ?

\- Ca ou m'ennuyer, ça fera pas une grande différence.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, gamin. »

Le buveur reposa sa canette sur la table, s'absentant un court instant avant de revenir, une vieille boite en main. Elle abritait certainement un jeu quelconque, amusant pour l'un, désespérant pour l'autre. Il se rassit avant de l'ouvrir, expliquant les règles au plus jeune, se remémorant lui-même le temps qu'il avait pu consacrer à ces quelques distractions en compagnie de son jadis protégé. Plus jeune, Nagare aimait s'occuper ainsi, entre deux livres. Mais maintenant qu'il ne pouvait profiter de ses bras aussi librement qu'en ce temps, il se désintéressait de nombre de choses. Pour lui, le plus captivant se déroulait dans sa tête, et non pas face à sa personne.

« -Dis le vieux, je peux gouter ta bière ? » Le sollicita soudain l'enfant, jetant un coup d'œil intrigué en direction de la canette à moitié vide.

« -Pour qu'Ash me pousse par-dessus le balcon ? Non merci ! Ce n'est pas de ton âge et je ne suis pas à ce point irresponsable. » Le gronda gentiment son vis-à-vis.

-Tu parler d'un balcon, il est minuscule d'abord …

-Je n'en tomberais que plus facilement, je te signale. »

Par précaution, il éloigna tout de même l'objet de l'attention du joueur. Il serait encore capable de s'en saisir sans prévenir avant de filer en courant, mesquin qu'il était. D'autant que le hacker n'apprécierait vraiment pas que son jeune frère liquide la moitié de la boisson alcoolisé, sous la surveillance de l'adulte. Mais la question de l'argenté représentait, faute de mieux, plus qu'il ne s'était jusqu'à présent décidé à lâcher, s'emmurant parfois dans un silence presque malsain qu'il fortifiait à coup de console et de regards dédaigneux.

« -T'es pas mon père, de toute façon. » Geignit le garçon, ramenant ses genoux sur sa chaise avant de poursuivre la partie.

« -Même pas un peu ? » Le taquina le blond.

Suivant ces mots, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, non pas du geste tendre qu'il accordait à Nagare, mais d'un mouvement vif qui décoiffa son interlocuteur. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, avant de protester de vive voix, arrangeant comme il le pouvait sa tignasse d'argent. Le voir ainsi s'agiter arracha un rire franc au roi gris, heureux de constater que s'il ne souriait pas, le gamin trouvait en revanche la force de se plaindre. Il l'avait vu grandir depuis si longtemps, même son mauvais caractère et ses airs moroses ne suffisaient à effilocher son affection pour le frère de son vieil ami.

« -Peut-être un peu. Si tu me laisses boire une gorgée. » Tenta-t-il vainement.

-Bien essayé, mais même pas en rêve. On en reparlera dans quelques années. » Il sourit, avant de s'adosser contre le mur, son bras allongé sur le dos de sa chaise. « Et puis je ferais un bien piètre père, si j'acceptais.

-Pas faux. »

Ils reprirent leur partie, conversant de temps à autre, se titillant tour à tour, Sukuna exagérant l'âge de son surveillant, l'autre insistant sur ta taille limitée. La journée dura ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les deux représentants du clan vert se décident à sortir de leur obscur bureau, jugeant leurs planifications suffisamment avancées pour la journée. Ce soir-là, Ash et son cadet restèrent diner, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

xoxoxox

Des deux semaines qu'il leur fallait attendre, les premiers jours se révélèrent similaires, copies conformes les uns des autres. Le lendemain, Iwa s'occupa à nouveau du jeune enfant, alors que les deux planificateurs affinaient leurs préparations, jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de se quitter. La nuit fila, la journée suivante également. Le soir, cependant, les deux invités ne purent rester partager leur repas, le hacker se devant de garder une partie de son temps à consacrer à ses activités extérieures – l'argent ne viendrait pas de lui-même, après tout.

« -Attend, j'ai dû le ranger par là … » Marmonna le blond, alors qu'il cherchait dans la penderie le manteau de son vieil ami. « Ah, voilà !

-Merci, Iwa ! »

L'argenté se saisit du vêtement – de couleur similaire – suffisamment long pour descendre jusqu'au niveau de ses jambes. Le tissu lâche semblait trop grand pour lui, dissimulant sa carrure enviable. Le tout lui donnait presque un coté négligé, mais s'accordait étrangement bien avec le personnage.

« -Et merci aussi de passer le temps avec Sukuna, ça lui fait plaisir.

-Comme si j'allais le laisser seul dans l'appartement … Je n'ose imaginer ce dont serait capable ton frère, sans surveillance.

-Tu exagères, il est pas si terrible ! »

Les deux rirent de bon cœur, tandis que le gamin et le roi vert discutaient dans la chambre, Sukuna tenant compagnie au rêveur le temps que son ainé se prépare. Leur voix, principalement celle du plus jeune, arrivaient jusqu'à leurs oreilles, raisonnant dans le couloir du petit appartement. Le russe se tut un instant pour les écouter, enthousiasmé par l'entrain que son cadet dégageait lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence du cinquième roi. Attendri, le gris posa sa main ferme sur son épaule, lui adressant un sourire affectueux.

« -Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ici, Ash. N'hésitez pas à rester, la prochaine fois.

-Une fois qu'on aura fini le projet, on restera ensembles souvent. » Lui répondit le jeune homme, touché.

En effet, il n'était pas dans leurs prévisions de s'éterniser en ces lieux. Après tout, aucune pièce n'aurait pu contenir l'immense table des élus, et même s'il restait bien caché, noyé parmi les dizaines d'autres immeubles du quartier, leur chez eux – tans celui des frères orphelins que des rois sans famille - n'en demeurait pas moins un endroit trop peu sécurisé pour protéger l'artefact. Aussi, l'étranger avait découvert, ce grâce à ses nombreux contacts, un endroit bien plus avantageux, abandonné depuis plusieurs années déjà, dans les souterrains de la ville. Le temps que la table de Dresde libère enfin ses immenses pouvoirs, ils pourraient tant s'y dissimuler que la défendre efficacement en cas de contre-attaque.

« -Pareilles à une grande famille. » Comme il l'eut fait avec le gamin, Iwafune ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami. « Attention, je suis un père sévère !

-Je sais. Sukuna se plaint tous les soirs. » S'amusa le hacker.

« -S'il écoutait un peu plus, il n'en ferait pas les frais ! Regarde, Nagare est bien plus sage. »

Il était aisé de constater les propos avancés par l'ancien meneur au seul son de la voix des deux concernés. L'une, vive, monopolisait la majeure partie de la conversation. La seconde, sûre et sereine, glissait le long des murs pour leur parvenir, à quelques rares occasions. Voix bien plus grave, d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne le fut des années auparavant. Désormais, le roi vert n'avait plus rien d'un enfant, si l'on omettait ses rêves utopiques et sa foi inébranlable en cet avenir qu'il désirait écrire. Idéaliste, oui, mais qui aurait pu le lui reprocher ?

« -Mais on peut pas comparer, Iwa. » Lui fit remarquer l'argenté en souriant, boutonnant son immense manteau. « Les deux, c'est pas pareil.

-Certes, je ne peux pas comparer l'affection que j'ai pour eux. Mais ils restent les deux gosses que j'ai vu grandir pendant des années. Sukuna autant que Nagare sont comme des fils, pour moi.

-C'est pas ça que je voulais dire. »

Face à l'air étonné du blond, un rire léger échappa à son interlocuteur. Il connaissait suffisamment le garçon aux mèches sombres, depuis le temps qu'il l'avait rencontré. Assez pour savoir lire dans son regard, dans ses gestes, qu'il ne voyait et ne verrait certainement jamais en son sauveur un parent. Enfin, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à pouvoir saisir cela, le meneur émeraude ne cherchait pas à dissimuler son affection pour le roi gris, sans pour autant la clamer ni l'évoquer. C'était seulement là, entre eux, comme un fil, un fil terriblement fin, terriblement solide.

Le plus amusant, c'était encore de voir ce lien relié au creux de la main d'un homme qui refusait obstinément de savoir ce qu'il tenait si précieusement contre lui.

« -Sukuna a jamais connu son père. Mais tu t'es occupé de son rôle. Et même s'il se fâche avec toi et qu'il fait la mauvaise tête, il le sait. T'es comme notre père, pour lui. Et je te dirais jamais assez merci pour ça. » Un sourire sincère éclaira son visage, débordant de reconnaissance. « Mais c'est évident que Nagare te regarde pas comme Sukuna.

-Nous n'avons pas exactement la même relation, c'est norm-

-Et ce qui est encore plus évident, Iwa … » Le coupa le russe, retrouvant son sérieux. « … c'est que toi, tu regardes pas Nagare comme Sukuna. »

Les traits du visage de l'adulte s'étirèrent un peu plus sous le coup d'une surprise toujours plus saisissante. Il chercha ses mots, sur la défensive, en laissa échapper quelques un, sans qu'ils ne puissent s'aligner en une phrase acceptable. Soudain, son esprit refusait de penser convenablement, son regard fuyait aux quatre coins de la pièce pour éviter les yeux clairs de l'étranger. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, tout simplement, lui répondre ? Et pourquoi, aussi, sentait-il sous sa peau, lové dans sa poitrine, toujours ce même besoin de fuir, d'enfermer au fond de lui quelque chose de fort, de chaud, d'agréable, comme s'il se fut agi d'un piège qui ne tarderait pas à lui porter préjudice ?

Un soupire compatissant échappa au jeune homme, avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à se tourner pour aller chercher son frère. Il devinait aisément, pour sa part, ce qui motivait la peur de l'ancien meneur. S'accrocher trop, avoir mal en conséquence. Parce que, et ce malgré les années passées, le temps qui griffonnait sur l'ardoise de leur vie, il n'avait toujours pas oublié le choque de l'accident Kagutsu, ni la perte subie en conséquence. Quelque chose semblait s'être cassé en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait retrouver s'il ne laissait pas enfin Nagare s'en approcher.

« -Sukuna, on part ! Si tu es vite prêt, c'est toi qui choisis le repas du soir.

-On pourra passer acheter des mochis en rentrant ?

-Autant que t'as envie, coquin. »

Motivé par la promesse de son ainé, le gamin se jeta sur sa veste, accrochée au dos de l'unique chaise de la chambre, puis l'enfila sans demander son reste, avant de saluer tout aussi précipitamment les propriétaires de l'appartement. A le voir courir ainsi, le cœur du grand frère s'emplissait de joie, débordait de tendresse. Et malgré les plaies qu'il gardait encore des nombreux imprévus de sa vie, il s'abandonna entièrement à cette joie que lui communiquait son cadet.

xoxoxox

Merci pour votre lecture ^^ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, que le chapitre vous ai plus ou non, les reviews sont toujours motivantes.

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !


	10. Chapter 10

Salut les gens !

Je passe vous poster ce chapitre entre deux épreuves (Anglais dans une heure T_T). Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, sinon qu'il devrait être plus intéressant que le précédent, de mon point de vue en tout cas. Après, je tiens à préciser que l'action, c'est quelque chose que je maitrise à peu près pas du tout, donc malgré mes efforts, ça risque d'être assez maladroit. Mais je compte progresser !

Merci encore à ceux qui lisent, que ce soit en suivant régulièrement les chapitres, ou en passant comme ça. Et si jamais l'un d'entre vous passe aussi le bac, bon courage !

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, sur ce bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 9

Hors de sa cage

« -Tu dors toujours pas ? »

Réveillé par les bruits tout droits sortis de la chambre de son ainé, Sukuna s'avança doucement vers la porte qui les séparait, la poussant d'un geste maladroit tout en se frottant les yeux de l'autre main. Fatigué, il jeta un regard en partie absent en direction de son frère, lequel tapait frénétiquement sur les touches de son ordinateur, concentré, si bien qu'il n'avait entendu le jeune garçon s'approcher. Il se retourna aussitôt qu'il l'entendit, surpris, retirant l'un des deux écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles.

« -Pardon, Sukuna. Je t'ai réveillé avec le bruit ?

-Oui, mais c'est pas grave … » Murmura l'enfant, avant de s'approcher un peu plus. « Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

-J'ai encore du travail important, coquin. »

Il tourna légèrement l'écran, de manière à le soustraire à la vue du dormeur. Conscient qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on se penche de trop près sur ses affaires, le garçon n'insista pas, et reporta plutôt son attention vers la longue barre de fer distraitement posée contre le mur, coincée derrière l'une des étagères de la pièce. Ses petits doigts coururent le long de la matière froide, glissant sans rencontrer de résistance, avant qu'il ne la saisisse pleinement, s'étonnant de sa légèreté. Cette arme – qui n'en était à première vue pas une – le surprendrait toujours.

« -C'est pas un jouet. Y faut pas toucher. » Le sermonna gentiment le russe avant de récupérer l'objet, l'éloignant des mains trop curieuses de son cadet.

« -C'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand-chose avec. C'est à toi que Nagare a donné des pouvoirs, pas moi.

-Quand même. Il faut toujours faire attention avec des choses comme ça. »

Si les inquiétudes de son frère lui semblaient quelques peu exagérées, le petit argenté n'insista pas. Bien que suffisamment renseigné sur les rois pour comprendre comment fonctionnaient les clans – et les pouvoirs offerts en conséquence – il ne cessait de s'émerveiller face à la lame singulière qui s'élançait de la barre de fer chaque fois que le hacker s'en saisissait. Une arme sans pareille, redoutable à n'en pas douter, qu'il dessinait puis effaçait à sa guise. Il espérait, plus tard, pouvoir bénéficier des mêmes capacités extraordinaires, capacités qui lui permettraient enfin de démontrer sa véritable force.

Tendre, l'ainé ébouriffa la tête du gamin avant de le prendre sur ses genoux, le serrant doucement contre lui. Habitué à ses marques d'affection répétées, Sukuna se laissa faire, mais réprima un sourire. Il s'appuya cependant contre l'adulte, nichant sa tête au creux de son épaule confortable, fermant un instant les yeux pour savourer sa proximité.

« -T'es encore tout fatigué. Faut dormir.

-Toi aussi faut que tu dormes, tu passes ton temps ici.

-C'est pas la même chose, Sukuna. J'ai des choses que je dois faire, je t'ai dit. » Il le serra plus fort, immensément aimant. « C'est un travail que je peux pas faire faire à d'autres personnes. »

Pourtant, ses yeux cernés témoignaient de son manque de sommeil, et si ses pupilles riaient, son visage n'en restait pas moins marqué par la fatigue. Ces projets insensés leurs prenaient du temps, trop de temps, et des efforts aussi. C'était le minimum à offrir, s'ils voulaient à eux trois pouvoir rivaliser contre les grands de ce pays, deux rois, dont l'un des fondateurs de leur système. Car, tant démesurée que semblait l'entreprise, Ash croyait en sa réussite et aux rêves de Nagare. Aussi suivait-il, répétant ses efforts sans relâche. La paix et l'équilibre du monde valaient bien quelques heures de sommeil.

« -C'est bientôt que vous attaquez ? » Demanda le plus jeune, ses yeux toujours fermés pour mieux apprécier l'affection qui émanait de l'ainé.

« -Dans quatre jours. C'est pour ça qu'on part dans pas longtemps. »

Par ces paroles, il faisait allusion à leur futur repère, celui qui leur servirait à défendre la table, dissimulé sous un large réseau de souterrains eux même enterrés sous la ville. Puisque leurs appartements respectifs n'avaient plus leur utilité dans cette affaire, il leur fallait emménager au plus vite dans les dédales de galerie. Il serait trop tard pour y déplacer leur affaires une fois l'attaque menée.

« -On est obligés de partir ? On a tous les souvenirs de maman, ici.

-Ils sont pas ici, les souvenirs. Ils sont dans ta tête et dans ton cœur, petit ange. Même si on part, tu les auras encore. »

Dubitatif, l'enfant ramena ses genoux contre lui. Peu habitué à le voir s'ouvrir ainsi à lui alors que la mort de leur mère l'avait poussé à se renfermer, l'étranger profita de l'instant, apaisant le gamin par de belles paroles. Ce soir, Sukuna n'avait besoin ni de sermon, ni de vérité, seulement d'entendre ce qui le rassurerait.

« Des choses dures, il en a déjà assez entendues comme ça. » Songea l'unique serviteur du roi vert, alors qu'il caressait tout doucement ses longues mèches aux couleurs de l'argent.

« -Tu as les cheveux comme maman, tout clair. » Lui rappela-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « C'est joli, tu trouves pas ?

-Elle les aimait pas, elle les coupait court à cause de ça.

-Elle coupait tout ce qui faisait penser à la vie d'avant. » Soupira le hacker. « Et à papa aussi.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle nous aimait pas ? »

Attrapant la petite main de son cadet, Ash y entremêla comme il pouvait ses propres doigts. Comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il daignait parler, le jeune garçon ne mâchait pas ses mots. En compensation, lui redoublait de tendresse et d'attention, soignant ses phrases pour mieux soigner son cœur. Il savait, pour l'avoir partagé avec lui, le chagrin du joueur. Plus de parents, plus s'appui, de secours, seulement le vide autour d'eux, un vide terrifiant qui réveillait leurs plus grandes peurs.

« -Elle nous aimait, faut pas croire le contraire, Sukuna. Elle avait juste très mal dans sa tête, alors parfois, elle disait des mots qui faisaient mal aussi. Mais elle pensait pas ces mots, jamais.

-Je finirais pas comme elle, moi. Je suis fort.

-Je sais, coquin. C'est toi qui est le plus fort. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, confiant. Rassuré, le petit argenté ferma à nouveau les yeux, restant blottit contre l'ainé, sans pour autant cesser de parler. Néanmoins, ce fut le russe qui monopolisa la conversation, lui comptant les temps passés et à venir, plus heureux, tant idéaliste que son meneur. Ainsi, l'enfant put il constater combien le dernier membre de sa famille croyait en leur projet, ce rêve fou, démesuré, insensé, mais pourtant si proche de lui lorsqu'il l'entrevoyait au travers des yeux de Nagare. Un monde où ne planerait plus au-dessus de leur tête l'ombre menaçante des épées de Damoclès, du moins sans qu'ils ne puissent espérer s'en défaire.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, enfin, quittant cet univers utopique aux allures de chimère, il se trouvait dans son lit, l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre transpercée par quelques audacieux rayons d'un soleil levant.

xoxoxox

« -Il commence à être vieux, le fauteuil. Y faut en trouver un autre. » Fit remarquer le hacker, alors qu'Iwa poussait ledit fauteuil dans la pièce, Nagare sagement assis dessus.

Bien qu'étonné par la remarque, le principal concerné haussa simplement les épaules, n'y accordant pas plus qu'importance. Il reporta plutôt leur conversation vers le sujet qui l'intéressait, à savoir la finalisation de leur projet. Bien qu'il se trouvait particulièrement avancé, compte tenu du temps qu'il leur restait, le jeune roi, n'hésitait pas à revoir encore les détails de leurs manigances, conscient que la moindre erreur pourrait bien inverser la donne.

Ils discutèrent ainsi tous les trois, avant que le blond ne se décide à rejoindre le joueur, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne leur était pas d'une grande utilité.

« -Tout est prêt pour partir, pour nous. » Assura le russe, alors qu'il repliait les derniers plans observés, inutiles désormais.

« -Bien. Nous avons encore quelques jours devant nous, cependant la prudence n'est jamais de trop. » Approuva sereinement l'infirme, grattant affectueusement le plumage de son fidèle espion.

« -Ou tu vas, Nagare ? » Croassa Kotosaka, agitant furieusement ses ailes avant de venir se poser sur son épaule.

« -Nous partirons bientôt nous installer dans notre nouveau repère. »

Ash douta que l'animal eut compris les propos de son maitre, néanmoins, il s'amusait toujours de voir le jeune homme s'adresser ainsi à son volatil, non pas comme s'il se fut agi d'un oiseau, mais bien de son égal. Quelque part, ce comportement lui ressemblait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les rapports de forces ainsi que la hiérarchie. Pour preuve, il préférait voir son subordonné l'appeler par son nom, plutôt que d'être ouvertement désigné comme roi ou meneur du petit clan qu'il dirigeait pourtant.

« -En ce qui concerne l'opération, as-tu trouvé un endroit suffisamment proche de la tour pour pouvoir surveiller le déroulement des objectifs ? » Reprit l'organisateur, sérieux.

-Oui, y a un appartement pas habité, je peux même voir la tour si je suis dedans, avec la fenêtre. »

Il s'agissait là d'un des derniers points noirs de leurs panifications. Hormis le manque d'informations concernant les potentiels intervenants, plus rien ne pourrait les gêner.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne servirent à s'assurer des quelques détails les plus basiques, avant que Nagare ne signale finalement au russe qu'ils pouvaient s'arrêter là. L'argenté s'occupa aussitôt de ranger le matériel disposé sur la table ainsi que son propre ordinateur, lequel lui servait à repasser en boucle les enregistrements du perroquet.

« - Inutile de revenir là-dessus dans les jours qui suivront. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'aménagement du repère.

-Bien. J'attends que tes ordres, comme j'ai dit, tout est prêt pour moi et Sukuna. »

L'étranger éteignit la lumière, puis se chargea de pousser le fauteuil de son roi hors de la pièce, allant rejoindre les deux autres occupants, l'un concentré sur une récente acquisition – terriblement prenante, à en juger par son regard figé sur l'écran de jeu – l'autre désespérant de réussir enfin à attirer son attention. Alors que le rêveur prenait la relève, les deux ainés s'occupèrent du repas, puis de la table. S'en suivi une soirée tant animée qu'à l'accoutumé, le genre de moments qu'ils partageaient depuis maintenant des années, et qui donnait parfois l'illusion d'une petite famille réunie au cœur de l'appartement.

« -Eh ! C'est ma viande, le piaf !

-Kotosaka faim ! »

Vif comme l'éclaire, ledit Kotosaka s'était saisi de la nourriture du gamin – un morceau de viande tendre abandonné sur le rebord de l'assiette au profit du riz, plus appétissant – et volait maintenant à travers le repère de fortune, cherchant à défendre le bien lâchement acquis. Lancé à sa poursuite, Sukuna ne se priva pas de maudire l'oiseau, alors qu'il engloutissait sous son regard outré le précieux trophée.

« -Je t'avais dit de faire attention ! Il n'en manque pas une, celui-là. » Lui rappela le buveur, portant une canette tout juste ouverte à ses lèvres.

-C'est toi qu'on bouffera, la prochaine fois !

-Nagare jamais manger Kotosaka ! Jamais ! » Piailla virulemment le met potentiel.

Et sur ces mots, il fila se reposer sur le perchoir de sa cage, à l'abri, trop haut pour le petit garnement qui sautait désespérément vers la prison dorée. Ash laissa échapper un rire amusé, avant de glisser discrètement quelques morceaux de son propre repas dans l'assiette de son frère, bienveillant. Ses deux amis firent mine de ne rien remarquer lorsque le garçon revint, et le laissèrent profiter de la surprise, reprenant leur conversation sur le ton guilleret qui l'animait.

« -Ash, je peux gouter la boisson du vieux, dis ? » Demanda soudainement l'entêté, désignant l'objet de son attention qui trônait sur la table, non loin de lui.

-Certainement pas, coquin.

-Mais il me laisse en prendre quand vous travaillez, avec Nagare. »

Abasourdit face au mensonge effronté du diablotin, Iwafune écarquilla les yeux, se tournant vivement vers lui. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre – notant le regard victorieux du coupable – qu'il payait les frais de ses précédents refus, et que quoi ce fut sa réaction, elle ne manquerait pas d'amuser Sukuna. Sur la défensive, il s'écria vivement, craignant que le russe ne se fie à son cadet.

« -Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, Ash !

-Je te connais assez pour savoir quand il dit des bêtises. » Le rassura le hacker, souriant malicieusement.

« -Je préfère ça.

-Tu tiens bien trop à ta boisson pour la partager, peu importe avec qui. » Ajouta alors le roi vert, son regard croisant celui de son complice, mesquin.

Ils rirent tous deux, le premier de bon cœur, l'autre plus discret, s'amusant de la mine déconcertée qu'affichait son colocataire. Les mimiques du gris, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'indignation, éveillèrent également les moqueries du plus jeune de la troupe, si bien qu'il menaça de les laisser terminer leur repas seuls au vu de la cohésion qui semblait régner entre eux. Le gamin invita le « vieux » à partir, Ash lui désigna la porte, seul Nagare le pria au contraire de rester, non pas au moyen de mots, mais par un regard insistant, lourd de sens, qui suffit à convaincre le blond.

xoxoxox

Comme chaque soir, alors que son frère dormait paisiblement dans la pièce adjacente, Ash tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, arpentant les réseaux du clan bleu à la recherche d'informations potentiellement utilisables. Il ne trouva malheureusement rien d'intéressant, sinon les habituels registres concernant les activités des défenseurs de la justice et de l'ordre, lesquels regroupaient le total de leur activités et des arrestations menées à bien au cours de la journée.

« - Altercation entre les patrouilles du clan bleu et les voyous d'OMRA, vol à la sauvette, trafic soupçonnés dans le quartier d'Obatsu … » Enuméra le hacker, secouant la tête.

Rien d'intéressant pour lui. Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus, il se décida à fouiller plus en profondeur le système de l'ennemi, et s'attaqua aux archives des échanges. Il ne trouva pas grand intérêt aux messages envoyés durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, qui se résumaient – là encore – à de banals rapports quotidiens, mais remontra tout de même jusqu'aux journées précédentes, minutieux. Aucune mention de l'incident qu'il avait provoqué, plus d'une semaine auparavant. Il notait d'ailleurs le peu d'interaction entre les azurés et les dorés Bien que les deux défendirent à leur manière le pays, il lui semblait déceler une certaine animosité entre les rois respectifs des deux clans. De manière plus générale, le manque coopération de la part de Kokujoji au sujet du roi d'argent n'aidait apparemment pas à renforcer les liens entre les clans. D'autant que ce dernier défendrait presque jalousement l'artéfact de Dresde.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Lassé de ses recherches infructueuses, le russe s'apprêta à se retirer du réseau de communication, avant qu'une fenêtre ne s'ouvre soudainement dans un coin de son écran, laquelle affichait le symbole d'un appel entrant. On l'avait repéré ? Non, impossible, il était minutieux, trop pour les membres du clan bleu ! D'autant que ces derniers se seraient alors précipités vers son domicile, sans prendre la peine d'entrer en contact avec lui au préalable.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le véritable récepteur de l'appel décrocha qu'il réalisa que l'échange ne le concernait pas. Le roi d'or, Kokujoji, venait d'entrer en communication avec Munakata. Et, par le plus grand des hasards, il était aux premières loges de cette conversation connue seulement de ses participants.

« -Ca, c'est intéressant. » Murmura-t-il, un sourire joueur inscrit sur son visage.

Sans plus attendre, il se saisit de son casque et se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, écoutant avec une attention toute particulière les propos des deux partis. Quelles raisons pouvaient pousser le second roi à venir chercher le quatrième, si tard dans la nuit, malgré leur animosité ?

Lorsqu'il comprit, pourtant, son visage pâlit. Sans plus réfléchir, il se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Iwafune.

xoxoxox

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, perdu quelque part dans le pays secret de ses pensées, Nagare attendait patiemment que son colocataire eut fini de s'occuper de la vaisselle – tache qu'il ne pouvait effectuer avec lui, malheureusement fort limité dans sa mobilité. Kotosaka dormait depuis longtemps maintenant, lui-même aurait dû se trouver lové entre les bras de Morphée en cette heure tardive. Seulement, il ne voulait pas s'y cacher, ce soir. Dans quatre jours – plutôt trois au vu de l'heure – il lui faudrait affronter celui qu'il observait dans l'ombre depuis tant d'années. Etrangement, cette idée éveillait quelque part en lui un sentiment proche de l'inquiétude, mêlée à une excitation palpable. Non pas qu'il douta de sa capacité à remporter cette bataille, mais ce serait la première fois qu'il se confronterait à un autre roi, un être de sa tempe. Kokujoji serait-il à la hauteur de sa réputation ?

« -Tu n'étais pas obligé d'attendre que je m'occupe de la vaisselle, Nagare. » Lui fit remarquer la voix grave de son plus vieil ami, tout près de lui.

Tournant la tête, le roi vert tomba nez à nez avec Iwafune, vêtu d'une habituelle chemise brune, sa sombre veste attachée autour de sa taille. Cette même veste, d'ailleurs, qu'il portait le jour où il tirait son corps mutilé des décombres du cataclysme. Depuis le temps, il ne s'en était toujours pas débarrassé.

Croisant sereinement ses mains sur ses jambes, le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, dissimulant les pensées qui l'habitaient.

« -Je pourrais difficilement faire autrement, comme tu le sais.

-J'aurais pu te coucher avant. » Il s'approcha, posant ses doigts sur le rebord du fauteuil, près des mèches sauvages de son semblable. « Tu dois te reposer, sinon tu ne tiendras pas le coup face au roi d'or.

-Ne me sous-estime pas, Iwa-san.

-Je ne te sous-estime pas, je te mets en garde. Tu ne l'as peut-être jamais vu en action, mais je le connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux s'en méfier. »

Et il pesait ses mots. Après tout, n'était-ce pas cet homme qui poursuivait le vert depuis presque dix ans maintenant, sans relâche ? Oh, certes, son entêtement n'illustrait en rien le probable danger qu'il pouvait représenter, mais le gris savait l'étendue de ses facultés, celles d'un roi resté invaincu, élu des années avant sa naissance, un fondateur. Un être capable même de museler les pouvoirs de la table de Dresde. Sa seule existence dissuadait quiconque de se mesurer à sa personne. En effet, pas un roi ne l'avait affronté, du moins depuis qu'il était arrivé à la tête du clan gris.

Nagare acquiesça simplement, sans s'attarder plus sur ses mots. Ce soir, il ne voulait pas seulement discuter avec Iwafune, mais surtout parler d'Iwafune. Plus précisément, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un risque sans précédent, il désirait mettre au clair une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'ils savaient chacun sans jamais l'avoir énoncé clairement. Le roi vert croyait en leur probable victoire, mais le risque demeurait. Et si risque il y avait, il refusait que quoi que ce soit ne leur arrive sans qu'il ait pu enfin exprimer cette évidence entre eux, que le blond niait jusque dans ses gestes.

Et puis, quelque part, n'était-ce pas pour le roi déchu qu'il désirait se battre ? Au moins en partie, il l'avouait sans honte. Sa promesse, innocente, naïve, il lutterait jusqu'au bout pour la tenir. Pour effacer de son regard tous les fantômes et les regrets qu'il y voyait danser.

« -As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, petit ? » Lui demanda soudain l'objet de ses pensées, non pas sur le ton du reproche, mais presque par inquiétude.

« -Plus que personne.

-N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas le seul à jouer ta vie, là-dedans. Si vous échouez, les conséquences seront irrémédiables pour vous, Kokujoji n'aura aucune pitié pour ceux qui menacent le fragile équilibre qu'il a réussi à instaurer.

-Alors contentons-nous de ne pas échouer. »

Le buveur soupira. A entendre le rêveur, tout semblait si simple, il en aurait presque cédé. Se contenter de le croire, comme Ash. Agir non pas pour essayer, mais pour gagner. Se laisser entrainer par la conviction du roi du changement. Il aurait pu, oui, et il ne se serait pas inquiété plus. Ses nuits auraient été plus douces, ses journées moins oppressantes, la peur inexistante, son esprit apaisé.

Mais il n'était pas Nagare. Au contraire, plus le temps passait, plus les deux survivants s'opposaient. Iwa doutait, Iwa craignait, Iwa ne pouvait oublier. Il essayait, seulement, de soutenir celui qu'il avait pu sauver. Défendre des idées auxquelles il ne croyait peut-être plus. La justice, l'égalité ? De quoi s'agissait-il réellement, au fond ? D'un idéale qui s'était effondré en même temps que son église. Des brides qui glissaient entre ses doigts, dont Nagare se saisissait pour tisser un avenir nouveau. Parce que Nagare croyait en l'avenir. Lui, il se contentait de croire en Nagare.

« -Ne perd pas ta direction de vue, ou tu les perdras avec.

-Et toi, où seras-tu si je me perds ?

-Perdu avec toi, je suppose. » Le blond sentait que la conversation dérapait, et il n'aimait pas ça. « Je serais certainement en train de pousser ton fauteuil.

-Non. Tu serais certainement en train de fuir, Iwa. »

Soudain sérieux, le révolutionnaire planta son regard insondable dans ses irises étonnées, coupant court à toute échappée. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas, jamais, comme lui. Ils réclamaient une bonne fois pour toute la vérité qui planait au-dessus d'eux, impitoyable. Lorsque le garçon l'appelait ainsi, l'ancien meneur savait qu'il ne pouvait échapper à leur conversation. Il se doutait bien, de toute façon, qu'il ne pourrait se soustraire indéfiniment aux signaux de son semblable.

« -Et je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas filer, cette fois ?

-A quoi bon fuir ? » Sans abandonner ses yeux d'or sombre, l'infirme appuya sa main faible et tremblante contre le bras de son interlocuteur, prêt à le retenir. « Tu te retrouveras toujours face au même problème, si tu n'y fais pas face une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire face aux problèmes, tu sais ? »

« Ni pour affronter le passé » Songea-t-il. Enfin, les deux revenaient au même dans son cas, de toute façon. Il ne savait pas faire face, point. Ce qui le gênait, s'il ne pouvait le changer, il préférait s'y soustraire. Le contraire parfait du jeune homme, lequel n'aurait simplement pas songé à éviter ses problèmes. Le roi vert les affrontait pleinement, sereinement, aussi dur que puisse être la situation qui se posait. Le pire, pour le gris, c'était encore de constater combien il aimait, admirait cet aspect du garçon.

« -Alors laisse-moi t'apprendre. »

Toujours, ce regard insistant, perçant, qui semblait plonger si profond dans son âme. Ce visage impassible, et pourtant dénué de toute froideur, presque candide. Ce ton ferme qui énonçait, si aisément qu'il en devenait déroutant, ses vérités. Dans la bouche de Nagare tout était possible. Tout. Et sous ses yeux, il se sentait un peu moins faible, moins coupable de ces morts qu'il n'avait pu éviter.

« -M'apprendre quoi, Nagare ? A cesser de m'en vouloir ? » Il rit, faiblement, amèrement. « C'est peine perdu. Oublier, n'en parlons même pas. Rester aussi droit et fière que tu l'es, ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

-Apprend à accepter d'aimer et d'être aimé. C'est un bon début, tu ne penses pas ? »

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, mais ne put rétorquer quoi que ce soit, les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Aimer ? Être aimé ? Comment pouvait-il prononcer avec tant d'aisance ce qu'il ne parvenait pas même à penser, depuis des années qu'il l'avait compris ? Sans que son visage ne rougisse, ne trahisse la moindre honte, sans que sa voix ne déraille, sans que ses yeux ne dévient de l'objet de leur attention, il exprimait si naturellement ce qu'il ressentait … S'en était presque douloureux. Douloureux, de constater qu'il ne serait jamais capable de la même prouesse. Lui, à force d'enfermer sa souffrance, ses regrets, il avait fini par exiler tous les autres sentiments susceptibles de blesser. Comme un gamin après une première rupture, persuadé que la douleur restera aussi vive qu'elle l'était au premier jour.

« -Un bon début, tout est relatif … » Soupira le blond, détournant le regard.

« -Commence par ne pas tout prendre en plaisantant, Iwa. C'est comme ça que tu fuis.

-C'est facile pour toi, petit. Tout le monde ne peut accepter ce genre de chose aussi facilement que tu le fais.

-Ensuite, appelle « ce genre de choses » par leur nom. Ne te cache pas derrières ces mots. »

L'infirme ne comptait apparemment pas abandonner si facilement. Déterminé, pour lui-même autant que pour son semblable, il s'entêtait à anéantir les dernières barrières dressées entre eux. Iwafune hésita, sans parler. Il ne pouvait faire preuve d'autant de franchise que le jeune homme, que ce soit au travers de ses paroles ou de son comportement. Après tout, le roi gris n'était-il pas passé maitre dans l'art de se dissimuler, qu'il se soit agi de son existence passée ou de la brume qui l'enveloppait ?

« -Et si je n'arrive pas à parler comme tu le fais ?

-Alors exprime-toi avec des gestes. » Répondit naturellement l'élu d'émeraude, descendant sa main vers celle de son vis-à-vis dans une caresse légère.

Comprenant soudain à quel geste Nagare faisait allusion, le blond écarquilla les yeux, le fixant cette fois sans difficulté. Il ne chercha pas, cependant à se soustraire aux doigts du garçon, lesquels s'entremêlaient aux siens, tendrement. La chaleur de sa peau, agréable, diffuse, il ne l'aurait refusée pour rien au monde.

L'observant, le roi vert attendait, patient, que son vieil ami se décide. S'il l'avait pu, il se serrait levé lui-même pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer de toutes ses forces, et lui transmettre toute l'affection qu'il lui vouait. Seulement, le destin voulu qu'il ne puisse jamais, de lui-même, effectuer ce genre de gestes qui le démangeaient. Et il n'était pas assez fou pour faire appel à son pouvoir, pas au vu des conséquences terribles qui en résulteraient. Distraitement, il caressa la main de son opposé, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe ce faible contacte, soupirant.

« -Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Nagare. » Commença-t-il, presque solennel dans son ton.

Timidement, ses doigts se posèrent sur son épaule, malhabiles, avant de venir se cacher derrière son cou. Il joua, d'abord maladroitement, puis plus habilement, avec les mèches ténébreuses et ondulées, arrachant quelques frissons au rêveur ainsi qu'un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jusqu'alors jamais montré. Un élan de bonheur.

Il parut ensuite chercher quelques mots susceptibles de le toucher, d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais aucun de lui virent – ou du moins, il n'osa les dire. Pouvaient-ils seulement définir cette relation ? Aimer, c'était un mot, un mot juste, mais un mot vaste, divers, multiple. Un mot qui, à bien y penser, ne signifiait rien. Et pourtant, le roi vert trouvait s'il sonnait particulièrement bien.

« -Je t'aime, Iwa. »

Il l'avait dit simplement, souriant. Tout en sachant que son vis-à-vis ne pourrait lui répondre de la même manière. Un instant, les mains de l'ancien meneur se figèrent derrière sa nuque, puis reprirent leur petit manège. Il se pencha, l'embrassa sur le front, ses mèches d'or terni venant chatouiller son visage. Son parfum alcoolisé l'enveloppa, agréable, bien qu'il rappela au révolutionnaire les mauvaises habitudes de son colocataire. Seulement, il voulait plus que ce genre de contacte, à peine plus …

Alors qu'Iwafune se baissait davantage, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit dans tout l'appartement, comme un cri de détresse. Sonnerie qu'il n'attribuait d'ailleurs qu'à un seul de ses contacts. Contact qui n'avait pour habitude de le joindre si tard dans la nuit. Son cœur rata un battement, alors qu'il se redressait, partagé entre la colère de se trouver ainsi interrompu et une inquiétude sincère. Quelle raison pouvait bien motiver le hacker à le joindre si tard dans la nuit ?

« -C'est Ash … » Murmura-t-il, néanmoins conscient que l'infirme s'en doutait.

« -Ce qui ne présage rien de bon. » Répliqua le meneur, retrouvant son sérieux.

Peu assuré, le buveur se saisit de l'appareil avant de décrocher, le portant à son oreille. Les premiers mots échangés avec le russe suffirent à le faire pâlir.

La conversation ne dura guère. Au bout de quelques minutes, le roi gris éloigna le combiné, le reposant sur la table, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme assis près de lui, le visage grave.

« -Le roi d'or a remonté la piste d'Ash jusqu'ici. » Il serra les poings, furieux. « Il l'a appris à l'instant, en piratant leur système.

-Que compte-t-il faire ? » Demanda l'infirme, neutre.

« -Venir chercher la strain qui s'en ait pris à lui pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire, d'ici un jour.

-Bien. Il nous faut donc agir avant. »

Abasourdi, Iwafune dévisagea son interlocuteur, sans comprendre par quel moyen il parvenait à conserver son calme habituelle. Son regard s'illumina, alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à toute allure, analysant chaque détail de leur situation sans laisser transparaitre aucun signe de panique. Son opposé tapait nerveusement des doigts sur le rebord de la table la plus proche, son regard s'élançant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, peinant à apaiser ses pensées.

« -Et agir comment ? » Finit-il par lui demander, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps le silence qui pesait sur eux.

« -Attaquons avant. Si nous nous y prenons dès maintenant, nous serons également prêts demain.

-Tu n'y penses pas ! » S'exclama le blond, tendu. « C'est trop juste, Nagare.

-Nous devrons faire avec. » Confiant, le roi d'émeraude lui jeta un regard sincère. « Partons pour la base maintenant, un seul voyage suffira à transporter ce dont nous avons besoin. Préviens Ash pour qu'il en fasse de même, nous en reparlerons une fois sur place. »

Soucieux, l'ancien homme d'église pesa brièvement le pour et le contre, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Au moins, leur projet ne tombait-il pas à l'eau, bien qu'il se révélait plus dangereux que prévu. A ce compte, ils ne pouvaient perdre plus de temps.

« J'espère que tu as raison, petit. Sans quoi … » Songea-t-il, gagné par une peur glaciale, une étreinte étouffante dont il ne pouvait se défaire.

Rapide, Iwa rappela son vieil ami pour lui transmettre les instructions de Nagare, bref et concis, avant de se tourner vers ce dernier, jetant sur son lit un large sac ouvert en grand.

« -Que dois-tu absolument emmener là-bas ? »

xoxoxox

Il était grand ce souterrain, profond, méconnaissable, ténébreux, une ombre qui semblait vous avaler dès lors que vous y posiez un pied. Rien à voir avec leur petit appartement, étroit certes, mains confortable, familial. Iwafune réalisa, alors qu'il poussait le fauteuil de l'immobile, combien il lui serait difficile de s'habituer à ce lieu austère, étranger et froid en comparaison à leur chez eux. Le jeune homme assis devant lui ne laissait pourtant transparaitre aucun trouble, il regardait seulement droit face à lui, son regard paisible dirigé vers l'obscur grandissant qui l'embrassait. Nimbé de confiance, il maintenait sur ses genoux l'un des deux sacs préparés par le gris, lui adressant de temps à autres quelques mots rassurant, expliquant brides par brides le plan qu'il leur faudrait suivre pour s'en sortir. Entre autre, il pensait pouvoir retourner la situation à leur avantage, et tirer profit de l'attaque des clans ennemis.

Ils débouchèrent finalement sur une salle interminable, dont les murs lisses s'élevaient vers un ciel qu'ils ne pourraient désormais plus admirer. Kotosaka volait autour d'eux, silencieux, comme s'il comprenait lui aussi la gravité de la situation. Non loin, le russe attendait, adossé contre une porte métallique confondue avec le reste de l'immense lieu.

« -Les endroits pour vivre et dormir sont derrière. Sukuna est dans la chambre, il dort. Il sait pas encore pourquoi on est parti vite.

-Nous lui en parlerons en temps et en heure, inutile de l'inquiéter pour l'instant. » Assura le roi vert, serein. « Nous devons d'abord mettre au point notre stratégie.

-Bien … »

L'argenté baissa les yeux, parut hésiter, mais n'ajouta rien, se tournant vers le large battant métallique. Il le poussa, laissant les deux élus de la table entrer, enfonça l'interrupteur le plus proche pour illuminer le petit couloir étroit d'une lumière blafarde. Quelques minutes plus tard leurs affaires respectives proprement rangées dans la chambre rudimentaire prévue à leur égard, les trois comploteurs se retrouvèrent autour d'une vieille table en bois, unique meuble d'une pièce peu accueillante, prêts à discuter sérieusement de l'attitude à adopter face à cet imprévu de taille.

« -J'ai prévenu dès que j'ai su, mais je sais pas beaucoup de chose. » Commença l'espion, ses doigts courant nerveusement sur la surface rudimentaire. « Kokujoji sait pas encore qui tu es, Nagare, mais il pense que je suis un problème grave pour les gens. Il va vite voir le vrai danger, quand il viendra à l'appartement.

-Peu importe, nous agirons entre temps. Penses-tu pouvoir t'occuper du système des bleus dans l'immédiat ?

-J'ai tout prêt. J'attends que ton ordre. »

Satisfait, le calculateur hocha la tête, croisant calmement ses bras fébriles sur ses jambes, conservant un visage impassible. Ses irises azurées se promenaient d'Ash à Iwa , alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime, liant les derniers pièces de son plan jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse admirer le dessin parfait du puzzle. Oui, Ils pouvaient le faire. Mieux, la situation qui se présentait à eux leur offrait un nouvel avantage, une chance à saisir sans attendre.

« -Leur opération mobilisera une partie des clans bleu et doré, nous les imiterons donc simultanément. La tour ne sera pas libre, mais tout de même plus simple d'accès une fois les subordonnés de Kokujoji absents. » Il focalisa son regard sur le hacker. « Ash, tu t'occuperas de les surveiller une fois installé comme nous l'avons prévu, près de leur repère. Tu nous préviendras lorsque les usagis concernés quitteront les lieux.

-Ca je peux. Mais s'ils reviennent, les bleus seront avec eux, tu pourras pas sortir facilement. » Souligna le russe.

« -Alors je serai suffisamment rapide pour que nous puissions récupérer la table sans encombre. »

Malgré la pression du poids brutalement lâché sur leurs épaules, la peur de ses deux compagnons et ses propres responsabilités, le révolutionnaire restait sûr de lui. S'ils s'en tenaient à cette stratégie, ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Que la situation se révèle compliquée n'empêchait en rien qu'elle demeurait surmontable.

Et, après tout, n'avaient-ils pas chacun affronté une catastrophe plus mémorable encore que ce petit imprévu ? Oui, ils allaient s'en sortir. Ils libèreraient la table, ses incommensurables pouvoirs et par la même occasion l'humanité, jusqu'à présent brimée par les premiers rois.

xoxoxox

Ainsi, leurs plans restèrent les mêmes, si ce n'était qu'ils se trouvaient avancés de quelques jours. Iwa couvrirait l'entrée du roi vert, Ash surveillerait les déplacements du révolutionnaire tout en retardant les secours, s'occuperait de prévenir ses contacts lorsque la salle de la stèle convoitée serait enfin libre. A l'abri, Sukuna les attendrait patiemment dans leur repère. Une dernière fois, Nagare repensa le schéma inscrit dans sa tête, alors que le gris poussait son fauteuil jusqu'à leur chambre de fortune, épuisé. Il leur fallait profiter du peu de repos restant, la nuit qui suivrait renverserait à jamais leur petite vie.

Pas de fenêtre dans cette pièce austère, ni de miroir, de table, pas le moindre aménagement. Un lit à même le sol, une étrange armoire en métal – dont les portes grinçaient presque aussi désagréablement que le perroquet croassait. Ledit animal, d'ailleurs, s'en était allé dégourdir ses ailes dans l'immense salle à l'extrémité du couloir, ne pouvant s'accoutumer aux pièces étroites et étouffantes qu'offrait le lieu.

« -Il nous faudra aménager tout ça, une fois cette histoire terminée. » Nota le blond, lâchant les poignets du fauteuil pour s'approcher des deux sacs tassés dans un coin de leur nouvelle chambre.

« -Nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire à cela, Iwa-san.

-Espérons … »

Le jeune homme ne releva pas le manque d'assurance de son semblable. Iwafune ne lui ressemblerait jamais sur ce point, il le savait. Inquiet, fuyard, rongé par les regrets, et pourtant il l'attirait toujours. Peut-être parce que, malgré leur manière d'être radicalement opposées, ils restaient capables de se comprendre.

« -Tu es prêt ? » Lui demanda le buveur, nerveux.

« -Je l'ai toujours été, dès lors que je t'ai demandé de me soutenir dans cette tâche. »

Le roi gris hocha la tête néanmoins hésitant. Un élément le perturbait, il n'osait cependant l'évoquer à voix haute. Il fit quelques pas dans la petite pièce, plongé dans ses pensées. Bien qu'ils n'aient tous deux pas songé à allumer la lumière des lieux, l'éclairage maladif du couloir chassait les ombres présentes, dessinait la silhouette de l'adulte contre le mur sans couleur.

Soudain, il se retourna vers son protégé de toujours et s'approcha pour le serrer vivement contre lui, cédant à un élan d'émotion qui lui ressemblait pourtant peu. Sa voix, grave, s'éleva dans le silence des souterrains.

« -Je te fais confiance, Nagare. Mais n'oublie pas que tu tiens nos vies entre tes mains. » Il inspira, sans le relâcher, à demi penché vers lui. « Nos vies. Si ce plan échoue, nous en paierons tous les conséquences.

-Je le sais, Iwa. » Répondit calmement le rêveur, posant sa main tremblante sur son épaule. « Je l'ai toujours su. C'est pour cela que je ferai en sorte de ne pas échouer.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Pas avec de tels enjeux. »

Se reculant légèrement, l'ainé planta son regard franc dans le sien, impénétrable. Comme une porte ouverte sur le monde délabré de ses pensées, ses irises d'or sombre laissaient entrevoir ce qu'il n'exprimait ouvertement en temps normal, la peur, les souvenirs enfouis dont il ne pouvait se défaire, les remords, la culpabilité. Son vis-à-vis réalisa alors que, plus que de jouer sa vie, le roi déchu craignait de voir la liste des morts qui le hantaient s'allonger davantage. Iwa ne supporterait pas d'assumer encore une fois la responsabilité des pertes occasionnées par les conflits de la table.

Doucement, ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à ses mèches blondes, ternes.

« -Ils croient en toi. Tu ne peux pas les décevoir. » Ajouta le meneur de cathédrale, et son opposant se demanda un instant s'il parlait de leur deux amis profondément endormis dans l'une des pièces alentours, ou des dizaines de milliers de victimes de l'accident Kagutsu.

Puis, se radoucissant, Iwafune se pencha encore un peu plus pour l'embrasser, comme il s'apprêtait à le faire avant qu'Ash ne les interrompe. Un échange direct, désespéré, maladroit, à l'image de l'homme qui l'initiait. Mais sincère, aussi, terriblement sincère. Passé la surprise, le plus jeune y répondit, plus tendre, sûr, également franc dans ses sentiments. Loin des baisers enflammés qui parsemaient les romans, le partage leur ressemblait bien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de passion pour tenir l'un à l'autre.

Lorsque l'adulte rompit le contact, Nagare crispa ses doigts fébriles dans ses cheveux, comme pour lui interdire de fuir une énième fois.

xoxoxox

Le lendemain, Ash quitta les lieux sitôt qu'ils eurent partagé leur repas de mi-journée. Il étreignit son frère, le taquina, murmura à son oreille quelques mots que les deux rois ne purent entendre, puis parti rejoindre la base mineur qu'il avait pu installer non loin de la tour où demeurait Kokujoji. Le jour durant, il surveilla le comportement de leurs ennemis, prévint ses contacts de se tenir prêts à intervenir, plongé dans la mission confiée par le révolutionnaire.

Lorsqu'enfin arriva l'heure pour le jeune homme d'intervenir, une excitation sans précédent le gagnait. Son visage perpétuellement serein s'étirait en un sourire presque malsain, sourire qui inquiétait Iwafune. Brillant, son regard reflétait toute l'obsession qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de la table des élues, du roi d'or, du futur à portée de main qu'il n'avait plus qu'à saisir. Parfois, ses irises semblaient s'allumer, un éclat émeraude s'y glissait, peu rassurant. Dans la pénombre nocturne, il s'approchait dangereusement du repère du second roi, poussé par son soutient de toujours, alors qu'autour d'eux s'élevait par endroit une brume légère, cotonneuse, comme un manteau qui les protégeait des événements à venir.

« -Prêt, petit ? » Lui demanda le gris, jouant avec le lacet de sa veste, bien plus nerveux que le garçon.

-Oui, Iwa-san. »

L'impatience qui l'animait débordait jusque dans sa voix habituellement paisible, tachait la moindre de ses expressions. Plus ils approchaient de la tour, admirant le bâtiment effrontément dressé vers le ciel, plus il se laissait ronger par l'excitation.

« -Ils sont presque dans l'appartement. » Lui signifia le hacker, resté en contact avec eux à l'aide des nombreux micros qu'il savait trafiquer. « C'est le moment maintenant, il faut que tu commences.

-Bien. Tu peux t'occuper du réseau du clan de Munakata. »

Satisfait par les dernières paroles du russe, le roi vert contempla encore quelques secondes la prison de la table de Dresde d'un œil amusé, remontant jusqu'à sa pointe, alors qu'il s'y dessinait soudain une immense lame parsemé de joyaux émeraudes, flottant au-dessus de la ville.

Pour la première fois, il put pleinement laisser déferler les pouvoirs qui dormaient jusqu'alors en lui.

xoxoxox

C'est tout pour cette fois, on se retrouve dans deux semaines ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, et si vous avez quelque chose à redire, des conseils à donner, ou si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir dans les reviews :3


	11. Chapter 11

Salut les gens !

Comme d'hab, merci à ceux qui lisent et qui suivent, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)

Concernant ce chapitre, j'avoue que j'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire. Non pas qu'il ne m'ai pas plu, loin de là, j'avais pas mal réfléchi à ce passage quand j'ai vu l'animé, mais loin du quotidien tranquille des personnages, l'attaque de la tour nécessite un rythme beaucoup plus soutenue. Je vous l'ai déjà dit avant, mais l'action et moi … J'ai vraiment, vraiment pas l'habitude. J'ai essayé de jouer sur la forme, de varier les points de vue pour faire évoluer l'action, j'espère que ça rendra bien. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

Par ailleurs, le bac étant désormais loin derrière moi, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite que les précédents :3

C'est tout pour cette fois, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10

Le rêve des rois

Se joignant au voile de brume qui engloutissait les lieux, un immense nuage de poussière s'éleva lorsque le roi du changement balaya la porte principale du bâtiment, relâchant l'énergie brute qui déferlait dans son corps. Un bruit sourd retentit, arrachant à leurs occupations les quelques occupants restant de la tour. Cependant, pas un n'eut le temps d'intercepter Nagare, qui s'élança à la recherche de la table, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un amas de décombres.

Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Après des années passées immobile, cloitré dans un fauteuil de fortune, résigné à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir marcher, il se tenait désormais au-dessus du sol, plus rapide que n'importe quel humain valide, débordant d'une force qu'il ne cherchait pas même à contrôler. Le pouvoir des rois faisait partie intégrante de ce corps pourtant déjà mort. Il lui suffisait de le laisser l'envahir, détruire tout ce qui se dressait en obstacle face à lui.

Un éclaire émeraude déchira les multiples étages du donjon d'or, s'élevant toujours plus haut, invincible.

« -Vous deux, prévenez immédiatement Kokujoji ! » s'écria un usagi, son visage impassible dissimulé sous un étrange masque doré.

« -Impossible ! » s'exclama l'un des concernés, bien moins assuré. « Nous ne pourrons jamais arriver avant cette … ce …

-Cette chose ne peut pas utiliser notre ascenseur ! Ne perdez pas de temps ! »

Hochant faiblement la tête, les deux subordonnés du roi d'or ne perdirent pas un instant de plus, et accoururent en direction de leur ultime solution. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenaient vraiment ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux, mais chacun saisissait pleinement la gravité de la situation. Si l'ennemi parvenait au sommet de la tour, qu'adviendrait-il de la table qu'ils protégeaient depuis tant d'années ?

« -Ce type … Tu crois qu'il en a après … » Commença l'un des messagers, nerveux.

« -Quoi d'autre ?

-Mais qui serait assez fou pour attaquer de cette manière, seul ?

-Quelqu'un que nous n'avons même pas pu arret- »

L'usagi se tu, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient face à eux. Ils retirent un cri de stupeur face au spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux : leurs compagnons gisaient à même le sol, certes vivant, mais inapte à combattre pour la plus part. L'un d'entre eux se releva, son visage en partie découvert par le masque brisé, murmurant quelques faibles mots qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre. Autour d'eux, les murs décorés d'inégales rayures, à l'instar des meubles éclatés et renversés, portaient la marque du passage de l'intrus.

« -Ce … Il est … » Lâcha le blessé, le regard paniqué.

Un bruit sourd retentit, grondant depuis la chambre de l'artéfact de Dresde, suivi de près par une déferlante d'énergie qui les cloua au sol. Tous se tournèrent vers la source de l'explosion, horrifiés.

L'ennemi venait de pénétrer dans la dernière salle.

xoxoxox

Ash sourit, concentré sur la multitude d'écran dressée de manière rudimentaire devant lui, là pour surveiller le déroulement des opérations. D'une part, kotosaka observait l'avancement du petit groupe chargé de fouiller l'appartement, lequel comprendrait bientôt l'identité de leur véritable ennemi. D'autre part, le hacker contrôlait maintenant le système de surveillance de la tour Mihashira. Par ailleurs, il avait réussi à couper tout lien de communication entre les deux clans et l'expédition, retardant considérable l'arrivée des secours pour leurs ennemis. A vrai dire, le russe s'avérait plutôt fier de son travail.

« -T'as quartier libre, Nagare, il leur faudra longtemps pour arriver. » Indiqua-t-il à son meneur, sans attendre de réponse.

Tournant son regard jubilant vers l'un des écrans concernés, il suivit la progression de l'éclair émeraude à travers le bâtiment. Le tracé se révélait particulièrement encourageant, transcendant les étages de l'immense bâtisse pour s'élever toujours plus près de leur objectif. D'ici quelques minutes, il serait enfin face à Kokujoji.

Alors, ils passeraient aux choses sérieuses.

« -Ash ? Comment ça se passe, à l'intérieur ?

-Comme on avait prévu, Iwa. » Répondit l'argenté, ayant reconnu la voix de son vieil ami. « Il arrive à la moitié de la tour.

-Aucun obstacle pour l'instant ?

-Il en fait des miettes. »

En effet, pour ce qu'il pouvait admirer au travers des caméras de surveillance du bâtiment, le spectacle en valait le coup d'œil : Une volée d'éclat, de ruines éparpillées au sol, de larges trous béants au travers des murs et des portes gênants, parfois un écran de poussière noire soulevée par le passage éclair du roi vert. Rien ne s'opposait à la conquête de la table sacrée, tout du moins rien qui eut pu seulement inquiéter Nagare.

« Tu vas y arriver. » Pensa fort le jeune homme, sa main fébrile crispée sur le rebord de la table sous le coup de l'excitation.

xoxoxox

« -Gareki, viens voir par ici ! »

Soupirant, le concerné se redressa, auparavant paresseusement assis dans l'un des fauteuils bas de gamme de l'appartement. D'un geste bref, il plissa les pans de son large manteau azuré, la fière tenue des membres – non moins fiers – du Scepter 4, ajusta la paire de lunette posée devant son regard gris sombre, avant de rabattre une mèche d'un roux flamboyant, puis de s'avancer vers sa jeune collègue.

« -T'as trouvé quelque chose, Yasu ? » Lui demanda-t-il nonchalamment, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« -Oui, et quelque chose d'intéressant … »

Autour d'eux, cinq autres subordonnés de Munakata fouillaient le petit appartement, sans compter ceux chargés d'interroger le voisinage et les usagis dressés en garde silencieuse devant la porte du bâtiment. Après tout, l'occupant risquait de revenir à tout moment, hors de question de le laisser filer.

Le matin même, leur roi les prévenait d'un accident récemment survenu plusieurs jours auparavant, du côté de la fameuse tour Mihashira où demeurait la mystérieuse table de Dresde, au côté de son éternel protecteur. Jusque-là, rien de bien inquiétant, pas un blessé grave, l'auteur de l'acte présumé était une strain récemment apparue, potentiellement attirée par l'artefact. Cependant, elle avait échappé aux mains des gardiens dorés suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils commencent à s'en méfier, jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent enfin la tanière de la trouble-fête. Kokujoji prévenait le roi bleu quelques heures auparavant.

En soit, un incident de cette importance ne nécessitait pas tant de précaution. Alors pourquoi pareille mise en scène de la part des deux élus de la table ? Telle était la question que nombre d'entre eux se posaient, à commencer par Gareki, qui regrettait de devoir perdre son temps dans cet appartement somme toute banal, et apparemment vide.

« -C'est quoi ? » Interrogea-t-il la jeune femme, désignant les larges feuilles pliées, dissimulées dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs du bureau face à eux.

« -Des plans.

-La belle affaire. » Marmonna-t-il, avant d'en saisir un pour mieux l'observer.

« -Des plans de la tour Mihashira, Gareki. »

Le garçon tiqua. En effet, s'il n'était pas expert en la manière, il identifia aisément le bâtiment concerné une fois la trouvaille entre ses mains. Or, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendaient à faire de telles découvertes en venant inspecter le petit appartement. Munakata n'avait mentionné qu'une strain ! Un danger potentiel, certes, mais il n'était en aucun cas question d'un individu qui menaçait réellement le clan d'or.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que ça fou là ? » S'exclama l'officier, sans comprendre.

« -J'en sais pas plus que toi, mais c'est pas bon signe … » Elle se redressa, avant d'interpeller l'un de leur camarade. « Haru ! On a trouvé quelque chose ! »

Alors qu'elle s'entretenait avec le dénommé, Gareki fouilla le reste du bureau, sur ses gardes. Il y découvrit tout un tas de matériaux divers et variés, certains hors d'usage, d'autres parfaitement neufs, des câbles, de minuscules objets similaires à de petites caméras. Nombre de papiers comportaient des instructions qu'ils ne pouvaient déchiffrer, le tout ayant été rédigé dans une langue dont il ne connaissait pas même les symboles.

« -Ils ne reviendront pas, les armoires sont à moitié vides. A coup sûr, ils ont filé pendant la nuit. » Leur apprit l'autre azuré.

« -Pourquoi hier soir ? Tu penses qu'ils savaient qu'on viendrait ?

-Impossible, même nous, nous n'avons étés mis au courant qu'aujourd'hui. Kokujoji et Munakata étaient les seuls à savoir … »

Soudain gagné par un sentiment des plus violents, le garçon à la tignasse de flamme agrippa maladroitement le rebord de la table, mal à l'aise. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, juste sous leur nez, et il ne pouvait comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Seulement, il sentait que la situation clochait, comme une intuition, un mauvais pressentiment. Tous ces objets n'attendaient pas en vain dans ces tiroirs, quelqu'un les conservait dans un but précis.

« -J'arrive pas à joindre les autres ! » Pesta l'un des membres de l'expédition, agacé.

« -Déconne pas, Fuyu. » Ralla Gareki, sur les nerfs, avant de saisir son propre téléphone.

Mais le résultat fut le même. Impossible de joindre leur base.

Le malaise s'accentua.

Les plans, la fuite, et maintenant la rupture du réseau, c'était trop de coïncidence pour le jeune homme. La prétendue strain se jouait d'eux, elle avait anticipé leur venue. Ici, ils étaient inutiles, loin de leur chef et de l'ennemi.

« -Faut qu'on rentre ! » S'écria-t-il, embarquant dans un sac leurs inquiétantes découvertes.

-On a pas encore fait le tour d-

« -On trouvera rien de plus ! Le type qui vivait ici s'est barré, et certainement pas pour le meilleur. Je sais pas ce qu'il a prévu, mais vu ce qu'il a réussi à dégoter à lui tout seul, on a pas de temps à perdre, faut montrer ça à Seri et Munakata illico ! »

Surpris par la vivacité de leur collègue, le reste du groupe n'osa le contredire. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort, toutes ces découvertes n'auguraient rien de rassurant, quand bien même il ne se serait agi que des divagations d'un élu sans roi.

Sans attendre, Gareki fila, accompagné de deux des subordonnés azurés ainsi que de leurs homologues dorés. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le volatile verdoyant qui s'éleva sitôt qu'ils eurent franchi la porte d'entrée.

xoxoxox

Depuis le temps qu'il surveillait la table, Kokujoji savait l'immensité de ses pouvoirs, au moins autant que le danger qu'elle représentait pour l'humanité. Une bombe à retardement prête à réduire à néant les fondations de l'humanité, capable de la faire s'effondrer sur elle-même. Un temps, il avait cru, partageant le rêve de son vieil ami, qu'ils pourraient à eux deux améliorer la condition de l'être humain, l'amener vers quelque chose de nouveau, un futur prometteur, idéal, à l'aide de cet artéfact sans équivalent. Mais la réalité les rattrapa bien vite, trop vite. Après les bombardements de Dresde, la mort de Claudia, nombre de guerre entre clan convainquirent le lieutenant japonais que leur découverte représentait un danger pour les hommes, non pas une avancée.

Alors, le roi doré musela les flux d'énergie de la table, la gardant précautionneusement cachée au dernier étage de cette tour, entourée du clan qu'il avait lui-même formé. Une armée, certainement moins importante que celle de son pays, mais composé de soldat ô combien plus entrainés, qui l'accompagnèrent durant toutes ces années. Personne, roi ou anomalie sans maitre, humain comme élu, ne put approcher l'objet de toutes ses attentions.

Pourtant, il échoua par deux fois dans cette mission qu'il s'était vu confier. D'abord, lors de la chute de l'épée de Kagustu, qui occasionna la mort de dizaines de milliers de personnes. Puis une seconde fois, lorsque le roi vert échappa à son contrôle.

Ce même roi qui se tenait face à lui, après presque dix ans de recherche.

« -Le boss … » Murmura son vis-à-vis, comme pour lui-même.

« -En personne. »

Ferme, le vieil homme planta son regard intransigeant dans celui du révolutionnaire, s'approchant de quelque pas de manière à se poster entre l'intrus et son objectif. Le geste arrachait un rire moqueur au garçon. Autour de lui, la porte ne se résumait plus qu'à une ouverture béante, comme une gueule noircie prêt à avaler la luciole émeraude qui scintillait entre ses crocs. Alors c'était ça, le dernier roi ?

Un regard fou, tout autant que les traits de son visage déformés par une excitation malsaine, en partie dissimulés sous une masse de mèches neige. Sa tenue – d'un blanc plus pur encore que celui de sa tignasse – virevoltait sous le souffle de l'énergie qu'il relâchait sans cesse, incapable de canaliser complètement le flot déferlant au travers de ses membres. Par moment, de brefs éclairs bataillaient autour de la silhouette fantomatique, laissant échapper un grésillement peu habituel dans le silence assourdissant de la salle.

« - Je ne te laisserais pas approcher la table, si c'est elle que tu es venu chercher. » Déclara le fondateur, d'un calme à toute épreuve.

« -Je n'en attendais pas moins, venant de l'homme qui l'a faite taire durant toutes ces années.

-J'en déduis que tu veux la libérer ? »

Mais il eut sa réponse bien avant qu'elle ne franchisse les lèvres du garçon. Tout, du tremblement impatient de ses mains à la lueur dérangée de son regard, indiquait l'obsession de son ennemi pour l'artefact dissimulé derrière lui. Débordant d'une énergie dévastatrice, l'élu émeraude était à l'image de la table : une bombe à retardement, un danger ambulant prêt à annihiler les fondations de leur univers. Ce danger, le roi doré le sentit à l'instant même de sa naissance. Mais, malgré son acharnement, tous les efforts déployés à la retrouver, la stopper, la bombe se tenait aujourd'hui devant lui, prête à relâcher toute sa puissance.

Il ne tenait plus qu'à lui de l'arrêter, en sa qualité de protecteur de la table – et de l'humanité.

« -C'est une étape nécessaire pour l'humanité. » Déclara l'intrus, son regard fou braqué sur l'ultime obstacle à sa volonté.

« -Non. » Prêt à assumer son rôle, le vieil homme matérialisa son épée, laquelle vint se joindre à celle de son adversaire. « Tu fais fausse route. Si tu libères les pouvoir de cette table, tu guideras l'humanité vers son tombeau, non vers son futur.

-C'est toi qui l'a menée vers son tombeau, vieux roi. »

S'ils avaient pu se défendre, en égaux parfait des élus qui les dominaient, les victimes de Kagustu n'auraient pas péri dix ans auparavant. Elles ne se refléteraient pas dans le regard infiniment désolé d'Iwafune. Aujourd'hui, Nagare venait réparer l'erreur commise par ses prédécesseurs. Oui, aujourd'hui, il allait libérer la source de toutes ces morts insensées, effacer cette injustice qui les enchainaient aux pieds des rois.

Un éclair s'élança de son corps pour venir frapper contre les murs alentours, poussant un grognement sourd.

« -Et je suis là pour réparer tes erreurs. »

Oui, enfin, après des années, tant d'efforts, de patience, de nuits sans sommeil offertes à sa cause, tant de morts injustes, de souffrance qui en découlait, il venait équilibrer la balance.

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait résonner l'esprit malade face à lui, Kokujoji soupira. Il ferma yeux, un bref instant. Lui aussi, jadis, il s'était bercé d'illusion. Tout comme Weismann, Claudia et tant d'autres. Des mirages. Désormais, il lui fallait veiller à ce que les chimères d'un autre ne viennent pas briser le fragile équilibre instauré. Empêcher cet homme de répéter ses propres erreurs.

Leur épées scintillèrent ensembles sur les toits de la ville lors qu'ils s'affrontèrent enfin, défenseurs d'une seule et même cause.

xoxoxox

Agacé, Munakata reporta son attention sur l'écran face à lui, avant de se résigner à l'évidence : impossible d'entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit, qu'il s'agisse de ses subordonnés ou du second roi. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il cherchait à s'informer de l'avancement de leur expédition, en vain. Et encore, si le problème s'arrêtait là … Mais c'était leur système entier qui refusait de répondre. Comme si, quelque part au cœur de ces machines inertes rodait un ennemi capable de les asservir à distance.

Et s'il s'agissait-là d'un tour de leur fameuse strain ?

« -Il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui … »

Rehaussant ses lunettes d'un geste bref, le roi bleu se leva, délaissant son fauteuil pour partir quérir les autres membres de son clan. Il pourrait toujours dépêcher Seri en ce qui concernait leur petit groupe de recherche, il gagnerait plus de temps ainsi qu'en s'acharnant sur un appareil qu'il n'était pas apte à réparer. D'autre part, la jeune femme aurait peut-être eu vent des causes de ce soudain revirement de situation.

Alors qu'il s'avançait calmement, tournant au détour d'un couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur, un membre du clan le heurta soudain de plein fouet, essoufflé. Surpris, l'élu de Dresde l'observa de haut en bas, reconnaissant bien vite l'un des membres les plus hauts gradés du Scepter 4 qui travaillait avec la blonde. Le concerné se confondait en excuse, excuses qu'il ne parvenait d'ailleurs pas à comprendre du fait de sa respiration saccadée. Soupirant, Munakata se redressa, plissant son immense manteau bleu avant de s'adresser au jeune homme.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

-C-c'est la troupe que vous avez envoyé, elle est revenue !

-Je vois. » L'énigmatique meneur sourit, satisfait de cette nouvelle qui lui évitait nombre de précieuses minutes perdues. « Qu'ont-ils trouvés ?

-J-je ne sais pas, mais ils vous attendent ! Les résultats inquiètent Gareki ! »

Le visage éternellement insatisfait du garçon concerné lui revint en tête. Lui, inquiet, les découvertes en valaient le coup d'œil. Sans plus poser de question, l'azuré suivit son guide improvisé jusqu'à la petite troupe – tout du moins, jusqu'aux membres qui étaient revenus. Le dénommé Gareki serrait contre lui un sac immense, qu'il ouvrit immédiatement à l'approche de son supérieure, l'air soucieux. Derrière lui, les autres dépêchés échangeaient des coups d'œil peu assurés, saluant maladroitement dans leur précipitation. Aucun ne semblait vouloir ôter au rouquin le plaisir de lui annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles.

« -Où est le reste du groupe ? » Demanda leur chef, remarquant qu'il en manquait une partie.

« -Ils sont encore là-bas. » Lui répondit son vis-à-vis, pestant faiblement avant de saisir l'objet de son tourment. « Nous ne pouvions pas attendre qu'ils se préparent, et personne n'a réussi à joindre la base.

-Nous allons remédier à ce problème.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je crois quoi nous avons un problème autrement plus grave. »

Etonné de voir son subordonné lui répondre ainsi, Munakata se saisit des larges feuilles qu'il lui tendait, les dépliant d'un geste calme. Lorsqu'il reconnut le tracé des étages de la tour Mihashira, son cœur rata un battement.

De tels papiers n'avaient rien à faire entre les mains d'un inconnu.

Reliant l'angoissante découverte au sommeil forcé de leur réseau, le roi bleu comprit brutalement l'étendue du piège qui venait de se refermer sur eux.

« -Toi, vas immédiatement chercher Awashima ! » ordonna-t-il fermement, désignant l'un des membres de l'expédition. « Vous autres, préparez-vous à intervenir dès que je vous en donnerai l'ordre. Nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre ! »

xoxoxox

Essoufflé, Nagare se recula de quelques pas, sur ses gardes. Bien que débordant d'énergie, son corps n'en ressentait pas moins les effets de la fatigue, oubliée depuis fort longtemps, sensation désagréable qui oppressait tant son esprit que son enveloppe. Il se redressa cependant, jetant de bref regard autour de lui sans réussir à percer l'immense nuage de poussière qui l'enveloppait suite aux explosions de puissance délivrées des mains de son adversaire et des siennes. Il se rassura néanmoins, songeant que le roi doré n'en menait pas plus large.

Autour de lui, les murs se fendaient par endroit de larges blessures en zigzag, fissures qui ne menaçaient cependant pas la structure du bâtiment. Le toit demeurait encore, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, il s'en occuperait bientôt une fois son ennemi vaincu. Oui, encore quelques minutes …

Son corps se figea un instant. Ses jambes manquèrent de le lâcher.

Réalisant qui s'approchait de sa limite, le roi vert serra les poings, prenant sur lui pour rester concentré. Son but se tenait là, tout près de lui, enchaîné par Kokujoji et pourtant si proche … Il ne tenait qu'à lui de la libérer. La table de Dresde, Mère des rois, de l'humanité à naitre, à portée de main, il pouvait sentir d'ici le flux ténu qui s'en échappait, glissait contre sa peau, miroir de ses propres pouvoirs.

« -C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? » Ricana le révolutionnaire, se redressant fièrement pour faire face au roi d'or.

La poussière retombait, dévoilant sans pudeur le terrain ravagé par leur affrontement. Murs éclatés, sol éventré, piliers rompus, gravas parsemés de ci de là au gré des ondes d'énergies, et la table au loin qui semblait les observer. Entre eux, toujours, son gardien tant fatigué que l'intrus, une main serrée contre son torse alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il ne tarderait pas à céder, Nagare le sentait.

Cette pensée ne fit qu'accentuer l'excitation démesurée qu'éveillait en lui la proximité de l'artefact, l'ivresse de se savoir l'égale du fondateur. Au plus haut de cette tour, il dominait également tous les autres rois.

« -J'ai osé défier le grand patron … » Murmura-t-il, fixant l'homme face à lui d'un regard dément, avant de lever la main, prêt à relâcher encore les foudres qu'abritait son corps.

Un éclair éblouissant jaillît, se heurtant aux protections mystiques de Kokujoji, suivi d'une rivière d'attaques similaires que le vieil homme contra, non sans mal.

Soudain, les jambes de l'infirme cédèrent, alors que toute force l'abandonnait. Au même instant, le sol épuisé par leurs échanges infernaux s'effondra sous leurs pieds.

xoxoxox

Les yeux clairs du hacker couraient le long des écrans de contrôle face à lui, avars d'information. Le reste de l'expédition intrusive fouillait l'appartement déserté, le groupe poursuivi par son espion fétiche venait de regagner le repère du clan bleu et les couloirs de la tour Mihashira restaient anormalement vides – mais pour combien de temps ? Bien qu'il ne puisse observer la salle témoin de la bataille enragée des rois, il écoutait avec attention le peu que lui transmettait le micro dissimulé sur la tenue de son chef, guettant la fin des coups échangés.

« -Ca avance ? » Le questionna la voix du gris, teintée d'inquiétude.

« -Ca fait déjà un moment. Kokujoji doit pas être loin des limites, Nagare va pas de main morte. » Lui signala le coordinateur, attentif au moindre son s'échappant de ses écouteurs.

« -Et les renforts, toujours occupés ?

-Y peuvent pas communiquer, mais il y a des bleu qui sont revenus. »

Iwa, dissimulé non loin de l'immense bâtisse, jetait de furtifs regards en direction de l'aiguille dressée vers le ciel. Malgré la confiance qu'il vouait à son protégé, il n'en demeurait pas moins angoissé. Comme une ombre qui planait autour de lui, une peur sourde, sans nom, seulement présente, messagère d'un évènement qu'il ne pouvait prédire. Et si le roi d'or résistait ? Et si le garçon s'épuisait ? Et si les renforts rappliquaient plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu ? Et si, tout simplement …

« -Munakata ne réagit toujours pas ? » Demanda-t-il, frustré de ne pouvoir, à l'instar de son ami, surveiller les mouvements alentours.

« -Pas depuis il y a deux minutes. T'en fais pas Iw- » l'argenté s'arrêta net.

« -Ash ?

-Pas vrai ! »

Peu rassuré par le soudain mutisme du russe, le roi solitaire crispa sa main sur son arme, regardant autour de lui. Les bleus ? Non, aucun convoi en approche, et les adeptes de la discipline n'interviendraient certainement pas à pied s'ils avaient eu vent de la situation. Le problème venait d'ailleurs … Relevant les yeux, Iwafune reporta son attention sur le lieu de l'affrontement, puis sur l'épée scintillante qui dominait la ville.

L'épée du second roi. Seule.

« -Manquait que ça ! » Pesta le hacker, le regard figé sur l'un de ses écrans.

« -Bon sang Ash, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sans répondre, le jeune homme observa tour à tour le plafond effondré de l'un des plus hauts étages de la tour, puis le convoi du clan bleu qui venait de quitter le repère. Il aurait dû se méfier plus tôt, en voyant le petit groupe rentrer !

Impossible de joindre son roi pour s'assurer de son état, la communication était rompue. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution.

« -Iwa, faut rentrer ! On peut pas passer par l'entrée et les sorties de secours, mais on a une chance par les souterrains de la tour ! Surveille, moi je vais chercher Nagare. »

Conscient que son manque d'explication ne ferait qu'inquiéter son vieil ami, il ne pouvait cependant perdre une seule seconde. Aussi, il ignora la myriade de question qui succéda à ses instructions, jeta ses écouteurs sur la table, puis se saisit de la longue barre de fer entreposée au milieu de ses affaires avant de quitter l'appartement.

xoxoxox

A bout de souffles, les subordonnées de Kokujoji constatèrent avec effroi l'état de la tour Mihashira, leur repère depuis tant d'années qu'ils ne pouvaient les compter. Dès lors que Gareki les prévint de ses obscures découvertes, ils s'étaient empressé de rentrer, conscient du danger qui planait sur la chambre de la table. Mais il était trop tard, malheureusement.

L'entrée souffrait d'une large ouverture béant aux contours dentelés, comme victime d'une violente explosion et l'intérieur ne valait pas mieux. Etait-ce là l'œuvre de la strain venue les attaquer quelques jours plus tôt ? Impossible, une si faible créature n'aurait pu faire tant de dégâts.

« -Là-haut ! »

Sur ces mots que l'un d'eux prononça, ils redressèrent leur tête, remarquèrent la présence de l'épée de Damoclès invoquée quelques instants plus tôt. Comprenant la teneur du danger qui menaçait l'artefact, au même titre que leur chef, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur sans même se concerter, comme un seul et même homme. Une armée unie.

Bientôt, le ventre de la tour, lui aussi mutilé par le passage du roi vert, s'offrir à leur regard, mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus sur l'état des lieux, conscient du temps précieux qu'ils auraient gaspillé. Ils coururent, grimpèrent les étages, se séparant lorsqu'ils croisaient l'un de leurs semblables blessé pour lui venir en aide.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda l'un des usagis valide, se penchant vers son compagnon au masque fendu.

« -Un roi … Le gamin … »

Le gamin ? L'homme songea immédiatement au jeune garçon qu'ils poursuivaient depuis toutes des années, l'élu qui inquiétait tant leur meneur. Les craintes du fondateur s'étaient donc réalisées ? En ce cas, le garçon se révélait plus dangereux encore qu'ils ne le craignaient … Plus qu'un électron libre lâché dans la ville, comme les trois autres rois, ce dernier n'hésitait pas à se dresser contre eux. Si seulement ils l'avaient arrêté, du temps où ils le pouvaient encore …

« -Il vise la table ?

-Oui … mais Kokujoji ne le laissera pas …

-Non. » Affirma le masqué, avant de passer son bras sous ses jambes pour le porter. « Notre roi ne le laissera pas faire ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Repose toi, maintenant, tu as bien fait ton- »

Il s'arrêta, sur ses gardes. Face à lui se dressait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtu d'une longue veste grise similaire à sa tignasse argentée rabattue vers l'arrière. Ses yeux vert d'eau ne laissaient transparaitre aucune émotion, sinon une détermination froide - angoissée ?

« -Vous gênez mon passage. » Leur indiqua l'inconnu, sa voix marquée d'un fort accent étranger.

L'usagi pesta avant de reposer son compagnon au sol, conscient qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un allié, sans quoi l'homme revêtirait l'un des larges manteaux d'azur sombre du clan bleu. S'il venait soutenir quelqu'un, c'était le roi vert, comme en témoignait d'ailleurs l'impressionnante lame émeraude, recourbée comme une faux, qu'il brandissait au-dessus de leur tête.

xoxoxox

Un coup, un autre. Un pour l'ennemi, un pour ses cotes.

Ash retint un cri, serrant les dents, se recula pour éviter la contre-attaque de son adversaire. Le poing du lapin l'effleura de peu, mais son vis-à-vis lui laissait là une ouverture non négligeable, ne réalisant que trop tard son erreur. Vif, le subordonné du roi vert frappa son ventre avant de brandir sa lame, dessinant sur sa tenue et son torse une large entaille horizontal. Une plainte, faible, s'échappa des lèvres de l'adversaire, avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux devant lui. Si la blessure n'était pas mortelle, elle le handicaperait sérieusement, assez pour l'empêcher de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Le russe s'élança alors dans le couloir si vite qu'il le pouvait. Il atteignit les escaliers, monta les marches quatre à quatre, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sa faux toujours fermement serrée dans son poing. Bientôt, il attendrait le sommet. Bientôt, il pourrait rejoindre Nagare, le tirer de là.

A nouveau, un homme vêtu d'une large tenue noir vint lui barrer la route, le visage dissimulé sous un étrange masque d'or. Encore un obstacle, un qu'il se devait de franchir pour retrouver son roi. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Oubliant la douleur qui brulait ses muscles, les blessures accumulées, il brandit son arme sans une once d'hésitation et se jeta sur l'inconnu.

xoxoxox

Cette sensation, il la connaissait pour l'avoir déjà éprouvée des années auparavant, entre les bras de son protecteur. Comme du feu liquide dans ses veines, qui s'éteignit peu à peu pour le laisser vide, faible, ses pensées embrouillées en un nœud complexe qu'il ne pouvait défaire. Sous son dos, des gravats, un lit fort peu confortable. Autour, un écran de fumée, acre, et le noir, omniprésent, profond, barrière entre lui et le reste du monde. Son corps immobile, même ses mains, ses bras, derniers membres coopératifs.

Il avait dépassé ses limites.

A cette pensée, son reste de cœur se serra. Malgré la promesse faite à Iwa, la confiance de Sukuna, le soutient d'Ash, il venait d'échouer. Malgré des années d'effort, le temps sacrifié à leur projet et la table si proche, à portée de main, il avait perdu. Game over. Comme en souvenir de l'écran noir des jeux du gamin, la pièce autour de lui se parait de cette couleur sombre. Ironiquement, il songea qu'il ne manquait à ce tableau que les huit lettres inscrites en capitale, scintillantes sur ce fond sombre.

Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu. Pas de second essaie, ni de vie en réserve.

« -Ici, il va bien ! »

Non loin, les fidèles subordonné de Kokujoji – deux, à entendre leurs pas – se précipitaient vers leur roi. Et bientôt, ils le trouveraient lui. Etrangement, cette pensée ne le paniquait pas plus que cela, l'amère déception d'avoir laissé filer son unique chance prédominait. Ca, et l'image gravée dans son esprit, le regard d'Iwafune, éternellement hanté par les regrets. Que resterait-il de ces yeux d'or brun, maintenant qu'il était aux mains de l'ennemi ? Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, et sans se vouloir prétentieux, il savait combien sa disparition ferait souffrir le roi déchu. Un échec de plus, un qu'il n'avait pas non plus empêché.

Des deux rêves qu'il défendait, il n'en aurait pas réalisé un seul.

« Pardon, Iwa. J'ai dû viser trop haut. » Songea-t-il, fixant le ciel obscure face à lui.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Brefs, pressés, de plus en plus forts. Surement un allié des usagis, qui ne semblèrent pas réagir à la présence du nouveau venu.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois l'homme proche de lui, alors qu'il passait son bras autour de ses épaules pour le porter, qu'il reconnue l'aura de l'unique membre de son clan. Ash.

« -Là-bas, le type s'enfuit ! » S'exclama l'un de leurs ennemis, se redressant.

« -Rattrapez le … » Murmura Kokujoji, trop faible lui-même pour se lancer à leur poursuite. « Ne le laissez s'échapper sous aucun prétexte. »

Les deux hommes saluèrent leur roi avant d'exécuter ses ordres, tous deux à la poursuite des verts. L'esprit embrouillé de l'élu émeraude se dégageait peu à peu alors que son subordonné le portait loin du champ de bataille, sa respiration sifflante lui perçant les tympans. Il était épuisé – uniquement poussé par l'adrénaline – mais pas seulement … Blessé ? Certainement, pour peu que les gardiens de la tour l'aient retenu.

« -Iwa nous attends … » Indiqua-t-il entre deux couloirs, hésitant sur le chemin avant de reprendre sa course effrénée.

Iwa était au courant ? Si le russe l'avait prévenu, alors il se trompait lourdement. Nagare connaissait suffisamment le blond pour savoir qu'il n'attendrait pas sagement au pied de la tour qu'ils daignent enfin le rejoindre. Au contraire, il empruntait immanquablement le même chemin qu'eux en sens inverse, son arme serrée dans son poing, le visage dissimulé sous la large capuche de sa veste. Précaution inutile, puisqu'il aurait certainement à user de son pouvoir contre les deux Usagis à leur poursuite, s'ils ne les semaient pas. Et s'il finissait blessé ? Ou pire …

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'inquiéter plus, le sol qu'il heurta violement coupa court à toute pensée rationnelle. Roulant jusqu'au mur le plus proche, non sans douleur, le souffle coupé, il peinait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Deux choses le frappèrent alors.

D'abord, les deux lapins noirs non loin de lui, qui venaient de stopper leur course folle.

Ensuite, le corps d'Ash allongé sur le sol, remuant faiblement, couvert par son manteau, lequel arborait une large fleur rouge.

xoxoxox

Il hésitait, debout dans l'ombre, observant d'un œil angoissé la cage de la table de Dresde. Devait-il écouter Ash, et se contenter de surveiller la voix qui menait aux souterrains ? Ou bien lui fallait-il grimper à la suite de son vieil ami pour secourir son protégé ? Car il n'en doutait pas, malgré le peu d'information livrées par le hacker, seul l'échec du roi vert justifiait sa soudaine réaction.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, nourrir par la crainte et l'appréhension.

Echoué. Ils avaient échoué. Et maintenant, Nagare risquait d'en pâtir, tout comme le russe. Auraient-ils seulement jamais une autre chance de réaliser à nouveau ces rêves insensés ? Pas alors que Kokujoji les guettait. Sur ses gardes, il renforcerait la surveillance de l'artefact convoité.

« -J'aurais dû te résonner … » Se maudit le roi déchu dans un murmure amère, avant de redresser la tête, son choix arrêté.

Il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, mais il lui était encore possible d'intervenir. D'un geste, il rabattit la capuche duveteuse de sa veste sombre, dissimulant ainsi son identité aux yeux de l'ennemi, puis s'avança de quelques pas, s'échappant de l'ombre qui l'embrassait jusqu'alors. Ses doigts se glissèrent autour de la crosse de son arme, tandis qu'il comptait dans sa tête le nombre de balles à sa disposition. Six, s'il oubliait celles qu'il pourrait générer à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Six chances de se défendre sans invoquer son épée de Damoclès. Six chances, aussi, de dissimuler son existence, conserver cet ultime atout du clan vert.

Soit.

Déterminé, il s'élança vers la tour, franchit l'entrée dessinée par le passage de l'élu émeraude et suivit sans s'arrêter les traces qu'il avait laissé. Il tourna à l'embranchement des couloirs, grimpa les escaliers, n'accordant que de brefs regards aux blessés laissés par l'intrus et son fidèle subordonné. Eux ne risquaient rien, Kokujoji les ferait secourir. Rapide, il rejoignit les étages supérieurs, tous marqués par la course du révolutionnaire. Pas le temps de s'attarder sur le décor déchiré, ni pour chasser la fatigue qui gagnait ses jambes malgré sa force naturelle. Pas un instant à perdre.

Et finalement, il croisa leur route. Trop tard.

Au sol, Nagare, incapable de bouger, usé par la surexploitation de ses pouvoirs. Devant lui, un corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, immobile, presque paisible si l'on oubliait le large dessin de sa veste. Peinture dont la couleur le frappa de plein fouet, étranglant par la même occasion chacune des illusions qu'il aurait pu nourrir. Ce corps-là ne bougerait plus jamais.

Sa capuche retomba sur ses épaules, dévoilant un regard horrifié. Bien au-delà des fantômes dansant dans ses irises d'or sombre, l'expression de son visage glaça l'infirme emprisonné au sol, lequel ne pouvait que contempler le nouvel arrivant, impuissant.

Non loin, les guerriers vêtus de noir se reculèrent, devinant sans mal l'identité de l'homme face à eux malgré les traits que le temps avait inscrits sur son visage autrefois juvénile. Celui jadis connu comme étant le roi gris, le défenseur, déclaré mort suite à l'accident Kagutsu. Quelqu'un qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé retrouver ici, dans de telles circonstances.

« -Nagare, ferme les yeux. » Déclara fermement le blond, sans regarder en direction du jeune homme.

« -Seigo Ootori … » Murmura l'un des Usagis, sous le choc, alors que son semblable s'apprêtait à se battre.

« -Erreur. Cet homme est mort il y a dix ans. »

Cette voix, sèche, sombre, elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Ni ce regard, affreusement résigné, douloureux. Encore moins l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir. Comprenant ses intentions, autant que leur nécessité s'ils désiraient tout deux survivre, le blessé s'exécuta, sans pouvoir chasser l'étrange sentiment de malaise qui l'étouffait. Des regrets ? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, pourtant. Il faisait ce qui devait être fait, pour le bien de l'humanité. Alors, pourquoi sentait tout au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment se pardonner ce à quoi il venait de contraire Iwafune ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus. Le cri sanglant de l'arme à feu parvint à ses oreilles, à deux reprises, suivit de près par la rumeur de la chute des corps, brève.

Iwa abaissa son arme, la rangea maladroitement tant ses mains tremblaient. Il s'approcha de son protégé, le chargea par-dessus son épaule sans dire un mot. Il répéta le geste avec son vieil ami, puis fila sans perdre le précieux temps qu'il leur restait.

xoxoxox

« -Alors ?

-Ils ne sont nulle part. » Gareki baissa les yeux face à son supérieur, furieux contre lui-même. « Ils se sont enfuit avant que nous n'arrivions.

-Quel est le bilan ? » Répliqua calmement le roi bleu, son regard porté vers la tour Mihashira.

« -Le roi d'or va bien. Ses subordonnés sont blessés, mais rien d'insurmontable, hormis deux morts par balle.

-Et la table ?

-Elle est toujours là, intacte. »

Satisfait, Munakata congédia le jeune homme d'un geste de la tête, observant du coin de l'œil les membres de son propre clan. Ils se hâtaient de sortir les blessés, aidaient les plus graves à grimper dans l'un de leurs véhicules, lequel partirait bientôt en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. Les rares encore indemnes après l'attaque de l'intrus surveillaient les lieux, tournant autour du bâtiment en compagnie des bleus. Aucune trace, cependant, des deux hommes décris par l'un des Usagis, à savoir un étranger armé d'une faux peu commune ainsi qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi sombres que sa peau était pâle.

Deux inconnus, d'après Kokujoji.

A l'abri des regards, le meneur azure serra les poings. Si la table demeurait en sécurité, cet accident restait un échec cuisant à ses yeux. Trop de pertes, aux prix de précieuses minutes – secondes, peut-être ? L'ennemi courait toujours dans la nature, libre, et il doutait fort de pouvoir désormais remonter jusqu'aux deux fugitifs.

« -Awashima ? » Demanda-t-il, s'approchant de la jeune femme

« -Oui, Munakata ?

-Que penses-tu de tout ça ? »

La blonde soupira, regardant vers leurs semblables, lesquels venaient d'évacuer le dernier blessé. Elle hésita, pesa ses propos, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son supérieur, dépassée par l'absurdité de la situation.

« -A vrai dire, pas grand-chose … » Ses doigts glissèrent le long du fourreau de son arme, sans chercher à la saisir. « Pas grand-chose. »

xoxoxox

Bon, on a passé le plus gros morceau ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de la préquelle. Je pense faire une pause entre cette dernière et le canon – d'une part, même si le scénario est écrit, j'aimerai me remater la saison deux histoire de pas dire beaucoup de bêtises – et même si j'adore l'univers de K, changer un peu avant de revenir deçu, ça ne fait pas de mal :3

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, et on se retrouve d'ici quelques jours pour clore la préquelle !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut les gens !

On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de la préquelle, celui qui clôt définitivement cette partie de la fanfiction. Je ne m'attarde pas plus, cette fois, je discuterai avec vous à la fin de ce chapitre !

Alors bonne lecture à vous :)

Chapitre 11

Au milieu de nos cendres

Allongé sur son lit de fortune, dans cette pièce sans fenêtre qui leur servait désormais de chambre, Nagare laissa Iwafune s'occuper des plaies hasardeusement parsemées sur son corps. Quelques coupures sans gravité, d'autres marques plus profondes laissées par le roi d'or. Il s'en remettrait, aucune de ces blessures ne pouvait égaler l'immense tache blanche à l'emplacement de son cœur. Habilement, le blond désinfectait les marques de l'affrontement, s'occupait de panser les plus sérieuses.

Pas un mot entre eux. Ils n'avaient rien à dire, après ce qui venait de se passer

Une fois son travail achevé, le roi déchu se leva, rangea méthodiquement son matériel, pour récupérer une tenue au hasard dans leur armoire, aidant l'infirme à l'enfiler. Il glissa lui-même ses bras dans les larges manches, tira sur le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre ses jambes immobiles, puis recoiffa machinalement les mèches rebelles qui obstruaient la vue du garçon, puisqu'il ne pouvait lui-même le faire.

« -Je vais voir Sukuna. » Lui dit-il ensuite, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici.

« -Comment va-t-il ? »

Iwa entrouvrit les lèvres mais, ne trouvant quoi que ce soit qui fut approprié, il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Maigre réponse, mais que dire ? Ils avaient échoué, au prix de la vie d'Ash. Cette perte, aucun ne s'en remettrait jamais vraiment. Sukuna, parce qu'il venait de perdre sa seule famille. Les deux rois, parce qu'ils ne pourraient se pardonner leur part de responsabilité dans cette affaire.

« Quelques secondes. » Songea le buveur, refermant la porte derrière lui. « Quelques secondes, et j'aurais pu … »

Serrant les poings, il ravala son amertume, allant rejoindre le dernier membre de leur troupe. Assis dans un coin de sa propre chambre, l'orphelin fixait le sol, une large barre de fer serrée dans son poing. Il ne se redressa pas à l'arrivée de son visiteur. Pas plus qu'il ne releva son regard absent vers ce visage désolé.

« -Comment tu te sens, Sukuna ? » Lui demanda l'adulte, s'approchant de lui.

« -Très bien. »

Mais le ton brisé de sa voix trahissait les sanglots versés bien avant la venue du blond, autant que la tristesse qui le rongeait. Ses yeux, marqués par de profonds cercles rouges, dénonçaient le mensonge. Conscient de la stupidité de la question, Iwafune n'osa en poser d'autres, se contentant de s'assoir près du plus jeune. Il passa sa main parmi ses longs cheveux d'argent, similaires à ceux de feu son ainé. Son cœur se serra à ce constat.

« -Si tu veux en parler …

-J'ai rien à dire, le vieux. »

Froid dans ses propos, l'enfant ne repoussa cependant pas son geste, le laissa caresser sa tignasse. Frappé par ses propos, le gris ne put cependant s'empêcher de repenser au jour où il avait recueilli Nagare, ainsi qu'à sa réaction suite au cataclysme. Le roi vert refusait, dans une politesse extrême, de voir la vérité telle qu'elle était. Sukuna, d'un franc parler outrant, ne niait pas la situation, mais ses propres sentiments. Et pourtant, chez l'un comme chez l'autre, il retrouvait la même douleur. La rupture entre l'avant et l'après.

« -On a toujours des choses à dire, dans ce genre de situation. » Insista-t-il, ignorant sa froideur.

« -Pas moi. »

Sa voix trembla, mais il retint ses larmes. Tiraillé, l'ancien homme d'église l'attira doucement contre lui, rassuré de voir que le garçon ne le repoussait pas. Son corps parlait pour lui, et bientôt, de faibles sanglots retentirent, étouffés par la veste brune qu'il portait toujours. Deux petites mains virent agripper le tissu, alors que l'arme du hacker tombait au sol dans un tintement strident. Rongé par les remords, le plus âgé serra le frère orphelin contre lui. Il ne pouvait, bien malgré lui, s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu éviter cette situation, ces morts inutiles. Seulement, il était trop tard. Il pouvait regretter tant qu'il le voulait, mais pas effacer les actes passés.

« -Je suis désolé, petit. » Murmura-t-il, sincère. « Vraiment désolé …

-J-je sais … C-c'est pas la peine de le r-répéter … »

Pleurant, l'enfant s'accrocha presque désespérément au buveur, le cœur en miette. Il n'ajouta rien, ne répondit pas aux nombreuses excuses de l'homme, se laissa seulement aller. Les minutes passèrent, longues, s'étirant toujours plus, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le jeune garçon sombre dans ses bras, épuisé par la sombre nouvelle et les pleures qui en découlèrent. Conscient qu'il se devait maintenant de veiller sur lui, Iwa le porta jusque dans son lit – un futon disposé dans un coin de la pièce – le bordant sans s'occuper de sa tenue par crainte de le réveiller.

« - Dors bien, Sukuna … » Chuchota-t-il, le cœur lourd.

xoxoxox

Conscient qu'Iwa ne reviendrait pas ce soir-là, tout autant qu'il comprenait ses raisons, Nagare ferma les yeux. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait relâché ses pouvoirs, pourtant, son corps ne réagissait pas comme il aurait dû. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il essaya de replier son bras droit, de crisper ses doigts sur la couverture. En vain. Il sentait, pourtant, le tissu frai sous son corps, devinant sa douceur. De même, la sensation des bandages contre son torse blessé demeurait. Pourtant, impossible de se mouvoir. Son visage bougeait, son regard suivait, mais le reste de son corps refusait obstinément de lui obéir.

Un sourire résigné étira son visage, déjà profondément marqué par la fatigue.

Cette situation, il l'avait déjà connue. Des années auparavant, après s'être réveillé dans une chambre inconnue, en compagnie d'un homme dont il ne savait alors rien. Lorsque, tentant de remuer ses jambes pour se redresser, ces dernières ne coopérèrent pas. Il comprit, à l'époque, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher. Aujourd'hui, il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait plus seulement bouger.

« -Faim Iwa ! Kotosaka faim ! »

Au loin, son fidèle espion piaillait, tournoyant certainement autour du dénommé, inconscient de la tragédie qui les frappait. Il ne savait pas, lui. Il n'avait ni douleur, ni regret.

« -Ash ! Iwa pas nourrir Kotosaka ! Ash ! »

S'il ne pouvait serrer les poings, l'envie n'en manquait pas moins au jeune roi. Peu à peu, le cri de l'oiseau se fit plus faible, alors qu'il poursuivait le gris, lequel s'éloignait. Peu importait leurs sentiments, la situation, enterrer le corps de leur camarade n'en demeurait pas moins une priorité. Et ni Sukuna – encore sous le choc de la nouvelle – ni lui-même, en sa qualité d'infirme, ne pourraient l'assister dans cette tâche. Nagare regrettait bien sûr. Il devait beaucoup à cet homme, qu'il avait pourtant craint aux premiers abords. Le russe restait le premier membre de son clan, le seul à ce jour. Un soutient sans lequel son rêve serait mort à son tour, étouffé, un fantasme irréalisable.

Une flamme, éveillée par le roi déchu, nourrie par l'étranger, qui l'animait encore après leur cuisante défaite. C'était ce à quoi se raccrochait le jeune homme, malgré sa situation et l'amer sentiment de déception qui ne le quittait plus.

S'il ne vit le regard incrédule de Sukuna lorsque ce dernier aperçu le corps inerte de son frère, le cri étranglé qui lui échappa raisonnait encore à ses oreilles. Un son, non, un semblant de son, une plainte à peine voilée qui franchissait la barrière de sa fierté. Ce cri, le roi vert ne l'oublierait jamais. Pour la première fois, il partageait ce sentiment étrange et désagréable qui hantait Iwafune depuis tant d'années, la culpabilité. Il aurait pu éviter cette situation. Il aurait pu, oui, sauver cette vie-là, l'épargner de ses idéaux utopiques. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas fait. Cette vie, il l'avait volée, et il la porterait sur sa conscience jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, comme son semblable portait celles des milliers de victimes qu'il n'avait su protéger.

Cependant, il n'abandonnait pas. Comment l'aurait-il pu, alors qu'il savait désormais l'énergie considérable de la table de Dresde ? Peu importait son échec, les hommes mourraient encore dehors. Les rois s'affrontaient toujours, au risque de la vie des habitants. Et il était le seul à pouvoir y changer quelque chose, équilibrer la balance du destin. Alors oui, il n'abandonnait pas.

xoxoxox

Iwafune soupira, jetant non loin la pelle qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas dur pour lui, dont la force dépassait de loin celle du commun des mortels, de creuser une tombe. Porter un corps encore moins, d'autant qu'Ash n'était, pour ainsi dire pas bien gros. Reboucher le trou, il l'aurait fait les yeux fermés. Non le plus dur, c'était de réaliser qu'il venait d'entrer son plus proche ami. Son seul ami, même.

Il ne le rêverait plus jamais. Cette idée le frappait un peu plus chaque seconde. Comme pour la chasser, il regarda autour de lui observant les lieux choisis en guise de sépulture. Un champ de ruine, ni plus ni moins. Un de ceux que les travaux de reconstruction de la ville ne couvraient pas. Un endroit démoli par la folie de Kagutsu. Ici, personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il reposerait en paix.

« -Passe le bonjour à ton père … » Murmura le roi meurtri, se retournant, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer, maintenant. Et après … Quoi, après ? Veiller sur Nagare, qui ne bougerait plus jamais. Aider Sukuna à guérir de cette blessure, blessure dont il était indirectement responsable. Mais dans quel but ? Survivre, seulement ? Se terrer sous terre, à l'abri des regards, des crimes pour lesquels ils ne paieraient jamais ? Quelle vie passionnante …

Il se faisait vieux, décidément, à penser de manière si aigrie. Le gamin n'avait pas complètement tort.

« -Sale gosse, va … » Il se mordit la lèvre, refoulant la vague de regrets qu'il sentait grimper en lui. « Je prendrai soin de lui, Ash. Alors ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux compter sur moi, au moins là-dessus … »

« Je te dois bien ça. » Il ne comptait plus le nombre de services rendus par le hacker. Vêtements, livres pour son protégé, informations, soutient dans leur projet démentiel. Il lui avait tout donné, insistant chaque fois pour qu'il accepte sans chercher à lui rembourser la dette. Et maintenant encore, Iwa pouvait l'entendre lui répéter que « c'était normal », qu'il ne lui « devait rien » en retour.

« -Baliverne. Je te dois tellement de chose, idiot … Je peux au moins faire ça. »

Sans se soucier de la pelle qu'il abandonnait là – qui viendrait la chercher, après tout ? – l'homme s'éloigna, s'effaçant dans l'ombre de la nuit. S'effacer, fuir comme un lâche, fermer les yeux face à la réalité, que savait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon ? C'était Nagare le combattant, pas lui. Non, lui, il suivait à l'aveuglette, sans pouvoir détacher son regard des regrets qu'il trainait derrière. Cette longue liste de morts, à laquelle trois noms venaient de s'ajouter.

Trois noms. Celui d'Ash, et de deux inconnus, deux fantômes. Ses mains tremblèrent à cette pensée, ses doigts fébriles se rapprochèrent de l'arme cachée sous ses vêtements. Il s'était battu de nombreuses fois, du temps où il dirigeait le clan gris. Toujours des conflits au nom de la paix, de la protection des habitants. Mais tuer de lui-même ? Non, jamais. Sa morale, ses idéaux, sa manière d'être même le lui interdisait. Pourtant, il l'avait fait. Lever son revolver, appuyer sur la détente, entendre le coup de feu suivi de près par la chute des corps. Regarder le sang s'écouler lentement, éviter les irises pleines de détresse des deux condamnés. Oui, il l'avait fait.

Ses doigts se raidirent contre le métal froid, son visage crispé en une mine désolée, ses yeux plissés pour retenir les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Deux vies prises de sa main, qu'il ne rachèterait jamais. Deux noms qu'il ignorait, que l'alcool ne suffirait pourtant pas à effacer. Pourrait-il un jour se pardonner ?

Dans un rire ironique, profondément amer, il leva son regard vers le ciel. Et dire qu'il était un temps où il croyait à l'existence d'un dieu suffisamment juste pour préserver le monde de ce genre de tragédie …

xoxoxox

Les jours passèrent, tous identiques, comme si le temps s'arrêtait en hommage à la mort du russe. Ainsi, Iwa s'occupait du corps blessé de Nagare, soignait ses plaies, lesquelles guérissaient sans complication. Toujours, il surveillait Sukuna, guettait ses yeux rougis, ses lèvres tremblantes, mais l'enfant ne craqua plus jamais devant lui. Chaque jour, le gamin venait prendre des nouvelles de l'infirme, s'asseyait près de son lit, partageait de longues heures en sa compagnie sans échanger un mot. Encore, l'aura mystérieux du roi sans cœur semblait apaiser sa peine. Par ailleurs, il ne chercha pas une fois à l'accabler de la mort de son frère, conscient qu'Ash demeurait seul maitre de ses choix.

Leur routine s'étira, une semaine, deux. Puis un matin, le révolutionnaire se réveilla, Iwafune retira définitivement ses bandages. Il était enfin guéri. Ce même jour, les rois se décidèrent à sortir de leur étrange torpeur, sous le regard indiscret de l'orphelin qui les observait en secret.

« -Tu sens quelque chose, ici ? » Demanda le blond, alors qu'il appuyait ses doigts contre l'une des cicatrices laissées par la bataille acharnée.

« -Rien qui ne soit douloureux, Iwa-san.

-Bien, c'est plutôt bon signe. »

Le gris hocha la tête, comme pour lui-même, avant de se redresser, s'apprêtant à ranger tout le matériel de soin déployé. Suivant du regard ses gestes mécaniques, absents, le jeune élu de Dresde songea combien celui qui l'avait recueilli, des années auparavant, semblait avoir vieilli. Non pas que son visage se soit ridé, seulement, il notait de grandes différences entre le jeune homme vif, au minois encore juvénile et cet adulte pensif, marqué par le temps et les épreuves. Ses cheveux plus longs, ondulés, sa barbe naissante, ses mains abimées par le travail manuel quotidien, tant de petits détails qui témoignaient du temps passé …

« -Tu as encore besoin de repos. » Lui signifia l'objet de son attention, une fois son matériel rangé. « Même si tu t'es remis de tes blessures externes, tes pouvoirs ont considérablement fatigué ton corps.

-Même en me reposant, je ne récupèrerai jamais ma mobilité. » Lui fit posément remarquer le rêveur, aussi simplement qu'il aurait énoncé la météo ou le contenu de ses lectures.

Iwa se crispa à ses mots. Oui, il en était bien conscient, les bras de Nagare ne lui étaient désormais pas plus utiles que ses jambes malades, son corps entier l'abandonnait. Le roi vert dépendait entièrement du meneur déchu. Comment pouvait-il prendre cela avec autant de désinvolture ? C'était sa liberté même qui venait de lui être arrachée, le peu qu'il en conservait. Manger, lire, caresser le plumage de Kotosaka, autant de gestes qu'il affectionnait, qu'il n'exécuterait plus. Pourtant, sa voix conservait ce calme serein.

« -Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'occuperai de toi. » Lâcha-t-il finalement, s'efforçant de sourire sans grande conviction.

« -Bien. J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour poursuivre ce que nous avons commencé.

-Poursuivre quoi, Nagare ? »

Son ton, plus sec qu'à l'accoutumé, surprit d'abord le révolutionnaire, mais il comprit bien vite les raisons de l'opposition d'Iwa. Il songea, ironiquement, que s'ils se comprenaient parfaitement, ils n'en restaient pas mois radicalement différent. Comme un reflet dans un miroir, à la fois identique et contraire. S'il voulait le soutient de son éternel protecteur après ce qu'il venait de traverser, plus que de la conviction, il lui faudrait faire preuve de patience.

« -Notre entreprise. » Répondit-il paisiblement.

« -Nous avons échoué, l'histoire s'arrête là. Inutile de s'entêter.

-Que nous ayons ou non échoué, là n'est pas la question. Dehors, la situation n'a pas changé, et il en sera ainsi tant que nous n'aurons pas récupérer la table. »

Bien que la mort de leur ami commun lui pesait, d'autant plus cruelle qu'il en demeurerait responsable pour le restant de ses jours, il devait persévérer. Combien seraient-ils, dehors, à déplorer leurs morts si l'accident Kagustu venait à se reproduire ? Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Bien plus encore, trop pour les compter. Il ne pouvait s'attarder pour pleurer, s'arrêter pour préserver sa propre vie et celle des autres, alors que l'enjeu dépassait de loin leur existence.

« -C'est allé trop loin. » Répliqua le buveur, retirant le haut qu'il portait avant de saisir une chemise plus large. « Et comment voudrais-tu continuer ? Si nous avons échoué à trois, inutile d'y songer à deux.

-Kokujoji n'est pas infaillible, d'autant que son âge avancé ne joue pas en sa faveur. Il ne pourra assurer la def-

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de te dire, Nagare ! »

De mémoire, Iwa ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois haussé le ton contre l'infirme. Habituellement, il laissait le jeune homme dessiner leurs plans, guider, approuvant sans chercher à le remettre en question. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait tolérer l'idée qu'il avançait. Ne comprenait-il donc pas que cette entreprise leur coutait déjà bien trop cher ? Ses mains tremblaient au seul souvenir du grondement de son révolver ! Il avait tiré, tué, et tout ça pour quoi ? Rapporter le cadavre de son dernier ami ?

« -C'est insensé, tout ça ! Si nous ne nous étions pas lancés là-dedans, Ash serait encore là, et tu bougerais toujours ! » Il boutonna furieusement sa chemise, avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. « Que veux-tu de plus ? Ta mort ?

-Il ne sert à rien de s'attarder sur ce qui aurait pu se produire, Iwa-san. Nous ne pouvons pas changer notre situation, tout comme nous ne pourrons jamais réécrire le passé.

\- Alors évitons au moins de saccager ce qu'il nous reste de futur ! Tu ne changeras pas le cours des choses depuis ta tombe ! »

Ses doigts tremblaient, agrippant le tissu de ses manches dans un geste rageur. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça ! Défendre la population, puis la vie du dernier survivant, peut-être, mais pas prendre celle des autres ! Et il l'avait fait, pourtant. Pour quelle noble cause ? Le monde souffrait toujours, dehors, leur sacrifice n'y changeait rien !

« -Nous savions que les risques étaient importants. » Insista le roi vert, devinant les pensées de son camarade élu.

« -Mais il n'a jamais était question d'avoir à tuer pour arriver à nos fin ! Jamais, Nagare ! Et si ça recommence, ce ne sera pas à toi d'appuyer à nouveau sur la détente ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa, sitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots. Ils n'osèrent le rompre, chacun conscient qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas l'accord de l'autre, seulement quelques regrettables paroles qui n'arrangeraient en rien la situation. Inspirant longuement, le blond cala sous son bras la sacoche de soin avant de s'éloigner, sous le regard insondable du rêveur.

« -Je vais m'occuper du repas. » marmonna-t-il vaguement, comme une excuse pour mettre un terme à leur discussion.

Nagare ne chercha pas à le retenir, pas plus qu'il ne le poussa à partir. Pour l'instant, l'ancien prête refusait de l'écouter, inutile d'insister.

Sukuna, témoin de la scène, soupira. C'était le bon moment.

xoxoxox

Comme il l'avait énoncé, le buveur se trouvait maintenant derrière les fourneaux, concentré sur les aliments qu'il servirait bientôt aux deux autres habitants. Habitué à cuisiner, il se saisit d'un sachet de riz qu'il plongea dans l'eau bouillante, lorsqu'une voix décidée retentie derrière lui.

« -Le vieux ? »

L'homme désigné se retourna, oubliant un instant le riz sur le feu dont ainsi que son étrange dispute. Etait-ce bien la voix de Sukuna qu'il entendait derrière lui ? Surpris, il l'observa un instant, coupant le gaz d'un geste habile, puis s'approcha du concerné, lequel se tenait devant la table de leur nouvelle cuisine. A voir son air nonchalant, son regard un brin hautain, il en oubliait presque le deuil qui le frappait.

« -Tu as besoin de quelque chose, petit ?

-Je suis pas petit. » Railla le gosse, avant de le saisir par la manche. « Viens.

-Où ça ?

-Tu vas voir. »

Se laissant guider par la forte tête, le blond s'étonnait de le trouver ainsi déterminé, avare de mot qu'il était depuis leur tentative ratée de récupérer l'artefact. Pourquoi venir le chercher si soudainement ? Venait-il, à l'instant du roi vert après l'accident Kagustu, de réaliser pleinement le désastre qui les frappait ? Non, Sukuna ne fuyait pas la mort de son frère. Dès l'instant de leur retour, il avait accepté la vérité, aussi cruelle qu'elle était.

En silence, le garçon le guida parmi les couloirs déserts de leur nouvel habitat, leur ombre glissant le long des murs mal éclairés, auréolées d'une lueur jaunâtre, azurée selon les néons. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant la chambre du défunt. Le garçon saisit la poignée d'une main ferme avant de l'abaisser.

Cette pièce, ni le gris ni l'infirme ne l'avaient jamais pénétrée. C'était l'antre du hacker, le lieu de recueillement de son cadet.

« -Aide moi, je pourrais pas amener ça juste dans la chambre de Nagare tout seul. » Ordonna l'enfant, s'approchant d'une nouvelle porte, dissimulée au fond de l'obscure pièce.

« -Ca ? »

Mais son vis-à-vis ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir le second passage, suffisamment pour laisser à son interlocuteur le loisir d'observer son contenue. Alors qu'il commençait à s'approcher, le vieux se stoppa net, son regard rivé sur l'objet de sa venue, sans trouver quoi dire. Ce ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'une seule personne. La douleur au creux de sa poitrine se réveilla soudainement, comme si, d'un geste brusque, Sukuna s'était saisi de la lame figée dans son cœur pour l'en retirer subitement.

Logé dans un débarrât improvisé se tenait un fauteuil, somme toute fort différent de celui qu'utilisait actuellement le roi vert. Les larges roues, plus hautes que le siège d'un tissu vert sombre, se cachaient sous une épaisse coque blanc neige, laquelle protégeait également le corps de l'utilisateur potentiel, dissimulant ses jambes et son bassin. Plus bas, deux autres roues bien plus petites, surmontées de pédales pour les pieds de l'infirme. Toujours en double, les poignées jumelles revêtaient une couleur sombre – du cuire ? – disposées à la hauteur des mains du blond, il put le constater lorsqu'il s'approcha pour les effleurer du bout des doigts. D'autre part, le présent comportait une tablette particulièrement utile pour celui qui aurait à s'en servir, ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de boutons répartis équitablement sur la droite et la gauche. Le tout dans un design épuré, bien loin du pauvre fauteuil bon marché de Nagare.

« -C-c'est Ash qui … » Bégaya le buveur, comprenant soudainement tout ce que cette découverte impliquait.

« -Oui. Ça lui a pris des mois, des nuits, mais il l'a fini à temps. » L'enfant ajouta, coupant court aux questions potentiels de son interlocuteur. « Il m'a dit de le montrer à Nagare, s'il pouvait pas le faire lui-même. »

Il l'avait anticipée. Ash avait anticipé leur défaite. Plus encore, conscient du risque qui planait au-dessus de leur tête, c'était sa propre mort qu'il prenait en compte en chargeant Sukuna de leur livrer son œuvre. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les poignées en cuir, alors qu'il réalisait pleinement l'étendue de ce message implicite.

« -Il a dit … » Le joueur inspira longuement, alors qu'il sentait sa voix trembler. « Il a dit qu'on pouvait pas arrêter là, même si ça marchait pas. Il croyait au rêve de Nagare. »

Silencieux, Iwa n'osait parler, craignant que ses sentiments ne prennent soudain le dessus. Pleurer, il ne pouvait pas, plus maintenant, alors que pesait sur ses épaules la responsabilité de leurs actes, les espoirs qu'Ash lui léguait. Et pourtant, quelque chose se cassait encore en lui, les miettes restantes de l'homme qu'il avait été, qu'il ne serait plus jamais.

Là où il regrettait de s'être lancé dans cette entreprise, le russe abandonnait jusqu'à sa propre existence pour la poursuivre. En s'élançant dans cette tour, au-devant de la mort, c'était la vie de Nagare qu'il sauvait, mais aussi la possibilité de tenter à nouveau leur chance, même sans lui.

« Tu savais que tu n'en reviendrais pas, et tu l'as quand même fait. Tu y croyais à ce point … »

Comment pouvait-il accepter cela ? La foi du hacker, la teneur de son sacrifice, et la sérénité avec laquelle il avait entrepris cette folle expérience, en toute connaissance de cause. Sa demande de poursuivre sans lui, d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce rêve qui leur coutait déjà tant. Comment oui, comment quelqu'un qui n'ouvrait les yeux que pour pleurer sur les désastres passés pouvait-il seulement concevoir qu'un homme admire et planifie le futur au-delà de sa propre existence ?

« -Il y croyait ! » répéta le gamin, plus fort, tapant contre la porte de son petit poing, prenant sur lui pour conserver son assurance. « Alors t'as pas le droit de laisser tomber ! Il a tout donné ! Tu peux pas gâcher ça, même si tu regrettes, le vieux, parce que c'est trop tard ! Il aurait jamais abandonné, lui ! »

Sukuna serra les poings, le foudroyant d'un regard brillant d'émotions, toutes refoulées au profit de la détermination. Il comprenait, malgré son jeune âge, les motivations de son ainé. Près du roi, de cet être singulier, il croyait encore à ce combat qu'avaient mené son grand frère et son père bien avant eux. Ils étaient morts, soit, lui survivrait. Oui, il survivrait, et il irait au-devant de ce même but. Parce qu'il était plus fort encore.

« -Alors prend ce foutu fauteuil et va l'apporter à Nagare, qu'il puisse enfin sortir de son lit ! »

Décidément, l'argenté semblait digne héritier de la volonté infaillible de ses ainés. Plus têtu encore et certainement plus arrogant, il poussa le présent vers son vis-à-vis, ne lui laissant pas le temps – ni le choix – de refuser.

xoxoxox

Le roi déchu ne put retenir un sourire face à l'étonnement de l'infirme, une fois ce dernier installé. Vêtu de sa camisole favorite, maintes et maintes fois retouchée par leur défunt ami au fur et à mesure de sa croissance, il se contentait de remuer la tête, observant son reflet dans le miroir de la pièce, vieux et sale, cependant suffisamment clair pour y trouver son jumeau. Passé le malaise entre eux, du fait de leur récent désaccord, Iwa proposa de l'emmener hors de cette pièce étouffante, le poussant dans le couloir avant même que le garçon ne lui réponde.

Force était d'admettre que ce nouveau fauteuil se révélait plus aisé à manier que l'ancien, et plus avantageux aussi. Le cercle protégeant sa personne évitait toute collision avec les murs étroits, le dossier plus élevé soutenait le corps immobile de l'utilisateur et les roues coulissaient sans effort de la part du guide. Bien vite, les deux se retrouvèrent dans l'immense salle fermée, celle-là même qui aurait dû accueillir la table suite à leur mission, si seulement.

« -C'est parfait. Ash était un constructeur hors pair. » Conclut le révolutionnaire, satisfait.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre à ces mots, sans émettre la moindre remarque. Pour tout deux, le souvenir restait douloureux, mais Nagare semblait l'aborder sans difficulté. Pour sûr, il avait compris le message du russe à la simple vue de son cadeau, et il comptait bien s'acquitter de sa dette envers le défunt.

« -Tu en doutais ? » tenta l'adulte, accompagnant ses mots d'un rire sans joie.

« -Jamais. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il nous réservait ce genre de surprise.

-C'était bien son truc, ça, les surprises … »

Aujourd'hui encore, il se souvenait du jour où il avait découvert la camisole parmi les affaires que l'argenté lui apportait. Un présent saugrenu, pourtant tout à fait au goût du destinataire. Tout lui paraissait si loin, maintenant …

« -Je suppose que je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis ? »

Ce fut au tour du roi vert de rire, sans moquerie. Il secoua la tête, bien que son interlocuteur ne put le voir, s'étant éloigné pour marcher le long de la large pièce. Ses pas raisonnèrent, plus faibles lorsqu'il s'enfonçait dans l'ombre. Pour autant, le jeune homme ne cessa de le suivre du regard, retrouvant son sérieux. Oui, il poursuivrait jusqu'au bout. Dresde lui avait rendu la vie, en retour, il la lui dédierait. Survivant du désastre dont il demeurerait l'un des deux uniques témoins, c'était son rôle d'empêcher qu'un second cataclysme ne survienne – ou, si cela devait advenir, de donner à la population le moyen de se défendre.

« -Non, Iwa-san. » Répondit-il calmement, ses yeux rivés sur son dos.

« -Têtu, va … » Le gris soupira.

« -Je ne t'obligerai pas à me suivre, si tu n'en éprouves pas l'envie. J'ai conscience que notre échec t'a déjà beaucoup affecté. Mais je ne peux abandonner notre entreprise. »

Il crut percevoir un mouvement chez son opposé, comme un tremblement, mais ce dernier se ressaisit. Il glissa ses doigts parmi ses mèches ternes, murmura quelques mots qu'il ne put entendre, puis revint finalement dans sa direction, l'air décidé. Cette fois, ses irises d'or sombre n'exprimaient plus son habituel désarroi. Loin des remords perpétuels qui dansaient dans ce regard si familier, le rêveur y trouva une détermination presque froide, un sentiment effrayant chez cet homme.

Il ne doutait pas, maintenant qu'Iwa se tenait droit face à lui, que ce fut ces mêmes yeux qu'il affichait lorsqu'il appuya sur la détente de son arme.

« -J'ai commencé avec toi, je finirai avec toi. » Lâcha-t-il finalement, croisant ses bras contre son torse. « Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire, à part te suivre, de toute façon.

-Tu pourrais rester ici. Tu sais que je ne te forcerai pas à partir, même si tu ne désires pas poursuivre notre entreprise.

-Rester ici, et pour quoi faire ? »

S'étonnant de ce soudain revirement de la part de son protecteur, Nagare plissa les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à voir au travers de cet être soudain bien moins familier. Les derniers événements l'avaient-ils à ce point changé ? Quelques heures auparavant, il prétendait encore vouloir abandonner leur idéal bien trop couteux – à juste titre, après leur attaque surprise. Lui qui fuyait, s'esquivait face au poids de l'avenir, se contentant de marcher dans l'ombre des autres, semblait soudain s'animer d'une volonté qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Etait-ce le dernier présent d'Ash qui le poussait à réfléchir, ou bien les récents événements qui l'avaient définitivement brisé ?

« -Pour ne plus avoir à te servir de ton arme. » Tenta le jeune homme, comme pour tester ses réactions.

« -Ca ? » Sans se décomposer, le tueur se saisit de révolver, laissant le plus jeune admirer le canon de l'arme, avant de faire mine de la lui tendre. « J'étais tes jambes, maintenant je suis aussites bras. Si tu veux tirer, je m'exécuterai. »

Ces mots suffirent à convaincre le rêveur de la sincérité de son semblable. Jamais ô grand jamais Iwafune n'aurait dit pareille chose à la légère, sans peser le poids de ses mots. Celui des morts taraudait déjà suffisamment sa conscience. Mais cette affirmation témoignait aussi de l'impact de cet échec sur sa personne. S'il, plus jeune, Nagare eut voulu entreprendre pareille folie pour lui, touché par ses remords, il n'avait pu que l'enfoncer davantage, jusqu'à casser ce qu'il restait de son sauveur.

Le sang sur les mains d'Iwa, il en était responsable.

La mort de son dernier ami, il en était responsable.

Son regard dur et froid, ses doigts enroulés autour d'une arme meurtrière, il en était responsable.

Tout ça, il le savait, il l'assumait.

« -Bien. » Malgré le funèbre constat qui s'imposait à lui, le révolutionnaire sourit, toujours prêt à aller de l'avant. « Tout n'est pas perdu, nous pouvons encore mener à bien ce que nous avons entrepris. Mais cette fois, nous ne pouvons laisser la moindre place à l'échec ou au hasard.

-Et comment comptes-tu réitérer tout ça ? » Lui demanda le blond, rangeant le révolver d'un geste vif.

« -J'ai réfléchi. Nous nous sommes précipités, et nous n'avons pas vu assez large, alors que nombre de possibilités s'offraient à nous. Cette fois, nous les exploiterons toutes. » Il ajouta, ses lèvres s'étirant en un effrayant sourire teinté d'obsession. « A commencer par le premier roi. »

Intrigué par les propos de son cadet, le buveur n'insista cependant pas, se contentant d'acquiescer. Avant, il aurait ri de cette idée presque aussi saugrenu que les surprises d'Ash. Maintenant, il savait que le jeune homme n'était jamais à court de ressource, toujours prêt à rebondir pour atteindre son but. Ils verraient en temps voulu comment procéder.

« -Je te fais confiance, Nagare. »

S'approchant soudain de son interlocuteur, le roi déchu posa l'une de ses mains sur le cercle protecteur, de façon à pouvoir se pencher vers le jeune homme, le tout sans se départir de son sérieux. Il planta son regard dans le sien, ses insondables irises qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer, dans lesquels il croyait se perdre tant elles reflétaient l'esprit complexe du garçon. Puis, d'une voix grave, il poursuivit.

« -Alors sois sûr de ce que tu fais. La vie d'Ash, personne ne pourra la racheter. Si tu veux lui rendre hommage, réussi, fais en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas été gaspillée. » Il glissa son autre main le long de sa joue, soutenant son visage étonné. « Tu lui dois bien ça, pour tout le soutient qu'il t'a apporté.

-Je sais ce que je lui ai pris, Iwa. Notre réussite sera à la hauteur de son sacrifice. »

Satisfait, l'ancien meneur de Cathédrale hocha faiblement la tête, avant de se pencher un peu plus pour embrasser son vis-à-vis. L'échange dura, s'intensifia, leur langue se mêlèrent, puis il se recula finalement, non sans le serrer étroitement contre lui, abandonnant le masque dur qu'il affichait jusqu'alors.

Revenir en arrière, il ne le pourrait jamais, peu importait combien il le désirait. Ramener les vies qu'il avait prises non plus, quand bien même ses mains trembleraient toujours de ce crime. Protéger ce garçon, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Le seul épargné par le massacre, qu'il défendait et défendrait jusqu'au bout. Alors il allait mettre ses remords de côté, sa conscience aussi lorsqu'il lui faudrait à nouveau tirer. Il oublierait jusqu'à sa propre morale, s'il le fallait. Et il serait lâche, plus lâche encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, à renier jusqu'à son nom, fermer les yeux face à ses crimes pour alléger sa conscience.

Pourvu qu'il mène à bien cette dernière mission.

xoxoxox

Merci de votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plus !

Comme promis, je vous retrouve ici avant de vous laisser, histoire d'expliquer deux-trois petits trucs.

Déjà, comme dis dans le chapitre précédent, je ne posterai pas avant un bon moment, vu que je compte faire une pause entre la préquelle et le canon. Non pas que j'en ai assez de cette histoire, au contraire, je me suis énormément attaché à Iwa et Nagare, j'adore écrire avec eux, les construire petit à petit, et les voir évoluer. J'ai encore des projets pour eux, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Seulement, ça fait quand même plusieurs mois que je me concentre sur cette histoire, et j'ai besoin de changer un peu d'air. Tragédie Emeraude est quand même assez consistante, 12 chapitres et plus de 70 000 mots, ce n'est pas rien. Donc je vais écrire un peu à côté, me détacher de ce que j'ai déjà fait, et revenir dessus dans quelques semaines.

D'autre part, pour le canon, il va falloir que je me rematte la saison deux, mais également que je relise ce que j'ai déjà posté, histoire de ne pas faire de grosses erreurs de cohérence et de prendre un peu de recul sur ce qui a déjà été fait. (Et aussi pour le plaisir de revoir cet anime :3) Donc, ça prend du temps, et je ne veux pas bâcler le scénario. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens, c'est l'affaire de quelques semaine, peut-être un peu plus d'un mois si je tarde vraiment.

Je vous encourage, comme toujours, à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis, ça coute rien, ça motive et surtout, ça aide à faire mieux ^^ Que vous passiez le lendemain du post ou des mois plus tard, je passerai les voir et je réponds toujours !

Sur ce, on se retrouve pour le canon !


End file.
